Défauts de mémoire
by dragoloveblog
Summary: Lors de leur 7ème année, le trio est à la recherche des horcruxes. Lorsqu'ils se font attraper et mener au manoir des Malefoy, devenu quartier général des mangemorts, personne ne s'attendait à la réaction du seigneur des ténèbres face aux trois élèves, face à Hermione plus particulièrement, qu'il épargne des mains de Bellatrix.
1. Chapitre 1 : Il me prend pour quelqu'un

**Chapitre 1 : Il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre**

Le soir où nous avions été trainés jusqu'au manoir Malefoy était glacial.  
Ron, Harry et moi avions tenté de baisser la tête du mieux que l'on pouvait pour dissimuler nos visages, mais l'insistance des mangemorts qui nous avaient capturés était restée forte. Le sort que j'avais eu le temps de lancer à Harry, avait permis de dissimuler son visage si connu et même Drago Malefoy avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Cependant, au fond de moi, j'avais encore du mal à comprendre que Malefoy ne nous ait pas dénoncé pas. Certes, peut-être n'avait-il pas reconnu Harry, mais il savait qui nous étions, Ron et moi. Peut-être que Malefoy n'était pas si mauvais que ça... N'allant tout de même jusqu'à nous aider à nous échapper bien entendu, mais il ne nous avait pas condamné, il nous restait peut-être encore une chance. Infime certes, mais nous en avions une.

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que j'étais seule, aux prises de Bellatrix Lestrange, pendant que mes deux amis avaient été enfermés dans les cachots. J'entendais distinctement les hurlements de Ron alors que j'hurlais moi-même de douleur sous la torture de Bellatrix qui semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Malgré l'atroce souffrance que je ressentais, seconde par seconde, je tenais bon, jamais je ne dévoilerais quoi que ce soit sur l'identité de mon meilleur ami. Jamais. J'avais toujours su, depuis le début, ce que je risquais en m'engageant auprès d'Harry et de l'Ordre, mais j'œuvrais pour le bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.  
Alors que la douleur s'intensifiait un peu plus à chaque fois, j'eu une étrange sensation. Comme si mon corps s'apaisait lentement. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je fus étonnée de voir que Bellatrix avait cessé toute forme de torture à mon encontre. J'aurais dû être soulagée, mais je sentis presque aussitôt une ambiance glaciale dans la grande pièce sombre. En me redressant quelque peu pour essayer d'en déterminer l'origine, je vis un homme qui semblait faire face aux mangemorts de la pièce. Voldemort ! Je baissai aussitôt le regard, comme si cela pouvait effacer ma présence. J'étais tétanisée car je savais que très peu de personne avait eu la chance de voir le mage noir et s'en sortir vivant. J'étais condamnée, je le savais. Je savais également que ce ne serait pas de sa propre main que je mourrais, je n'étais pas assez importante pour ça... Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que cela soit rapide. Je me mis ensuite à penser à Harry. Pourquoi les mangemorts ne parlaient-ils pas de lui ? Avaient-ils peur de se tromper et de donner une fausse information à Voldemort ? Cependant, mes suppositions s'arrêtèrent là lorsque que Greyback ouvrit la bouche.  
\- Maître... J'ai peut-être attrapé Harry Potter, déclara-t-il d'une voix incertaine.  
\- Comment ça TU ? Répéta Bellatrix d'une voix aigu.  
\- On est chez moi ici, ajouta Lucius Malefoy encore plus choqué que sa belle sœur par l'audace du loup-garou.  
\- Maître, il est ici ! Insista Greyback. Il est dans les cachots en ce moment même et...  
\- Tais-toi ! Cracha Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.  
\- Si ! C'est lui ! Hurla-t-il presque de désespoir.  
\- Misérable animal, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sifflante.  
Voldemort fit un signe de la main qui fit aussitôt taire ses mangemorts. Il adressa un regard ampli de dégout au loup-garou avant de s'avancer vers Bellatrix.  
\- Qu'en est-il ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
\- Nous avons capturé trois gamins qui ont osé prononcer votre nom, expliqua-t-elle. Nous pensons que l'un des deux garçons est peut-être Harry Potter, mais il a le visage enflé, nous ne sommes sûr de rien pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle attifement. Nous ne comptions vous appeler que lorsque son visage aurait reprit son apparence et que s'il s'était trouvé qu'il s'agissait bien d'Harry Potter.  
Voldemort se retourna de nouveau vers Greyback d'un air menaçant.  
\- Dans ce cas, fit-il d'une voix sifflante, pourquoi as-tu jugé bon de me déranger ?  
J'étais totalement choquée par ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Comment Voldemort ne pouvait-il pas avoir envie de vérifier l'information ? Comment pouvait-il passer à côté de l'occasion de voir Harry Potter entre ces quatre murs ? Mon sang se glaça lorsque le mage noir posa enfin son regard sur moi. Harry était parvenu à m'apprendre l'occlumancie, mais ce n'était pas la crainte que Voldemort lise dans mes pensées, qui me saisit aussitôt, mais la crainte tout court, car il venait de remarquer ma présence. J'étais assise par terre et je baissai les yeux en signe de soumission. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, car croise son regard, même une seule petit seconde, avait été affreux, glaçant, pétrifiant. J'entendis des pas sur le parquet du grand manoir, approcher dans ma direction. Etaient-ce ceux de Voldemort ? Je n'osai pas lever la tête pour vérifier.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton à la limite de l'exaspération, comme si le fait que je sois si jeune impliquait que ses mangemorts s'entêtaient à s'occuper de personnes inutiles alors qu'il avait tant de chose à faire pour capturer Harry Potter.  
\- La sang de bourbe qui est toujours avec Potter, répondit aussitôt Bellatrix.  
\- La sang de bourbe de Potter... répéta Voldemort d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-dégoutée.  
\- Nous essayons de lui soutirer des informations, ajouta Bellatrix satisfaite.  
J'avais toujours les yeux baissés, mais je pu voir un mouvement de cape juste à côté de moi. Voldemort avait visiblement tourné les talons et je l'entendis s'éloigner petit à petit. Je voulus relever la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais Bellatrix me lança aussitôt un puissant doloris qui m'arracha un hurlement alors que je m'écroulai de nouveau sur le sol. J'entendis presque aussitôt les hurlements de Ron remonter du cachot. Il hurlait mon prénom avait une telle force que j'avais presque l'impression qu'il souffrait autant que moi.  
\- Que quelqu'un aille le faire taire ! S'écria Lucius Malefoy.  
Contre toute attente, personne ne bougea. Il n'y eut pas le moindre mouvement et je me risquai une nouvelle fois à relever la tête. Les mangemorts semblaient tous s'être arrêtés de respirer. Ils fixaient sans exception leur maître qui faisait demi tour, d'un pas cependant lent. C'était ahurissant de voir à quel point les mangemorts étaient attentifs aux moindres faits et gestes de ce dernier. Mes mains se mirent à trembler lorsque je vis que Voldemort s'approchait de nouveau de moi. Je baissai de nouveau la tête de peur que nos regards se rencontrent. Cependant, comme la fois précédente, il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi.  
\- Qui est en bas ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Un garçon, Weasley. On les a prit ensemble, répondit Bellatrix.  
Les pas de Voldemort se rapprochèrent encore de moi et je ne constatais qu'il était aussi près de moi que lorsque je pus voir le bout de sa robe noire.  
\- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.  
Etait-ce à moi qu'il s'adressait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, absolument aucune. Je ne pris donc pas le risque de bouger.  
\- Sang de bourbe ! Regarde-moi !  
Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Je relevai alors les yeux avec lenteur et mon regard rencontra celui de Voldemort. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que son visage puisse être si près du mien. Le mage noir après quelques secondes eu un étrange mouvement de recul avant de se ressaisir. Qu'avais-je fais ? L'avais-je regardé trop longtemps ? Pourtant c'était lui qui me l'avait ordonné ! Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction ? Allait-il me tuer ? Qu'allait-il faire par Merlin ! Je quittai aussitôt son regard et fixai un point imaginaire sur le sol.  
\- Ton nom, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Granger, parvins-je à répondre d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Ton prénom, corrigea-t-il agacé.  
\- Hermione.  
Connaissait-il mon identité ? Savait-il que j'étais celle qui aidait Harry dans ses recherches dans le but de le détruire ? Savait-il que nous en avions le moyen par le biais des horcruxes ?  
\- DEHORS ! Hurla-t-il. TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! Je reste avec la sang de bourbe.  
Cependant, personne ne bougea, la pièce resta parfaitement silencieuse.  
\- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète ?  
Cette fois-ci, il eu du mouvement et les mangermots commencèrent à sortir.  
\- Toi aussi Lucius, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Maître... marmonna Bellatrix. Si vous souhaitez tuer la sang de bourbe, je me ferais une joie de le faire moi-même...  
\- Sors, dit-il cependant d'une voix sans appel.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls à peine quelques secondes plus tard et une montée d'angoisse m'envahit. Pourquoi vouloir me tuer lui-même ? Pourquoi sans public ? Pourquoi me mettre à part à l'abri du regard des autres ?  
\- Mon amour... laissa-t-il échapper dans un profond soupire.  
Je relevai lentement mes yeux vers lui. Etait-ce bien Voldemort qui venait de prononcer ces mots ? D'autant plus à mon encontre ? Le ton qu'il avait employé semblait si... Si gentil et sincère. Mais le plus inquiétant était son affreux sourire. Je continuai de l'observer, effrayée, tandis que je vis les yeux du grand mage noir s'humidifier. Il semblait si heureux...  
\- Mon amour, continua-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé...  
Il avança une main vers moi, mais dans un reflexe incontrôlable je m'écartai aussitôt horrifiée. Mon geste sembla l'affecter au plus au point.  
\- C'est la pierre ? Tu as la pierre ? C'est elle qui t'a sauvé ? Hermione ! C'est moi ! Insista-t-il. C'est Tom ! Je sais que tu ne dois pas me reconnaître, mais tu te souviens de moi hein ?! Hermione ! S'écria-t-il me faisant sursauter.  
Je ne parvenais pas à émettre le moindre son. Devait-il fou ? De quelle pierre parlait-il ? Que se passait-il ?! Me prenait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Il approcha une nouvelle fois sa main et j'eu un nouveau mouvement de recule tout en me mettant à rire nerveusement.  
\- Hermione ? Insista-t-il une nouvelle fois en m'adressant un regard désespéré. Tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'observer totalement tétanisée.  
\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi Hermione, jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal ! Je punirais les autres, je les punirais tous pour t'avoir fait souffrir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.  
Je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient avec force tandis que j'avais la sensation qu'une seau glacé se déversait sur le sommet de ma tête.  
\- De quoi te souviens-tu ? Me demanda-t-il avec cette fois-ci de l'impatience dans sa voix.  
J'allais devoir répondre à un moment donné. Voldemort ne serait pas patient éternellement et il fallait que je profite de l'étrange bonne humeur qui l'habitait. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et ouvris enfin la bouche.  
\- Je me souviens que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous vous êtes attaqués à Harry Potter, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, et vous êtes revenu le soir du tournoi des trois sorciers... Ensuite vous...  
\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ! S'exclama-t-il effrayé. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIS ?! S'écria-t-il avec rage.  
Je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules, sans pour autant le quitter du regard, m'attendant à tout moment à être tuée. Cependant, il retrouva rapidement son calme.  
\- L'important c'est que je t'ai retrouvé Hermione. Tu verras, tout ira bien à présent. Tout ira bien...  
Il m'adressa un regard désolé, quant à moi, je restais éberluée sur le sol. Il me prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Il va me rendre folle

**Chapitre 2 : Il va me rendre folle**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans le lit d'une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Une chambre dans les tons orangés. Alors que je me demandais ce que je faisais là, tout me revint rapidement en mémoire. Harry, Ron et moi avions été capturés ! Je me souvenais de l'étrange conversation que j'avais eu avec Voldemort, puis d'un sort qu'il avait lancé contre moi.  
Alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me redresser dans mon lit, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule dans la chambre. Il y avait un elfe de maison qui m'observait avec intérêt.  
\- Je vais prévenir le maître de votre réveil, dit-il.  
Je voulus l'arrêter mais l'elfe avait déjà disparu. A peine quelques secondes après, on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne répondis pas et fixai la poignée de la porte bouger, puis s'ouvrir.  
\- Hermione ?  
Je reconnus l'affreuse voix de Voldemort, puis il apparu. Je me cachai aussitôt sous la couverture, en me disant que ma réaction puérile ne me sauverait pas. J'entendis la porte se refermer et des pas s'approcher de moi.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Fit la voix blasée du mage noir qui releva le haut de ma couverture pour me découvrir. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
Il était effrayant, d'autant plus avec ce sourire sur son visage qui le rendait encore plus hideux si c'était possible.  
\- Bellatrix mérite la mort, déclara-t-il en s'essayant sur le fauteuil près du lit. Elle a toujours été jalouse de toute façon, elle te détestait autant que je t'aimais.  
Je m'étouffai silencieusement. Il était plus que clair qu'il faisait erreur sur la personne et l'entendre dire qu'il aimait quelqu'un était la plus ahurissante des découvertes. Il devait être en train de devenir fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications... Où alors quelqu'un lui avait lancé un très puissant sort de confusion. Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? Pire ! Qui aurait pu y arriver ?  
\- Je suis presque certain qu'elle t'a reconnu, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais, poursuivit-il de mauvaise humeur. Elle devait penser que si elle t'annonçait comme une sang de bourbe je ne ferais pas attention à toi... Je la punirais Hermione, c'en en certain, elle n'avait pas le droit de te toucher !  
Je restai totalement immobile, sans lui répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il avance sa main vers la mienne. Comme la veille, ma main eu un recul instinctif, que je regrettai cependant presque aussitôt. Je ne devais pas mettre en colère le mage noir ! Ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part, surtout si je voulais m'en sortir vivante.  
\- Désolée, dit-il de mauvaise humeur. Je sais que je dois te dégoûter par mon aspect, d'autant plus que tu ne te souviens visiblement pas de moi, mais tu ne pourras pas effacer l'attachement que j'ai eu et que j'aurais toujours pour toi. S'il te plait ! Essaye de te souvenir !  
Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. J'étais face à Voldemort qui disait m'aimer. J'étais donc pour l'instant, en sécurité. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits ? A ce moment là, sa colère serait terrible ! Il fallait que je joue le jeu pour avoir une possibilité de m'enfuir ! Il le fallait. Qu'avais-je à perdre après tout ?  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dis-je.  
Il se leva aussitôt du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.  
\- Je préférerais sortir dehors...  
\- Non, répondit-il fermement. Tu crois que je suis stupide ? Je ne te perdrais pas une seconde fois.  
Il avait tout de suite compris mes intentions de fuite, mais ne semblait pas fâché pour autant. Il semblait comprendre ma peur face à lui. Jouer le jeu ne servait à rien en fin de compte, il ne me laisserait pas retrouver ma liberté tant que je ne me souviendrais pas de lui... Et comme je n'allais jamais me souvenir de lui... j'étais perdue. Prisonnière, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
\- Tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe, m'expliqua-t-il en revenant près de moi. Tes parents avaient le sang pur. A présent tu vis chez des moldus en dehors de Poudlard c'est bien ça ?  
Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.  
\- Je ne comprends pas comme cela a pu arriver ! Je ne comprends rien de toute façon. Nous devrions avoir le même âge et tu es si jeune... Nous nous sommes tout de même rencontré à Poudlard !  
\- A Poudlard ? Répétai-je incrédule devant l'étendue de sa folie.  
Ne se rendait-il pas compte que tout ce qu'il disait était totalement incohérent ?  
\- Oui, j'avais une année de plus que toi, expliqua-t-il. On a dû modifier ta mémoire ou te faire remonter le temps... Je ne sais pas trop... Où alors c'est moi qui suit à l'origine de tout ça... Peut-être que c'est le sort que je t'ai lancé.  
J'avais l'impression que ses propos étaient de plus en plus incohérents. Alors que je réfléchissais à une manière de me sortir de là, mon regard se posa sur la petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posée ma baguette magique. Elle avait été juste à côté de moi depuis le début ! Aurai-je le temps de l'attraper et de mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort ? Si un miracle faisait que j'y parvenais, arriverais-je à aller délivrer Harry et Ron, puis à sortir du manoir Malefoy ? Non... je ne pouvais pas le tuer, il fallait d'abord détruire les horcruxes avant de pouvoir m'en prendre à lui. Mais peut-être que je pouvais juste l'immobiliser le temps de m'enfuir ? Je pourrais partir seule pour aller chercher de l'aide ? Mais comment faire ? Lorsque je reposai mes yeux sur le mage noir, il ne me regardait plus. Il avait le regard plongé par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. C'était le moment ! Il fallait que j'essaye. J'attrapai alors ma baguette, mais il se retourna vers moi pile au moment où je la pointais sur lui. Le sortilège mourut dans ma gorge.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta vraie baguette, lâcha-t-il comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'avais été à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort. Elle doit considérablement minimiser tes pouvoirs.  
Surprise, j'inspectais la fameuse baguette avant de me ressaisir. Il était fou, il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde sur ce qu'il disait.  
\- J'avais espéré que tu parviennes à te souvenir de tout sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoi que ce soit...fit-il en soupirant. J'ai trouvé un sort pendant la nuit. C'est un sort dangereux bien sûr car il peut altérer ta mémoire, mais au point où on en est, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire.  
Je me reculai contre le dossier du lit, effrayée. Si, cela pouvait être bien pire, car j'étais en réalité totalement seine d'esprit ! C'était lui qui était fou ! Par Merlin ! Et si à l'issu du sort qu'il me lançait je perdais la mémoire ? Si je devais aussi folle que lui ?  
\- Je vais te faire revivre ton passé, annonça-t-il.  
\- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Je vous en pris et si le sort fonctionne mal, si je...  
\- Cela ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant, répéta-t-il.  
\- Non ! M'exclamai-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui.  
\- Hermione, arrête... Tout ce que je fais est pour ton bien.  
Je n'arriverais jamais à battre Voldemort avec ma misérable petite baguette à côté de la sienne qu'il venait de sortir. Si je devais y passer, devenir folle, il fallait au moins que je tente quelque chose pour mes amis.  
\- D'accord, dis-je finalement d'une voix tremblante. Mais il faut libérer mes deux amis dans le cachot !  
\- Qui sont-ils ?  
\- Des amis.  
\- Harry Potter ? Demanda la mage noir avec sérieux.  
\- Non, mentis-je. Mais je connais ce Potter, il est à Gryffondor avec moi.  
\- Tu es à Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-il comme si l'information était capitale. Tu l'étais aussi autrefois lorsque nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. Moi à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor. En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant étant donné qui tu es réellement. Je ferais libérer tes amis, poursuivit-il. Mais avant, je vais te faire revivre ton passé oublié.  
\- Non, insistai-je. Il faut les libérer maintenant ! Ils souffrent en ce moment même et je ne veux pas que...  
\- Tu vas revivre tout ton passé, tu auras l'impression qu'une année entière passera, mais en réalité, le sort ne durera qu'une seconde. Je vais te faire revivre notre rencontre.  
Je voulus répliquer, essayer de sauver la vie de mes amis une dernière fois, mais Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur moi.  
\- MEMORIA !  
Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que je m'écroulai dans ce qui semblait être les bras du mage noir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Il ne saura jamais !

**Chapitre 3 : Il ne saura jamais !**

Je marchais d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le cours de métamorphose. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin, tous les élèves étaient déjà assis à leur table. Je m'excusai rapidement auprès du professeur Dumbledore et entrepris de m'asseoir à côté de mes amis.  
\- Non, venez plutôt vous mettre devant, me lança le professeur. Vous êtes par groupe de deux pour le travail d'aujourd'hui et M Jedusor est tout seul.  
Je retins un soupir. Ce dernier allait s'en réjouir et le professeur ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il venait de condamner mes deux prochaines heures de cours. J'eus à peine posée mes fesses sur la chaise que Tom se tourna vers moi.  
\- Bonjour Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu arrives en retard ?  
Je ne répondis pas et attrapai le parchemin où étaient notées les consignes à suivre pour le cours.  
\- Tu pourrais me répondre, ne serait-ce que par politesse, insista Tom.  
\- Bonjour, me forçai-je à répondre en exagérant les syllabes.  
Après quelques secondes de silence, je poursuivis dans ma lancée.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de m'approcher jour après jour. Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre. Le genre de magie que tu utilises ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais. Donc arrête s'il te plait, tu deviens fatiguant.  
\- Oh... fit-il en écarquillant les yeux. La cause de ton retard était un cauchemar ! Ce qui est bien avec le matin, ajouta-t-il, c'est que tu es mal réveillée et que tu ne ferme pas ton esprit.  
\- Une preuve supplémentaire que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, répliquai-je froidement. La légimencie est une pratique de magie noire. Une pratique interdite.  
\- L'occlumencie également, répondit-il. Et pourtant, tu t'en serres.  
\- Pour me protéger de toi, pour me protéger de quelqu'un qui fait usage de la magie noire.  
\- Je me fiche de tes explications. Les faits sont là, tu l'utilises.  
J'en avais marre, Tom et moi avions toujours et continuellement les mêmes conversations. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il ne ce soit pas lassé depuis le temps. N'en avait-il pas marre de m'entendre toujours répondre la même chose ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes ? Demandai-je. Tu as déjà Bellatrix Black, Rodulfus Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et j'en passe... Tu es suffisamment entouré ! Et pour la dernière fois, ce que vous faîtes ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Tu sais que tu serais la meilleure ? Tu es la plus douée après moi.  
\- Nous avons le même niveau.  
\- Nous pourrions avoir le même niveau, corrigea-t-il. Mais le fait que tu ne maîtrises pas la magie noire, ne te permet d'accéder qu'à la seconde place, juste derrière moi.  
J'allais lui demander de clore la conversation lorsque le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de notre bureau.  
\- Alors, où en êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il.  
Je lançai aussitôt un sort en direction de Tom et ses cheveux se tintèrent en blond. A mon tour, je me retrouvai avec la peau noire ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Tom. Le professeur s'éloigna pour aller observer le travail des autres élèves, pendant que je me lançai un contre sort pour retrouver ma véritable couleur de peau.  
\- Alors ce rêve ? Me demanda Tom en se lançant lui-même un contre sort.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Tu as rêvé de la mort de ton frère, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ta tête.  
\- Tais-toi !  
\- Tu souffres encore tellement... Pourtant cela fait déjà 6 ans.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'en rêve, que j'en souffre encore.  
Tom s'approcha de moi pour parler à voix basse.  
\- Sais-tu qu'à nous deux nous pourrions le ramener ?  
\- Mon petit frère est mort et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.  
\- Je suis persuadé du contraire, répondit-il sérieusement.  
Du coup de l'œil, je vis le professeur Dumbledore nous observer et je lançai donc à Tom un nouveau sort. Il se retrouva de la taille d'un elfe de maison. Le voir dans cet état ne me faisait même pas rire...  
\- Rejoins-nous Hermione, murmura Tom d'une voix insistante, en ré adoptant sa véritable taille.  
\- Je ne veux plus que tu me parles, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Tu es un adepte de la magie noire, moi de la magie blanche. Je suis à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard. Tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis, alors que moi j'adore être entouré. Je suis quelqu'un de bon et toi de méchant. J'aimerais je ne rejoindrais ceux que tu appelles « tes amis ». Nous savons d'ailleurs tous les deux qu'ils n'en sont pas vraiment.  
La sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retentis et je quittai notre bureau avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Estelle et moi marchions dans les couloirs pour rejoindre notre deuxième cours lorsqu'elle me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre Tom et moi. J'eus beau lui assurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'intéressant, elle ne cessa pas d'insister.  
\- Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'avoir une conversation très mouvementée, expliqua-t-elle. Jedusor ne parle jamais à personne, surtout pas à quelqu'un de Gryffondor, mais à toi il te parle. Je ne comprendrais jamais... Le pire c'est que tu te contrefiches de l'intérêt qu'il te porte.  
\- Ce genre de personne ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- C'est le meilleur en cours, au même titre que toi et en plus, il est vraiment très beau. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de la jalousie qu'éprouve Black à ton encontre, ajouta-t-elle d'un air ravie.  
\- Je lui laisse Jedusor avec plaisir !  
\- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?! S'exclama soudain Clément qui venait de nous rattraper.  
\- De Jedusor, répondit Estelle à mon plus grand désespoir.  
Elle était vraiment très agaçante quand elle le voulait. Elle devait pourtant savoir que dire ça devant Clément allait engendrer des problèmes étant donné qu'il le détestait littéralement. Par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je puisse apprécier Tom. Ce dernier avait été totalement indifférent à moi durant toute notre scolarité jusqu'à l'année dernière. C'était en effet, l'année précédente que mes talents magiques avaient commencés à l'intéresser. Je n'avais jamais dis à Clément l'origine de ce soudain intérêt de Tom pour moi et c'était très bien ainsi. Heureusement pour moi, cette année était la dernière année à Poudlard, et plus jamais je n'entendrais parler de Tom par la suite.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en retard ce matin ? Poursuivit Clément en me déposant un doux baisé sur les lèvres.  
\- Je ne me suis pas réveillée, mentis-je.  
Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il sache que je rêvais encore de la mort de mon petit frère Amaury. Ma réponse parut le satisfaire et il enroula un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.  
\- On se retrouve dans la salle sur demande ce soir ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
Le hochai la tête en souriant.  
Clément était beau. Il avait de beaux cheveux dorés et de grands yeux bleus. Il jouait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et était plutôt bon en cours. Je savais que j'étais encore trop jeune pour y penser et que nous n'étions ensemble que depuis un an, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me projeter avec lui. Je savais que je serais heureuse avec Clément, plus qu'avec quiconque.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivés au niveau des serres, le groupe de Serpentard de septième année nous dépassa. Tom Jedusor était évidemment à sa tête, guidant le groupe d'une marche assurée. Alors que j'avais cru le « danger » passé, je le vis se retourner vers moi pour me lancer un étrange regard, un regard profond comme s'il essayait de me transpercer. Regard qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à Clément qui se tourna aussitôt vers moi.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.  
\- Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Il n'arrête pas de te parler ces derniers temps, insista Clément qui avait une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
\- Mais je te l'ai déjà dis enfin ! Il me parle de magie comme je suis du même niveau que lui.  
\- Il trouve enfin quelqu'un à sa hauteur, ajouta Estelle que je pris soin de fusiller du regard.  
\- C'est vrai que Jedusor est tellement meilleur que moi en cours... Tu dois tellement avoir de profondes et intéressantes conversations avec lui.  
\- Arrête Clément ! J'ai envie de passer une bonne journée, alors si c'est pour te comporter de cette manière j'aimerais autant que tu m'oublies jusqu'à ce soir, répondis-je irritée.  
Clément me lança un regard noir et s'éloigna, vexé. Je savais que j'avais peut-être été un peu dur, mais je ne supportais pas la jalousie, surtout quand je n'y étais pour rien.

Le professeur de botanique nous donna un travers à réaliser à l'extérieur. Nous devions chercher des plantes et c'était grâce à nos connaissances que nous étions sensés savoir où les trouver. Je récupérai la liste et sortis de la serre afin de réfléchir au chemin le plus rapide pour récupérer toutes les plantes sans perdre de temps. Estelle, me suivit en consultant son propre parchemin.  
\- Je propose qu'on aille d'abord du côté de la forêt interdite, proposa-t-elle.  
\- C'est un travail individuel, nous lança le professeur d'une voix forte voyant que de petits groupes s'étaient formés. Je ne veux pas voir ne serait-ce que deux personnes ensemble !  
\- Bon eh bien, à dans deux heures, lançai-je à Estelle en haussant les épaules.  
Contrairement à l'idée de mon amie, je me dirigeai plutôt vers le lac. La dernière plante de la liste était en effet une fleur qui poussait dans les lieux très humides. Visiblement, j'étais la seule à avoir eu l'idée de commencer par la fin et je ne vis personne dans les alentours lorsque je fus sur place. J'avançai jusqu'à la partie qui était plongée sous les arbres car il faisait forcement plus humide étant donné que le soleil n'y avinât pas accès. Je me baissai quelque peu pour apercevoir la fleur en question, qui devait être d'un bleu presque transparent. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par en distinguer une, près d'un rocher. Il y en avait même plusieurs. Je cueillis l'une d'elle et la mis dans mon sac.  
\- Toi aussi tu as eu l'idée de commencer par la fin ? C'est vrai que c'est en commençant au bas de la liste qu'on sera le plus rapide.  
Je me retournai, non sans un soupir, vers Tom, dont j'avais immédiatement reconnu la voix.  
\- Cela a beau t'agacer, nous avons la même manière de fonctionner, nous avons les mêmes idées, la même manière de travailler. Tu ne peux pas le nier.  
\- Etre un minimum intelligent pour déterminer le chemin le plus court pour récupérer toutes les plantes, ne veut pas dire que l'on se ressemble.  
\- Laisse-moi voir...  
\- Voir quoi ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Ton rêve. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était arrivé à ton frère. D'ailleurs personne ne le sait.  
\- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.  
\- Je sais qu'il a perdu la vie lors de sa première année à Poudlard, lorsque toi, tu étais en deuxième année. Mais il faut avouer que le reste est un mystère entier. Laisse-moi entrer dans ton esprit...  
\- C'est hors de question, répondis-je d'une voix tranchante en quittant les abords du lac et Tom, par la même occastion.

Notes de l'auteur : J'ai fais une erreur dans la chapitre précédent, Tom et Hermione ont bien le même âge et sont donc bien ensemble en cours. Pour ce qui est des incohérences sur la présence de Tom, Bellatrix et Lucius à Poudlard à la même époque.. J'en ai bien conscience, mais c'était plus simple pour l'écriture de mon histoire. Je m'excuse auprès des personnes que cela gênera.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je n'ai pas besoin de son a

**Chapitre 4 : Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide !**

Je détestais lorsque Tom me parlait de mon frère. J'y pensais suffisamment, je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un me rappelle constamment sa mort dans le but de satisfaire une curiosité malsaine. Jamais personne ne saurait, je garderais le secret jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Certes j'étais la seule à savoir ce qui lui était réellement arrivé, mais j'étais également la seule à être fautive. Mon frère était mort à cause de moi, il était mort sous mes yeux et ça, jamais ne me le pardonnerais.

Depuis notre sixième année, j'étais la seule élève extérieure à la maison Serpentard à qui Tom parlait. Il ne cessait d'essayer de m'embarquer dans ses histoires de magie noir, mais ce dont il n'avait pas conscience, c'était que plus il m'en parlait et plus je le détestais. C'était tout de même à cause de ça que mon frère était mort, à cause de la magie noire. Tom ne pouvait donc pas se douter d'à quel point j'étais sûr de moi, lorsque je lui disais ne jamais vouloir être relié de près ou de loin à cette forme de magie.

Comme à notre habitude, Tom et moi fûmes les premiers à avoir terminé notre devoir de botanique. Cependant, lorsque nous arrivâmes en même temps à la serre, il n'essaya pas de me parler. Il ne m'adressa pas même un regard et s'en alla après avoir rendu son devoir au professeur. Ce fut donc seule et soulagée de l'être, que j'attendis Estelle Koplan et Minerva McGonagall pour aller déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, même Tom resta étrangement distant. Le soir, comme prévu, je sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour rejoindre Clément dans la salle sur demande. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de me proposer un rendez-vous un soir d'entrainement. En général, après deux heures de quidditch il était fatigué et préférait directement aller se coucher. Cependant, je pensais savoir ce qui le poussait à tout de même me voir. Il avait peur de Tom, peur que je ne finisse pas le préférer, mais il se trompait lourdement. Tom ne s'intéressait qu'à mes pouvoirs magiques, à rien d'autre. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le dire à Clément, je ne pouvais le dire à personne à vrai dire. Je n'osai en effet, imaginer les conséquences si je révélais que Tom était un adepte de la magie noir et qu'il voulait que je le rejoigne. J'étais presque certaine qu'il serait capable de me tuer.

Quand j'arrivai enfin au sixième étage, capuche sur la tête pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas, je tombai sur un morceau de parchemin posé à même le sol. Intriguée, je le ramassai et en lu le court contenu.

 ** _Reliques de la mort :_**  
 ** _1 Pierre de résurrection_**  
 ** _2 Baguette de sureau_**  
 ** _3 Cape d'invisibilité_**

 ** _Pierre de résurrection_**  
 ** _\- Livres de la réserve_**  
 ** _\- Lieux importants_**  
 ** _\- Historique de la pierre_**

Je froissai attifement le parchemin tout en lançant des regards inquiets autour de moi. C'est alors que je remarquai Tom, qui était négligemment adossé au mur derrière moi.  
\- Tu croyais que ton secret était bien gardé, n'est-ce pas ? Me lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Arrêtes Hermione ! Je sais que depuis ta cinquième année, au moins, tu cherches une manière de retrouver ton frère. J'imagine qu'un jour, tu as finis par tomber sur un livre qui parlait des reliques de la mort.  
Je lui adressai un regard inquiet. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de l'existence des reliques de la mort ? Peu de personnes en avaient entendu parler et encore moins de personnes y croyaient.  
\- Hermione, tu sais que c'est considéré comme une forme de magie noire n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il en se décollant du mur pour se rapprocher de moi. J'imagine que tu as aussi vite compris que c'était la pierre qu'il te fallait ?  
\- Où as-tu trouvé ce parchemin ? Demandai-je en le serrant avec force dans ma main.  
\- Dans ta poche.  
Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.  
\- Un jour j'ai vu un morceau de morceau de parchemin dépasser de ta poche, je l'ai donc attrapé. Au départ, c'était juste pour t'embêter, mais quand j'ai vu de quoi il s'agissait j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu interrompes tes recherches parce que j'étais au courant.  
\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant dans ce cas ?  
\- Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'avances pas dans tes recherches et que tu as besoin de moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aider grâce à ma maîtrise de la magie noire.  
\- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi.  
\- Si Hermione et tu le sais. Nous serons plus fort à deux, accepte l'aide que je te propose.  
\- Que veux-tu en échange ? Demandai-je, car j'étais certaine qu'il y avait une contrepartie à payer.  
\- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes au bal de Noel.  
Je le fixai intensément du regard, attendant qu'il rie, qu'il me précise que c'était une blague, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas sérieusement me demander quelque chose d'aussi futile. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.  
\- Tu te fiches du bal, répondis-je alors. Tu n'y es jamais allé.  
Il se mit à rire.  
\- Cette année, je veux tout de même y aller avec toi.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis...  
J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre les intentions de Tom. Quel serait son intérêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Soudain, je compris. Si j'y allais avec lui, je ne pourrais pas y aller avec Clément.  
\- C'est contre mon copain Clément ? Demandai-je hésitante.  
Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Mais depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de lui ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?  
\- Le seule tord qu'il m'ait fait est de sortir avec toi, mais c'est déjà bien suffisant. Il t'éloigne de moi, il t'éloigne de tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie noire.  
\- Et c'est très bien comme ça, lui fis-je remarquer. Je n'irais pas au bal avec toi de toute façon, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
\- Il t'éloigne de tes recherches concernant ton frère.  
Je soupirai d'agacement. Il disait n'importe quoi ! Clément était quelqu'un de bien et il ne m'empêchait pas de faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je jour où tu te rendras compte que Clément t'empêche de retrouver ton frère, tu prendras conscience que tu as besoin de mon aide.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais besoin.  
\- Oh que si, fit-il sûr de lui. Et ce jour-là, tu te rendras enfin compte que Clément est un obstacle. Il ne laissera pas passer ton temps avec moi pour que je t'aide, il t'empêchera de poursuivre ton but et de trouver la pierre. Il ne pourra pas comprendre ta motivation et se comportera comme un égoïste. Et tu seras aussi égoïste que lui tant que tu ne te décideras pas à accepter mon aide et te rendre au bal avec moi.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !  
\- Le rapport es que tu préfères vivre le parfait amour avec ton copain plutôt que te donner les moyens de revoir ton frère. Tu fais le choix de l'abandonner pour ce mec insignifiant.  
J'allais lui répondre qu'il se trompait lorsque je vis Clément apparaître derrière Tom.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur en arrivant à notre niveau.  
Tom ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre ou même de le regarder. Il me lança un dernier regard insistant avant de disparaitre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Répéta Clément. De quoi parliez-vous ?  
\- On parlait de cours.  
Clément, d'un simple regard, m'indiqua clairement qu'il ne croyait pas à mon mensonge.  
\- C'est avec toi que je suis Clément, je t'aime. Si je préférais Tom, cela ferait longtemps qu'on ne serait plus ensemble. C'est toi que j'ai choisis !  
\- Tom ? Répéta-t-il. Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?  
Je me maudissais intérieurement pour la bourde que je venais de faire.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis fatiguée de tes cachoteries avec Jedusor. Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles, je te l'interdis.  
\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, répliquai-je.  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !  
\- Il te suffit de me faire confiance Clément.  
\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ou en ce Jedusor !  
\- J'en ai marre ! M'exclamai-je. Si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Je te laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir, quant à moi, je vais me coucher. On remettra notre soirée à quand tu seras calmé et sain d'esprit ! Je ne supporte plus ta jalousie !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je sais ce qu'il me reste à

**Chapitre 5 : Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire**

Durant toute la nuit et le lendemain matin je ne cessai de repenser à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Tom. Avait-il raison ? Etais-je égoïste ? Préférais-je l'amour que me portait Clément à mon défunt frère ? Clément m'empêchait-il de mener à bien mes recherches ? Devais-je décider lequel des deux j'aimais le plus ? Devais-je déterminer que je ne pouvais pas avoir les deux ? Devais-je en laisser un de côté pour avoir pleinement l'autre ?

Lorsque Clément arriva à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuné, je décidai de l'ignorer. Ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille confirmait malheureusement les propos de Tom. Clément voulait m'interdire de parler à Tom, il voulait me contrôler et je savais qu'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'à me surveiller. Tout cela m'empêcherait forcément d'avancer dans mes recherches.  
Le bal de Noël était prévu pour ce vendredi et Clément et moi avions évidemment prévu d'y aller ensemble, allant même jusqu'à accorder nos tenus. C'était lui qui avait émit cette idée. J'avais trouvé cette proposition mignonne sur le moment, alors qu'à présent je ne voyais cela que comme une manière de me contrôler, de marquer son « territoire ». Tom avait raison, il fallait que je fasse un choix, Clément ou Amaury. Qu'en aurait-il pensé lui, de là-haut ? M'en voudrait-il d'hésiter entre mon petit copain et lui ? Me trouvait-il égoïste ? Mon regard se porta à la table des Serpentard, remonta jusqu'à la grande porte et s'arrêta sur Tom qui entrait justement dans la grande salle. Notre échange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il avait eu le temps d'y lire toute mon hésitation.  
\- Tout va bien Hermione ? Me demanda Clément.  
Il n'avait certainement rien loupé de ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourtant il ne fit aucun commentaire.  
\- On se voit ce soir ? Poursuivit-il.  
Le hochai la tête, comme seule réponse.

La grande salle se vida petit à petit et bientôt je me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre mon premier cours de la journée. Minerva et moi marchions en direction de la salle des Potions et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant, je vis que Tom était comme à son habitude, accompagné de ses « fidèles » amis. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il me lance un regard plein de sous entendus, comme à son habitude, mais il ne sembla pas me remarquer. Il en fut de même pendant toute la durée du cours. Je ne pouvais pas aller jusqu'à dire que ses regards insistants me manquaient, mais je trouvais cela étrange. C'était comme si cette journée marquait un tournant dans ma vie : le jour où Tom Jedusor avait arrêté de se préoccuper d'Hermione Gryffondor, le jour où l'héritier de Serpentard ne s'était plus intéressé à l'héritière de Gryffondor. J'avais beau essayer de me dire que c'est ce que je voulais depuis un bon moment maintenant, je ressentais tout de même un manque et par-dessus tout j'étais vexée. D'autant plus avec notre conversation de la veille. Le fait que je sois trop attachée à Clément pour m'occuper véritablement de retrouver mon frère l'avait-il si déçu qu'il ne me jugeait plus digne d'intérêt. Pensait-il que j'étais une sorcière destinée à un avenir des plus communs ? Une sorcière destinée à être simplement la copine de son copain, laissant de côté ses autres projets ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas d'un avenir commun ou dénué d'intérêt. Je n'en avais jamais voulu, même si j'avais toujours su que c'était ce qu'il m'attendait avec Clément. Fallait-il que j'abandonne Clément pour autant ? Non ! Il y avait une autre solution. Je n'irais ni au bal avec Clément ni avec Tom. Je prouverais ainsi à ce dernier que j'étais indépendante de mes choix et je ne blesserais pas Clément de cette manière. J'avais besoin de Tom finalement, j'avais besoin de son aide pour retrouver mon frère et même si je ne l'admettais que maintenant, j'en avais conscience depuis hier, depuis qu'il m'avait fait part de son avis.

Durant toute la journée, je ne cessais de réfléchir à l'excuse que j'allais donner à Clément sur le fait que je ne me rendrais pas au bal cette année. Etant orpheline, je ne pouvais évidement pas dire à Clément que je souhaits rejoindre mes parents. Excuse qui aurait à mon sens été parfaite. Que pouvais-je lui dire à la place ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage. Clément que je n'avais pas vu arriver, venait de me déposer un baiser dans le cou.  
\- Je suis désolée pour hier... Murmura-t-il d'une voix sincère. C'est juste que je n'ais pas confiance en Jedusor et que j'ai peur de te perdre. Il n'arrête pas de te tourner autour depuis un an...  
\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de mon côté Clément.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Toutes les filles que je connais le trouve beau, c'est le meilleur élève de Poudlard avec toi, il est promit à un grand avenir... Tout ce que les filles aiment... Tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète de te perdre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non je ne comprends pas. Tu me connais Clément ! Tu sais que c'est avec toi que je suis, pas avec lui. Je le déteste.  
Clément émit un faible sourire, mais je savais que j'allais gâcher cet élan de confiance.  
\- Je n'irais pas au bal cette année, lui annonçai-je alors en me mordant l'intérieur des joues devant le manque de tact dont je faisais preuve.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.  
\- Je dois partir pour le week-end. Je vais me recueillir sur la tombe de mon frère.  
Je m'en voulais affreusement de mentir, mais ce n'était pas un si gros mensonge que ça. Après tout, mon absence allait me permettre de me rapprocher de mon frère dans le fond.  
\- Tu ne peux pas y aller un autre jour ? Me demanda cependant Clément.  
J'eu un sursaut d'étonnement face à sa requête. Comment osait-il me demander une chose pareille ?  
\- Si tu penses qu'aller au bal est plus important que me laisser voir mon frère, alors je crois que tu mérites vraiment d'y aller tout seul ! M'exclamai-je en me levant du banc sur lequel nous nous étions assis. Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, ajoutai-je avant de remonter en direction du château.

Il fallait que je trouve Tom, il fallait que je lui annonce la nouvelle, il fallait que je lui dise que je n'allais pas aller au bal avec Clément. Je savais maintenant qu'il avait eu raison depuis le départ. J'avais besoin de son aide, je savais que j'allais certainement devoir toucher à la magie noire et seul lui pouvait m'y aider. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, c'était une simple question de motivation et rien n'était plus motivant que de revoir mon frère et de le ramener à la vie.  
Cependant, j'eus beau me rendre dans tous les endroits que fréquentaient Tom, il resta introuvable, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait certainement être dans sa salle commune, salle où je ne pouvais malheureusement pas entrer. Je décidai de tout de même descendre jusqu'aux cachots pour espérer le croiser en sortant de sa maison. Au pire, je demanderais à d'autres Serpentard d'aller le chercher. Cette solution me paru la plus rapide et lorsqu'un groupe d'élève approcha, je les interpellai aussitôt. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils se furent tous retournés que je remarquai que c'était les élèves de septième année qui était en cours avec moi. Ils étaient tous présents, sauf Tom évidemment.  
\- Tu t'es perdu ? Me lança Bellatrix d'une voix mauvaise.  
\- Je cherche Tom.  
\- On ne l'a pas vu, répondit-elle.  
\- Quand cesseras-tu de mentir Bellatrix ? Siffla une voix derrière nous.  
Je me retournai pour faire face à Tom qui venait de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Il lança un regard mauvais à Bellatrix et fit signe à tout ses « amis » de nous laisser seuls.  
\- Tu voulais me voir ? Finit-il par me demander voyant que je restais silencieuse.  
\- Je ne vais plus au bal avec Clément, lui répondis-je. Je n'irais pas du tout d'ailleurs.  
\- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Insista-t-il d'une voix froide.  
Je lui adressai un regard hésitant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il aurait dû être satisfait de la nouvelle, je pensais même qu'il m'aurait aussitôt parlé de mon frère, mais non. Il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce que je lui disais.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... parvins-je à dire mal à l'aise.  
Après tout j'avais fais ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je lui avais prouvé que je pouvais me détacher de Clément pour concentrer mon énergie sur mon frère.  
\- Dire que tu ne vas pas au bal n'est pas une preuve que tu mets de l'écart entre Clément et toi, finit par dire Tom. Quelle excuse lui as-tu servis ?  
\- Je lui ais dis que j'allais m'entretenir sur la tombe de mon frère.  
Tom émit un sifflement exaspéré.  
\- Cela ne change rien ! Faut-il vraiment tout t'expliquer ? Clément est un frein aux recherches de ton frère et il le sera toujours ! Ce qu'il faut c'est que tu te détaches définitivement de lui.  
\- Tu veux que je le quitte ?! M'étranglai-je.  
\- Exactement. A toi de choisir Hermione. C'est lui où ton frère.  
\- Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Que je ne l'aime plus ? Ce serait un mensonge !  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, répondit Tom d'une voix calme. Tu ne lui dis absolument rien et vendredi tu te rends au bal avec moi. Ce sera une surprise.  
\- Ce serait profondément méchant, lui fis-je remarquer.  
\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il comprenne.  
Je me pris le visage entre les mains. Fallait-il vraiment que je fasse ça ? Que je quitte Clément ? Etait-ce nécessaire ? Visiblement ! Par Merlin, mais que devait penser mon frère ? ... Que devait-il penser de moi, me voyant hésiter de la sorte...  
\- C'est simple Hermione, dit Tom d'une voix ferme. Tu veux de mon aide oui ou non ? Veux-tu apprendre la magie noire pour retourner ton frère ?  
Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais l'impression que mon avenir ce jouait là, à cet instant.  
\- Je déteste toujours la magie noire, déclarai-je alors. Mais si elle peut m'aider à retrouver mon frère je veux bien que tu m'aides à l'utiliser.  
\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit-il avant de me contourner et de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir, me laissant seule, au milieu du couloir désert.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Je devrais l'inscrire dans

**Chapitre 6 : Je devrais l'inscrire dans un carnet**

Le lendemain matin, même si j'avais d'une certaine manière assurée à Tom que j'allais quitter Clément, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être emprunte à encore quelques doutes. J'avais besoin de conseille d'une amie pour m'aider à choisir, j'en avais cruellement besoin. Et ma meilleure amie était la personne le plus indiquée pour cela. J'entrai alors dans la salle de bain des septièmes années et frappai à la porte d'une des cabines de douche.  
\- J'ai bientôt terminée ! Me cria Minerva de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- Je dois te parler, c'est urgent.  
Je l'entendis couper l'eau et elle sortit de la douche, sa serviette mal entourée autour d'elle.  
\- Rien de grave j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, en bonne préfète en chef.  
Je secouai la tête pour la rassurer.  
\- C'est à propose de Clément ? Me demanda-t-elle. J'ai pu constater que ça n'allait pas fort entre vous ces derniers temps.  
\- Non pas du tout, mentis-je. C'est à propose de mon frère... Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile à vivre après sa mort mais...  
\- Perdre un proche est le plus dure des épreuves, me coupa Minerva d'une voix douce.  
\- J'y pense encore tu sais, malgré le temps qui passe et j'aimerais savoir si à ma place tu ferais tout pour lui ?  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui faire part de mes intentions, mais même sans lui dire, je pouvais obtenir des conseils de sa part.  
\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à tout pour faire ce qu'il aurait éventuellement attendu de toi ? Est-ce que tu serais prête à tout pour qu'il soit fier de toi ?  
\- Bien sûr, je pense que oui. Mais je ne te suis pas très bien là... Qu'entends-tu par là ? Moi, si j'étais à la place de ton frère, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse, que tu vives ta vie et seulement ta vie, fit Minerva en me frottant l'épaule d'une manière réconfortante.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, dis-je en lui souriant. Je vais descendre, on se retrouve en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Je laissai mon amie terminer sa toilette et sortis de la salle de bain. Mon frère voulait que je sois heureuse ? Je ne le serais que lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé. Seulement après ça, mon cœur serait allégé, seulement après ça je ne me sentirais plus coupable d'être vivante à sa place, de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour le sauver. Alors que j'avais entrepris de rejoindre la grande salle, je fis un rapide détour par la volière.

Quand je m'installai enfin à la grande table du petit-déjeuner Minerva était déjà là et m'adressa un regard interrogateur.  
\- Tu étais où ?  
\- A la volière, répondis-je en attrapant un morceau de pain.  
\- A la volière ? Répéta-t-elle visiblement peu certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
\- Oui, confirmai-je cependant.  
Tout le monde savait très bien que je n'avais personne à qui envoyer de lettre, cependant ni elle, ni aucun autre élève de la table, n'osa insister. Je jetai un œil à la table des Serpentard et je fus déçu de ne pas y trouver Tom. Ce ne fut en effet, que lorsque je m'apprêtai à sortir de table que je le vis faire son entrée. Comme à son habitude, il fit son entrée entouré d'un bon nombre de Serpentard, dont Bellatrix que je détestai particulièrement et qui suivit Tom avec passion. Il était vrai qu'il était exceptionnellement beau et doué en magie, ce qui faisait de lui une personne très convoitée par la gente féminine. Cependant, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'intéresser à quiconque. Mon esprit revint à la table des Serpentard lorsque Minerva m'indique que j'avais reçu la gazette du sorcier. Cependant, je n'ouvris pas le journal et relevai les yeux vers Tom dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés de surprise. Après tout, il était comme moi, il ne recevait jamais la moindre lettre, alors je pouvais comprendre sa réaction. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il ouvre la lettre que je lui avais envoyé mais il n'en fit rien. Peut-être voulait faire remarquer aux regards insistants de ses amis qu'il ne comptait absolument pas leur fart pas du contenu de son courrier. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi, je le regardai toujours et j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête discrète pour lui confirmer que la lettre venait bien de moi.

\- Il est malade ? Demanda Minerva à Hector qui mangeait en face d'elle.  
J'essayai tant bien que mal, de reprendre le fil de la discussion.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier en me regardant avec insistance.  
\- Quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tu ne sais pas s'il est malade ? Me lança Hector.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Mais Clément enfin ! S'exclama-t-il exaspéré.  
Je fis un rapide tour de la table du regard et constatai qu'en effet il n'était pas présent. Je haussai les épaules comme seule réponse. A présent, Clément n'était plus ma priorité, jamais fais un choix que je venais de sceller par la lettre que je venais d'envoyer à Tom.

Lorsque j'arrivai en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Clément était, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui semblait voir très peu dormis. Je m'installai à la table juste derrière lui avec Minerva et alors que j'ouvrai mon livre de cours, je ne pus louper leur conversation.  
\- Tu étais où ? Lui demanda Hector à voix basse en s'approchant de son ami  
\- Je me suis réveillé en retard, répondit-il en baillant.  
\- Et hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée...  
\- J'étais avec Violette, on s'est couché tard.  
\- Violette ? Répéta Hector. Celle de Serdaigle ?  
\- Oui, mais je te raconterais plus tard, dit-il attifement en se retournant vers moi.  
Je fis cependant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac et Clément se retourna face au professeur. Avais-je rêvé où avait-il eu peur que j'entende sa conversation avec Hector. Minerva et moi échangeâmes un regard interdit et j'en conclus qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi. Elle arracha soudain un bout de parchemin et se mit à griffonner dessus.  
« Violette est à Serdaigle, elle tourne autour de Clément depuis le début de l'année... »  
Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse, je n'en avais absolument pas le droit étant donné que j'avais presque quitté Clément. Il me suffisait juste de lui annoncer ou peut-être qu'il le comprendrait au bal de Noël m'évitant une conversation de rupture.

Le soir, après avoir passé un bon moment à la bibliothèque et arpentant les couloirs pour rejoindre ma maison, mon prénom raisonna dans le couloir vide. Je saluai Tom qui marchait dans ma direction.  
\- J'ai lu ta lettre, me dit-il. Je suis content de voir que tu as enfin fait le bon choix. Donc si on récapitule bien, tu viens au bal avec moi sans prévenir qui que ce soit, et je t'aiderais pour ton frère. Nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait que tu n'auras plus aucun lien avec Clément, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, nous sommes d'accord.  
Un sourire étira le visage de Tom. C'était si rare que j'aurais du inscrire sur un carnet, que ce mardi soir à vingt et une heure, Tom avait sourit.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Je ne m'étais jamais sentie

**Chapitre 7 : Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi trahit**

Il y avait pleins de choses auxquelles je n'avais pas réellement eut le temps de réfléchir avant ce soir. Avant ce soir 18h. Par exemple, comment allais-je revenir dans le château sans que personne ne me voie ? Comment allais-je parvenir à me préparer sans qu'aucune fille de gryffondor ne me remarque ? Comment allais-je fais pour aller rejoindre Tom au bal sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Je n'y avais absolument pas réfléchis et j'en pris conscience alors que je sortais du château après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à tous mes amis.  
Alors que je marchai le long du chemin dans le froid du mois de décembre, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer au comportement de Clément. Il n'avait étrangement pas insisté une seconde fois au sujet du bal de ce soir. Peut-être avait-il finalement compris que mon frère était plus important ? Pourtant, il ne m'avait pas ré adresser la parole de la semaine, pire il m'ignorait, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Il avait agit comme si nous n'avions jamais été ensemble et ce, d'une manière totalement naturelle. Et le comble avait été d'apprendre qu'il se rendait finalement au bal avec cette fille de Serdaigle, Violette. Comment pouvait-il oser faire une chose pareille sans s'en cacher ?! Quand je pense que l'idée d'apparaître au bal aux bras de Tom m'avait fait de la peine pour Clément... Ma décision n'était absolument plus un regret à présent. J'allais me faire une joie de montrer à Clément au moi aussi je pouvais vite le remplacer, comme il le faisait avec cette fille. Etait-ce sa manière de se venger ? De me faire payer le fait d'avoir préféré vouloir voir mon frère ? Je ruminai pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de voir Tom apparaître à la lisière de la forêt  
\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, répondis-je avec humeur. Tu m'as dit de quitter le château sans me donner plus de détails.  
\- Heureusement que je suis là dans ce cas, fit-il amusé.  
\- Non, si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été en train de me préparer dans ma chambre avec mes amies pour me rendre au bal avec Clément, répliquai-je.  
\- Si tu n'es plus motivée tu peux retourner à l'intérieur. Cependant, poursuivit-il, je ne le ferais pas à ta place. Tu es suffisamment humiliée n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais tout de même arriver au bal en rampant aux pieds de Clément alors qu'il s'y rend avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Je ne compte pas y retourner, j'ai fais mon choix. J'ai choisis mon frère.  
\- Tu as bien fait, d'autant plus en ce qui concerne Clément, il s'est suffisamment moqué de toi ajouta-t-il d'un air énigmatique.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Tu as bien la seule, avec tes idiotes d'amies, à ne rien avoir remarqué, dit-il d'une voix froide.  
J'étais plus qu'étonnée par le ton qu'il employait alors qu'il avait semblé de bonne humeur quelques instants plus tôt.  
\- Il couche avec Violette.  
\- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut maintenant, répliquai-je d'une voix aigu. Je ne me considère plus avec lui.  
\- Il couchait avec elle depuis environ six mois.  
\- Tu mens !  
\- Mais par Merlin Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Tom qui me regardait d'un air écœuré. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois toujours entêté à venir te parler précisément lorsque je savais que ton copain était dans les parages ? Parce que depuis le début je suis au courant, au même titre que beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Non seulement il t'éloigne de ton frère, mais en plus il t'a fait passer pour une idiote pendant je ne sais pas combien de mois !  
Disait-il vrai ? Clément était-il ce genre de personne ? Tom ne pouvait mentir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose... Par Merlin... Je me sentais affreusement trahit. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement.  
\- Cette histoire de bal n'était pas seulement pour te faire couper les ponts avec lui, c'était pour te permettre de retrouver ta dignité ! Il faut que Clément sache qu'il n'est pas à ta hauteur ! Je t'accorde que je me fiche habituellement de ce genre d'histoire, cela me fait doucement rire, mais pas quand il s'agit de la meilleure sorcière de l'école. C'est un gâchis, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça Hermione ! Il ne te méritait pas.  
\- Tu insinues que c'est toi qui me mérites étant donné que tu es le sorcier le plus doué ? Demandai-je dans un reniflement dédaigneux.  
\- S'il y a quelqu'un qui te mérite, ce serait peut-être moi en effet, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas, fit-il d'un air moqueur.  
Un rire s'éleva des arbres et bientôt Bellatrix en sortit accompagnée de Lucius. Par Merlin ils avaient tout entendu ! Ils avaient tout suivit de l'humiliation que j'avais ressentis. Je leur adressai un regard haineux.  
\- Il parait que Violette est un super coup au lit, fit remarquer Bellatrix en riant. Tu ne devais visiblement pas le satisfaire.  
\- Elle ne couchait pas avec lui, lui fit remarquer Tom.  
\- C'est donc pour ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en ricanant.  
\- Tais-toi espèce de folle ! Crachai-je.  
\- Je serais toi je me tairais en effet, ajouta Tom. Hermione n'est pas de celle qui s'offre au premier venu, ce qui est tout à son honneur. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ?  
Celle-ci voulu se défendre, mais Tom l'en dissuada d'un simple regard.  
\- Rendons-nous à ce stupide bal, et toi Bellatrix, essaye de faire bonne figure pour celui qui a gentiment accepté de t'accompagner. Rodulfus détestes les gens en retard.  
Tom observa ses deux amis partir tandis que je fixai le sol avec un sentiment de trahison que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. Je me sentais humiliée jusqu'au plus profond de moi. J'avais envie de pleurer mais me retins, je ne voulais paraître plus pathétique que je ne l'étais déjà aux yeux de Tom. Je serrai donc les mâchoires et ravalai mes larmes. J'allais me rendre au bal avec Tom et ce serait à moi cette fois d'humilier Clément en arrivant au bras du garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard.  
\- Etant donné que je suis préfet en chef, j'ai une chambre et une salle de bain rien qu'à moi chez les Serpentard. J'imagine que tu aimerais en faire usage ?  
\- Minerva est préfète en chef et n'a rien de tel !  
\- Oui, mais moi je suis à Serpentard. J'ai aussi une robe pour toi, ajouta-t-il.  
Je lui adressai un regard étonné, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.  
\- Comment va-t-on faire pour retourner dans le château sans se faire voir ?  
\- Je suis Tom Jedusor, j'aimerais que tu cesses de l'oublier, dit-il en me tendant un tube de rouge à lèvre.  
\- Peut-être que cela ne se voit pas, mais je me suis déjà maquillée, lui fis-je remarquer vexée.  
\- C'est un Port-au-loin qui mène directement dans ma chambre.  
Sous mon regard étonné il crut bon de se justifier.  
\- C'est la première chose que j'ai vu traîner dans la salle commune. Je n'allais tout de même pas prendre un objet qui m'appartenait !  
Il s'approcha de moi et lorsque je posai la main sur le rouge à lèvre, je me sentis aussitôt aspirer. Lorsque je reposai les pieds au sol, j'étais dans la chambre de Tom. Elle était sombre et triste. Il n'y avait aucun élément de décoration, pas même un tableau ou une note de couleur.  
\- Tu es la première à avoir le droit d'entrer ici, crut-il bon de signaler.  
Il n'attendit pas que je réponde quoi que ce soit et déposa une robe sur le lit. C'était une robe de couleur noir, qui était particulièrement belle et élégante. Je la levai à ma hauteur pour l'observer de plus près.  
\- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de manches, je vais avoir froid... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de critiquer.  
Il était hors de question que j'admette que je la trouvai splendide.  
Je m'habillai rapidement dans la salle de bain que m'avait désigné Tom d'un signe de tête et lorsque j'en ressortis, ce dernier avait revêtu son costume noir. Tom me fit signe d'avancer vers lui et même s'il ne faisait aucun commentaire quant à mon apparence, je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il me trouvait belle. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur il me tira pour que nous soyons tous les deux face au miroir de sa chambre. Je devais bien avouer que nous étions beaux, tous les deux vêtus de la sorte, côte à côte.  
\- Nous ne pouvons être que beaux lorsque nous sommes ensemble, dit-il.  
Je lui adressai un regard noir.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à fermer ton esprit !  
\- Tu n'as pas à constamment fouiller dans ma tête !  
\- Si tu n'avais pas eu cet étrange regard face au miroir, je ne me serais questionné quant au fil de tes pensés.  
Je n'essayai même pas de répondre, fatiguée d'avance par sa volonté de vouloir avoir raison à tout prix. Tom consulta sa montre avant de me dire que nous partirions dans trente minutes.  
\- Non, nous partons maintenant, la soirée va commencer dans quelques minutes ! Le temps que nous arrivions devant la grande salle, nous seront déjà en retard.  
\- Raison de plus pour attendre trente minutes. De cette manière nous serons sûrs de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et d'agrémenter notre arrivée d'un bel effet de surprise.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... murmurai-je en me tournant vers lui. Pourquoi t'entêter à vouloir aller à ce bal après tes révélations sur la trahison de Clément à mon encontre ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me remettre avec lui après le coup qu'il m'a fait. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis Tom, je ferais passer mon frère avant.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour être sur de toi que je fais ça, répondit-il visiblement étonné que je n'ai pas encore compris ses intentions. C'est pour tous les garçons de la salle. Pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'ont plus aucune chance avec toi, pour qu'ils sachent que tu es prise.  
\- Pardon ? Demandai-je n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre.  
\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, nous ne sommes pas et ne serons jamais un couple. Mais c'est ce que penseront les autres en nous voyant arriver et ce sera très bien comme ça. Nous serons alors vraiment libres de chercher ton frère, sans la moindre interférence. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir une cohue d'admirateurs à tes trousses pendant nos recherches.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'admirateurs !  
\- Si tu observais un peu le monde qui t'entoure... Tu plais beaucoup aux garçons et s'ils pensent que tu es avec moi, ils n'oseront certainement pas s'approcher de toi, avec un peu de chance.  
\- Cela ne faisait pas partie du marché ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis garçons.  
\- Tu garderas tes amies filles, corrigea Tom d'une voix sans appel. Tu as choisis ton frère et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour t'aider à le retrouver. Il est donc plus que nécessaire que tu te débarrasses une bonne fois pour toute, de toutes les personnes éventuellement dérangeantes.  
Je ne répondis pas, maudissant intérieurement Tom.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Il n'est pas mon ami

**Chapitre 8 : Il n'est pas mon ami**

J'entendais déjà la musique retentir à mes oreilles alors que nous venions tout juste de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentard. Nous n'avions qu'un étage à monter et nous nous retrouverions directement face à l'entrée de la grande salle, face à tout ce monde qui allait me voir avec Tom Jedusor.  
\- Prends mon bras.  
Je lui lançai un regard peu certain.  
\- Prends mon bras, répéta-t-il. Nous aurons ainsi plus l'air d'être un couple.  
J'attrapai son bras tout en lui adressant un regard amusé.  
\- Cela ne va pas te gêner que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble ?  
\- Pourquoi serais-je gêné ? Tu es bien la dernière fille qui pourrait provoquer de la gêne chez moi. Tu as le sang pur et tu es la meilleure élève. Il ne te manque qu'une chose, la maîtrise de la magie noire, mais tu l'acquerras vite.  
\- Je ne vais utiliser la magie noire que pour retrouver mon frère, lui signalai-je de peur qu'il ait mal compris les termes de notre contrat.  
Il ne répondit rien et nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à arriver devant les portes ouvertes de la grande salle. Une foule d'élève dansait, buvait ou discutait avec entrain. Même les professeurs étaient présents, ainsi que des elfes de maison occupés à différentes tâches. La salle était comme à son habitude, magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion.  
\- Par Merlin, dis-je le souffle coupée, que ferions-nous sans eux...  
\- Sans qui ? Demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Sans les elfes pour tout faire.  
\- Nous aurions des esclaves à la place j'imagine. Donc, en fin de compte, cela ne changerait pas grande chose.  
Je lui adressai un regard interdit.  
\- Je plaisante, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
J'étais certaine qu'il avait été au contraire très sérieux, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je me contre fichais de ce qu'il pensait au fond, j'avais juste besoin de lui pour m'aider à retrouver mon frère et quand ce serait chose faite, je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de Tom Jedusor. Je le sentis resserrer son bras autour du mien, certainement parce que des visages s'étaient enfin tournés vers nous. Cependant, je n'osai pas lever les yeux du sol pour vérifier.  
\- Comment agirait l'homme parfait selon toi ? Me demanda Tom.  
Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à la réponse.  
\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?  
\- Je crois savoir, dit-il en me lâchant le bras.  
Je relevai les yeux vers lui et il m'invita à rejoindre la piste de danse, d'un signe très élégant de la main. J'avançai alors sans pour autant regarder les élèves nous entourant, de peur de croiser un regard connu et m'arrêtai là où j'estimais que nous serions suffisamment cachés par les élèves qui dansaient déjà.  
\- C'est peine perdu Hermione, me signala-t-il ayant comprit mes intentions, tout le monde nous verra quand même.  
Il vint poser l'une de ses mains derrière mon dos et de l'autre attrapa ma propre main. Après un bref regard, il commença à m'entrainer dans une danse parfaitement maîtrisée. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas eu de famille pour lui apprendre à danser et je le voyais mal prendre des cours. Peut-être à l'orphelinat ? Non, il n'en parlait jamais. Il devait détester cet endroit. Non, Tom était parfait sans avoir besoin visiblement de s'exercer. C'était comme son charme, sa grâce, sa manière d'être. C'était visiblement inné chez lui.  
\- C'est parfait, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tout le monde nous regarde et tu joues l'indifférente. Continue comme ça.  
Je n'avais pas fait exprès de jouer l'indifférente, j'essayai juste de ne pas croiser le moindre regard amical, ou pire, celui de Clément ou encore Minerva qui détestait Tom au plus haut point.

Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant encore un petit moment et à aucun moment Tom ne sembla s'en lasser alors que je commençai moi-même à avoir mal aux pieds. Alors que j'allais lui proposer de faire une pause, j'entendis la voix de Minerva.  
\- Bonsoir Hermione.  
Sa voix était emplit de reproches. Tom s'arrêta de danser et je fus obligée d'adresser un sourire timide à ma meilleure amie.  
\- Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Poursuivit-elle en nous dévisageant, Tom et moi.  
\- Je suis venue au bal avec Tom, ne trouvai-je qu'à répondre.  
\- C'est ce que je vois, mais je ne comprends pas très bien.  
Elle lança cette fois-ci un regard mauvais à Tom qui se décida à intervenir.  
\- Hermione a juste comprit qui de Clément et moi était le mieux pour elle.  
\- On peut se parler en privé Hermione ? Insista Minerva ignorant l'intervention de Tom.  
A mon grand désespoir, le couple que j'avais le moins envie de voir, se joignit à nous. Clément semblait sous le choc, tandis que Violette affichait un sourire satisfait. Tom passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, jouant parfaitement bien son rôle alors que moi, je me sentais pitoyable.  
\- Alors tu es venu finalement, lâcha Clément. Et en plus, tu es bien accompagnée.  
\- Tout comme toi, répliquai-je avec humeur.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je suis avec Violette parce que je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.  
Je sentis la Serdaigle se raidir aux mots de Clément et j'en ressentis une grande satisfaction. Pourtant il mentait, je le savais à présent.  
\- Hermione n'est pas dupe, intervint une nouvelle fois Tom.  
\- Oh je vois, répondit-il d'un air moqueur. Tu es au courant pour Violette et moi ? C'est dommage dans un sens, j'adorais ta naïveté.  
\- Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant depuis tout ce temps ? Mentis-je alors. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te rendre la pareille. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais couché avec toi ? Parce que tu n'étais pas assez important pour ça. Tu pensais être digne de moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Et quand je pense que tu avais raison depuis le début vis-à-vis de Tom... Tu n'es pas si bête en fin de compte, je l'ai toujours préféré à toi.  
Je sentis Tom resserrer son emprise autour de mes épaules, peut-être était-il fière de ce que je venais de dire.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...marmonna Minerva en se tournant vers Clément. Tu la trompais ? Et toi, ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. Tu préférais Tom depuis le début ?  
\- Je vois avec plaisir que le fonctionnement de ton cerveau marche, même si tu ne t'en serres pas souvent, lui lança Tom.  
Je lui adressai un discret regard noir. Il pouvait s'adresser à Clément sur le ton qu'il voulait, mais pas à ma meilleure amie !  
\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne suis donc personne pour toi ?  
\- Personne n'était au courant, ce n'était pas contre toi... répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Mais je suis censée être ta meilleure amie !  
\- Cela dure depuis combien de temps vous deux ? Demanda Clément.  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, intervint Tom. Maintenant, si tu pouvais vaquer à tes occupations avec la traîné que tu as aux bras, j'aimerais passer une bonne soirée avec Hermione.  
Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Il ne laissa donc pas la possibilité à Clément de répondre et m'entraîna plus loin pour danser.  
J'aurais préféré qu'il m'emmène près du buffet, mais il dû juger qu'en dansant, nous serions moins importuné. A présent, je ne regardai plus le sol, j'avais déjà croisé les personnes qui m'avaient le plus inquiété. J'admirai une nouvelle fois le décor, puis mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tom. Il avait un étrange regard satisfait qui ne me plu pas du tout. J'avais passé un très mauvais moment il était donc hors de question qu'il s'en délecte.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je avec humeur.  
\- Je suis fière de toi et de ton mensonge pour préserver ta dignité.  
\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Si tu l'avais, mais tu as choisis la bonne réaction.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de leur avoir fait croire qu'on se fréquentait depuis un petit moment ?  
\- C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait, c'était le but de ce soir non ? Faire croire à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble ? Eh bien c'est chose faite maintenant.  
Oui c'était chose faite et cela m'inquiéta. Avais-je bien de m'embarquer là dedans ? Malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour mon frère ? Etait-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? Alors que je détournai les yeux de Tom, ceux-ci se posèrent sur le couple qui dansait à notre gauche. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix et Rodulfus. Tom avait beau lui avoir fait un commentaire désobligent quant à ses nombreuses fréquentations, mais elle gardait la tête haute. Je devais me comporter de la même façon, mais si mes entrailles me brulaient tellement j'en voulais à Clément pour sa trahison. Lui qui avait osé me dire qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il m'avait prise pour une idiote depuis six mois ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, quant à Violette, elle ne sortirait pas non plus indemne de cette histoire.  
\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Me demanda soudain Tom.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? Fit-il d'une voix sifflante.  
\- Désolée... Je pensais à ...  
Il s'arrêta de danser et me relâcha avant que je n'ai pu terminer ma phrase.  
\- Je t'aide à te sortir de ton humiliation donc la moindre des choses serait de m'écouter, non ?  
\- Excuse-moi, je pensais à Clément.  
Son regard se durcit pendant qu'il m'attira à l'écart de la piste de danse.  
\- Je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité à son sujet, ajoutai-je.  
Il ne répondit pas et se servit un verre pendant que j'observai la foule danser. Je vis qui était assise à une table au loin m'observer. Je lui fis un signe amical de la main tout en lui adressant un regard désolé, mais elle se détourna de moi.  
\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? Me demanda Tom.  
\- Si on part je vais me retrouver seule dans ma salle commune à attendre des amies qui m'en veulent.  
\- On peut quitter la grande salle, sans pour autant nous quitter. Nous pourrions aller discuter au calme.  
\- Discuter ? Répétai-je. Tu es le genre de personne à discuter toi ?  
\- Si quelqu'un en vaut la peine, oui.  
\- Eh bien je suis ravie de le savoir, dis-je d'un air moqueur. Et qui d'autre que moi a ce privilège ?  
\- Peut-être Rodulfus. On sort ? Me proposa-t-il en me tendant son bras.  
Je l'attrapai et nous sortîmes de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. Lorsque nous passâmes les grandes portes, je vis Clément et Violette qui se tenaient à l'écart. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Clément semblait anxieux tandis que Violette paraissait mal à l'aise. Mon regard croisa celui de la Serdaigle et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dresser un regard noir mais en même temps amusé, comme pour la prévenir que je ne comptais pas l'oublier. Elle dû comprendre le message car de l'inquiétude apparu sur son visage.

\- Tu es rancunière ? Me demanda Tom alors que nous avions définitivement quitté la grande salle.  
\- A la base non, mais je suis obligée de faire payer à Violette ce qu'elle a osé me faire.  
\- C'est un bon début alors.  
Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.  
\- C'est un bon début à la pratique de la magie noire, précisa-t-il.  
\- Je le répète une dernière, je ne ferais usage de cette forme de magie que pour retrouver mn frère.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit-il amusé.

Tom m'avait entraîné à l'intérieur de sa salle commune et se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés en cuir noir.  
\- J'aimerais bien voir ta salle commune un jour, déclara-t-il.  
\- Jamais un Serpentard n'y est entré, lui fis-je remarquer d'un air hésitant.  
\- Justement j'aimerais être le premier.  
Je ne répondis pas, il n'aurait jamais le droit d'y mettre un pied et je n'osais imaginer la colère de mes amis si je l'y faisais entrer.  
\- Alors ? Insista-t-il face à mon silence.  
\- Je ne veux pas me mettre les élèves de Gryffondor à dos, lui expliquai-je d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux ! A quoi pourrais bien te servir des amis ? A rien Hermione.  
\- J'aime avoir des amis, le contredis-je. J'aime avoir des oreilles à qui me confier lorsque je ne vais pas bien, j'aime me détendre et rire avec eux, j'aime être entouré et ne pas me sentir seule.  
\- Tu m'auras moi, si jamais tu as un problème tu pourras m'en parler si tu le souhaites.  
Il ne comprenait pas... Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis car il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Jamais je n'irais me confier à lui si j'avais un problème, il n'était pas mon ami. Mais ça, il n'était pas en mesure de le comprendre, il n'était pas en mesure de faire la différence.


	9. Chapitre 9 : J'apprendrais la magie noi

**Chapitre 9 : J'apprendrais la magie noire !**

Je battis lentement les paupières et finis pas ouvrir les yeux pour contempler un plafond qui n'était pas le mien. J'avais un lit à baldaquin rouge alors que là, il était vert.  
\- Enfin...  
Je me redressai et vis Tom, assis sur un fauteuil en face de moi. Nous étions dans sa chambre, je la reconnaissais. Pire j'étais dans son lit, sous sa couverture.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demandai-je brusquement.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il en levant les mains face à lui. C'est toi qui t'es endormi hier.  
\- Je me suis endormi dans ton lit ? Insistai-je en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Sur le canapé de la salle commune plus précisément, alors que nous étions en train de parler des reliques de la mort. Le sujet devait te passionner... Se moqua-t-il. Enfin bref, j'ai finis par te faire dormir ici. Je me suis dis que tu n'aurais pas apprécié de te réveiller entourée d'élèves de Serpentard dans notre salle commune.  
\- Et toi ? M'enquis-je. Où as-tu dormi ?  
\- Sur le canapé.  
J'émis un petit soupire de soulagement.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai dormi dans mon lit également. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais aussi vite me virer de ma propre chambre ?!  
Je lui adressai un regard interdit. C'était la première fois que je dormais avec un garçon et ce n'était pas Clément. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs jamais Clément.  
\- Donc on a dormi ensemble ? Demandai-je pour être sûr de bien comprendre.  
Il hocha la tête comme si cet acte était un détail auquel il ne portait pas la moindre importance. Mais pour moi cela en avait. Dormir avec quelqu'un était tout de même quelque chose d'intime qu'il ne semblait pas saisir.  
\- Mais cela ne t'a pas gêné ? Insistai-je embarrassée.  
\- Tant que cela reste occasionnel ce n'est pas réellement gênant. Allez lève toi ! M'ordonna-t-il en sortant de son fauteuil.  
Je levai les yeux jusqu'à l'horloge accrochée au mur pour voir qu'il n'était que huit heures.  
\- On est samedi et il est encore tôt, dis-je en me rallongeant complètement dans le lit.  
\- Non, tu te lèves, répéta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. La vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, ce n'est pas en restant au lit jusqu'à midi que tu feras quelque chose de ton existence.  
Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette les volets de sa chambre et fit valdinguer la couverture qui me recouvrait. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même instinctivement avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne faisait absolument pas froid.  
\- Debout ! Répéta-t-il.  
J'avais envie de le tuer, mais je consentis à sortir du lit et poser les pieds par terre en me frottant les yeux. Le sol était chaud, très chaud.  
\- C'est agréable hein ? Me lança-t-il.  
\- Tu as lancé un sort ? Demandai-je étonnée.  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et me signala que c'était de la magie noire. J'eu un hoquet de surprise et le défiais du regard. Chauffer sa chambre de demandait pas de faire appel à de la magie noire. D'un signe de la tête, il me proposa néanmoins de lever les yeux. Je vis alors d'effroyables flammes qui léchaient le plafond. Je me précipitai en direction de la porte de la chambre, pour sortir et me mettre à l'abri, mais Tom me rattrapa.  
\- Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Je maîtrise totalement le feudeymon.  
\- Le quoi ? Répétai-je angoissée par la hauteur de ses flammes.  
\- Le feudeymon, répéta-t-il patiemment. Personne n'ose l'utiliser en général car il est très dur à canaliser, mais moi j'y arrive bien sûr.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel face à tant de vantardise de sa part.  
\- Tu vois, poursuivit-il. La magie noire n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Maintenant, on va descendre déjeuner.  
\- Il est huit heures, lui rappelai-je. Je serais toute seule à ma table ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être sympa !  
Il ne répondit pas à ma plainte et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. J'allais lui répliquer que je n'allais certainement pas sortir vêtu de ma robe de soirée lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais plus. Je portais à la place un pantalon en soie noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur.  
\- Tu m'as enlevé ma robe ! L'accusai-je morte de honte.  
\- Un sort rapide qui ne demande que quelques secondes. J'imagine que c'est inutile de préciser que je n'ai rien regardé, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne m'intéresses pas Hermione.  
\- C'est à toi ? Demandai-je en constant que les vêtements étaient trop grands pour moi.  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Je ne vais pas descendre en bas comme ça non plus, lui fis-je remarquer. Je suis en pyjama et s'ils me voient arriver avec toi, ils vont se faire des idées.  
\- Je pensais que personne n'allait être levé à cette heure-ci ? Me lança-t-il en m'imitant. De toute façon je ne pense pas que quiconque connaisse l'étendue de ma garde robe pour dormir, donc arrête tes simagrées. On descend !  
J'émis quelques grognements de protestation, mais je finis par suivre Tom à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande salle, ma table était en effet presque vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves de première et deuxième année. Je fus donc soulagée de me dire que je n'allais pas avoir à subir des réflexions embarrassantes au sujet de ma tenue. Je m'installai ainsi à ma table, seule. Je vis bien que les quelques élèves présents me jetaient des regards surpris, mais aucun n'osa me faire le moindre commentaire. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par détourner le regard en pensant que j'étais complètement à l'ouest pour avoir osé descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné dans cette tenue.  
Mon regard s'égara quelques secondes à la table de Tom. Lui non plus n'était pas réellement seul, même s'il mangeait à l'opposé des élèves présents. Il lisait la gazette du sorcier avec intérêt et j'attrapai le journal que j'avais moi-même reçu et qui étaist posé près de moi.

Plus tard dans la mâtiné, après être remontée me changer lorsque je fus certaine que tous les élèves de ma maison étaient à présent en bas, à prendre leur petit déjeuner, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. J'avais un devoir d'histoire de la magie à faire et j'avais besoin de livres supplémentaires pour mener à bien me dissertation. Alors que j'entamai la rédaction de mon introduction, je sentis une ombre se poster devant moi. L'ombre en question appartenait à ma meilleure amie, Minerva.  
\- Je vais avoir des explications j'espère ? Dit-elle en s'essayant à la chaise libre à ma droite.  
\- Pour l'instant je travaille.  
\- Non tu ne travailles pas, dit-elle fermement en refermant le livre que j'avais entre les mains. Pour l'instant nous discutons.  
\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demandai-je lassée.  
\- D'hier soir et tu le sais très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
La bibliothécaire nous fusilla du regard et Minerva s'excusa d'un geste de la main.  
\- Alors ? Insista-t-elle voyant que je ne me décidai pas à parler. Que fais-tu hier soir avec Jedusor ? Et qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire entre Clément et Violette ?  
\- Il m'a trompée avec elle. Il couchait avec elle depuis environs six mois. Je le savais depuis longtemps, mentis-je trop honteuse d'avouer que je m'étais faite avoir en beauté.  
\- Pourquoi être restée avec lui dans ce cas là ? S'étrangla-t-elle presque.  
\- Arrête avec tes questions, soupirai-je. J'ai un devoir un rendre pour lundi.  
\- Tu as tout le week-end pour le faire, à moins que tu ais prévu de passer ton samedi soir et ton dimanche entier avec Jedusor. Qu'as-tu à dire le concernant ?  
\- On s'entend bien, répondis-je évasive.  
\- Il parait que tu étais en pyjama ce matin au petit déjeuner. Un pyjama noir, crut-elle bon de préciser. Et tu n'en as pas de cette couleur. Où as-tu dormi ?  
\- Avec moi, répondit soudain Tom que je n'avais pu arriver.  
Je le bénis intérieurement pour son intervention. Il allait me sauver de cet interrogatoire que je ne parvenais pas à clore. Minerva se leva de sa chaise et toisa Tom de son plus beau regard noir.  
\- Il y a un problème ? Ajouta-t-il en la fixant.  
\- Méfies-toi, me lança-t-elle comme un avertissement. Méfies-toi de ce que tu fais Hermione, parce que tout ça ne te ressemble pas.  
Je ne répondis pas et la laissai s'éloigner de la table. Tom s'approcha quelque peu de moi et se pencha sur le parchemin devant moi.  
\- Tu travailles sur quoi ?  
\- Le devoir d'histoire de la magie.  
\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?  
J'acquiesçai et il tira aussitôt la chaise en face de moi pour s'y asseoir. Il sortit ses affaires et se mit aussi à travailler. Nous restâmes près de trois heures à travailler sans qu'il ne m'adresse le moindre mot. Je n'avais encore jamais connu ça jusqu'à présent. Il travaillait en silence, sans avoir de me poser une question, de me déranger, de me parler... C'était vraiment agréable. Minerva aviat toujours une remarque à me faire concernant un élément de la consigne, Clément était incapable de travailler pendant plus d'une demi-heure en silence, Estelle avait toujours un commentaire à faire sur les élèves nous entourant et il en était de même pour le reste de mes camarades de classe. Travailler avec Tom était différent. Nous travaillions réellement, je ne perdais pas mon temps et nous étions visiblement en parfait accord de ce côté-là. Travailler et savoir que quelqu'un le faisait exactement de la même manière à sa table avait quelque chose de motivant et d'agréable.  
Je levai les yeux de ma copie pour l'observer discrètement. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus beau que quelqu'un qui travaillait et qui avait ce regard si concentré, si imperturbable ? Rien. Rien n'était plus beau. Je vis soudain Clément passer derrière Tom. Pendant un instant, j'eus peur qu'il viene me parler, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de me regarder avec toute l'incompréhension du monde. Avait-il eu vent, au même titre que Petrova, que je n'avais pas dormis dans ma maison ? Clément disparu de mon champs de vision et je rabaissai les yeux sur ma copie pour finaliser ma dissertation.

Lorsque j'eu définitivement finis, je tentai des rassembler mes affaires en silence pour ne pas déconcentrer Tom.  
\- Tu pars ? Me demanda-t-il sans pour autant relever les yeux de son parchemin.  
\- Oui j'ai terminé.  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
Je ne répondis pas, car je n'y avais pas encore réellement songé. J'avais simplement prévu de remonter à mon dortoir pour ranger mes affaires.  
\- J'ai bientôt terminé, tu m'attends ?  
\- D'accord, je vais ranger mes livres.

Tom écrivit sa dernière phrase au moment où je revins près de la grande table et nous sortîmes tous les deux de la bibliothèque.  
\- Au fait, tu as rêvé cette nuit.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Je t'ai entendu murmurer.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je murmurai ? Demandai-je en priant pour ne rien avoir dit d'embarrassant.  
\- Tu ne cessais de dire « ma pierre de résurrection »...  
Mon visage s'affaissa de tristesse. Mon frère...  
\- Nous trouverons la pierre Hermione, je te le promets.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûr.  
\- Avec moi si, dit-il sérieusement. D'ailleurs j'ai peut-être trouvé une piste. Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin.  
\- Une piste ? Répétai-je en me stoppant en plein milieu du couloir.  
\- Rien n'est sûr Hermione, ajouta-t-il pour me calmer.  
\- Dis-moi ! Insistai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Apparemment il y aurait une sorte de château en Roumanie. Château où personne n'arrive à entrer. J'imagine qu'il est scellé par de puissants sortilèges de magie noire. J'imagine que ce château renferme quelque chose de précieux, d'exceptionnel. Il pourrait peut-être s'agit de la pierre de résurrection.  
\- Il faut y aller ! M'écriai-je.  
\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, ce lieu est certainement infesté de magie noire.  
\- Tu insinues que je suis trop faible ? Répliquai-je.  
\- Oui tu l'es. J'irais donc seul.  
\- Hors de question ! Je veux y aller, c'est à moi de mettre la main sur cette pierre, c'est à moi de retrouver mon frère !  
\- Tu ne connais rien à la magie noire, tu serais une cible trop facile, me contredit Tom.  
\- Alors tu vas m'apprendre ! Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais à propos de ce type de magie et quand ce sera fait, nous nous rendrons en Roumanie ensemble.  
\- Nous allons perdre beaucoup de temps si on doit attendre la fin de ton apprentissage !  
\- J'attends de retrouver mon frère depuis plusieurs année je peux bien attendre quelques mois de plus !  
\- Quelques mois ? Répéta Tom en haussant les sourcils surpris. Tu ne crois si mauvaise sorcière que ça ou c'est mes talents de professeur que tu remets en question ?  
\- Cela va prendre moins de temps ? Demandai-je avec espoir.  
\- Evidemment !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sa présence m'importe peu

**Chapitre 10 : Sa présence m'importe peu**

\- Il existe trois sortilèges impardonnables qui sont...  
\- L'Avada Kedavra, l'Imperium et le sortilège Doloris, le coupai-je.  
Tom me lança un regard noir.  
\- Je connais ces sorts, ajoutai-je pour excuser le fait que je lui avais coupé la parole.  
\- Non tu ne les connais pas Hermione, pas vraiment. Mais si tu estimes que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je te laisse te rendre seule dans le château en Roumanie et te faire tuer.  
Je soupirai avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre.  
\- L'Avada Kedavra est un sortilège de mort. Il émet un éclair de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. Il est impossible d'y survivre. Cependant, ce sortilège n'est pas encore de ton niveau, il faut être un excellent sorcier pour parvenir à le lancer.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème étant donné que je ne compte pas tuer qui que ce soit, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.  
Tom ne releva mon pique et poursuivit.  
\- Que peux-tu me dire sur le sortilège Doloris ?  
\- C'est un sortilège de torture très puissant.  
Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout ça. Non seulement je connaissais ces trois sorts, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi il pouvait m'aider à aller récupérer la pierre de résurrection.  
\- Sais-tu exactement ce que produit le sortilège ? Me demanda Tom en me fixant intensément du regard.  
\- Il provoque une douleur insupportable.  
\- Je constate que tu as des lacunes... Fit Tom satisfait. Lorsqu'on te lance ce sort tu as l'impression que ton cerveau gonfle et qu'il va faire exploser ton crâne. Cependant il est impossible de tuer quelqu'un avec ce sort, on peut juste, à terme, le rendre complètement fou. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?  
Je ne répondis pas, car je devais bien avouer que je ne connaissais pas la réponse.  
\- Cela signifie que la douleur est psychique et non physique. Autrement dit, la douleur n'est pas réelle. J'imagine que tu comprends l'importance de cette information ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela peut nous apporter une quelconque aide...  
\- Imagine que quelqu'un parvienne à ne pas ressentir cette douleur ? Imagine que quelqu'un arrive à passer outre le pouvoir psychique de ce sort !  
\- Ce serait alors d'une grande aide au combat, c'est sûr. Mais je doute que quelqu'un puisse y parvenir un jour.  
Le visage de Tom s'étira dans un sourire de fierté.  
\- Je résiste au sortilège Doloris, déclara-t-il alors.  
\- C'est impossible, le contredis-je.  
\- Je t'en pris dans ce cas, dit-il en écartant ses bras en signe d'invitation. Essaye de me le lancer.  
\- Je n'ai jamais lancé ce sort de ma vie donc je ne saurais pas comme m'y prendre. Et je ne tiens d'ailleurs pas à te faire souffrir.  
\- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir pour moi, dit-il amusé.  
Il semblait ravie de l'effet qu'il avait sûr moi, tandis que j'étais effrayée par cette révélation.  
\- Cependant, je t'apprendrais à lancer le sortilège Doloris car si jamais nous avons des ennemis à combattre, tu devras être en capacité de te défendre. Cependant, je doute que tu parviennes à t'entrainer sur moi... Pour infliger ce type de torture, il faut vraiment souhaiter la souffrance de l'autre, il faut le haïr.  
\- Je pense au contraire que cela pourrait marcher sur toi, dis-je en tentant d'être sérieuse.  
\- Peut-être avant oui, admit-il. Mais plus maintenant. Tu ne me détestes plus et tu le sais très bien.  
Je ne relevai pas sa remarque et m'essayai sur le lit de Tom. C'était la troisème fois qu'il me laisser entrer dans sa chambre. J'y avais dormi la nuit du vendredi, j'y avais passé l'après-midi et la soirée du samedi et j'y étais retourné aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, je voulais apprendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin en termes de magie noir pour rapidement me rendre dans ce château en Roumanie.  
\- Et le troisième ? Demandai-je alors. L'Imperium, qu'as-tu à me dire dessus ?  
\- Le jour où tu utiliseras ce sort, il faudra parfaitement le maîtriser sinon cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Tu pourrais par exemple la rendre folle, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le but voulu puisque tu ne pourras plus contrôler la personne.  
\- Comment peut-on l'apprendre dans ce cas là ? M'exclamai-je perdue. Il faut bien s'entrainer avant de savoir le faire.  
\- Tu apprendras sur des animaux.  
\- Hors de question ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée par cette idée.  
\- Tu préfères t'entrainer sur ta chère McGonnagall ?  
Je ne répondis pas et plongeai mon regard à travers la fenêtre. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée par Merlin ! Je sentis Tom s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.  
\- Je t'apprendrais un autre sort de défense en attendant que tu saches maîtriser tout ça.  
Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, je fus surprise de le retrouver aussi proche de moi. J'eu un geste de recul instinctif auquel il ne prêta heureusement aucune attention.  
\- Quel est ce sort ? Demandai-je finalement.  
\- Insecta cute. Ce sort permet de découper toute sorte de chose, y comprit la peau.  
\- Mais c'est horrible ! Et ce n'est absolument pas un sortilège de défense !  
\- L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses, me contredit Tom. Et ce sort est très efficace. Si par exemple, il venait à l'esprit de Clément de s'en prendre à toi, tu pourrais l'utiliser.  
\- Et pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à moi ? Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se fiche de moi et ce depuis le début apparemment.  
\- Il ne se fichait pas de toi, me contredit Tom, il était juste incapable d'attendre que tu sois prête.  
J'aimerais je n'aurais imaginé Tom parler de ce genre de chose, car il mentionnait bien le fait que je n'avais jamais couché avec Clément. Il avait dit ça d'un ton détaché et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait à présent dans ma tête. Il était vrai que Tom était un garçon avec normalement les mêmes envies que les autres. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de copine, mais je n'arrivais pas pour autant à l'imaginer sans aucune expérience dans le domaine.  
\- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.  
Non ! Il n'avait pas pu lire dans mon esprit, je l'avais fermé !  
\- A rien d'intéressant, répondis-je attifement.  
\- Pourquoi fermes-tu ton esprit dans ce cas là ?  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas à être constamment dans ma tête !  
\- C'est bien. Je suis ravie que tu prennes conscience que garder tes pensés à l'abri est important. Cependant, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire en ma présence. J'aime bien savoir à quoi tu pense, ajouta-t-il. J'aime savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête donc je préfère quand tu me laisses libre d'accès.  
\- Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ?! M'exclamai-je médusée par sa requête.  
\- Je pense que ce serait pourtant pratique dans beaucoup de situations. Si nous avons besoin de communiquer sans que personne ne le sache et qu'il y a du monde autour de nous par exemple.  
Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et consultai l'heure. Il était déjà une heure du matin !  
\- Tu es fatiguée ? Me demanda Tom.  
\- Non, mais demain je vais l'être. Nous avons cours je te rappelle.  
\- Alors va te coucher, m'ordonna-t-il.  
Je détestai quand il employait ce ton autoritaire avec moi.  
\- Non je ne vais pas me coucher, répondis-je juste par envie de le contredire.  
Il se mit à rire, ce que je ne compris pas.  
\- Tu as laissé ton esprit ouvert, m'expliqua-t-il.  
Je soupirai d'agacement.  
\- Bon que souhaites-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-il en exagérant sa politesse. Souhaites-tu rester ici ou aller dormir ?  
Il m'exaspérait encore plus...  
\- Par pitié, reste naturel Tom, parce que là c'est encore pire.  
\- Non, c'est surtout parce que c'est quand je suis naturel que tu m'apprécies le plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
Cette fois-ci il me mit mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il me fixait avec intérêt. Je me levai alors du lit en lui disant que j'allai me coucher et au moment où je posai la main sur la poignée de sa porte de chambre, il m'arrêta par une question.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de vivre avec sa famille ? De ne pas être seul ?  
Si n'importe qui d'autre m'avait posé la question, je l'aurais très mal pris, parce que justement, je n'avais plus de frère. Mais cette question venait de Tom qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre famille. Je consentis donc à lui répondre, le plus sincèrement possible.  
\- Il n'y a rien de mieux dans la vie. Quand on a une famille, on ne se sent jamais seul. On sait qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un près de nous qu'on pourra aimer et qui nous aimera en retour.  
\- Et maintenant ? Tu ressens de la solitude ?  
\- Un peu, avouai-je alors que mon estomac se nouait.  
\- Tu n'es plus seule Hermione, je suis là, dit-il d'une voix étrangement sincère.  
S'il savait à quel point sa présence m'importait peu ! S'il savait à quel pour je fichai qu'il soit là ! J'étais toujours aussi seule depuis que mon frère était parti. Et jamais je ne parviendrais à combler le trou béant de mon cœur.  
Tom me désigna la porte d'un geste autoritaire de la tête, mais cette fois-ci il semblait s'en rendre compte et prendre plaisir à agir ainsi. Tom aimait décidément donner des ordres... J'ouvris alors la porte, sans lui faire la moindre réflexion cette-fois et disparu.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Je suis seule

**Chapitre 11 : Je suis seule**

\- Tu étais ou hier soir?  
J'avais l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement. Jamais ! En même temps, je n'allais pas pouvoir éviter Minerva éternellement, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie que ce soit pour ce matin. Je fis alors mine d'être concentrée sur la gazette du sorcier que je lisais.  
\- Tu étais avec Jedusor c'est ça ? Comme tout ton week-end non ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce savoir ce que je fais de mes journées d'intéresse tant ?! Lui répondis-je avec humeur.  
\- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et malgré le fait évident que tu es en train de changer, ce que tu fais m'intéresse toujours.  
Elle avait raison. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis notre première année et je lui avais toujours tout raconté. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas totalement lui dire la vérité cette fois-ci. Lui dire que j'apprenais la magie noire grâce à Tom dans le but de retrouver mon frère, l'aurait effrayé. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça...  
\- Oui, j'étais avec Tom, finis-je alors par répondre.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... Du jour au lendemain tu es venu accompagnée au bal par Jedusor pour ensuite passer tes journées et tes soirées avec lui !  
\- C'était une simple vengeance à l'encontre de Clément, mentis-je. Je suis sûr que Tom est la personne qu'il déteste le plus, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisis.  
\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord sur ce point, Clément le déteste. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ... Pourquoi Jedusor a-t-il accepté ? Sans te vexer bien sur...  
\- Il a accepté seulement parce qu'il déteste Clément également.  
\- Il déteste tout le monde, fit Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel. Il doit y avoir une autre raison.  
\- S'il y en a une je ne la connais pas et je m'en contre fiche d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je voulais s'était me venger de Clément.  
\- Donc tu n'apprécies toujours pas Jedusor ?  
Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.  
\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu passé ton week-end entier avec lui ?  
\- Vendredi soir je me suis endormie dans la salle commune et on a parlé de cours le reste du week-end. Il m'aidait sur quelques points.  
\- Il t'aidait ? Répéta Minerva en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es aussi douée que lui, tu n'as pas besoin de la moindre explication et tu le sais très bien !  
\- Je voulais juste vérifier certaines données pour le cours d'histoire de la magie.  
\- Et cela t'a pris tout le week-end ? Je te ferais remarquer que tu es rentrée vers une heure du matin hier soir !  
Je laissai tomber ma cuillère sur la table.  
\- Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ?  
\- Je voulais juste voir si tu allais dormir chez les Gryffondor.  
\- Eh bien heureusement pour toi que je suis rentrée, hein ? Sinon tu aurais passé une nuit banche ! M'exclamai-je en attrapant ma gazette, mon assiette et mes couverts pour sortir de ma place.  
Minerva me regarda me diriger à l'autre bout de la table et m'installer à côté des premières années.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Hector qui n'avait rien perdu de l'agitation entre les deux filles.  
\- Hermione a un comportement étrange et tout ça c'est à cause de ton meilleur ami ! Dit-elle en gratifiant Clément d'un regard accusateur.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Hermione est allée au bal avec Jedusor, se défendit-il.  
\- Si c'est de ta faute ! Elle l'a fait parce que tu la trompais avec Violette.  
\- Je ne faisais que coucher avec cette fille, c'est Hermione qui comptait et tout le monde le sait.  
\- Quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un on ne va pas voir ailleurs sous prétexte qu'on est « en manque ».  
Sur ces mots, la préfète en chef se leva de sa chaise et quitta la grande table sous le regard abasourdi de ses amis qui n'étaient pas habitués à entendre leur amie s'exprimer de cette manière.  
Tom, même s'il était loin, n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il s'était passé à la table des Gryffondor et lorsqu'il vit Clément se lever pour sortir de la grande salle, il fit de même. Il attendit que Clément amorce la montée des escaliers déserts pour le dépasser et ainsi lui signifier qu'il était là. Sa présence eu l'effet escompté puisque Clément l'intercepta aussitôt.  
\- A quoi tu joues avec Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amical.  
\- Et toi ? Lui retourna Tom très sérieusement. A quoi as-tu joué tout ce temps où vous étiez ensemble ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Hermione m'aime, je sais qu'elle finira par me revenir.  
Tom émit un bref ricanement avant de se reprendre.  
\- Détrompe-toi. Tu as fais l'erreur de la laisser partir et maintenant elle est à moi. Nous sommes liés, c'est trop tard pour que tu y puisses quoi que ce soit.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je sais que j'arriverais à la récupérer.  
\- Essaye toujours, proposa Tom d'une voix clame. Et si par un quelconque miracle tu y parvenais, sois sûr que je te tuerais. Mais nous savons tout les deux qu'il n'y a aucun risque, ne t'en fais pas.  
Tom monta l'escalier, laissant Clément seul et effrayé par le sérieux et la détermination qu'avait eu Jedusor en lui parlant.

Je n'avais rien à faire, absolument rien. J'avais beau m'être rendu à la bibliothèque pour réviser mes cours, je les connaissais déjà tout par cœur. J'aurais adoré avoir un devoir supplémentaire à faire pour pouvoir penser à autre chose, à autre chose que Minerva, mes autres amis ou encore Clément. Alors que je comptais rendre les armes et ranger mes affaires, je vis Tom entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il allait surement venir travailler avec moi comme il l'avait fait la veille. Cependant, lorsque je croisai son regard, je n'eu pas le temps de lui lancer un sourire amicale qu'il avait déjà détourné les yeux. Je me dis qu'il m'avait de toute façon vu étant donné qu'il marchait dans ma direction. Malgré tout et à ma grande surprise, il s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas me rejoindre ? Etait-il possible qu'il ne m'ait en fait pas vu ? Peut-être qu'il m'avait regardé sans vraiment me regarder. Je le vis se lever de sa table et se mettre à marcher de nouveau dans ma direction. Il allait surement me propose de me joindre à sa table et je commençai déjà à rassembler mes affaires. Lorsque je relevai la tête, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens mais quelque chose avait changé. Je voulu le saluer, mais son regard étrangement mauvais m'en dissuada et au lieu de s'arrêter à ma table, il poursuivit son chemin pour récupérer un livre sur l'étagère derrière moi. Je le regardai attraper le livre et retourner à sa place, complètement médusée par son ignorance. Mais que se passait-il ? Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte avec moi ? Voulant des explications, je me levai de ma chaise pour le rejoindre. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur il ne me prêta pas plus d'attention.  
\- Bonjour Tom, dis-je alors d'une voix appuyée.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
\- Ca ne va pas ? Insistai-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que veux ? Demanda-t-il en daignant enfin relever la tête de son livre.  
\- Ecoute je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe Tom...  
\- Et tu m'appelles par mon prénom... fit-il visiblement étonné. Tu es une personne très audacieuse  
dit-donc.  
\- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je presque.  
\- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, rien à faire ensemble. Donc j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles et que tu me laisses travailler.  
Je l'observai, effarée. Mais que lui prenait-il ?  
Trop choquée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit, je retournai à mon bureau, récupérai mes affaires et sortis de la bibliothèque.

Une drôle de sensation s'empara de moi alors que je marchais dans les grands couloirs du château pour rejoindre ma salle commune. Je n'avais plus d'amis étant donné que je ne leur parlais plus vraiment depuis vendredi, je n'avais plus Clément et je n'avais même plus Tom qui me tournait brusquement le dos. Je n'avais plus personne alors qu'hier soir encore, j'avais été dans sa chambre à écouter ce qu'il aurait bien pu m'apprendre sur la magie noire. Que s'était-il passé entre hier soir et aujourd'hui ?  
J'avais l'impression qu'un nouveau trou se creusait dans mon cœur. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi abandonnée et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'eu envie de pleurer. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu, mais je souffrais de l'ignorance de Tom. Depuis l'année dernière je m'étais habituée à son instance pour que je me joigne à son groupe et depuis une semaine je m'étais mis dans la tête qu'il m'aiderait à retrouver mon frère. J'avais cru avoir un allié, mais tout semblait s'être brusquement arrêté. Peut-être qu'il avait conclu que je ne valais pas le coup. C'était pour moi la seule explication valable. J'avais été stupide de tout miser sur Tom au détriment de mes autres amis, car maintenant, j'étais belle est bien seule. Pourtant je ne voulais pas me laisser aller à pardonner à ceux qui avait été au courant de la trahison de Clément et qui ne m'avaient rien dit. En réalité, la seule qui méritait d'être encore mon amie était Minerva et j'avais été affreuse avec elle.  
\- Hermione ?  
Je relevai brusquement la tête et reconnu ma meilleur amie.  
\- Minerva ! Laissai-je échapper dans un profond soupire de soulagement.  
Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux et Minerva sembla aussitôt s'en rendre compte. Elle m'attrapa alors amicalement le bras, pour m'entraîner dans un coin tranquille. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner les explications qu'elle attendait. Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer que j'avais attendu de Tom qu'il m'enseigne la magie noire, je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer que je voulais retrouver mon frère. Et même si je lui racontais tout ça, elle ne comprendrait tout de même pas que je me sois tournée vers Tom. Pourtant j'avais tellement besoin de lui ! Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider.  
\- Non désolée, dis-je en tentant d'adopter un ton ferme. Je dois aller travailler.  
\- On peut faire ça ensemble si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle. J'allais justement à la bibliothèque.  
\- Je veux travailler seule, rectifiai-je.  
\- Il n'y a pas de salle travail dans cette direction, me lança-t-elle d'un air septique.  
\- Je vais travailler dans le parc, un travail pour de la botanique avec des plantes qui sont dans la forêt.  
\- On a un travail de botanique à rendre ? S'alarma Minerva en ouvrant précipitamment son agenda.  
\- C'est un travail personnel, expliquai-je. Pour approfondir mes connaissances.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ce genre de chose...  
\- Eh bien si ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis meilleure que toi dans toutes les matières, répliquai-je avec humeur avant de tourner les talons.

Je savais que cette phrase était la pire que je ne lui ai jamais dite de ma vie. Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément de ne pas avoir les mêmes notes que moi... Mais au moins, j'avais peut-être réussis à l'éloigner définitivement de moi. Car même si j'avais perdu Tom, j'allais poursuivre seule son enseignement. Certes cela prendrait certainement beaucoup plus de temps, mais j'apprendrais dans les livres, j'irais récupérer la pierre de résurrection et je retrouverais mon frère !


	12. Chapitre 12 : J'ai besoin d'explications

**Chapitre 12 : J'ai besoin d'explications**

J'avais passé l'après midi dans le parc, à l'orée de la forêt pour que personne ne me voit. Je m'étais assise contre un arbre pour observer les allers et venues du château. Au départ j'avais eu froid, vraiment froid, mais à présent, j'étais littéralement gelée. Ma jupe était trempée à cause de la neige sur laquelle je m'étais assise, mais je ne m'étais toujours pas résignée à rentrer. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Tom agissait comme si nous nous étions toujours détestés et je ne pouvais plus vraiment avoir d'amis. J'avais l'impression de revivre les mois suivants la mort de mon frère. Je me sentais seule, sans personne à qui parler, sans personne avec qui rire. Je savais que si je m'excusais auprès de Minerva, elle m'accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à constamment lui mentir. Et de toute façon, j'avais l'impression que seul Tom comptait à présent. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs car Minerva avait été ma meilleure amie depuis la première année, mais c'est comme si je me détachais d'elle petit à petit sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Je savais que c'était à cause de Tom. Il était devenu trop important pour moi, trop important pour retrouver mon frère. Trop important car il m'avait donné une nouvelle et réelle raison de me lever le matin : retrouver Amaury. Il m'avait redonné l'espoir d'être heureuse.  
J'aurais tout donné pour que Tom apparaisse face à moi, qu'il me tende sa main pour me sortir de la neige glacée et m'emmener au chaud dans le château. Cependant, il n'était pas là et ne viendrait pas. Il avait été clair à la bibliothèque, il ne voulait plus qu'on se côtoie pour une raison que j'ignorai. Sa réaction avait été totalement illogique, c'était comme s'il avait perdu la mémoire.

La nuit tomba plus vite que prévu et à dix-neuf heures, le parc fut totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. Il était temps de rentrer à présent.

Alors que j'entrepris de monter rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, je vis une cape voler et disparaitre en direction de cachots. C'était Tom ! J'en étais certaine ! Sans y réfléchir davantage je précipitai dans sa direction. Il fallait que j'essaye de lui parler, que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait ! Je ne pouvais pas rester sans explications, je ne pouvais pas... Cependant, lorsque j'eus enfin rejoint la cape en question, elle n'appartenait pas à Tom, mais au professeur Slughorn.  
\- Mlle Gryffondor ? S'étonna-t-il en se retournant vers moi. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?  
\- Oh désolé professeur, j'ai cru que vous étiez... J'ai cru que vous étiez un de mes amis, marmonnai-je déçu.  
Il m'adressa un sourire poli avant de disparaitre. Je fis alors demi-tour, même si l'envie d'aller cogner de toutes mes forces à la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards était forte. Alors que je remontai lentement les marches des étages se succédant les uns après les autres, je tombai sur Clément. C'était comme s'il m'avait attendu.  
\- Je t'ai cherché tout l'après-midi, me dit-il. Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on discute, non ?  
Etait-ce là le chemin que je devais prendre en fin de compte ? Oublier Tom et toutes ses belles promesses pour retrouver mon frère ? Oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et reprendre le cours de ma vie ? Non je ne pouvais pas, je lui en voulais trop. J'étais bien incapable de lui pardonner.  
\- De quoi veux-tu discuter ? Lui demandai-je.  
\- De nous. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable... J'ai été stupide, tellement stupide. C'est toi que j'aime Hermione et je ne veux pas qu'on gâche notre histoire pour une bêtise. Nous étions bien tous les deux, nous nous aimions !  
\- Si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais jamais trompée, le contredis-je la voix emplit d'amertume.  
\- Par Merlin Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que Jedusor t'a fait pour te changer ainsi ! L'Hermione que je connaissais m'aurait pardonnée par amour !  
\- L'Hermione que tu connaissais devait être bien stupide dans ce cas, répliquai-je.  
\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton changement de comportement depuis le bal. Tu ne parles plus à tes amis, tu ne parles plus à Minerva alors qu'elle a toujours été ta meilleure amie ! Personne ne sait où tu es, personne ne te voit de la journée. Tu ne seras pas heureuse avec Jedusor, je le sais.  
\- Au moins, il ne me trompe pas.  
\- Mais tu sors vraiment avec lui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser que c'était réellement le cas.  
\- Oui, je sors avec lui, mentis-je par pure envie de provocation.  
\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague Hermione... Tu peux encore reculer ! Reste avec moi, Hermione et je ferais de toi la plus heureuse des filles.  
\- C'est trop tard Clément.  
Il eu un petit rire totalement dénué d'humour, un rire nerveux.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit ce matin que tu étais à lui et que je n'arriverais jamais à te récupérer. Tu es complètement hypnotisée par sa personne, alors qu'il y a une semaine tu le détestais encore.  
\- Il a dit que j'étais à lui ce matin ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.  
Clément hocha la tête.  
C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Pourquoi Tom lui aurait dit une telle chose alors qu'il m'avait traité comme une moins que rien à la bibliothèque ? Clément n'avait rien dû comprendre, comme d'habitude. J'adressai un dernier regard à Clément avant de tourner les talons et poursuivre mon ascension jusqu'à ma salle commune.  
Alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un étage, je le vis enfin. Il était là, au bout du couloir, se déplaçant d'une démarche sûr dans ma direction. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu et je décidai de me cacher dans une salle vide. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je le tirai à l'intérieur avec force. Il fut d'abord surpris, ce qui me permit de refermer la porte, mais il pointa bien vite sa baguette sur moi.  
\- Hermione ? S'étonna-t-il en baissant quelque peu sa baguette.  
\- Désolée, mais je devais te parler.  
\- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répliqua-t-il sur un ton méprisant.  
\- Tom... Dis-je d'une voix implorante. Mais est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je ne comprends pas !  
Je me sentais totalement pitoyable, mais je ne parvenais pas à agir autrement.  
\- Tom explique moi pourquoi tu me rejettes ainsi, insistai-je.  
\- Je n'aime personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais différentes. Je tolère Lucius, Bellatrix ou encore Rodulfus, mais toi... Ton nom de famille est contre toi, Hermione Gryffondor. Qu'aurions-nous à faire ensemble ?  
Je m'approchai de lui et m'agrippai à son col de manteau. Cette fois, je n'avais jamais été aussi pitoyable de mon existence entière.  
\- Tom, explique-moi, je t'en prie ! J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, pour que tu m'aides à apprendre la magie noire, pour que tu m'aides à retrouver mon frère. J'ai tout fais pour répondre à tes attentes, alors ne me laisse pas seule maintenant.  
\- Je me contre fiche de tes états d'âmes, dit-il d'une voix dure. T'aider à retrouver ton frère ne m'intéresse plus, je n'y trouve pas mon compte.  
Je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ainsi, il me tournait réellement le dos.  
\- Je n'ai plus que toi Tom, marmonnai-je désespérée. Ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour. Tu es la seule personne qui peut me comprendre, tu es la seule personne qui me ressemble. Tu es le seul à ne pas recevoir de lettre de ta famille, tu es le seul à savoir que la mort de mon frère n'était pas un accident, tu es le seul à être le meilleur élève de Poudlard avec moi, tu es le seule à être assez intelligent... Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste !  
J'abaissai les yeux sur le carrelage froid de la salle, sans relâcher mes mains de son col de manteau, honteuse de son indifférence alors que je me livrais totalement.  
\- Donc ma présence t'importe finalement ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.  
\- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise autant par sa réponse car par le geste affectif qu'il avait à mon encontre.  
\- Tu as très bien compris.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
\- C'est ce que tu as pensé dimanche soir n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il. Que ma présence t'importait peu, que tu te fichais que je sois là ?  
Il me relâcha violemment les mains et je m'écartai de lui abasourdit.  
\- J'ai lu dans tes pensées Hermione, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur.  
Je me rappelai soudain avec effroi des pensées que j'avais en effet eues à son encontre avant de quitter sa chambre.  
\- Je suis désolée, dis-je en attrapant son poignet avec douceur. Je pensais que tu ne comptais pas plus que ça, mis à part pour m'aider à retrouver mon frère, mais je me trompais. Tu es plus important que l'intermédiaire entre mon frère et moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me tournes le dos.  
Je sentis son bras bouger, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de l'étreinte que j'exerçai autour de son poignet.  
Que pouvais-je lui dire pour récupérer sa confiance ? Que pouvais-je faire pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était vraiment important pour moi ? Je m'en voulais affreusement pour avoir eu de telles pensées à son égard car je l'avais perdu. Il n'était peut-être pas mon ami, il n'était pas du genre à en avoir de toute façon, mais nous nous ressemblions en fin de compte. J'étais tellement désolée...  
\- Je sais.  
Je relevai les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.  
\- Je sais que tu es désolée et que ma présence est importante pour toi. Oui, je viens de relire dans tes pensées, ajouta-t-il, mais je t'ai aussi vu te morfondre toute la journée, assise dans la neige glacée.  
Il passa délicatement sa main droite dans mes cheveux pour les caresser. Il arrête néanmoins son geste rapidement et s'écarta de moi, me forçant à retirer ma main de son poignet.  
\- Arrête de claquer des dents, me lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.  
Je ne pouvais pas... J'étais morte de froid.  
\- Viens avec moi, ajouta-t-il. Ma chambre a quelques particularités qui t'aideront à vite te réchauffer.  
Il faisait évidemment référence au feudaymon et je le suivis sans le moindre commentaire, trop heureuse qu'il m'ait visiblement pardonnée.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Il me fascine

**Chapitre 13 : Il me fascine**

A peine étions-nous arrivés dans sa chambre, que nous avions repris les cours de magie noire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Tom avait oublié ce que j'avais pensé de lui à un moment donné. J'en étais plus qu'heureuse, car j'estimais que je m'étais assez humiliée pour le restant de mes jours.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je dormis dans son lit, mais ce fut seule que je me réveillai le lendemain matin. Le comportement de Tom ne répondait à aucune règle et d'une certaine manière c'était fascinant. Il ne prenait pas soin d'agir convenablement, de parler convenablement ou encore de penser à ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il agissait, c'est tout. Cependant, son absence m'embêta particulièrement car j'allais devoir traverser la salle commune des Serpentards, qui devait être grouillante de monde à cette heure-ci.  
Lorsque je fus prête à descendre prendre mon petite déjeuné, j'ouvris lentement et prudemment la porte de la chambre de Tom et entendis un brouhaha intimidant.  
\- Bonjour Gyrffondor, me lança un élève qui m'avait remarqué.  
Il savait visiblement qui j'étais, Hermione Gryffondor et que je n'étais pas à ma place ici, cependant, cela ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre problème. Lorsque je vis Lucius, marcher dans ma direction, je me dis que ce dernier allait certainement rétablir l'ordre de mes choses, en me signalant que je n'avais rien à faire là, mais une fois de plus je fus surprise. Il me salua en effet d'une voix forte et presque amicale, même Bellatrix eu un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Certes, elle n'alla pas jusqu'à me saluer dans un premier temps, mais elle ne me lança pas la moindre méchanceté. Elle se contenta de m'ignorer jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui adresse un regard insistant.  
\- Bonjour, fit-elle par dire d'une voix à peine audible, avant de sortir de la salle commune.  
Que se passait-il ? Que leur prenaient-il d'agir aussi gentiment avec moi ? Etait-ce Tom qui leur avait « ordonné » d'agir de la sorte ? Malgré mes interrogations, je ne m'attardai pas dans la salle commune et en sortis rapidement.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande salle, la première chose que je fis, fut de chercher Tom du regard. Il était bien là, assis face à sa table, lisant les nouvelles du matin avec grand intérêt. Je me dirigeai vers lui en prenant soin de ne pas regarder en direction de la table de ma propre maison, de peur de croiser le regard de Minerva, ou pire celui de Clément a qui j'avais confirmé la veille, que je sortais bien avec Tom Jedusor. Il était d'ailleurs à présent certain, que tous les élèves de ma maison étaient au courant de la bouche de Clément.  
\- Bonjour Hermione, m'adressa Tom lorsque je le rejoignis enfin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les élèves de ta maison ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse en me penchant vers lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Rien justement. Enfin si, ils m'ont salué.  
\- Et ? Insista Tom en me regardant comme si j'étais stupide. Tu préférais qu'ils soient désagréables ? Je suis certain que cela plairait beaucoup à Bellatrix.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Tu es d'accord pour dire que c'est étrange, non ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas étrange. Je leur ai demandé d'être poli et courtois avec toi, ce qu'ils font.  
Je le fixai totalement silencieuse en prenant conscience de l'importe que Tom avait pour les autres élèves de sa maison. Ils l'écoutaient vraiment tous, c'était impressionnant.  
\- Tu ne t'assoies pas ? Me lança Tom en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Ce n'est pas ma maison, répondis-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Eh bien va manger à la tienne dans ce cas là, mais ne reste pas planté ici comme un pot de fleur.  
\- Je ne peux pas...  
Tom lâcha son journal et se retourna complètement vers moi pour me lancer un regard interrogateur.  
\- Tu vas m'en vouloir, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux au sol. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça à Clément, mais c'est la première chose qu'il m'est passé par la tête... C'est sortit tout seul Tom...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
\- J'ai dis à Clément que j'étais avec toi. Je veux dire, que j'étais en couple avec toi.  
Je sentis la gêne m'envahir aussitôt et Tom qui parut surpris dans un premier temps, laissa échapper un rire.  
\- Pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Si c'était la seule manière de l'éloigner définitivement de toi tu as bien fait.  
\- Mais toute ma maison doit déjà être au courant et la tienne ne va pas tarder à l'être également...  
\- Enfin Hermione, fit Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les Serpentards pensent déjà que nous sommes ensemble.  
\- Ah bon ? M'exclamai-je surprise.  
\- Tu as dormi pour la deuxième fois dans ma chambre hier alors que personne n'a jamais eu le droit d'y entrer. A ton avis, que croient-ils ?  
Je déglutis difficilement.  
\- Mais cela ne te gêne pas ?  
\- Pourquoi cela me gênerait ? C'est comme pour le bal Hermione. Tu es belle, tu es la meilleure élève et tu es une sang pure. Maintenant, si tu ne comptes pas aller t'installer avec ceux de ta maison parce que tu as peur de leur réaction vis-à-vis de moi, assieds-toi à côté de moi et mange.  
Je m'exécutai aussitôt silencieusement, étonnée mais heureuse que Tom se fiche totalement de tout ça. J'avais eu trop peur de lui donner une nouvelle occasion de m'en vouloir.

\- J'ai prévu un planning pour cette semaine, pour toutes les prochaines semaines en fait, dit-il alors que je me servais un verre de jus de citrouille.  
\- C'est une bonne idée, répondis-je. Comme ça je saurais quel sort nous avons prévu d'apprendre et je pourrais peut-être commencer à m'entrainer avant.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ce genre de planning, me contredit-il cependant vivement en me tendant un morceau de parchemin que j'attrapai.  
Après quelques secondes de lecture, je relevai les yeux vers Tom, ne sachant pas comment réagir. - Ton parchemin indique que l'on va passer tout notre temps libre ensemble à travailler, que je vais dormir dans ta chambre le soir et que je vais prendre tous mes repas à la table des Serpentards, dis-je attendant presque qu'il se mette à rire en me disant que c'était une blague.  
\- Oui c'est ça, répondit-il cependant simplement en attrapant une grappe de raisin.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, insistai-je d'une voix peu certaine. On est déjà en cours ensemble, mais là tu vas m'avoir sur ton dos toute la journée et toute la nuit même. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas la compagnie alors je ne comprends pas que...  
\- J'apprécie la tienne, me coupa-t-il sans relever les yeux de son assiette.  
J'allais répliquer une nouvelle fois que je ne comprenais pas, lorsqu'il attrapa discrètement et délicatement ma main sous la table.  
\- Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde Hermione, je pensais que tu avais finis par le comprendre. Mais si quelque chose te déplait dans ce planning, tu peux faire les modifications que tu jugeras nécessaires. Je vais chercher des livres dans ma chambre, dit-il en lâchant brusquement ma main pour se lever. On se retrouve en cours.  
Je le regardai partir avant de poser une nouvelle fois mes yeux sur le parchemin. Il voulait en quelque sorte que je vienne habiter dans sa chambre, que je vienne habiter chez les Serpentard, que je vive avec eux, allant jusqu'à partager leur repas. Je me tournai discrètement vers la table de ma propre maison. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà trahit un jour sa propre maison comme je m'apprêtais à le faire ? Etait-ce déjà arrivé ? Bien entendu, je ne comptais pas mettre en application toutes ses requêtes, comme le fait de dormir de sa chambre, mais j'étais si fascinée par Tom que j'allais abandonner celle que j'avais autrefois été.

Mes cours de la mâtiné se passèrent relativement bien. Cependant je craignais d'avoir à annoncer à Tom ce qu'il s'était passé en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il allait falloir que je lui explique en espérant ne pas me le mettre une nouvelle fois à dos.  
Je m'étais en quelque sorte réconcilié avec Minerva, même si cette réconciliation était basée sur des mensonges. C'était durant la dernière heure de cours de la mâtiné que c'était arrivé. Minerva était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, tandis que Tom était resté au fond de la classe.

FLASH BACK  
\- Ca va ? Me lança timidement Minerva.  
Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant de l'ignorer superbement.  
\- Hermione, on est amie depuis toujours et je sais que j'ai mal agis. J'aimerais que tu acceptes mes excuses...  
Je me retournai aussitôt vers elle, choquée. Elle pensait avoir mal agit alors que je savais très bien que c'était moi qui avait mis de l'écart entre nous. Voyant qu'elle était parvenue à capter mon attention, Minerva poursuivit dans sa lançé  
\- Je n'aurais pas du te juger par rapport à Jedusor. Clément nous a dit que vous étiez vraiment en couple. Je t'avoue qu'au début je t'en voulais parce que je ne comprenais pas ton choix, que c'était un Serpentard, que c'était quelqu'un de... C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté avec toutes mes questions... Cependant, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup et il n'est pas si étonnant que vous soyez ensemble en fin de temps. Je veux dire par là que si tu es heureuse comme ça, je suis heureuse également. Si tu préfères passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, je comprendrais. J'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait ce matin au petit déjeuner. J'ai l'impression que tu comptes vraiment pour lui et au moins, il ne me semble pas être le genre de personne à te tromper. S'il ta choisit c'est qu'il est vraiment sûr de lui je pense. Après tout, être en couple n'est pas dans ses habitudes.  
Je ne pus lui répondre que par un sourire sincère, même si tout ce qu'elle disait était faux. Non ce n'était pas totalement faux puisque j'allais passer mes journées avec Tom, mais peut-être que je pouvais tout de même rester avec amie avec Minerva ?  
\- Je suis contente que tu comprennes, dis-je alors d'un petit sourire.  
Le visage de ma meilleure s'illumina de bonheur.  
\- Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Hermione, même si on passe moins de temps ensemble.  
\- On arrivera à trouver quelques moments, même si je t'avoue que Tom compte beaucoup sur ma présence.  
Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler quelques secondes, car le professeur venait d'ouvrir un œil. Il reprit sa lecture et lorsqu'il se rendormit, Minerva ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.  
\- Alors, comment c'est de l'embrasser ?  
\- C'est... bien, ne trouvai-je qu'à répondre.  
Après tout, je ne pouvais pas réellement lui donner de détails étant donné qu'aucun contact de ce genre n'était arrivé et n'arriverait d'ailleurs jamais.  
\- Désolée si tu me trouves indiscrète, s'empressa de dire Minerva. C'est juste que j'aimerais essayer de le connaître à travers tes yeux.  
Le professeur sembla totalement se réveiller de nouveau et nous ne parlâmes plus de tout le cours, notant avec sérieux tout ce qu'il disait.

Lorsque ce fut la fin du cours, je sortis précipitamment de la salle pour rejoindre To qui n'avait surement rien loupé de ma réconciliation avec Minerva. Il fallait que je lui explique, je lui dise que cela n'allait rien changer dans nos projets, il fallait absolument que je vois avant qu'il n'est le temps de faire des conclusions trop hâtives !  
\- Tom ! Criai-je essoufflée alors que je lui courrais après dans le couloir.  
Il se retourna sans attendre ce qui me soulagea profondément. Au moins, il m'adressait toujours la parole.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis, dit-il lorsque je fus à sa hauteur. Je t'ai vu parler avec Minerva et ...  
\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Le coupai-je. Cependant, j'ai besoin d'avoir une amie, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir me sentir bien chez les Gryffondor. Je compte toujours dormir là-bas, ajoutai-je d'une petite voix. Comprends bien que tu es ma priorité, mais je ne veux pas pour autant que tout le monde me déteste. De toute façon, je ne les verrais que le soir, comme je passerais le reste des mes journées avec toi. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un monstre... Murmura-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur du couloir.  
\- Non bien sûr que non ! Répondis-je attifement.  
\- Tu as paniqué à l'idée que je t'en veuille et ce n'est pas du tout mon but avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu craignes mes réactions, je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi ! Que les autres élèves me craignent c'est normal, c'est même voulu, mais pas toi ! Tu n'es pas comme eux.  
\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.  
\- Si tu as peur que je t'abandonne de nouveau. Cela n'arrivera pas. Je t'aiderais à retrouver ton frère.  
\- Et lorsque ce sera chose faire ? Demandai-je en sentant mon ventre se contracter douloureusement. Ce sera finit et tu t'en iras ? Nous ne nous verrons plus ?  
\- Eh bien j'espérais que tu me permettes tout de même de rester près de toi.  
Je pris délicatement sa main entre la mienne, me fichant du couloir plein dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Après tout, tout le monde pensait déjà que nous étions un couple...  
\- Je ne suis pas là avec toi, juste pour mon frère. Au début c'était ça, uniquement pour ça, mais plus maintenant. A présent je sais, que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre même si je t'ai détesté pendant tant d'année, je sais que nous nous ressemblons et que ...  
La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque je sentis Tom me prendre dans ses bras. J'en eu même le souffle coupé. Tom Jedusor serrait quelqu'un dans ses bras et ce n'était ni un livre, ni sa baguette magique. C'est moi, une sorcière bien vivante. Dans un élan incontrôlable, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il sentait bon et était chaud. C'était si agréable que j'aurais pu rester indéfiniment dans cette position. Malheureusement, Tom me relâcha brusquement avant de m'ordonner d'avancer en direction de la grande salle, d'un signe de tête.

Nous marchâmes côté à côte dans un silence total alors que je tentai de l'observer discrètement. Il était si étrange, si imprévisible. C'était comme s'il semblait passer d'un sentiment à l'autre. A un moment, il allait m'attraper la main sous la table et l'instant d'après, il redevenait brusque et autoritaire. Il était tout bonnement incroyable. Non plus que ça, tout son être était fascinant pour moi.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Il veut me protéger

**Chapitre 14 : Il veut me protéger**

Comme je l'avais dis, j'avais continué de dormir dans ma chambre, au plus grand plaisir de Minerva que je ne voyais presque plus qu'à cette occasion.  
\- Tu sais quand j'y pense, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi toute cette histoire avec Jedusor m'avait tant contrarié, dit-elle en pliant des vêtements sur son lit.  
\- Je pense que c'était aussi à côté du comportement que j'ai au, répondis-je sincère.  
\- Le principale c'est que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, fit Minera dans un soupire de satisfaction. J'aimerais bien que tu me parles de lui, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demandai-je crispée en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer sur notre relation.  
\- Il parait qu'il y a deux semaines, il t'a pris dans ses bras devant tout le monde dans le couloir ! C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui c'est vrai, admis-je. Mais les marques d'attention en public de sont pas sa tasse de thé. C'était une exception ce jour-là.  
\- Donc c'est lui qui tient à rester discret ? Enfin je veux dire, tout le monde est au courant pour vous de toute façon...  
\- Tu crois que les professeurs aussi ? La coupai-je inquiète.  
\- Tout de même, je ne pense pas ! S'exclama Minerva en riant.  
Pendant un moment je me surpris à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais accepté de dormir dans le chambre de Tom. Est-ce les professeurs auraient été au courant ? Qu'auraient-ils dit ?! Après tout ce n'était pas le genre de chose autorisée à Poudlard.  
\- A quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Petrova en s'essayant sur son lit pour me faire face.  
\- A Tom. Et à ma chambre aussi.  
\- Vous n'avez quand même couché ensemble ici ?! N'est-ce pas ? Fit Minerva en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.  
\- Non non, nous n'avons rien fait de tel et d'ailleurs nous ne comptons pas exercer ce genre de pratique.  
\- Ce genre de pratique est naturelle, fit remarquer Minerva surprise par ce que je venais de dire.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? M'exclamai-je en riant.  
Elle me répondit par une grimace exaspérée.  
\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cela nous arrivera bien un jour. Mais du coup, explique-moi pourquoi tu pensais à Tom et à ta chambre en même temps ?  
\- Il m'avait proposé de venir dans sa chambre, avouai-je alors.  
\- Ce soit ? S'enquit-elle.  
\- Non, pour m'y installer.  
Je crus que Minerva allait s'étouffer.  
\- Par Merlin ! Mais c'est encore plus sérieux que l'acte sexuel en lui-même !  
\- Non d'un Hippogriffe ! Ai-je bien entendu Minerva parler « d'acte sexuel » ?! S'exclama Hector mort de rire en s'arrêtant face à la porte ouverte de notre chambre.  
Il marqua en temps d'arrêt en me voyant.  
\- Si tu pouvais éviter d'écouter les conversations de tout le monde ! Lui reprocha Minerva avec humeur.  
\- Attends, mais tu couches avec Jedusor ? Me demanda-t-il effaré.  
\- Non, je ne couche pas avec lui, répliquai-je agacé. Je parlai de Clément qui m'avait trompé avec Violette ! Tu as peut-être un commentaire à faire à ce sujet étant donné que tu étais au courant ?  
Hector disparu aussitôt mal à l'aise.  
\- Je suis impressionnée, me fit remarquer Minerva. Tu vas finir par exceller dans l'art de conserver un secret.  
Je lui adressai un sourire, mais j'eu l'impression qu'il était peu convainquant. Minerva était loin d'imaginer que j'étais au contraire devenue une parfaite menteuse.  
La nuit tomba et vite nous ne tardâmes pas à nous glisser sous nos draps au même titre que les autres filles de la chambre qui avaient finis par nous rejoindre. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir, mon esprit ne cessait de penser à Tom et à ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais accepté d'élire domicile dans sa chambre. Aurait-il eu un nouveau geste affectif à mon encontre ? Car comme me l'avait si bien rappelé Minerva, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait touché, c'était dans ce couloir et cela datait de déjà deux semaines. M'aurait-il pris dans ses bras pour s'endormir ? Penser à Tom de cette manière m'effrayait, pourtant je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher. Je ne sortais pas avec lui, il avait été clair là-dessus, nous étions seulement des amis. Même si ses agissements pouvaient parfois indiquer le contraire, je savais très bien qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi de cette manière, ni à aucune autre fille d'ailleurs. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, Tom n'était pas fait pour avoir de relation de ce genre. Le changement provenait donc de moi, uniquement de moi. Comment avais-je pu changer d'avis à son sujet en si peu de temps ?  
Les minutes défilèrent et je ne parvins toujours pas à quitter Tom de mes pensés, si bien que finalement, je sortis de mon lit silencieusement, attrapai une robe de chambre et sortis de la pièce, puis de ma salle commune.  
Je marchai silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts du château, à l'affut du moindre bruit et prête à courir si jamais je me faisais prendre. Une fois devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, je me rendis cependant compte de quelque chose de primordiale. Je ne connaissais pas leur mot de passe.  
\- Je savais que tu viendrais, fit une voix qui s'éleva de la pénombre.  
Tom finit par apparaître en marchant gracieusement jusqu'à moi.  
\- Du moins j'espérais que tu finirais par changer d'avis, ajouta-t-il. Dragon , déclara-t-il d'une voix forte laissant le passage s'ouvrir.  
Nous entrâmes silencieusement, mais Tom n'avança pas tout de suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'immobilisa pour se retourner vers moi.  
\- Tu connais le mot de passe maintenant, ce qui veut dire que je te fais entièrement confiance.  
J'acquiesçai d'un sourire timide et il m'attrapa délicatement la main pour me conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce semblait avoir quelque peu changé. Après quelques secondes d'inspection je remarquai qu'il y avait un deuxième bureau collé à celui de Tom, ainsi qu'une penderie deux fois plus grande que celle d'origine.  
\- J'ai aménagé la chambre pour toi, m'expliqua-t-il. Ainsi, lorsque tu seras totalement prête. Tu auras ton propre bureau et de la place pour tes vêtements et tes autres affaires.  
\- Merci, ne trouvai-je qu'à répondre tant j'étais surprise par tant d'attention de sa part.  
\- On se couche ? Nous commençons tôt demain et il est déjà tard, dit-il en consultant l'horloge au dessus de sa porte de chambre.  
Je m'installai alors dans son lit, d'une manière presque mécanique tant je trouvai l'instant étrange. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux autres fois où j'étais restée dormir. Cette fois-ci l'ambiance semblait lourde et étouffante. Mon corps le ressentait avec tant d'intensité que j'en tremblais. J'entendis Tom bailler lorsqu'il se glissa à son tour sous les draps et il me souhaita une bonne nuit. Cependant, même après dix minutes de silence, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir. Il m'attirait à un tel point que c'en était douloureux. J'avais besoin de le toucher, ne serait-ce que poser ma main sur son épaule. Mais c'était Tom... Tom Jedusor et lui, on ne le touchait pas. A la limite on attendait qu'il fasse un pas vers nous, mais c'était tout.  
Plus les minutes passaient et plus sa présence m'obsédait littéralement, j'avais l'impression d'être torturé. Venir le rejoindre avait été une très une mauvaise manœuvre. Alors que l'idée de sortir du lit, pour stopper cette souffrance, s'insinua dans mon esprit, je sentis Tom passer un bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je n'osai pas faire le moindre mouvement de peur que tout s'arrête. Il bougea de nouveau pour davantage me tirer vers lui et ainsi me forcer à venir poser ma tête sur son torse tandis que sa main restait fortement ancrée sur ma hanche.

J'étais venu m'installer officiellement dans la chambre de Tom dès le lendemain. Je passais donc à présent le plus clair de mon temps avec lui, tout en conservant un bon rapport amical avec Minerva à côté de qui je m'essayais toujours en cours.  
Une nouvelle semaine était déjà passé et nous ne pouvions qu'être encore plus proche avec Tom, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à s'embrasser. J'en mourrais d'envie, mais je savais que cela n'arriverait sûrement pas. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas si important en fin de compte, nous étions proches à notre façon et tout ce qui m'importait était de l'avoir près de moi. Après tout, c'était moi qui dormais dans sa chambre, c'était moi qu'il avait préféré à toutes les autres.

Le dimanche soir, alors que je rentrai dans ce qui était à présent « notre chambre », Tom était debout près de son bureau, un sourire étrange accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je en posant mes affaires sur mon propre bureau.  
\- Tu es prête, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.  
J'écarquillai les yeux sans pour autant oser me réjouir. Etait-ce vrai ? Etais-je réellement prête ? En était-il sûr ? Il insista du regard et cette fois-ci je me mis à sautiller sur place, tant la joie était grande. Nous y étions ! J'allais retrouver mon frère !  
\- Ne t'emballe pas non plus, m'arrêta-t-il cependant. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Du coup, j'aimerais d'abord récupérer un objet pour te protéger.  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je furieuse. On est d'accord Tom ! Dès que j'étais prête on partirait en Roumanie !  
Tom m'attira contre son torse dans un geste protecteur.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est pourquoi je veux récupérer la pierre philosophale.  
Je lui adressai un regard ahuri. Il ne plaisantait visiblement pas. Jamais nous n'arriverions à mettre la main dessus ! C'était certainement l'objet le plus protégé au monde ! Cependant, Tom n'ajouta rien, continuant de me serrer contre lui comme si j'étais une pauvre petite créature fragile.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Enfin !

**Chapitre 15 : Enfin !**

\- Tu as des projets avec Tom ? Me demanda Minerva durant le cours de potion de la mâtiné.  
J'avais envie de lui répondre que oui, que nous avions prévu de récupérer la pierre philosophale pour me protéger de la mort pour ensuite aller récupérer la pierre de résurrection dans le but de retrouver mon frère. Cependant, je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui dire ça, d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'elle entendait par « projet ». Face à mon regard interrogateur, Minerva précisa.  
\- Après notre dernière année, vous comptez faire quoi ?  
\- Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé, avouai-je.  
La question de Minerva était en effet très pertinente. Je savais que Tom m'avait dit qu'il comptait rester près de moi si je l'y autorisais, mais cela datait déjà d'un mois et demi. Qu'en était-il à présent ? Voudrait-il continuer de me voir une fois que nous aurions enfin récupéré la fameuse pierre ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire après Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut étudier ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en me rendant compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui au final.  
Minerva m'adressa un regard surpris avant de rire.  
\- Je me demande de quoi vous pouvez bien parler lorsque vous êtes tous les deux !  
\- On parle de tout et de rien, des cours, des gens, de toi. Il sait que je t'adore. Au début il n'était pas très enthousiaste vis-à-vis de notre amitié, mais finalement il préfère que je sois heureuse, donc il a fait cette concession, ajoutai-je amusé.  
\- Il n'était pas très enthousiaste ? Répéta cependant Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il avait peur que tu m'éloignes de lui, mais comme tout le monde peut le voir, je jongle très bien entre toutes les personnes qui me sont importantes.  
\- En fait, si je t'ai demandé si tu avais des projets avec Tom c'est parce que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un voyage cet été. Un voyage en Egypte. Il parait qu'il y a de nombreux hiéroglyphe qui sont la preuve d'une magie très ancienne. Ca pourrait être intéressant d'y aller toutes les deux, non ?  
\- Je pense plutôt rester au calme cet été...  
\- Mais que crois-tuque nous allons faire là-bas ? Dit-elle en riant. Je ne vais pas te faire escalader les pyramides en courant. Nous allons juste visiter.  
\- Je ne préfère pas m'engager... Je suis désolée.  
Même si ce voyage m'intéressait beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas dire oui à Minerva car je ne savais pas si d'ici là, j'aurais enfin retrouvé mon frère. Mais encore plus important, je ne savais pas absolument pas si Tom avait des projets pour nous deux.

Lorsque je rejoignis la table des Serpentard pour déjeuner avec Tom, je me précipitai vers lui de bonne humeur.  
\- J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end ! Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.  
Nous avions en effet prévu d'aller récupérer la pierre philosophale et tout cela m'emballait au plus haut point. Je me rapprochai considérablement du mon but : mon frère. Cependant, Tom ne répondit pas à mon enthousiasme, allant même jusqu'à rassembler ses affaires pour se lever.  
\- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je troublée par sa réaction.  
Après tout, c'était lui le premier qui était excité par cette escapade. Il ne répondit pas à ma question, mais me fit tout de même signe de le suivre à l'extérieur de la grande salle.  
\- Je te signale que je meure de faim, lui lançai-je alors que je le voyais prendre la direction des cachots.  
Il n'y eu une nouvelle fois, aucune réponse. Le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut le mot de passe qui ouvrit sa salle commune. Je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il verrouilla aussitôt derrière nous.  
Un silence pesant commença à s'installer tandis qu'il s'essayait à la chaise de son bureau. Quant à moi, je restai debout contre la porte, l'estomac noué. Qu'avais-je fait de mal cette fois-ci ? Qu'avais-je dis de travers ?  
\- Tom ! M'exclamai-je n'y tenant plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Minerva.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu as utilisé un sort pour nous écouter, lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche. Donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu et qui t'a déplu ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas quels sont mes projets pour plus tard.  
\- Mais tu ne me les as jamais dis ! M'écriai-je offusquée.  
\- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux. Tu ne sais rien de moi et cela me désole. Je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire exactement à la fin de cette année, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que tu seras à mes côtés. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, rectifia-t-il. Et ça tu ne le sais même pas parce que je n'ai jamais jugé bon de te le dire. J'agis seul, comme avant, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de fonctionner en duo. Pourtant tu es là à présent et j'aimerais que tu y sois pour toujours. Donc, je te le demande, aimerais-tu rester avec moi après nos ASPIC ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
Il n'aurait pas pu me rendre plus heureuse. Moi qui avais secrètement espéré ne jamais le quitter, je savais à présent qu'il voulait la même chose. Tom voulait que je sois près de lui plus tard.  
\- J'aimerais aussi aborder quelque chose avec toi... Quelque chose qui va dans le même sens.  
Je l'écoutai attentivement tandis qu'il s'était levé de sa chaise pour me rejoindre.  
\- Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour toujours, c'est donc pour ça que je dois te demander si tu l'entends de la même manière ?  
\- Oui bien sûr ! Moi aussi je veux être avec toi.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes. Je veux que cela devienne officiel.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne vois pas l'avenir sans toi, je veux vivre avec toi. Je veux que tu sois reconnu officiellement comme celle que j'ai choisie. Cette année a été la plus étrange de ma vie tu sais... Tu es puissante, belle, intelligente, je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut et je sais que je ne changeais jamais d'avis. Je ne sais pas où je serais plus tard ou encore ce que je ferais, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux à mes côtés. Est-ce que tu comprends ?  
\- Oui, je comprends, dis-je dans un souffle.  
Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ainsi il voyait l'avenir de la même manière que moi. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que l'on se côtoyait en fin de compte, mais j'avais rapidement su que c'était lui et que ce serait lui pour toujours.  
\- Tu es donc d'accord pour être mon Hermione officielle ? Je veux que ce soit clair entre nous.  
\- Je suis d'accord Tom, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.  
Son Hermione officielle... Je l'étais. J'étais son Hermione officielle qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé. Je l'aimais tellement... Mais saurais-je l'aimer toute ma vie sans l'embrasser ? Saurais-je résister au désir qui brulait en moi ?  
\- Tout va bien se passer Hermione, maintenant que tout est éclaircie entre nous, tu verras, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
J'entrepris de me rapprocher de lui, mais il se recula subitement. Je lui adressai un regard étonné et constatai qu'il souriait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait exprès d'avoir ce mouvement de recul. J'entrepris de m'avancer de nouveau vers lui, mais il recula une nouvelle fois.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je agacée.  
\- Rien. Je ne fais absolument rien, répondit-il de son air le plus sérieux.  
En fait il se fichait simplement de moi. Je fis alors mine de ne plus m'intéresser à lui. J'entrepris de sortir mes affaires de mon sac de cours et d'un coup, je me ruai vers lui. Cependant, il se volatilisa devant moi. Je restai sous le choc. Avait-il transplané ? Non, c'était impossible de faire ça dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! J'eu beau attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires, Tom ne refit pas apparition. Où était-il ? Etait-il devenu invisible ? Non, j'étais certaine que si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rire face à mon visage choquée. J'ouvris à la porte de sa chambre qui donnait dans la salle commune et je le vis. Il était assis confortablement sur l'un des canapés, faisant semblant de lire un magazine.  
\- Comment as-tu fais ? M'enquis-je impressionnée.  
\- C'est la dernière chose que je dois t'apprendre. Ainsi, tu pourras t'échapper de n'importe quel endroit, malgré les éventuelles barrières de protection.  
\- Mais c'est génial ! M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers lui.  
Cependant, il disparu de nouveau au moment où j'allais l'atteindre. Je le retrouvai adossé contre le mur de sa chambre, derrière sa porte que j'avais laissé grande ouverte. Il m'adressa un sourire satisfait en me demandant si je comptais le féliciter pour sa fabuleuse trouvaille. Je me mis alors à courir dans sa direction en riant. Quand j'eu passé la porte de sa chambre, Tom la verrouilla d'un coup de baguette et je lui sautai dans les bras. Ce dernier, en parfaite synchronisation avec moi, passa ses bras sous mes fesses pour me maintenir contre lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, un regard emplit de fierté. Tom était vraiment le sorcier le plus doué que je connaissais. Nous continuâmes de nous fixer sans être gêné par cette soudaine proximité prolongée. Après quelques instants supplémentaires à nous contempler mutuellement, Tom se retourna pour m'appuyer contre le mur de sa chambre. Je resserrai mes bras autour de cou et attirai son visage contre le mien pour qu'il m'embrasse. Il se laissa faire et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de sensation. C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais, la première fois que j'embrassais Tom Jedusor et je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter, de peur de ne plus jamais voir l'occasion de représenter. Je sentis Tom se resserrer davantage contre moi provoquant une chaleur intense dans le bas de mon ventre.  
\- Tu m'as enfin embrassé, soufflai-je alors doucement à son oreille tandis que Tom m'embrassait dans le cou.  
\- J'attendais d'avoir ton autorisation, me répondit-il avant de re-capturer mes lèvres avec fougues.

Moi qui n'était jamais parvenu à imaginer Tom en train de m'embrasser, je ne pouvais à présent plus admettre de le voir faire autre chose.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Nous sommes faits pour êtr

**Chapitre 16 : Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre**

Il était dix-sept heures lorsque Tom Jedusor termina ses cours de la journée. Ce fut seul qu'il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, étant donné qu'Hermione avait prévu de passer un petit moment avec sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait cependant assuré qu'elle le rejoindrait vite.  
Tom marchait d'une démarche assuré lorsque voix qui s'éleva d'une salle de cours, retint son attention. Cette voix il la connaissait, celle voix l'exaspérait même. Il s'approcha alors discrètement de la salle afin d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Je vous assure que je ne sais rien, marmonna la voix en question.  
\- Mlle Mc Gonnagall, insista le professeur Dumbledore. Mlle Gryffondor est votre amie n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas l'aider ?  
\- Si bien sûr que si... Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de mal, Hermione est une élève exemplaire, c'est même la meilleure de l'école.  
\- Justement, insista le professeur. Que Mlle Gryffondor et M Jedusor se fréquentent n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Si vous voulez aider votre amie, il va falloir essayer d'en savoir un peu plus.  
Un raclement de chaise suivit la phrase du professeur et Tom se téléporta directement jusqu'à sa chambre en ayant préalablement vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui plaisait pas. Cela ne lui plaisait même pas du tout.

Au départ, il ne s'était intéressé à Hermione que parce qu'elle aurait fait un bon membre à la petite équipe qu'il était en train de mettre en place. Elle en aurait même été le meilleur membre. Cependant, elle n'avait cessé de le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son élément motivateur : son frère. Pour lui, les morts méritaient de le rester pour avoir eu la faiblesse de se faire tuer ou de se laisser mourir, comme sa mère. Il avait donc servit à Hermione un beau mensonge. Il ferait semblant de vouloir l'aider à faire revenir son frère de la mort en échange de quoi il gagnerait un nouveau membre à sa petite troupe. Il savait pertinemment qu'une fois qu'on touchait à la magie noire on ne pouvait plus s'en passer et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione. Elle s'était totalement laissée envouter par cette magie si puissante et si exaltante.  
Cependant, tout avait rapidement changé. Si rapidement, que Tom en avait d'abord été effrayé. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, il redevenait autoritaire l'instant d'après pour se donner une contenance. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait attrapé la main sous la table pour la première fois. Ses sentiments changèrent donc rapidement à l'égard d'Hermione. Elle n'était plus un simple membre qu'il voulait rallier à sa cause, il voulait qu'elle en soit la reine. Elle était une personne si forte, si passionnée, si concentrée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait qu'il ne pouvait que l'admirer et l'aimer. Il avait donc décide de réellement l'aider à retrouver son frère car il ne supportait plus ce regard malheureux qui s'inscrivait de temps à autre sur son beau visage. Cependant Tom était devenu de plus en plus obsédé par la sécurité d'Hermione et l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour la perdre lui devenait insupportable. Il voulait tromper la mort pour être sûr que j'aimais il ne lui arriverait quoi que ce soit. Diriger le monde sans elle à ses côtés n'était plus quelque chose d'envisageable. C'était pour cette raison que l'idée de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale était primordiale. C'était pour cette raison également, que jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un se mettre en Hermione et lui, et certainement pas cette idiote de Mc Gonnagall et encore moins Dumbledore qui était pratiquement certain que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets l'an dernier. L'amour qu'il portait à Hermione était plus fort que le reste, plus fort que sa propre vie. Il savait que son amour le mettait lui-même en danger, donc cette pierre les protégerait tous les deux.

Lorsque je vis Tom apparaître dans la chambre je me précipitai vers lui pour l'embrasser avec amour. Je le tirai vers le lit pour l'y allonger, sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres.  
\- Hermione... soupira-t-il. Tu sais que le but principal en te faisant emménager ici, n'était pas de te distraire lorsque tu travailles.  
\- Je ne travaillais pas je lisais pour le plaisir, répondis-je en me redressant pour l'observer.  
\- Hermione, il faut que tu te méfies de Mc Gonnagall, fit Tom en m'adressant un regard sérieux.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je l'ai entendu parler de nous avec Dumbledore. Il y a tout justes quelques minutes, il lui demandait des informations sur nous !  
\- Tom... soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je t'assure que la conversation était très étrange, insista Tom. Je pense que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose concernant nos projets.  
\- Mais voyons Tom ! Comment pourrait-il être au courant ?!  
\- Tu ne les as pas entendu... grogna-t-il.  
\- Je pense que tu t'embêtes pour rien Tom. Dumbledore ne sait rien.  
\- Mais dis-moi, tu étais censée la voir à cette heure-ci ! Que t'a-t-elle dit pour te fausser compagnie ? J'imagine qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle avait un livre à aller chercher à la bibliothèque où quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Non Tom, elle m'a dit que Dumbledore avait demandé à la voir, tout simplement, répliquai-je satisfaite. Je crois savoir pourquoi il lui a demandé de jeter un œil sur nous... C'est parce qu'il est au courant pour nous deux et il sait que je me suis installée dans ta chambre.  
\- Et il ne compte pas nous virer de l'école ? Me demanda Tom visiblement surpris.  
\- Non, parce qu'on est ses meilleurs élèves et qu'il nous croit visiblement assez sérieux pour ne pas mettre en péril notre avenir. Je pense aussi que le fait que nous n'ayons pas de parents à prévenir a joué en notre faveur... Je pense qu'il a demandé à Minerva de jeter un œil sur nous pour vérifier que notre relation n'influait pas négativement sur nos résultats scolaires.  
Tom me fixa d'un air suspicieux.  
\- Et oui Tom ! M'exclamai-je en riant. Tout le monde ne cherche pas continuellement à te nuire !  
Il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui.  
\- J'ai tout de même peur qu'elle dévoile des choses qu'elle de devrait pas...  
\- Je ne lui ais rien dis de toute façon.  
\- Je n'ai quand même confiance en elle.  
\- C'est ma meilleure amie, insistai-je. Je me porte garante d'elle.  
Tom sembla quelque peut rassurer et m'embrassa.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je retrouvai Minerva en cours, je m'essayai à côté d'elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.  
\- Tu fais peur à Tom, lui soufflai-je à voix basse.  
Je me retournai discrètement dans sa direction pour vérifier qu'il n'écoutait pas, mais il semblait plutôt se préoccuper de mettre en ordre ses parchemins.  
\- Je fais peur à Jedusor ? Répéta Minerva en riant.  
\- Oui, il t'a surprise hier à la fin du cours, en train de parler avec Dumbledore.  
Minerva sembla soudain mal à l'aise.  
\- Et ? S'enquit-elle.  
\- Et rien ! Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ! Il est parano alors qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il a justement pas mal de raisons de s'inquiéter, me contredit Minerva.  
Je lui adressai un regard surpris.  
\- Hermione, tu sais tout comme moi ce que Tom est suspecté d'avoir fait par un bon nombre de professeurs, insista-t-elle.  
J'attendis qu'elle poursuive.  
\- Dumbledore m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec la mort de l'élève... Tu sais, au sujet de la chambre des secrets...  
\- C'était l'année dernière et je sais très bien que Tom n'y était pour rien ! Répondis-je furieuse. On a arrêté l'assassin, c'était Hagrid ! Alors arrête tes idioties maintenant !  
\- Nous n'avons jamais eu de réelles preuves indiquant que c'était Hagrid.  
\- Et l'énorme araignée ! M'exclamai-je à voix haute.  
\- Gryffondor, Mc Gonnagall ! S'exclama soudain le professeur. Vous voulez peut-être continuer votre conversation en heure de colle ?  
Nous nous excusâmes d'un signe de la main et restâmes silencieuses quelques minutes avant de reprendre à voix basse.  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione... Imagine que ce soit Jedusor qui ait envoyé le monstre... Il pourrait te faire du mal.  
\- Le monstre ne s'attaquait qu'aux enfants issus de parents moldus, je ne cours donc aucun risque.  
\- Mais tu t'entends ?! S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Minerva arrête maintenant, tu m'agaces. Tom n'a pas lâché ce monstre et je ne crains absolument rien avec lui.  
\- Je m'inquiète juste pour ma meilleure amie, répliqua Minerva d'une voix ferme avant de se remettre à prendre des notes sur ce que disait le professeur.

La conversation que j'avais eu avec Mineva me hanta jusqu'au soir. Elle prenait Tom pour un meurtrier et cela me rendait folle. Elle n'avait aucune preuve, pire, elle était incapable de se faire sa propre opinion. Elle laissait celle de Dumbledore prendre place dans sa tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Tom sur qui j'étais allongée. Tu n'as pas dis un mot de tout le repas et pas plus lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans notre chambre. Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé de la journée.  
Je me redressai, déposai rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom et repris ma position initiale.  
\- Hermione, insista-t-il.  
\- Je me suis disputée avec Minerva.  
\- Tant mieux, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
Je lui adressai un regard noir avant de sortir du lit pour me mettre face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc encore couvert de neige blanche.  
\- Désolé. Que s'est-il passé ? Se força-t-il à demander en se levant à son tour.  
Il se posta derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras réconfortants. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Minerva l'accusait d'avoir tué cette fille l'année dernière. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il y avait un risque que je crois Minerva, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Tom avait beau porter ce masque froid et supérieur, je le connaissais, je savais qui il était. Jamais il n'aurait commit un tel crime !  
\- C'était à propos de Clément, finis-je par dire pensant qu'un mensonge serait beaucoup mieux perçu. Elle voulait qu'on se réconcilie, qu'on se reparle. Mais je lui ai dis que c'était hors de question.  
\- C'est en effet hors de question, dit-il en relevant mon menton d'un geste élégant de la main pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
\- Plus que deux jours, dis-je dans un profond soupire. Après ce week-end nous serons immortels, nous ne craindrons plus rien, nous retrouverons mon frère et tout ira bien. Mon bonheur sera complet. J'aurais les deux personnes que j'aime le plus à mes côtés.  
Tom resserra son étreinte autour de moi, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, si jamais nous avions besoin de nous défendre contre des sorciers ?  
\- Qu'il ne fallait avoir aucune pitié ?  
\- Oui, tu es toujours d'accord avec ça n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Evidemment. Si quelqu'un osait se mettre entre mon frère et moi, je le tuerais ! Après tout c'est pour la bonne cause, une cause juste. Si nos ennemis de nous comprennent pas nous n'auront pas le choix.  
\- Et te rappelles-tu de ce que j'ai dis concernant nos positions à tous les deux ? Insista Tom.  
\- Je sais Tom ! M'exclamai-je irritée. Je resterais constamment derrière toi, comme une pauvre petite bête fragile incapable de se défendre.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est tout.  
\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger, dis-je en me tournant vers lui pour le défier du regard.  
\- Si, je serais toujours là Hermione.  
\- Mais c'est humiliant ! M'exclamai-je. Tu me traites comme si je n'étais pas plus douée que l'autre abrutit de Lockedem chez les Poufsouffle !  
\- Mon amour... Murmura Tom. Tu es la meilleure sorcière de ton temps et je le sais. C'est juste que s'il y avait un danger, je préfèrerais mourir à ta place.  
\- Comme si j'allais laisser ce genre de chose arriver !  
\- De toute façon nous réussirons, affirma Tom. Nous deviendrons immortels, nous aurons la pierre de résurrection, nous retrouverons ton frère et après...  
\- Nous deviendrons les maîtres de la mort grâce aux deux autres reliques, terminai-je à la place de Tom. Tu auras la baguette et moi la cape !  
Tom me couva d'un regard emplit de fierté et d'amour. Nous étions fait pour être ensemble et ce depuis le début. L'héritière de Gyrffondor et l'hériter de Serpentard.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La preuve de son amour

**Chapitre 17 : La preuve de son amour**

Ce vendredi matin, nous n'avions exceptionnellement pas cours, notre professeur de divination étant souffrant. Nous en profitâmes alors pour trainer au lit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-il e me couvant des yeux.  
\- J'aime tout.  
\- Sauf je jus d'orange.  
\- Sauf je jus d'orange, répétai-je en souriant.  
\- Tu ne veux pas quelque chose qui sorte plus de l'ordinaire ? Je veux vraiment te faire plaisir Hermione étant donné que cette notre dernière journée en tant que mortels. Demain ce ne sera plus le cas, dit-il en me serrant contre son torse.  
\- Tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir ? Demandai-je un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Qu'as-tu en tête ?  
\- Bellatrix ! Je veux que ce soit elle qui nous apporte notre petit déjeuné !  
\- Il est hors de question qu'elle ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans notre chambre !  
\- Eh bien lorsqu'elle frappera à notre porte avec notre fameux petit déjeuner, j'irais moi-même lui ouvrir en prenant soin qu'elle ne voit pas l'intérieur, dis-je en me levant pour mimer la scène.  
Tom grogna mais finit par acquiescer alors que je jubilais d'avance d'avoir l'occasion de rendre Bellatrix encore plus jalouse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tom se redressa, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et écrivit dessus. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il me fit signe d'ouvrir la porte et la petite note volante sortit aussitôt de la chambre.  
\- Tu es si belle, dit Tom en m'observant avec insistance. Et ta beauté sera ancrée dans l'immortalité et la puissance. Tu es parfaite, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait te reprocher...  
\- Oh si, je vois un reproche qu'on me fera éternellement, le contredis-je en revenant vers lui.  
Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.  
\- Je ne te mérite pas et ça tout le monde le sait, poursuivis-je en me penchant au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser.  
Tom m'écarta cependant vivement.  
\- Ne redis plus jamais ça, dit-il d'une voix particulièrement froide. Personne ne pourra jamais t'égaler ! Personne ne sera jamais à ta hauteur Hermione alors arrête de dire des bêtises !  
Mon intention n'avait pas été de l'énerver mais c'était chose faite, je le sentais à sa voix et au regard qu'il posait sur moi. Je savais qu'il détestait lorsque je disais ce genre de chose mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le penser. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait avec moi ? J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne finisse pas s'en rendre compte, tellement peur qu'il m'abandonne au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout je n'étais qu'Hermione Gryffondor alors que lui était tellement plus. Je savais qu'il était destiné à un avenir hors norme, alors que moi...  
\- Arrête avec ce genre de pensés Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais c'est pour ça que je veux te rendre immortel.  
\- Tu sais, parfois je regrette que tu ais tant insisté pour m'aider à retrouver mon frère. Je suis vraiment heureuse avec toi Tom, mais c'est là tout le problème du bonheur. Tant qu'on ne sait pas que ça existe, on est tranquille. Et lorsqu'on sait ce que c'est on est condamnée à avoir éternellement peur de le perdre.  
Tom me força à me coucher brusquement sur le dos, tout en immobilisant mes mains au niveau de ma tête.  
\- Veux-tu que je fasse le serment inviolable pour te convaincre ? Veux-tu que je te promette de t'aimer toute ma vie ?  
\- Tom...  
\- Je le fais si tu le souhaites et si cela te faire arrêter de dire des bêtises !  
Je secouai la tête en signe de négation et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire. Il s'approcha alors de moi et m'embrassa avec amour. Ses bras m'entourèrent comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais me lâcher. J'adorais ça. Il intensifia son baiser plus qu'à l'accoutumé et je sentis la bretelle de mon débardeur glisser lentement le long de mon épaule. L'intense chaleur au bas de mon ventre me confirma qu'il allait se passer quelqu'un chose dont nous n'avions pas l'habitude. Je n'osai pas le regarder de peur qu'il arrête ce qu'il avait entrepris, mais à l'aide de sa main, il me força à relever la tête pour capter mon regard.  
\- Je t'aime Hermione, tu sais.  
C'était la première fois qu'il le disait, la première fois que j'entendais ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire, il le savait suffisamment. Et d'ailleurs, j'étais certaine qu'à cet instant, il sondait mon esprit pour évaluer ma réaction. Il se pencha sur moi pour me ré embrasser avec passion et me déshabilla lentement. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais nue contre son torse chaud et je n'en fus nullement gênée. Lorsqu'il retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement je sentis mon cœur battre incroyablement fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait même sortir de mon corps. Tom plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien et je lui souris. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête en pensant que je n'étais pas prête. Je l'étais et je voulais partager ce moment intime avec Tom parce que notre amour était parfait. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et ce pour toujours. J'ouvris alors largement mon esprit en sachant qu'il serait là, près à entrer sans la moindre difficulté puisque je lui ordonnais presque. Je voulais qu'il sache à quel point j'avais envie de lui, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais prête et qu'il ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureuse qu'en concrétisant ainsi notre amour. Tom fondit alors sur mes lèvres tandis que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin.

Je m'étais pratiquement endormi sur le torse de Tom lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Bellatrix ! Par Merlin ! J'avais oublié Bellatrix ! Tom bougea et finit pas se redresser en m'adressant un sourire emplit d'amour. Il me désigna ensuite la porte d'un signe de tête et me tendit un grand pull que j'enfilai à la manière d'une robe avant de sortir du lit.  
Lorsque j'ouvris enfin à Bellatrix, elle tenta de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre, mais je l'en empêchai par ma présence. Elle m'adressa ensuite un regard noir tout en me tendant le plateau. Je ne l'attrapai pas tout de suite, je voulais d'abord me délecter de la situation, elle m'apportant mon petit déjeuner ! Je voulais graver cet instant à jamais dans ma mémoire.  
\- Bon ! S'écria Tom de l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle te le donne ce plateau ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend !  
Bellatrix me colla brusquement le plateau entre les mains avant de s'éclipser aussi rapidement. J'avais terriblement envie de rire et j'affichai encore un sourire béat lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi pour rejoindre Tom.  
\- Tu es vraiment une peste, fit remarquer Tom en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- Je ne suis pas une peste, répliquai-je vexée.  
Il arqua exagérément les sourcils.  
\- C'est juste avec Bellatrix que je suis comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse partie de ton groupe de fidèle ou je ne sais quoi... Je la déteste !  
\- Bellatrix est une très bonne sorcière, me contredit Tom.  
\- Meilleure que moi ?  
\- Personne n'est meilleure que toi Hermione, tu le sais très bien. Mais elle est tout de même douée. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme elle auprès de nous.  
\- Mais elle bave littéralement devant toi ! Je déteste ça ! C'est comme si elle attendait que je disparaisse par miracle pour prendre ma place.  
Tom leva les yeux au ciel avant de mordre dans un muffin au chocolat.  
\- S'il y a bien un doloris que j'ai envie de lancer c'est contre elle.  
\- Moi c'est contre Minerva.  
\- Oh tu arrêtes avec ça ! M'exclamai-je. De toute façon nous ne nous parlons plus au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.  
\- Merveilleux !

Nous terminâmes notre petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien, mais moi je ne cessai de penser au lendemain, lorsque nous aurions enfin la pierre philosophale entre les mains.


	18. Chapitre 18: EDISSERTO

**Chapitre 18 : EDISSERTO**

Nous étions enfin le jour J, le jour où j'allais enfin faire un vrai pas en direction de mon frère, le jour où j'allais accéder à l'immortalité au même titre que Tom. Il m'avait réveillé de bonne heure ce matin là et nous avions pris notre petit déjeuné dans la grande salle qui était pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci.  
Etonnement Minerva était elle aussi déjà levée et assise à la table des Gryffondor, mais elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je savais que nous nous étions disputés à propose de Tom deux jours auparavant, mais je ne voulais pas pour autant mettre un terme à notre amitié. Je décidai alors de me lever, contre l'avis de Tom, pour alle la rejoindre quelques minutes. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, celle-ci m'adressa un regard triste, elle semblait s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui assurai-je ce qui l'a détendit instantanément. Tu es ma meilleure amie, poursuivis-je, et je voudrais partager quelque chose de ma vie avec toi.  
Elle m'adressa un regard curieux tandis que je m'approchai de son oreille.  
\- Je vais devenir immortelle, chuchotai-je  
\- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle amusé. Tu vas coucher avec Tom, c'est ça ?  
Elle n'avait visiblement pas compris qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne ce que je lui disais au premier degré. Je voulu éclaircir mes propos, mais je vis le regard de Tom peser lourdement sur moi, de l'autre bout de la salle. J'avais l'impression qu'il était près à exploser et je sus qu'il avait écouté notre conversation. Il ne pouvait visiblement pas me laisser un minimum de vie privée !  
\- Oui, je pense que je suis prêtes, mentis-je alors à l'intention de Minerva.  
Minerva m'adressa un regard impressionné avant de me faire promettre de lui raconter si cela c'était bien passé. J'acquiesçai avant de rejoindre la table de Tom qui se leva lorsque je fus presque arrivée à sa hauteur. D'un signe de la tête, il m'ordonna de lui suivre à l'extérieur de la grande salle.  
\- Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il lorsque nous fûmes à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.  
\- Tu m'as espionné ! L'accusai-je.  
\- Mais heureusement ! Tu allais tout lui dire ! Je devrais retourner dans la grande salle et lui effacer la mémoire ! S'écria-t-il plein de rage.  
\- Oh arrête Tom, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai finalement dis qu'on allait coucher ensemble et elle y a plus que cru. Donc, tu peux te détendre.  
\- Tu lui as finalement mentis parce que je suis intervenu ! Je suis certain que tu lui aurais tout dis sinon !  
Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repoussa avec brusquerie.  
\- Tu n'es pas prête psychologiquement. Tu ne viens pas. Je vais aller récupérer cette pierre seul, déclara-t-il avec dureté.  
\- C'est hors de question ! Tu n'y vas pas sans moi.  
\- Très bien ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras en l'air. Dans ce cas, personne n'y va.  
\- Tom... insistai-je d'un air désolée. Je voulais juste partager mon bonheur avec Minerva. Tu ne te rends pas compte, nous allons devenir immortel, nous allons passer notre éternité ensemble et je ne peux raconter ça à personne.  
\- Je ne le dis à personne non plus !  
\- Mais c'est différent ! Tu n'as pas d'amis toi ! Tu n'en as jamais voulu et tu traites les autres Serpentard comme tes sujets ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est de vouloir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Je partage tout avec toi !

Tom et moi étions retournés dans notre chambre, sans le moindre mot et nous restâmes ainsi près d'une demi-heure. Moi, debout face à la fenêtre, lui, assit sur son éternel fauteuil. Cependant, ce silence me portait plus préjudice qu'à lui, dans le sens où il avait gagné étant donné qu'il ne comptait plus aller récupérer la pierre.  
\- Tom, finis-je par dire. Ne gâchons pas tout. Allons-y ! Nous avons déjà tout prévu, tout mis au point. Je t'aime Tom et je me fiche de Minerva. Je ne lui dirais plus rien, je te le promets. Tom... S'il te plait... le suppliai-je presque.  
\- Très bien allons-y, céda-t-il étrangement vite. Mais j'accepte uniquement parce que je tiens à toi, pas parce que je t'ai pardonné ton imprudence avec Minerva.  
Il se leva presque aussi et me lança ma cape noire tout en prenant la sienne. J'attrapai son bras et Tom se téléporta avec moi.

Se téléporter était beaucoup plus agréable que transplaner. Nous ne sentions rien et n'avions même pas l'impression que nos pieds quittaient le sol. C'était comme si on changeait juste de décors. Nous avions atterris dans une pièce grise et poussiéreuse. Je jetai un œil par la vieille fenêtre de la pièce pour constater que nous étions dans une maison totalement isolée dans une forêt recouverte de neige. Il faisait un froid glacial, même à l'intérieur, ce qui indiquait clairement que l'endroit n'était pas habité. Je me frottai vigoureusement les bras pour tenter de me réchauffer, en vain. Tom inspecta la pièce au peigne fin d'un simple regard, comme s'il craignait pour l'instant de faire le moindre pas. Il ne me lâcha d'ailleurs pas un regard, il devait toujours être fâché.  
\- Tu te souviens bien de ce qu'on a dit hein ? Me souffla-t-il d'une voix douce malgré tout.  
\- Oui, répondis-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je reste derrière toi.  
Tom lança de nombreux sorts silencieux, certainement pour évaluer le degré de protection de la maison. Au bout d'un moment il me tendit son bras que j'attrapai sans lui poser la moindre question, puis nous atterrîmes dans une nouvelle pièce de la maison qui semblait être une chambre. Je lui désignai le lit d'un air amusé, mais cela ne sembla absolument pas le faire rire. Il avait raison... Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des blagues. Je le vis avancer la baguette pointée en direction de la porte. Il jeta de nouveau plusieurs sorts mais rien ne se passa. Je savais pourtant que cela ne voulait pas dire que la maison était vide ou que des sorts de protection n'avaient pas été mis en place.  
Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il ouvrit la porte en grand tout en prenant soin de me garder derrière lui, en m'empêchant de passer à l'aide de son bras. Cependant, le couloir était totalement vide. C'était particulièrement étrange et effrayant. Je le savais autant que Tom, car personne n'aurait laissé la pierre philosophale sans protection, à moins qu'elle ne se soit pas trouvée en ces lieux. C'était également une hypothèse que je me retins de formuler à voix haute.

Tom avança prudemment de long couloir poussiéreux et j'eu un étrangement pincement au cœur. Il était face au danger alors que moi, je me cachai derrière lui comme une idiote. J'avais peur, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je voulu m'opposer à ce qu'il fasse un nouveau pas, mais me retiens. C'était l'une des règles instaurées par Tom. Ne pas ouvrir, la bouche où alors le moins possible. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ?!

Nous passâmes un bon moment à fouiller l'étage de font en comble mais nous ne trouvâmes rien d'intéressant. Nous descendîmes à l'étage inférieur, toujours dans un silence de mort, un silence inquiétant. Nous débouchâmes sur un grand salon décoré de précieux meubles en bois sculptés. Et soudain, ce que nous redoutions arriva. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un claquement assourdissant et je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Tom ouvrit la porte la plus proche de nous, pour m'y pousser et m'y enfermer.  
J'étais folle de rage, il n'avait pas respecté le plan ! Il m'avait promit que nous resterions ensemble ! Il m'avait promit de te pas m'éloigner du danger mais au contraire de me permettre de le combattre à ses côtés. Je voulus crier son prénom, mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Avait-il jeté un sort de silence ou ne se passait-il tout bonnement rien ? J'en envie de vomir, il était peut-être là, derrière, en train de mourir, tandis que moi j'étais enfermée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, en vain, ce qui m'affola encore plus. Essayant de me calmer, je tournai sur moi-même cherchant une autre issue et c'est là que j'aperçus un coffre qui semblait être en or massif. Et si la pierre y était cachée ? Cela pouvait paraitre trop simple, mais je devais tout de même tenter le coup ! J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir le coffre, lui lançant divers et puissants sortilèges, mais rien ne se passa. J'allais finalement me décourager lorsque je fis apparaître un feudaymon juste en dessus. J'entendis alors un cliquetis, le mécanisme était en train de s'ouvrir ! J'attendis le cœur battant que le bruit cesse. Lorsque ce fut le cas, j'arrêtai le feudeymon et me jetai sur le contenu du coffre. La pierre était là ! D'un rouge si brillant qu'il était impossible de voir quelque chose de plus beau en cet instant. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas plus longtemps dans ma contemplation et fourrai la pierre dans la poche de ma robe. J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner, que la porte derrière laquelle m'avait enfermé Tom vola en éclat.  
\- Tom ! M'écriai-je me fichant de sa règle du silence.  
Cependant, je ne reconnu pas son visage parmi ceux des nombreux sorciers qui se trouvaient face à moi. Je pointai ma baguette sur eux, le ventre noué.  
\- Mlle Gryffondor, abaissez cette baguette s'il vous plait, me conseilla le directeur de Poudlard.  
Je ne l'avais pas tout de suite reconnu, mais il s'agissait en effet bien du directeur. A ses côtés se trouvait Dumbledor, et d'autres visages que je ne connaissais pas. Cependant, un regard me figea. Ce n'était pas le regard de Tom, ou d'un quelconque aurore. Non, c'était celui de Minerva, ma meilleure amie. Mais que faisait-elle là ?! La foule de sorciers qui me faisait face, laissa à ma meilleure amie la possibilité de se rayer un chemin entre eux.  
\- Minerva ! Lâchai-je alors d'un ton désespéré.  
\- Je suis désolée Hermione, dit-elle dans un sanglot. C'est pour ton bien...  
Elle m'avait trahit ! Ma meilleure amie m'avait trahit ! Une rage que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée chez moi s'insinua comme un poison dans ton mon corps. Je la haïssais ! – AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurlai-je alors à son encontre.  
\- PROTEGO ! Contra Dumbledor le visage choqué.  
Mon sort s'annula aussitôt. Je n'étais pas assez puissante pour contrer mon professeur. Tom apparu soudain à mes côtés, baguette levée. Nous nous lançâmes un bref regard, certainement pour nous assurer que nous allions tous les deux bien, que nous étions tous les deux en un seul morceau. Cependant, ce regard me fut fatal. J'entendis distinctement une voix d'homme prononcer le sort de mort à mon encontre, Tom lança un sort de défense, mais il était trop tard. Je sentis la fameuse rafale de vent dont Tom m'avait parlé, suivit d'un éclair vert qui me transperça la poitrine.  
\- EDISSERTO ! Hurla Tom en me pointant sa baguette dessus.  
Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, je ne l'avais jamais entendu, mais je ne ressentis rien. Je ne ressentis aucun sort qu'il me lança. J'étais morte, c'était fini. Je sentis mes yeux se refermer avec lourdeur et légèreté en même temps.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Celui qui m'a tué

**Chapitre 19 : Celui qui m'a tué**

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Qu'on brulait mon cerveau et que la fumée qui s'en échappait m'étouffait. J'avais si mal que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon hurlement plutôt que sur la douleur.  
\- Hermione, je suis là, me lança une voix étrangement froide que je ne connaissais pas.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur diminua et finit par disparaître. Mes yeux s'ouvrir sur un homme à la peau extrêmement blanche et au visage de serpent. Cette personne qui me fixait m'effraya et je ressentis soudain la douleur revenir. Tout sembla se mélanger dans mon esprit, ma vie actuelle, mon passé, tout. Cette douleur fut pire que la première, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'agrandissait pour laisser place à toute la mémoire que je venais d'accumuler. Lorsque la douleur disparu de nouveau, je rouvris les yeux en tremblant. J'étais dans une chambre aux tons oranger et l'homme à la tête de serpent me regardait toujours.  
\- Tom ? Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.  
Il m'adressa un sourire encourageant.  
\- Minerva nous a trahis ! M'exclamais-je alors en prenant conscience de la situation ! Oh mon dieu Harry Potter ! Que s'est-t-il passé dans la vieille maison ? La pierre philosophale ! Qui est celui qui a lancé ce sort de mort sur moi ?! Tu as trouvé la pierre de résurrection ?! Je vais la tuer, je vais tuer Minerva ! Mon dieu mais c'était mon professeur ! Il ne faut pas tuer Harry c'est mon ami ! Bellatrix m'a lancé des doloris ! Pourquoi je n'ai que 18 ans une nouvelle fois ?! Par Merlin ! Tu es Voldemort !  
\- Hermione, me coupa Tom d'une voix autoritaire. Calme-toi. Je sais que tu vis surement un instant très déroutant, mais calme toi, je t'en pries.  
Je ne pus soudain plus me retenir et éclatai en sanglot. Tom s'approcha alors de moi et me serra contre son torse.  
\- Mon dieu...m...mais... mais qu'est ce qu'il m'... m'est arrivé ? Parvins-je à dire tout en pleurant.  
\- Calme toi Hermione... murmura alors Tom tout en me caressant les cheveux. Je t'expliquerais tout.  
\- Tom! M'exclamai-je alors en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai la pierre !  
\- La pierre de résurrection ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
\- Non, la pierre philosophale.  
\- Hermione ...  
Il agissait comme si je disais quelque chose d'incohérent dû au choc.  
\- Je l'ai Tom, insistai-je tout de même.  
\- Hermione, c'est vrai, tu l'as eu entre tes mains quelques secondes, mais quand tu es...  
\- Quand je suis morte ! Dis-le ! Quand ils m'ont tué !  
Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Ils l'ont évidemment reprise.  
\- Je m'en doute bien ! M'énervai-je alors face à son manque de compréhension. Mais je suis la meilleure amie de Harry !  
\- Harry Potter ? S'exclama-t-il ses yeux s'injectant de sang.  
\- Quand j'étais en première année Harry, Ron et moi, avons voulu t'empêcher de la récupérer.  
Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il n'y avait que Potter !  
\- Non, nous l'avons aidé, et Ron et moi nous sommes arrêtés au jeu d'échec. Quand j'ai rejoins Harry il était seul dans la salle où il y avait le miroir et il avait la pierre entre les mains.  
\- Tu l'as prise ?  
\- Je n'en ai pris un morceau avant de rendre l'autre à Dumbledore. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris mon envie d'obtenir un peu de cette pierre, mais je sais maintenant que c'est mon inconscient qui m'a poussé à la prendre, l'inconscient de ma première vie.  
Tom me regardait effaré sans réagir.  
\- Nous avons la pierre! Insistai-je.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment. Le plus important pour moi est que tu sois vivante, que tu sois là près de moi.  
Il s'approcha de moi, avançant ses bras vers mon corps. Mais il eut un mouvement de recul juste avant de me toucher. Je le regardai vexé par ce geste.  
\- Je suis un monstre repoussant, répondit-il comme excuse.  
\- Non tu es Tom, affirmai-je en me levant et me jetant dans ses bras.  
Certes il était affreux, mais il restait mon amour, celui que j'aimais. Au moment où nos corps entrèrent en contact je ressentis la plus belle sensation de ma vie, comme si je vivais réellement.  
\- Comme je t'aime, laissai-je échapper tandis que mes larmes re-pointaient le bout de leur nez.  
Cependant je ne pleurai pas et me contentai de me serrer le plus fort possible contre Tom, il m'avait tant manqué... Comment avais-je pu vivre ces 18 nouvelles années sans lui.  
\- Je t'aime tellement... murmurais-je une nouvelle fois.  
\- Et moi donc, ajouta-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de mon dos. Tout va bien aller maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux, de nouveau ensemble.  
\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir devenir immortel, nous avons la pierre.  
\- Je redeviendrais celui que tu as aimé Hermione.  
\- Non, la pierre ne rend pas la jeunesse, il rend juste immortel.  
\- Je suis Lord Voldemort, je suis assez puissant pour créer une potion associée à la pierre philosophale qui me rendra mes 18 ans.  
Je ne relevai pas le nom affreux qu'il utilisait pour se désigner et me contentai d'apprécier le moment présent contre lui.  
\- Où est la pierre Hermione ?  
\- A Poudlard... Mais je suis toujours Hermione Granger dans cette époque, je pourrais aller au château sans problème et la récupérer, j'ai cachée la pierre dans la salle sur demande.  
\- Es-tu toujours la meilleure en cours? Me demanda-t-il soudain comme si la réponse était d'une importance capitale.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je suis rassuré alors, tu es bien Hermione Gryffondor.  
Je lui rendis son sourire.  
\- J'y vais aujourd'hui ! M'exclamai-je en m'écartant de lui.  
\- Non, me coupa-t-il cependant. Pas aujourd'hui. Je viens de te retrouver, je ne suis pas près à te laisser de nouveau repartir.  
\- Mais je ne risque rien Tom.  
\- Je sais, je veux juste que tu restes un peu auprès de moi. J'ai dû mal à me rendre compte que je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai besoin de ta présence pour en prendre pleinement conscience.  
\- D'accord, cédai-je. De toute façon j'ai trop de questions à te poser, trop de chose à comprendre, à apprendre. Comme ma mort, ma renaissance, ce que tu es devenu... ajoutai-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.  
\- Nous aurons largement le temps d'en parler ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais disparaître.  
J'approchai alors mes lèvres de celle de Tom, mais il se recula.  
\- J'attendrais la pierre philosophale, je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses comme ça.  
\- Je me fiche de ce à quoi tu peux ressembler. Je t'aime comme tu es !  
J'attrapai alors sa tête entre mes mains et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides mais elles étaient toujours celles de Tom.  
Quand je m'écartai de lui je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant.  
\- Bellatrix va être ravie de te revoir, dit Tom en riant.  
\- Est-ce que je peux la tuer ? Demandai-je sérieusement.  
\- La tuer non, mais tu peux lui faire payer d'une autre manière. On va aller manger, tu dois avoir faim et je vais demander à tous mes mangemorts de venir te rencontrer ou tu revoir pour ceux qui te connaissent déjà.  
\- Je veux que Bellatrix soit en face de moi.  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.  
Je regardai soudain Tom avec tristesse.  
\- Qui y-a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il devant mon changement de comportement.  
\- Harry et Ron... murmurai-je.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel de mécontentement.  
\- Ce sont mes amis ! Insistai-je. Et ils sont dans un cachot à la merci de tes mangemorts.  
\- C'est donc bien Potter qui est en bas... Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.  
\- Ne le tue pas ! C'est mon meilleur ami !  
\- Et l'autre ?  
\- Ron est un très bon ami, mentis-je.  
Jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer qu'avant de le revoir aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui comptait le plus dans mon coeur. Tom l'aurait aussitôt fait tuer.  
\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Insista Tom.  
\- Libère les !  
\- Je ne peux pas Hermione, tu le sais très bien.  
\- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu dois les libérer, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Tu te souviens de l'homme qui t'a lancé ce sort ? Celui qui t'a tué ?  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. L'homme était en effet extrêmement jeune, mais ce ne pouvait pas être Harry voyons !  
\- C'était son grand père, annonça-t-il d'une voix tranchante.  
Sa phrase raisonna comme un écho étrange dans ma tête. Son grand-père... Le grand père de mon meilleur ami.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Ils ne me reconnaissent to

**Chapitre 20 : Ils ne me reconnaissent toujours pas**

Au final, Tom et moi n'avions pas eu plus de temps que ça pour discuter. Ses mangemorts avaient eu besoin de lui pour traiter une « affaire. Certainement une affaire que je n'aurais pas aimé connaître d'ailleurs, mais avant qu'il ne parte, je lui avais fais promettre de ne pas toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Ron ou Harry, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Tom m'avait demandé de rester dans la chambre, pour que je puisse correctement reprendre mes esprits, mais j'en étais rapidement sortit. D'autant plus qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le dîné. J'étais donc discrètement descendu en direction des cachots qui à mon grand étonnement ne jouissait d'aucune surveillance.  
J'avançai lentement d'une celle à l'autre dans le but de retrouver mes amis. Enfin, dans l'une d'elle j'aperçus leur silhouette. Ils se retournèrent soudain vers moi, sûrement alertés par le bruit.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama Ron en se précipitant vers la petit fenêtre à barreaux de la porte de la cellule.  
\- Vous allez bien ? M'enquis-je inquiète.  
Harry s'était à son tour précipitamment levé.  
\- Tu as réussis à t'enfuir ? Me lança-t-il plein d'espoir. Mais comment t'y es-tu pris ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sauve-toi ! Tu reviendras avec du renfort, mais sauve-toi bon sang !  
Je soupirai intérieurement de tristesse. Je ne risquais rien, absolument rien, alors qu'eux si.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien Harry.  
\- Pars Hermione, intervint à son tour Ron en collant sa tête contre les barreaux pour se rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Tu vas te faire attraper ! Pars !  
\- Ecoutez, dis-je en adoptant mon air le plus sérieux. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, mais n'essayez pas de tenir tête aux mangemorts ou qui que ce soit ici. D'accord ?  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione! On est dans le QG des mangermort! S'impatienta Harry. Tu ne crois tout de même qu'on va faire preuve de politesse !  
\- Promettez-moi ! Insistai-je. Je reviendrais vous sortir de là mais essayez de ne pas envenimer la situation.  
Je n'eus pas le loisir d'entendre leur réponse qu'une porte claqua soudain.  
\- Sauves toi Hermione! S'exclama Ron.  
Harry fit signe à son ami de se taire, alarmé par le bruit qu'il avait fait. L'inconnu qui arrivait ne pouvait qu'avoir entendu Ron. Je n'eus pas le temps d'adresser le moindre conseil supplémentaire à mes amis que la personne que j'avais le plus envie de voir venait de se dresser face à moi à l'autre bout du couloir. Bellatrix Lestrange.  
\- On s'est perdu sang de bourbe ?! S'exclama-t-elle en riant tout en tendant sa baguette vers moi.  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Hurla Ron.  
Je soupirai d'exaspération voyant que Ron n'appliquait absolument pas ce que je venais de leur demander à l'instant.  
\- Ferme-la Bellatrix, crachai-je.  
J'entendis Harry et Ron retenir un sursaut d'étonnement. J'avançai en direction de mon ancienne camarade de classe pour être hors de vue de mes amis et si possible hors d'atteinte de leurs oreilles également, ils ne devaient rien entendre de ce qui allait se passer.  
\- Tu n'essayes donc pas de me battre ? Ajouta Bellatrix en riant. C'est vrai que les cours à Poudlard ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, vous n'apprenez plus que de la théorie n'est ce pas?  
Je m'approchai toujours d'elle tandis qu'elle gardait sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main pointée dans ma direction.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre avec toi, répondis-je alors. Je gagne rien qu'en imaginant le combat. Par ailleurs, j'ai pu remarquer que tu avais beau avoir collé Tom jusqu'au bout, il ne t'a toujours considéré que comme une petite servante, ajoutai-je en lui adressant un regard méprisant.  
Bellatrix s'apprêta à me lancer un sort mais son visage se marqua soudain de stupeur, arrêtant ainsi son geste.  
\- Alors, on a enfin fait le tri dans sa mémoire? Je ne t'ai pas oublié Bellatrix, je me souviens que nous étions de grandes amies, dis-je dans un sourire hypocrite.  
Elle garda le silence, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.  
\- Maintenant, hôte-toi de mon chemin, lui ordonnai-je.  
Bellatrix entama un mouvement de recul, mais sembla presque aussitôt reprendre ses esprits.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi sang de bourbe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore tué ! Je vais remédier à cet oubli ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla-t-elle.  
\- Protégo! Lançai-je alors aussitôt avec une facilité dont je n'avais pas l'habitude dans cette époque. Experlliamus !  
J'entendis Ron crier au moment où la baguette de Bellatrix atterri dans ma main. Il avait du l'entendre lancer son sort de mort contre moi. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un autre mangemort arriva, Lucius Malefoy.  
\- Qu'est ce passe-t-il ? S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il me vit. Ou du moins, lorsqu'il vit l'enfant de moldu qu'il croyait que j'étais, en liberté. Il pointa presque aussitôt sa baguette sur moi.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide Lucius, tiens-tu donc tant à défier ton maître ?  
Je le vis hésiter et abaisser presque imperceptiblement sa baguette.  
\- Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que Bellatrix. Si je suis là c'est que ton maître m'y a autorisé. Sinon, crois-tu vraiment qu'il m'aurait permis de m'échapper ?  
\- Tue-là ! S'écria Bellatrix le visage révulsé par la folie.  
Lucius ne répondit rien, toujours hésitant.  
\- Tu es plus intelligent qu'elle n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivis-je en me rapprochant prudemment de lui. De toute façon je l'ai toujours détesté, dis-je en désignant Bellatrix d'un signe de tête, elle a toujours bête, pendu aux mots que votre cher maître disait. Pourtant c'est moi qu'il a choisit. Moi, Hermione.  
Lucius garda sa baguette pointée sur moi, mais me fit signe de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Je désignai alors à mon tour à Bellatrix , que je pointais toujours moi-même de ma baguette, les escaliers et la suivis, pendant que Lucius fermait la marche.  
Par chance, lorsque nous remontâmes tous les trois des cachots, Tom venait de rentrer. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et son regard se décomposa lorsqu'il nous vit tous les trois marcher jusqu'à lui.  
\- Bellatrix et Lucius font semblant de ne pas me reconnaître, lui lançai-je avec animosité.  
Les deux mangemorts retinrent une exclamation de surprise face à la manière dont je m'adressai à Tom.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.  
\- Je suis juste allée voir si mes amis allaient bien et Bellatrix a essayé de me tuer ! Mais je lui ai pris sa baguette, ajoutai-je fière de moi en secouant la dite baguette sous son nez.  
\- Maître ! S'exclama Lucius effrayé par la familiarité avec laquelle je m'adressai à Tom. Puis-je tuer la sang de bourbe ? Je vous assure que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait en bas et ...  
\- Mais arrête de te comporter comme un idiot ! Crachai-je au visage de Lucius.  
\- Hermione ! Gronda cependant Tom en m'adressant un regard sévère. Tu arrêtes tes histoires maintenant, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas au courant.  
Je lançai à Tom mon plus beau regard noir. J'avais une belle opportunité de me venger de Bellatrix, mais il me gâchait mon moment.  
\- Par contre, dit-il d'une voix calme mais néanmoins effrayante. Je dois avouer que Bellatrix t'a eu sous les yeux pendant un bon moment lorsqu'elle te torturait  
Il s'avança vers elle, d'un air menaçant.  
\- Elle n'a aucune excuse. Elle a eu l'occasion de voir ton visage de près, de très près.  
\- Maître, je ne comprends pas... se lamenta Lucius complètement perdu alors que Bellatrix n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Hermione, tu montes, répéta-t-il à mon attention. Je me doute que la situation t'amuse beaucoup, mais je pense qu'il est finalement préférable que j'explique la situation à tout le monde sans toi. Je te ferais monter ton dîner.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? M'étouffai-je presque.  
\- Hermione... S'il te plait, insista-t-il agacé.  
Je vis avec joie le visage de Bellatrix et Lucius se décomposer devant le « s'il te plait » de leur cher maître.  
\- Non, je veux être là, dis-je tout de même.  
\- Maintenant ça suffit ! S'exclama Tom d'une voix froide. Tu n'as peut-être pas beaucoup évolué étant donné que tu n'as jamais passé le cap de tes dix-huit, mais moi si ! Les enfantillages de ce genre ne m'amusent absolument plus.  
Je sentis mes mâchoires se serrer avec force. J'adressai un regard glacial à Tom avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la chambre orange.

\- Maître... Marmonna Lucius toujours aussi perdu.  
\- Appelle tout le monde, lui ordonna Tom. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Bellatrix, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.  
Cette dernière se racla la gorge, tout en regardant Lucius soulever sa manche et poser sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son bras.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Je la récupère enfin !

**Chapitre 21 : Je la récupère enfin !**

A la fin du dîner où Tom avait expliqué à ses mangemort ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Hermione, la vrai Hermione, il remonta jusqu'à la chambre orange où il l'avait laissé. Cependant, lorsqu'il mit les pieds à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle était vide, totalement vide. Il eu beau appeler Hermione, il n'y aucune réponse. Elle n'était plus là.  
\- RETROUVEZ-MOI HERMIONE ! Hurla-t-il en ressortant dans le couloir, à l'attention de ses mangemorts.  
Il les sentis aussitôt s'agiter, fouiller le manoir Malefoy de font en comble et même le parc. Cependant, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Tom s'impatienta et fit appeler Bellatrix.  
Cette dernière le rejoint dans une posture dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Ses épaules semblaient davantage rentrées dans son cou et sa tête davantage baissée.  
\- Ca fait quinze minutes que j'attends, vous êtes tous des incapables, lui lança Tom de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Elle est introuvable maître...  
\- Les deux prisonniers sont-ils toujours dans les cahots ? S'enquit-il brusquement.  
\- Oui, toujours, dit-elle heureuse d'avoir à lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
Il fit quelque pas en réfléchissant pour s'arrêt de nouveau devant elle.  
\- J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas te tuer Bellatrix, lui lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante. La moindre des choses serait que tu la retrouves, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr maître.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore plantée là ?  
La mangemort ne répondit pas et se précipita dans les escaliers en courant, tandis que Tom se renfermait dans la chambre orange. Il caressa de ses longs doigts fins et blancs, le lit où Hermione s'était retrouvé couchée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et voilà qu'il la perdait de nouveau. Non, elle devait être quelque part dans le château ou même dans le parc. Ses imbéciles de mangemorts étaient juste des incapables !

Je venais d'arriver devant le grand portail de l'école Poudlard. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis un bon moment et une intense chaleur me submergea. C'était ma maison. Ce château avait toujours été ma maison, au même titre que Tom ou de Harry. Elle avait été la maison d'un grand nombre d'orphelin. J'actionnais alors une petite cloche qui par un lien magique arriva dans le bureau des professeurs. Ce fut Mc Gonnagall qui apparu soudain devant moi, de l'autre côté du portail.  
\- Mlle Granger ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise de voir son élève favorite ainsi devant elle.  
\- Professeur, me forçai-je à répondre poliment.  
Je ne devais pas faire de bêtise, je devais me comporter comme Hermione Granger l'aurait fait. Pourtant je rêvais de la tuer, maintenant, tout de suite. Tout ce temps où elle m'avait menti, où tout le monde m'avait mentit ! Je sentis une haine immense se développer dans mon corps, mais je tins bon.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda-t-elle affolée. Comment vont Potter et Weasley ?... N'étiez-vous pas tous ensembles ?  
\- Nous allons tous bien, mais je dois absolument rentrer dans le château. C'est très important, insistai-je.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons rien vous dire... Dumbledore l'a fait promettre à Harry  
\- Bien bien, répondit finalement le professeur. Entrez !  
Elle m'ouvrit aussitôt le portail et nous marchâmes jusqu'au grand hall de Poudlard dans le silence le plus complet. J'aurais pu la tuer facilement alors que nous longions la forêt interdite, personne n'aurait su que c'était moi, personne ! Cependant, ce soir, je n'étais pas venue pour elle, mais qu'elle se rassure, elle aurait son heure de gloire. La gloire d'être tuée par Hermione Gryffondor en personne !  
Lorsque j'entrai enfin dans le grand hall de l'école je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un soupire de contentement sortir de ma bouche, oubliant presque la présence de Minerva, la présence de ma meilleure amie qui m'avait conduite à la mort.  
\- Vous êtes sur que je ne peux vous être d'aucune aide? Insista-t-elle.  
\- Non je dois faire ce travail seule, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
A peine eu-je montée les escaliers que la question de sortir de Poudlard m'effleura l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas avoir à redemander quoi que ce soit à Minerva, plutôt mourir même. Je me souvins alors du sort que m'avait apprit Tom à l'époque où nous avions été ici ensemble. Ce sort qui permettait de transplaner n'importe où. Je décidai donc de tester son efficacité. Je pensai alors à la chambre de ma salle commune et me téléportai.  
\- Hermione! S'exclama soudain la voix stridente de Ginny.  
J'avais réussis.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Tu peux transplaner ici ? Ron et Harry vont bien?  
\- Du calme, répondis-je en scrutant la chambre.  
Ginny était seule.  
\- Oui ils vont bien, mentis-je alors.  
Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, malgré l'endroit froid et sombre dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement, ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment. Après tout, Tom me l'avait promis.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Insista mon amie.  
\- Je dois chercher un objet dans le château. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter c'est urgent. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Je dois y aller !  
Ginny me prit alors dans ses bras et me serra contre elle, je répondis à son élan d'affection avec sympatie et après qu'elle m'ait souhaité bonne chance, je sortis de la chambre pour atteindre la salle sur demande.

Une fois dans le couloir en question je repassai trois fois devant l'emplacement où devait apparaître la porte en pensant à un endroit pour cacher un objet. Lorsqu'enfin, la porte apparue, j'entrai dans le plus impressionnant foutoir que je n'avais jamais connu.  
Par chance je me souvenais parfaitement de l'emplacement de l'objet que je cherchais, la pierre philosophale. Je pris alors à droite et marchai jusqu'à me retrouver devant une ancienne fontaine, d'où l'eau ne coulait plus. Je passai mon bras à l'intérieur du trou où normalement l'eau devait s'écouler et enfin je mis la fin sur quelque chose de froid et dur. La pierre ! Je la sortis alors pour l'admirer, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa brillance. Je la mis aussitôt en sûreté dans ma poche et sortis de la salle. J'étais impatiente de retrouver Tom et de lui mettre la pierre sous le nez.  
Cependant, une fois dans le couloir, je croisai la personne que je m'étais presque le moins attendu à voir, mis à part Dumbledor lui-même qui était mort.  
\- Hermione Granger! S'exclama soudain la tête blonde en venant à ma rencontre.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il m'appelait encore par ce nom stupide qu'on m'avait forcé à prendre pendant toutes ces années.  
\- La fouine! Le saluai-je alors d'un ton sarcastique.  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, car notre cher professeur de métamorphose venait de faire son entrée.  
Décidément je n'allais pas pouvoir partir aussi rapidement que je l'avais prévu.  
\- Mr Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez peut-être pas de travail ? Lui demanda-t-elle pensant ainsi l'empêcher de nuire à ce que je comptais faire.  
\- Il ne lui servirait à rien de travailler, répondis-je en riant. Il n'a jamais eut les capacités pour être un bon sorcier !  
\- Mlle Granger! S'exclama alors Mc Gonnagall surprise par mon attaque.  
\- Je croyais que Granger avait arrêté les cours? Demanda Malefoy.  
\- Il se trouve Mr Malefoy, que j'ai autorisé Mlle Granger à venir pour qu'elle puisse faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.  
Je lançai un regard ravi à mon ancien ennemi.  
\- Tu n'es pas avec Potter et Weasmoche? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Oh tu sais très bien où ils sont n'est ce pas? Répondis-je sur un ton provocateur.  
Malefoy fut totalement déstabilisé par ma réponse. Bien sur qu'il savait où ils étaient, car nous avions été capturé le jour même. Cependant, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que j'y fasse référence, surtout en voyant que j'avais réussis à m'enfuir de ce lieu en laissant mes amis derrière moi.  
\- Mr Malefoy ? Mlle Granger ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire? Demanda le professeur Mc Gonnagall d'une voix qui tremblait presque.  
\- Arrêtez ! M'écriai-je alors en pointant ma baguette dans sa direction. Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !  
\- Mais enfin Mlle Granger qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'alarma-t-elle. Abaissez immédiatement votre baguette. Vous avez peut-être oublié que j'étais un professeur, dit-elle d'une vois autoritaire.  
\- Vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi, répondis-je alors avant de me téléporter me fichant de l'effet que cela aurait sur Drago et elle.

\- Depuis quand peut-on transplaner à Poudlard? Demanda Malefoy ahurit.  
\- Nous n'avons jamais put, répondit Mc Gonnagall d'une voix tranchante. Et ce que Mlle Granger vient de faire n'est pas du transplanage.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Je suis piégée

**Chapitre 22 : Je suis piégée**

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que j'étais arrivée devant le grand portail du manoir Malefoy. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me décider d'entrer. J'étais perdue, totalement perdue. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Qui choisir entre Tom et Harry ? Que choisir entre ces deux côtés ? Je ne pouvais pas défendre la cause de celui que j'aimais, il semait la mort autour de lui, mais comment pardonner à l'autre camp ? Comment pardonner au camp qu'avait fondé Dumbledore lui-même ? Le camp dont Minerva faisait partie ? Ce camp qui m'avait lourdement mentit et trahit ?! Pourtant, jamais je ne pourrais abandonner Harry... Et encore moins Tom que j'avais perdu tout ce temps. Je n'avais aucune solution pour l'instant, aucune.  
Je me décidai alors à passer le portail, mais lorsque je posai la main dessus, je fus aussitôt violemment projetée en arrière. Évidemment, l'entrée était protégée. Je soupirai et me téléportai alors directement dans le hall d'entrée. Quand j'arrivai, je constatai une sorte de panique générale. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens, en se criant des ordres. S'était-il passé quelque chose? Les regards affolés des mangemorts me troublèrent, voir m'effrayèrent. Harry et Ron étaient-ils parvenus à s'enfuir ?  
\- Que se passe-t-il? Lançai-je soudain à Tom que j'aperçus en haut des escaliers.  
Tout mouvement se stoppa immédiatement autour de moi. Tous me regardaient d'un air ahuri.  
\- Bande d'incapables ! S'exclama Tom fusillant un à un chacun de ses disciples.  
Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Tom mais celui-ci m'ordonna de monter. Il avait l'air furieux. Alors que je m'avançai pour rejoindre celui que j'aimais les mangemorts s'inclinèrent à mon passage. Visiblement la petite réunion qu'ils avaient eut avec leur maître durant le dîné portait ses fruits. J'eu plaisir à voir que Bellatrix agissait également ainsi.

Une fois que j'eus rejoins Tom, je lui adressai un sourire resplendissant auquel il ne répondit malheureusement pas. Au lieu de ça, il me tira par le bras pour m'indiquer le chemin à prendre, le chemin de la fameuse chambre orange. Une fois à l'intérieur il se tourna vers moi les yeux plus rouges sang. Je savais que c'était Tom et que je l'aimais, mais son apparence m'effrayait.  
\- Ou étais-tu? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.  
\- Que se passe-t-il au manoir ? Demandai-je presque en même temps.  
\- Réponds la première, insista Tom.  
\- J'étais à Poudlard, répondis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire de fierté.  
\- A Poudlard ? Répéta Tom interdit.  
\- Oui à Poudlard ? J'ai répondu à ta question, à toi de répondre à la mienne maintenant !  
\- Que faisais-tu à Poudlard?  
\- Tom! Insistai-je, c'est à ton tour de me répondre.  
\- Mais a ton avis ! Siffla-t-il. Ils te cherchaient! Tu es parti sans me prévenir, sans ma dire quoi que ce soit ! Mais tu imagines ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la peur que j'ai eu ?!  
\- Oh excuses-moi... murmurai-je en me serrant contre son torse. J'avais peur que tu m'empêches d'y aller si je te prévenais. J'ai la pierre philosophale, murmurai-je.  
Je m'écartai de lui et enfonçai ma main dans ma poche. J'en ressortis une petite pierre rouge étincelante que je tendis à Tom. Il l'attrapa avec précaution.  
\- Nous avons enfin la pierre, dit-il comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Nous l'avons !  
Son visage s'étira en un affreux sourire qui rendait son visage encore plus surnaturel.  
\- Cette pierre nous rendra immortel Hermione, déclara-t-il en m'attrapant la main. Et moi, pour ma part, je modifierais la formule pour qu'elle me rende mon apparence d'avant.  
\- Écoute Tom... Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y parviens pas. Je t'aime tel que tu es, tu étais certes plus beau avant, ajoutais-je en souriant, mais tu reste celui que j'aime. Ne te tracasse pas trop avec cette formule. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que nous ne puissions jamais mourir et que l'on reste ainsi éternellement ensemble.  
\- Je retrouverais ma jeunesse Hermione, insista-t-il cependant. Je vais le faire parce que je t'aime et que je veux t'offrir autre chose que ce que tu as sous les yeux en ce moment. Je veux que tu me trouves beau à nouveau.  
Je soupirai. Il ne servait à rien que j'insiste une nouvelle fois, je le savais bien. Quand Tom avait une idée on ne pouvait pas l'en détacher. Aussi, plutôt que de déclencher une dispute, je me resserrai contre son torse une nouvelle fois, pendant qu'il m'entourait de ses bras.

Le lendemain à midi, le repas fut annoncé et pour la première fois, j'allais manger entourée des mangemorts. J'aurais pu avoir peur d'être entouré de ces personnes que j'avais crains durant ma deuxième vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous aux ordres de celui que j'aimais et qu'ils me devaient donc un respect digne d'une reine. Cependant, celait restait étrange de manger dans cet environnement.  
Tous ses disciples étaient déjà assis à la table quand nous fîmes notre entrée. Personne ne parla, mais je sentis tous les regards posés sur moi, d'autant plus celui de Rogue. Craignait-il que je dévoile à son cher maître de quelle manière il s'était comporté avec moi tout au long de ma scolarité ? Je m'en fichais, le fait qu'il le craigne était déjà très amusant pour moi et une vengeance suffisante. Je devais cependant m'assurer qu'il était bien de notre côté et non du côté de l'ordre du phœnix. Il fallait que je m'assure de sa véritable loyauté, sinon... Sinon tout l'ordre du phœnix ne tarderait pas à savoir qui j'étais réellement.  
Je passai de visage en visage, les regardant tous sans peur pour la première fois de ma vie, jusqu'à celui de Bellatrix. Cette dernière ne me regardait ni gentiment ni méchamment. C'était comme si on l'avait forcé à conserver un visage neutre pour qu'elle ne s'attire de cette manière aucun problème. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis juste à côté d'elle. Mais le visage que j'avais le plus envie de voir ce soir était celui de Drago Malefoy. Il était assis à côté de sa mère et me fixait d'un air effaré. Il n'avait visiblement pas assisté à la réunion de la veille étant donné que je l'avais vu à Poudlard et son père devait tout juste lui avoir fait par de la nouvelle. Je lui lançai un regard moqueur qu'il lui fit aussitôt baisser les yeux. Il avait peur de moi et j'en étais ravie.  
J'aurais adoré raconter ça à Harry et Ron, cependant je me souvins qu'ils étaient dans le cachot en bas, qu'ils étaient dans le camp adverse de ceux avec qui j'allais manger ce soir.  
Tom qui avait surpris mon regard triste me lança un regard interrogatif mais je ne répondis pas et tournai la tête de l'autre côté. Nous nous assîmes enfin côte à côte au milieu de la table. Il attrapa alors ma main sous la nappe et la serra affectueusement dans la sienne. Je plongeai mes yeux tristes dans les siens qui eux, étaient plein d'amour. Ce regard m'avait tant manqué que je répondis à son geste en posant ma deuxième main sur la sienne. Je l'aimais et mon amour pour lui passerait avant tout, même avant le bonheur de mes amis. Je savais que c'était peut-être horrible, mais l'amour était un sentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler et je venais de m'en rappeler. J'étais piégée.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Je lui dis pour les Horcru

**Chapitre 23 : Je lui dis pour les Horcruxes**

C'était la première fois que je prenais un repas avec des mangemorts et je ne fus pas déçut du spectacle. Je ne les aurais jamais imaginé aussi soumis à Tom, craignant la moindre phrase qui aurait put le contrarier, le moindre geste. La conversation principale du repas visait Harry Potter. Tous les mangemorts s'abstinrent d'ailleurs de mentionner qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que je devais savoir plein de chose à son sujet, car en effet j'étais au courant d'un grand nombre de chose que je n'allais pas tarder à dévoiler.  
\- Je répète une nouvelle fois la question, annonça alors Tom. Est-ce que quelqu'un, avant que Potter soit ici même, avait eut des informations à son sujet qui puissent nous aider ?  
\- Non, tout ce que nous savions c'est qu'il était parti avec Mr Weasley et ... Rogue ne termina pas sa phrase.  
\- Et moi, lâchai-je alors.  
Personne ne s'était visiblement attendu à ce que j'intervienne, mais tout le monde resta suspendu à mes lèvres. J'avais comme l'impression, à cet instant, d'être leur meilleure alliée. Et c'était surement vrai.  
\- Tu as des informations ? Me demanda Tom d'une voix douce qui dû en étonner plus d'un.  
\- Pas que je puisse partager avec tous le monde ici, répondis-je. En revanche je peux peut-être dire quelque chose.  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Tom.  
\- Il dispose d'une cape d'invisibilité.  
Des murmures à peine audibles s'élevèrent.  
\- L'unique cape d'invisibilité ? Me demanda-t-il discrètement, certainement pour savoir si je faisais référence à l'une des trois reliques de la mort.  
\- L'unique, ajoutais-je.  
\- Cette information est capitale ! S'exclama Tom à toute la table. La cape d'invisibilité qu'il possède le rend véritablement invisible. Aucun sort ne peut lui être lancé pour lui enlever où pour lui prendre. S'il est sous cette cape il est totalement invisible, ce qui est très embêtant pour nous. Tu n'étais pas au courant de ça Rogue ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Non je ne le savais pas et je ne pense pas que quiconque l'ai su, du moins ici, à cette table.  
\- Il n'y avait pas grand monde au courant, intervins-je de nouveau. Il n'y avait que Ron et Dumbledor il me semble. Ou peut-être également Malefoy ? Lançai-je alors en le regardant méchamment. Malefoy junior, précisai-je.  
Lucius et Narcissa lancèrent un regard inquiet vers leur fils, inquiet que celui-ci ait pu cacher une information aussi capital à leur maître.  
\- Alors Drago ? Demanda Tom. Tu étais au courant ?  
\- Non bien sur que non, se défendit ce dernier d'un air paniqué.  
\- Menteur, sifflai-je alors. A notre entrée en 6ème année n'as-tu pas eu une petite conversation avec Harry dans le Poudlard express pendant que tous le monde était sortit pour rejoindre le château ?  
Le visage de Drago se décomposa.  
\- Drago ? Insista Tom une nouvelle fois.  
\- Je n'ai pas réagit sur le moment. Excusez-moi maitre... Je ne savais pas que cette cape était importante, je ne savais pas que...  
\- ENDOLORIS ! Cria alors Tom à son encontre le faisait tomber de sa chaise. TU CROIS QU'UNE CAPE D'INVISIBILITE N'EST PAS UNE INFORMATION IMPORTANTE ? Hurla-t-il. Tu penses que ce genre d'information est banal? ENDOLORIS! Lança-t-il de nouveau sur Drago qui était resté au sol. Tu n'as visiblement rien à faire parmi nous! Tu avais ordre de tuer Dumbledore l'année dernière et qu'as-tu fait ? Rien ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit gamin qui a peur de son ombre !  
\- Mon fils à tout de même permis aux mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard, murmura Lucius qui tentait de le défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
\- Il a mit un an à y parvenir ! Je suis certain que n'importe qui d'autre y serait parvenu en moins de temps, beaucoup moins de temps. Ainsi, continua-t-il en se retournant de nouveaux vers Drago qui s'était relevé, je trouve que tu es désormais totalement inutile. Quelqu'un voudrait s'opposer à mon jugement ?  
Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, bien que Narcissa serrait son fils contre lui en tremblant.  
\- Si moi, déclarai-je alors.  
Je vis le regard de Drago et celui de sa mère reprendre espoir. J'eus alors conscience de l'horreur dans laquelle ils vivaient, j'en ressentis un pincement au cœur.  
\- Hermione ? S'étonna Tom. Qu'as-tu à dire ?  
\- Drago Malefoy est le meilleur élément qu'on ait à l'intérieur de Poudlard, affirmai-je.  
\- Rogue est directeur! De plus Alecto et Amycus sont à Poudlard également. A quoi pourrait bien me servir Drago ?  
Je lançai un regard à Tom plein de sous entendus.  
\- Mais tu as parfaitement raison ! S'exclama-t-il comprenant où je voulais en venir. Le danger de cette école est les enfants dont pourraient se servir les membres de l'ordre. Hors les adultes comme Rogue ne peuvent pas être au courant de tous, en revanche, toi Drago, si.  
Le concerné avala difficilement sa salive voyant que son maître s'adressait de nouveau à lui.  
\- Je vais te laisser en vie Drago, mais je veux que tu surveilles l'activité des élèves de Poudlard et particulièrement des amis de Potter ! Je pense que tu sais qui ils sont n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui maître, répondit Drago d'une voix tremblante.  
\- N'échoues pas cette fois-ci, ordonna-t-il. C'est ta dernière chance.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même tension. J'avais sauvé la vie de Drago, mais c'était uniquement pour être tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, uniquement pour ça. Du moins c'est ce que je me plaisais à croire, parce qu'au fond moi, j'avais trouvé affreuse la manière dont Tom l'avait ainsi torturé devant tout le monde. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un gamin, embraqué dans une guerre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu.

Une fois le repas terminé, Tom et moi étions montés à l'étage. Visiblement, la chambre orange était la nôtre.  
\- J'ai toujours le droit de dormir avec toi ? M'enquis-je en m'essayant sensuellement sur le lit.  
\- Evidemment, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Super ! Je pense que nous allons passer une merveilleuse nuit, dis-je en retirant mon haut pour me retrouver en soutien-gorge devant Tom.  
Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide alors que je m'étendais totalement sur le dos savourant d'avance le moment que nous allions passer. Cependant, quand il arriva à ma hauteur il me recouvrit d'une couverture.  
\- Tu vas avoir froid, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu peux me réchauffer toi-même, lui suggérerai-je.  
\- Arrête ça Hermione. Déjà que je me répugne à t'embrasser, n'espère même pas que j'aille plus loin qu'un simple baiser déposé sur tes lèvres.  
\- Tom, l'implorai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime et je veux que tu me touches.  
Il détacha mes bras qui encerclaient son cou avec fermeté et s'écarta de moi.  
\- Je vais devoir être absent assez souvent ses prochains jours. Je vais essayer de retrouver mon apparence d'avant le plus vite possible et quand je serais de nouveau jeune et beau tout ira bien Hermione. Mais pour l'instant il va falloir d'abstenir.  
Je me redressai alors sur le lit et me levai pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
\- Et je t'en pris, ne reste pas dans cette tenue ! S'exclama-t-il. Enfile quelque chose !  
Je ne répondis pas, trop déçu et entrepris de me démaquiller en m'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. J'entendis Tom soupirer.  
\- Tu sais Tom... Harry est plus proche du but que tu ne le crois.  
\- C'est à dire ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Il est au courant pour les reliques de la mort et en possède déjà une, il sait que tu veux la baguette. Mais le plus grave est qu'il connait l'existence des horcruxes, ajoutai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.  
Après un bref moment d'étonnement, Tom se précipita vers moi pour me serrer contre lui.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment ce gamin est au courant de tout ça, mais je suis le plus puissant Hermione, il ne trouvera jamais mes horcruxes et même si il les trouve il ne parviendra pas à les détruire.  
Une larme coula le long de ma joue.  
\- Le journal intime est déjà détruit, Harry l'a fait lui même en deuxième année sans savoir encore de quoi il s'agissait. La bague est également détruite, c'était la dernière œuvre de Dumbledore. Et dernièrement, Harry était en possession du médaillon.  
Tom se recula et m'observa effrayé. Je sentis même une affreuse colère monter en lui.  
\- Comment ça il était en possession du médaillon?  
\- Quand nous nous sommes fait attraper, c'est moi qui avais gardé le médaillon sur moi.  
Je me dirigeai alors dans la chambre, fouillai dans mon sac et en sortis l'orcruxe.  
Le médaillon s'affola aussitôt, c'était comme si le bijou avait un cœur et qu'il était capable de sentir la présence de Tom Ce dernier l'attrapa pour le détailler avec précision.  
\- En effet, c'est mon médaillon.  
\- J'ai peur Tom...  
\- Il n'arrivera rien, nous serons bientôt immortel.  
\- J'ai peur que tu ne sois trop faible pour ça, insistai-je. Ton âme n'est plus ce qu'elle était.  
\- La pierre philosophale a comme vertu de remédier à ce problème.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Mes horcruxes se détruiront d'eux même au moment où je deviendrais immortel, mes morceaux d'âmes reviendront dans mon corps.  
\- J'espère que tu es sur de ce que tu avances.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis bien au courant des pouvoirs de cette pierre.  
\- J'espère, murmurai-je avant de m'allonger sur le lit la tête sur son torse. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme mais n'alla pas plus loin dans ses caresses à mon grand regret.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Je ne sais pas d'où je rev

**Chapitre 24 : Je ne sais pas d'où je reviens**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Tom était près de moi. Etant donné qu'il dormait encore, je décidai d'aller prendre ma douche. Environ vingt minutes après, lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, je tombai sur son effrayant regard. J'avais beau l'aimer, il reste effrayant avec ce visage qui lui ressemblait si peu.  
\- Bonjour Tom, lui lançai-je tout de même en souriant, tout en resserrant la serviette de bain autour de moi.  
Il me répondit par un sourire mais détourna les yeux lorsque je retirai ma serviette pour m'habiller.  
\- Mais arrête ! M'exclamai-je vexée. Nous venons de nous retrouver et j'aimerais que l'on se comporte comme on la toujours fait. Normalement tu m'aurais regardé sans la moindre gêne.  
\- Je ne mérite pas de te regarder. Tu as vu de quoi j'ai l'air !  
Au bout de quelques minutes je lui signalai que j'étais présentable et il se retourna vers moi.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je redeviendrai vite celui que tu as connu, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit pour commencer la potion avec la pierre philosophale.  
\- Tu as déjà trouvé comment faire ? M'exclamai-je surprise.  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
\- C'était stupide, enchainai-je aussitôt. Vu la tête que tu as, tu vas avoir besoin de dormir toute la journée. Ce n'était donc pas la peine de faire une nuit blanche que tu vas rattraper maintenant. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma journée moi ?! Je ne vais certainement pas aller copiner avec tous tes mangemorts.  
\- Ce n'était pas stupide, répondit Tom d'une voix mystérieuse.  
Je le regardai avec curiosité avant qu'il ne sorte une fiole de sa poche. Elle contenait un liquide rouge, presque transparent. Avait-il terminé la potion ? Déjà ? Non ce n'était pas possible !  
\- Ne te réjouie pas trop vite, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour toi.  
\- Pour moi ? Répétai-je e m'approchant de lui.  
\- Oui. Dès que tu auras bu, tu seras immortel.  
\- C'est si simple que ça ? Demandai-je en attrapant la fiole entre mes doigts.  
Il me répondit d'un simple sourire et m'incita à boire d'un geste du menton. Je portai alors le liquide à mes lèvres et le bu d'une traite. Je m'étais attendu à une chaleur intense, un changement, mais non. Rien !  
\- Alors ? Me demanda Tom impatient.  
\- Tu es sur que c'était la bonne préparation ? Je ne me sens pas différente.  
\- Bien sur que c'était la bonne préparation, comme s'il ne permettait à personne de douter de ses talents. L'effet est peut-être juste un peu lent à agir, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Je ne m'en fais pas, murmurais-je en entourant son cou de mes bras.  
Tom m'adressai un sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. J'avais beau lui répéter que je l'aimais quelque soit son apparence, j'avais tout de même hâte que sa propre potion soit terminée et qu'il daigne enfin être aussi proche de moi que je le désirais.

Tom m'expliqua comment il s'y était pris pour me créer une potion que je n'avais besoin de boire qu'une fois et je l'écoutai attentivement. Il était encore plus puissant et doué que lorsque je l'avais connu, mais c'était normal après tout. Il avait vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que moi.  
\- Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-je tandis que Tom se rallongeait dans le lit à côté de moi.  
\- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta-t-il.  
\- Oui quand je suis morte. Enfin non. Je ne suis pas morte en fait. Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
\- Il faut que tu saches que lorsque tu as reçu ce sort de mort, que je n'ai pas pu annuler, j'ai dû réagir vite, très vite même. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te perdre tu comprends ? Je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps entre le moment où tu as reçu le sort et le moment où tu es réellement morte.  
\- Je me souviens que tu m'as lancé un sort... Edisserto je crois. Je ne le connais pas...  
\- C'est un sort très peu connu, m'expliqua-t-il. Ce sort remplace la mort par n'importe quoi d'autre.  
Je le fixai, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.  
\- Ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part de faire ça, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment y réfléchir sur le moment. Tu aurais pu devenir tout et n'importe quoi. Autant un elfe de maison, qu'une fleur, qu'un vent du nord... Tu aurais pu devenir n'importe quoi. Mais sur le moment, je préférais tout à ta mort. Cependant je n'ai jamais su si le sortilège avait marché, j'ai dû transplaner rapidement pour ne pas qu'on me tue à mon tour... Excuse-moi de ne pas être resté Hermione...  
\- Tu as bien fait de partir Tom et tu as bien fais de me lancer ce sort. C'est grâce à toi qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui.  
\- J'ai cru devenir fou tu sais. Lorsque je suis partie, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce que tu étais devenu ou même si le sort avait marché. Et là, j'ai commencé à te voir dans chaque brin d'herbe, chaque créature vivante, chaque brise de vent. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage je me demandais si ce n'était pas toi qui m'en voulais pour t'avoir lancé ce sort.  
\- Ca devait être très déroutant...  
\- C'était horrible ! Insista-t-il. J'en ai presque perdu la tête. Et puis un jour, j'ai finis par abandonner l'idée que tu puisses encore être vivante. Après tout, je n'avais jamais lancé ce sort auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais exercé avant le soir où tu as disparu. Pardonne moi Hermione, mais j'ai laissé tombé et j'ai vécu en prenant conscience que je ne te verrais plus jamais. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
\- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, murmurai-je en caressant le dos de sa main à l'aide de ma propre main. Si j'avais été une herbe j'aurais été ravie que ton pied se pose sur moi, répondis-je amusée. Et puis finalement tu as réussis, regarde, nous sommes réunis !  
\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Eh bien le sors a fonctionné. J'ai dû tout simplement recommencer ma vie à zéro. J'ai du me transformer en bébé et les sorciers qui avaient voulu me tuer, m'ont mit dans une famille de moldu pour que tu ne me retrouves pas.  
\- Non, me contredit Tom. Si tu avais directement recommencé ta vie tu serais beaucoup plus âgée que ça. Le mystère est encore entier à ce niveau là. Mais je ferais des recherches.  
\- Non Tom, arrête de t'occuper de moi. L'important c'est que je sois là et qu'on reprenne notre vie d'avant. Je veux que tu deviennes immortel à ton tour et que nous retrouvions mon frère, comme nous l'avions prévu.  
\- Oui bien sur Hermione. Nous retrouverons ton frère, comme je te l'avais promis. Mais je ferais tout de même des recherches sur ce qu'il t'ait arrivé et il faudra que ... Que je m'occupe de...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
\- Que tu t'occupes d'Harry Potter ? Demandai-je avec une voix amère.  
Tom ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami, insistais-je. Tu veux que je sois malheureuse ?  
\- Tu veux que je sois humilié ? N'oublie pas que c'est sa famille qui t'a tué ! Son grand père plus précisément. Je l'ai évidement tué, ainsi que son fils James Potter, il ne me reste plus que le petit fils et ma vengeance sera complète.  
\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre Tom, cesse cette vengeance. Harry n'y est pour rien !  
\- J'ai vécu toutes ces années sans toi Hermione ! J'ai vécu le martyr en pensant t'avoir perdu pour toujours.  
\- Je vois, répliquai-je amère. Donc ce n'est pas pour moi que tu t'es lancé dans cette horrible vendetta.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi qui es morte !  
\- Non, le contredis-je fermement. Parce que moi je n'en ais nullement souffert. Avant que tu me montres mes souvenirs, je ne savais pas que nous avions un passé en commun, tu ne m'as donc pas manqué. Et depuis que je le sais, je n'ai pas éprouvé de manque non plus, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir quitté une seule seconde. Je n'en souffre pas ! Donc ta vengeance est entièrement personnelle. Et tu fais payer à Harry ce dont il n'est pas coupable !  
\- A cause de lui et de sa famille je t'ai perdu Hermione ! Cracha Tom dont les yeux devinrent rouges. Il mérite de mourir!  
Il ne comprenait pas et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne comprendrait jamais...  
\- Et Bellatrix et Lucius ? Tu leurs pardonnes facilement le fait d'avoir fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître en revanche.  
\- J'ai sondé leurs esprit, ils ne t'ont réellement pas reconnu, me confia Tom.  
\- C'est impossible.  
\- Tout le monde t'a fait passer pour morte, expliqua-t-il. Dumbledore, les autres professeurs, tout le monde. Même moi je n'ai pas nié lorsqu'ils m'ont posé la question. Que voulais-tu que je leur dise ? Que tu étais peut-être devenu un arbre ?  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait de ne pas me reconnaître.  
\- Ils t'ont oublié... et même si à un moment ils avaient trouvé une ressemblance entre Hermione Granger et Hermione Gryffondor, ils n'y auraient pas vraiment cru. Tu étais une sang de bourbe ! Tu n'avais pas le même âge, tu étais amie avec Potter ! Et puis, tu n'as pas exactement la même apparence qu'autre fois. Tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus lisses et tu n'as pas la même manière de t'habiller.  
\- Mais toi tu m'as reconnu ! Insistai-je.  
\- Parce que je connais la moindre parcelle de ton visage Hermione et parce que je t'aime. Je te promets qu'ils ne t'ont vraiment pas reconnus.  
Je lui lançai un regard septique.  
\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils s'en seraient sortis indemne si c'était le contraire ?

Je doutai que Tom mente, il ne me mentait jamais. Alors que j'avais été furieuse et particulièrement contre Bellatrix, j'étais à présent vexée. Elle m'avait oublié... Elle m'avait complètement oublié toutes ces années collant aux basques de Tom. Je la haïssais ! Je la haïssais encore plus !


	25. Chapitre 25 : Ils me ramènent

**Chapitre 25 : Ils me ramènent**

Alors que Tom était occupé avec ses fidèles et horribles mangemorts, je m'étais retrouvée seule à ne pas savoir quoi faire dans le grand manoir Malefoy. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais finis par arriver devant la porte menant aux cachots, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.  
\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
Je me retournai surprise par le ton familier avec lequel on s'était adressé à moi. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il poursuivit.  
\- Tu descends aux cachots ?  
\- J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte, donc oui, je descends, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas les délivrer, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de m'observer d'un air étrange.  
\- Tu étais donc si horrible que ça dans ta première vie, pour laisser dans un cachot ceux avec qui tu as été amie durant six ans ? Ils ne sont donc rien pour toi ?  
Il ne disait pas ça méchamment, il semblait juste effaré que je puisse me comporter ainsi. Au final, c'était encore pire.  
\- Ferme-là Malefoy. Je t'ai sauvé la mise devant ton cher maître hier au dîner. Ne me fais pas regretter mon geste envers toi.  
\- C'est à cause de toi qu'il s'en ait prit à moi.  
\- Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité, répliquai-je en lui souriant exagérément.  
Drago n'eu pas le loisir de répondre que Bellatrix se joignit à nous. C'était d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'elle est été ainsi mise de côté par Tom, alors qu'il avait réunit les autres mangemorts. Peut-être était-ce sa manière de la punir.  
\- Le maître n'est plus là pour te protéger petite peste, me lança-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse en tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Bellatrix ? Dis-je en riant. Je suis revenue et je compte bien rester ici à jamais. Ton maître n'attend qu'un seul faux pas de ta part pour te tuer, tu le sais j'imagine ?  
\- Pourquoi voulais-tu descendre en bas ? Me demanda-t-elle ignorant superbement ce que je venais de lui dire.  
\- Elle allait voir les prisonniers, intervint Drago.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites ? Demandai-je en mimant parfaitement une petite fille prise en faute.  
Bellatrix eu un petit rire.  
\- Tes amis savent que tu es avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? Ils savent que tu les as trahis ? Comment Potter a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? Bien j'espère ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Ne soit pas complètement idiote, lui lançai-je avec humeur. Ils ne sont au courant de rien.  
\- C'est moi l'idiote ? Répéta Bellatrix. C'est toi qui comptais descendre en bas et c'est moi l'idiote ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient trouvé ça étrange de te voir une nouvelle fois face à eux, vivante et en un seul morceau ? Sans pouvoir en plus leur offrir ton aide ?  
Je voulu répliquer mais ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. Cette garce avait raison bon sang ! Je m'étais précipitée en direction des cachots pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, sans avoir pensé aux conséquences.  
\- Descends avec moi, ordonnai-je alors à Bellatrix. Je sais que tu prendras un malin plaisir à faire comme si j'étais ta prisonnière. Tu auras le droit de me maltraiter devant eux. Enfin, un tout petit peu de me maltraiter, corrigeai-je. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la possibilité de leur parler quelques instants.  
Bellatrix sembla réfléchir mais finis par acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Elle ordonna à Drago de rester dans le hall et nous descendîmes toutes les deux. Faire plaisir à Bellatrix me faisait horreur, vraiment horreur, mais ca avait été la seule solution pour que je puisse revoir Harry et Ron. La seule.

J'étais à peine arrivé au milieu des escaliers que je sentis qu'on me poussait brutalement en avant. Je dévalai donc ce qu'il restait de marches, la tête la première dans un cri de douleur.  
\- Je vais te tuer Bellatrix ! Hurlai-je en me relevant.  
Cette dernière arriva à ma hauteur et eu lieu de me répondre, m'empoigna par les cheveux avec brutalité tout en m'entraînant vers le cachot de mes amis.  
\- Lâche-moi tout de suite, avertis-je Bellatrix à voix basse. Sinon, je t'assure que tu es morte dès que Tom rentre.  
Elle se stoppa aussitôt pour me regarder.  
\- Crois-tu vraiment que celle que je suis en réalité, t'aurait permis de marcher gaiement devant moi ? Si tu veux être crédible il va falloir suivre mes directives à la lettre.  
Je la détestai littéralement. Elle avait raison et cela me rendait folle. Je finis par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et elle me ré-empoigna par les cheveux.  
\- Lâche-moi ! M'exclamai-je en bonne comédienne, lorsque nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de la cellule de mes amis.  
\- Ferme-là ! Sale sang de bourbe ! Le maître te faire une faveur alors essaye de t'en montrer digne ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi tu serais morte sans avoir eu le droit de les revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois !  
Je devais avouer que j'étais impressionnée face à tant de naturel de sa part.  
\- Hermione !  
Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Ron, qui fut bientôt suivit de celle de Harry. Je vis mes amis se précipiter aux barreaux de leur cellule. Ron semblait prêt à exploser.  
\- Lâche-là ! Je te jure que si tu lui fais le moindre mal...  
\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? Lui demanda Bellatrix d'un air faussement étonné. Sale gamin ! Ne sais-tu donc pas où tu te trouves ? Le seigneur des ténèbres est ici et vous allez tous mourir, les uns après les autres, ajouta-t-elle en me secouant la tête.  
J'avais tellement mal que mon gémissement de douleur était brûlant de vérité.  
\- Je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir, leur lançai-je tout en essayant d'hotter les mains de Bellatrix de mes cheveux.  
Cette dernière me relâcha brusquement avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, disparaissant de la vue de mes amis. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas aller trop loin si elle ne voulait pas que je la dénonce à Tom. Elle me laissa donc l'intimité nécessaire et je m'approchai le plus près possible des barreaux.  
\- Comment allez-vous ? Demandai-je alors hâtivement en essayant d'évaluer leur état de santé.  
Ron s'approcha alors très près de moi. Pendant un instant, j'eu peur qu'il m'embrasse, mais non. Il s'était au contraire, rapproché de mon oreille.  
\- Nous sommes sauvés Hermione, me chuchota-t-il.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, de froncer le moindre sourcil, que Harry appela Kreatur son elfe de maison. Ce dernier apparu m'attrapa en première pour me faire rentrer dans la cellule de mes amis et disparu en nous tenant tous les trois.

Après un rapide voyage qui me donna cependant la nausée, nous reposâmes les pieds au sol.  
\- Nous sommes sauvés ! S'exclama Ron. Nous sommes sauvés ! Tu es arrivée pile au bon moment Hermione, ajouta-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Nous venions d'avoir cette idée !  
\- Ca va Hermione ? S'enquit à son tour Harry en me prenant dans ses bras.  
Je me contentai de hocher la tête, devant l'air si réjouit d'Harry et Ron. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Comment allais-je expliquer à mes amis que je devais disparaître ? Qu'allais-je trouver comme mensonge pour pouvoir retrouver Tom ? Comment allais-je faire ?!  
\- Il faut qu'on transplane vite jusqu'au terrier, ajouta Harry. On transplane ensemble, pas question de se séparer une nouvelle fois.  
Pas question de se séparer... J'étais vraiment dans une situation inconfortable.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée des Weasley, le bruit de notre chute dû alerter la famille, car tout le monde se rua dehors.  
\- Ron! Harry! Hermione! S'exclama Madame Weasley en se précipitant auprès de nous, pour nous serrer l'un après l'autre dans ses bras.  
\- Enfin Molly ! S'exclama le père de Ron. Laisse-les se relever. Qui a fait le transplange d'escorte? Demanda-t-il amusé.  
\- C'est moi, Mr Weasley, répondit Harry d'un air gêné.  
Des rires francs s'élevèrent mais le plus beau pour mon ami était certainement celui de Ginny qui courrait pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Molly Weasley avait préparé un grand repas, avec tous les membres de l'ordre pour que nous racontions les derniers mois que nous avions passé. Minerva était là et je dû faire un effort considérable pour cacher la haine que je lui portai. J'étais restée silencieuse toute le long où Harry racontait ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec le manoir où résidait Tom. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parla de notre capture que je retrouvais mes esprits.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Minerva en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche une fois qu'Harry eut terminé de tout raconter.  
\- Et là nous venons tout juste de parvenir à nous enfuir, acheva-t-il.  
\- Mais enfin... marmonna-t-elle. J'ai vu Mlle Granger à Poudlard il y a deux jours...  
Ron et Harry se retournèrent vers moi d'un air abasourdis tandis que je lançai un regard noir à mon professeur, ou mon ancienne meilleure amie, c'était au choix.  
\- Ecoutez les garçons... Ne m'en veuillez pas... Je suis parvenue à m'enfuir mais j'étais certaine de réussir à vous sortir de là, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu vous chercher, mentis-je. Je pensais vraiment réussir, mais ils m'ont aussitôt remis la main dessus.  
\- Hermione, mais tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama Ron.  
\- Je dois dire que ce n'était pas très intelligent en effet, répondit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez beau être la meilleure élève de l'école vous faites toujours des choses qui me dépassent.  
\- Le principal est que tout le monde aille bien de toute façon, intervint Lupin en passant un bras ferme autour des épaules de Harry.  
\- A Poudlard ? Répéta Ron qui cependant ne semblait pas avoir terminé la conversation. Que faisais-tu à Poudlard?  
\- La bibliothèque, je cherchais quelque chose pour vous sortir de la... marmonnai-je.  
\- Evidemment ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. La bibliothèque !  
\- Hermione, l'interrompit Harry. Que c'est-il passé pour toi?  
\- Quand ça ? Demandai-je.  
\- Mais enfin avec Bellatrix et tous les autres mangemorts! Insista Ron. As-tu vu tu sais-qui ?  
Je fis un rapide tour de table pour observer les regards des autres, mais celui que j'avais le plus envie de voir était celui de mon cher professeur de métamorphose. Son regard était inquiet, tendu, comme si elle commençait à comprendre, à faire le lien avec l'attitude que j'avais récemment eu à Poudlard à son égard. Il fallait que je fasse très attention.  
\- Non je n'ai pas vu tu-sais-qui. Bellatrix n'a cessé de me répéter que je n'étais pas assez importante pour ça et qu'il se fichait éperdument de la sang de bourbe que j'étais, mais que elle, se ferait un plaisir de me tuer. En fait le plus clair de mon temps, je pense l'avoir passé inconsciente...  
Je m'en voulais te mentir et de m'attirer la compassion de tous, mais j'y étais obligée pour rendre mon histoire plus crédible.  
\- Les seuls moments dont je me souviens ce sont les tortures des mangemorts, poursuivis-je, et bien sur quand j'ai supplié Bellatrix de vous revoir, ajoutai-je en regardant Harry et Ron.  
Je m'écœurais moi même. Moi ?! Supplier Bellatrix ! Cette simple pensé me donnait envie de vomir.  
\- Ma pauvre chérie, murmura Molly en m'adressant un regard triste. Tout va bien maintenant. Et vous ne sortez plus d'ici, ordonna-t-elle aux garçons.  
\- Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible, répondit Harry. Nous avons quelque chose à terminer.

Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien. Je ne parvenais plus qu'à penser. Comment allais-je me sortir de tout ça ? Comment allais-je retrouver Tom sans tout dévoiler à mes amis. Comment tout cela allait-il finir ? J'avais fait une croix sur eux, du moins j'avais fait mon choix, ce serait Tom, ça avait toujours été Tom, mais les revoir, si proches de moi, tous autant qu'ils étaient me mettait face au dur choix que j'avais pris. J'allais laisser mourir des personnes que j'aimais. Mes meilleurs amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny, une autre mère, Molly. De nombreux amis... Pouvais-je arranger les choses ? Je doutais fort que Tom fasse preuve de tant de compromit pour moi...


	26. Chapitre 26 : Je lui ai fais du mal

**Chapitre 26 : Je lui ai fais du mal**

Ma première nuit dans la maison Weasley fut une abominable souffrance. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi, je ne me sentais pas chez moi comme ça avait été le cas lorsque j'avais retrouvé Tom. Quand Tom était près de moi, je me suis sentais toujours chez moi en vérité. Quant à Ron... J'avais été particulièrement froide avec lui... Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser croire qu'il pourrait encore se passer quelque chose entre nous, à ce stade. Il n'y avait que Tom qui comptait.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Ginny était déjà débout et semblait lire une lettre, assise sur son lit.  
\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Luna, me dit-elle sans que je n'ai eu besoin de poser la moindre question. Elle passe de bonnes vacances, visiblement.  
\- Vacances ? Répétai-je.  
Ginny me regarda étonnée ne comprenant pas mon trouble.  
\- Oui c'est vrai ! M'exclamai-je alors. Tu n'aurais pas été là si cela n'avait pas été les vacances. Si j'en juge par la température de dehors ce sont les vacances de printemps ?  
\- Et bien... murmura Ginny. Vous avez vraiment perdu la notion du temps les garçons et toi. Harry m'a fait la même réflexion hier soir. Tu as rêvé cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
Je haussai les épaules sans comprendre l'intérêt d'une telle question.  
\- Moi je crois que tu as rêvé. Tu appelais un Tom dans ton sommeil.  
Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes à la mention du prénom de celui que j'aimais. Cependant, je pris sur moi pour paraître le plus naturel possible.  
\- C'est bizarre, répondis-je amusée. Je ne connais personne du nom de Tom.  
Ginny resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
\- Vous allez bientôt repartir n'est-ce pas ?  
Je vis ses yeux s'humidifier.  
\- Oui, nous le devons.  
\- J'ai peur pour Harry, j'ai peur pour vous tous.  
\- Et tu as l'impression que tu mourrais si il lui arrivait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? S'il arrivait quelque chose à celui que tu aimes ?  
\- C'est exactement ça. Tu ressens la même chose pour Ron ?  
J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité, tellement envie... Mais comment pourrait-elle comprendre que je sois amoureuse du célèbre Voldemort... Je pourrais lui mentir sinon, lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
\- Ginny je n'aime pas ton frère... marmonnai-je alors mal à l'aise.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que... Enfin, on a toujours tous eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux.  
\- Je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais c'est un autre que j'aime.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de qui que ce soit. Je le connais ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un sorcier. Je le vois tous les étés quand je suis chez mes parents. Tu sais, je pensais ressentir quelque chose pour Ron, mais ce n'est finalement qu'une forte amitié qui nous lie. Tu vois, quand j'étais prisonnière au manoir, j'ai bien sûr pensé à Harry et Ron qui étaient dans les cachots, mais j'ai surtout pensé à ce Tom, ce moldu, que je n'allais peut-être jamais revoir.  
\- C'est donc de lui que tu as rêvé cette nuit ?  
\- Visiblement. Tu m'en veux ? Demandai-je sans parvenir à cacher mon inquiétude.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, affirma Ginny en souriant. Jamais je ne pourrais te forcer à aimer mon frère. Mais je pense qu'il t'apprécie plus que comme une simple amie. Si tu aimes ce Tom tu devrais le dire à Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu le blesses, mais j'imagine qu'il à le droit de savoir.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne veux pas lui faire plus de peine qu'il ne le mérite. Je lui dirais que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui, sans pour autant lui dire que j'en aime un autre.  
\- C'est un bon compromis, avoua Ginny. Ron risque d'être désagréable pendant un moment, donc je te conseille de lui dire aujourd'hui, comme ça, Fred et George auront le temps de le décrisper. Il te manque ? Ajout-t-elle.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée... mais je ne peux pas le revoir, nous sommes en guerre et très occupés avec Harry et Ron. De plus ils ne veulent plus qu'on se lâche d'une semelle... Et je vois mal Ron m'accompagner à un rendez-vous galant, dis-je d'un regard entendu.  
\- Je pourrais te servir de couverture si tu veux, proposa Ginny.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je pourrais t'accompagner. Bon évidemment, je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de te laisser totalement seule, il ne faut plus qu'on se sépare, mais je pourrais vous surveiller de loin.  
J'imaginais d'ici la scène merveilleuse que me proposait Ginny... Je l'emmènerais au manoir Malefoy, où résidait le célèbre et dangereux Voldemort. Je la laisserais discuter avec les mangemorts tandis que je serrerais celui que j'aime dans mes bras. Oui c'était une super idée !  
\- Non Ginny, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu me proposes mais les garçons ont raison, il faut terminer ce que nous avons commencé et après, j'irais rejoindre Tom.  
\- C'est comme tu veux, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.  
\- Tu es vraiment une bonne amie, répondis-je en m'approchant pour la serrer dans mes bras. Et ne t'en fait pas pour Harry, je veillerais sur lui.

Nous restâmes toute une semaine cloîtrée dans la maison des Weasley. Ron était bien évidemment d'une humeur massacrante après la discussion que nous avions eu et le trio que nous formions pour tuer celui que j'aimais avait un peu perdu de son ambition. Mais Harry ne perdait pas courage et comptait attendre que Ron aille mieux pour aussitôt repartir. Les adultes n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, bien qu'ils devaient avoir remarqués la tension entre Ron et moi. Ils n'avaient heureusement posé aucune question gênante et Fred et Geogre jouaient leur rôle de frères moqueurs à la perfection. Tom me manquait terriblement. Je n'osais imaginer, s'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, ce à quoi il avait dû faire face pendant toutes ces années où j'avais été absente. Je comprenais presque son envie de s'en prendre à Harry. Le pire était que nous nous étions quittés un peu fâché et je n'osais imaginer ce que Bellatrix avait raconté à Tom sur mon départ. Après tout, il n'avait visiblement rien entreprit pour me retrouver.

Cette après-midi là, Ginny et moi avions décidé de nous rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour nous changer les idées, sans oublier les mesures de protection évidentes.  
\- Je suis moche, grognai-je en regardant ma nouvelle apparence dans le miroir.  
Ginny leva ses nouveaux yeux en l'air et soupira.  
J'étais brune avec des yeux bleus et j'avais un visage plus carré que d'habitude. En fait je ne ressemblais en rien à l'ancienne Hermione. Je pouvais en dire de même de Ginny qui était devenu blonde avec un teint halé.

Après être passé sous les yeux de chaque membre de la famille pour voir s'ils nous reconnaissaient, nous pûmes enfin partir, car aucun d'eux ne put déterminer qui était Ginny ou moi.  
\- Je propose qu'on aille à la boutique Weasley, lançai-je à Ginny une fois sur place.  
\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, soupira cette dernière en constatant l'état de la rue. C'est l'une des seules boutiques encore ouvertes. C'est peut-être plus dangereux que nous l'avions prévu, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue.  
\- Nous sommes méconnaissable, insistai-je.  
\- Oui je sais, mais tout de même.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la boutique en question quand mon regard fut attiré par une chevelure extrêmement blonde. Malefoy ! Et si je me risquais à aller lui parler ? Si j'échappais à la vue de Ginny ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Ce dernier marchait vite, très vite même et il était déjà en train de disparaître dans l'allée des embrumes. Je fis alors volte face et me mis à courir dans sa direction tandis que Ginny poussait la porte du magasin de ses frères. Je l'eus rapidement rattrapé et l'attirai aussitôt dans un ruelle vide. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette mais j'avais déjà pointé la mienne sur lui.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-il effrayé.  
\- Je suis Hermione Gryffondor crétin. Qu'a raconté Bellatrix sur ma disparition?  
Drago me regarda septique. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas me reconnaître.  
\- J'étais obligée de me déguiser pour venir ici, expliquai-je.  
\- Bellatrix a dit que Harry avait appelé son elfe de maison et qu'il vous avait pris tous les trois pour transplaner en dehors du château. Elle a aussi expliqué la manigance que vous aviez mit au point pour descendre dans les cachots.  
Je me reculai stupéfaite.  
\- Elle n'a pas mentit... dis-je dans un souffle.  
\- Tu sais Bellatrix est un bon mangemort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas.  
\- Oh cela remonte à notre scolarité, répondis-je avec un sourire hypocrite. Comment cela se passe chez toi ?  
\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te répondre ! S'exclama Drago. Tu es dans le camp ennemi.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ron et Harry ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, ils m'ont emmené avec eux et ils ne me laissent pas sans surveillance! !  
\- Tu es bien toute seule là non ?  
\- Je viens de fausser compagnie à Ginny, elle ne va pas tarder à me retrouver d'ailleurs et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle me voit en ta compagnie.  
\- Si tu es de notre côté, pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas avec moi ?  
\- Ce que tu peux être stupide, répliquai-je agacée. Quand j'aurais disparu ils vont partir à me recherche. Tom est ma priorité mais je ne veux pas que mes amis se mettent en danger inutilement.  
\- Tu l'appelles Tom ?  
\- Tu veux peut-être que je l'appelle maître? Me moquai-je.  
\- Donc tu es quand même un peu restée la Hermione de Poudlard. Tu les considères toujours comme tes amis.  
\- La Hermione d'avant et celle de Poudlard sont les mêmes ! Alors que ce passe-t-il chez toi ? Insistai-je en le menaçant de ma baguette magique.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Cela fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas vu le maître. En fait depuis le soir où tu es partie. Quand il a apprit pour ton départ il était dans une rage folle, il a faillit tuer Bellatrix.  
Un sourire, même s'il fut bref, étira mon visage.  
\- Mais personne ne sait où il est passé ? Insistai-je.  
\- Je crois qu'il est malade où je ne sais pas... Ma mère dit que c'est son cœur... Mais sincèrement... continua-t-il en riant, comme si le maître était capable d'aimer !  
J'avais vraiment envie de le tuer et sa mort était largement à la portée de ma baguette, ce serait même trop facile.  
\- Ferme-là Malefoy si tu tiens à la vie ! Je suis la même Hermione que tu as connu en fin de compte, je te déteste toujours autant.  
\- Bien sur tu es la même. Tu as juste le sang pur !  
Mais pour qui se prenait-il à me parler ainsi ? Qui croyait-il que j'étais ?! J'étais Hermione Gryffondor et il fallait qu'il arrête de me traiter come Hermione Granger ! Par ailleurs, j'étais loin d'oublier toutes les années à Poudlard que nous avions passé ensemble.  
\- Insecta cute, lançai-je alors à Drago.  
Tom ne m'avait pas mentit lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de ce sort lorsque nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. Il découpait réellement la peau en surface, très lentement, arrachant des cris de souffrances à celui qui le recevait. J'étais figée entre contemplation et effroi lorsque le cris de Ginny me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle, la rejoignis et transplanai aussitôt en lui attrapant le brs.

Une fois dans l'herbe fraîche du jardin de sa maison, Ginny se tourna vers moi rouge de colère.  
\- Mais bon sang Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était Malefoy ! Parce que c'était vraiment stupide de ta part !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry en accourant suivit de près par Ron et ses parents.  
\- Rien, crachai-je énervée d'avoir été interrompue lorsque je m'étais trouvée avec Malefoy junior et de voir tout le monde s'affoler inutilement une fois de plus, autour de moi.  
\- Non il n'y a pas rien ! S'énerva Ginny en retrouvant son apparence petit à petit. Tu étais avec Drago Malefoy ! C'est un fils de mangemort et surement un mangemort lui aussi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te passe par la tête Hermione ! Tu deviens suicidaire où quoi ?  
\- Je voulais juste avoir des informations.  
\- Ginny, Hermione, racontez-nous s'il vous plait, insista Harry.  
\- Alors que nous allions rentrer dans le magasin de Fred et George, j'ai aperçu Malefoy au loin et comme il était seul j'ai couru dans sa direction pour le rejoindre, expliquai-je.  
\- Non mais tu es complètement stupide où quoi?! S'exclama Ron qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.  
\- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui d'un air menaçant. Laisse-moi rire Ronald !  
J'entendis deux rires s'approcher de nous. Fred et George nous rejoignaient.  
\- Et ensuite ? Insista Harry qui pour l'instant restait celui qui était le plus calme.  
Bien que les parents de Ginny ne disaient rien je voyais clairement l'inquiétude s'installer sur leur visage.  
\- Je l'ai rattrapé pour lui soutirer des informations et Ginny est arrivée.  
\- Tu ne faisais que lui soutirer des informations, insista la concernée d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Non ! S'exclama soudain Fred qui eut comment une illumination. Tu n'étais tout de même pas en train de l'embrasser ? Si ?  
George explosa de rire, tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard noir.  
\- Fred, George, arrêtez maintenant ! S'exclama Molly Weasley. Il n'y a rien de drôle.  
\- Elle lui lançait un sort qui... Le sort lui découpait la peau, il y avait plein de sang...  
\- C'était juste pour le faire parler ! Et ça aurait peut-être fonctionné si tu n'étais pas intervenu, lâchai-je.  
\- Tu le torturais ? Répéta Harry incrédule.  
\- Oui, je torturai Drago Malefoy et je ne vois pas le problème. Je vous rappelle qu'il a certainement la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son bras ! Vous pensez qu'ils m'ont brossé les cheveux pendant que Harry et Ron étaient confortablement installés dans les cachots ?  
\- Ecoute Hermione, intervint Molly d'une voix douce. Tout le monde est à cran, mais un tel sort... Cela ne te ressemble pas. Et puis ça aurait pu être très dangereux pour toi... Tu aurais pu te retrouver devant plusieurs mangemorts. Il aurait put t'arriver quelque chose.  
J'avais tellement envie de leur dire que je ne craignais rien, que j'étais amoureuse du dangereux Voldemort et qu'il ferait tout pour moi... J'avais tellement envie de leur dire de cesser de s'inquiéter aussi bêtement pour moi. Leurs comportements m'exaspéraient.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Je me suis fais surprendre

**Chapitre 27 : Je me suis fais surprendre**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée, une semaine douloureuse loin de Tom. Ron s'était quelque peut remit du fait que je ne le considérais que comme un ami et Ginny était repartit pour Poudlard. Les garçons et moi avions prévus de faire nos valises à notre tour pour reprendre notre quête. Je ne savais absolument pas comment me sortir de cette situation, il aurait fallut que je vois Tom.  
Alors qu'Harry rassemblait ses affaires en les miniaturisant, je m'approchai de lui d'un pas hésitant.  
\- Harry, j'aimerais sortir un peu. Sortir seule, précisai-je.  
\- Pour aller où ? S'enquit-il surpris.  
\- Sur le chemin de traverse par exemple.  
\- Hermione, dit-il dans un soupire. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Imagine que Malefoy ait alerté les autres mangemorts que tu te baladais sous une fausse apparence ?  
\- Ce n'était pas une question Harry. Je voulais juste t'avertir que j'allais sortir.  
\- C'est trop dangereux, insista-t-il.  
\- Tu vas m'attacher à une chaise ?  
\- Non bien sur que non. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais j'espère simplement que tu m'écouteras. Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ron et moi avons simplement été enfermés dans un cachot, mais toi tu as été torturé !  
Je levais les yeux au ciel, tout serait tellement simple si il savait...  
\- Je serais prudente Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste prendre l'air et réfléchir.  
\- Très bien. Sois prudente Hermione s'il te plait. Et change ton apparence, insista-t-il en me posant une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Ne préviens pas les autres, lui demandai-je. Il faut éviter de les inquiéter pour rien. Ne leur dis pas où je suis à moins qu'il y ait vraiment un problème de votre côté. D'accord ?  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

D'un coté, j'étais vraiment contente qu'Harry n'ait pas opposé plus de résistance que ça, mais d'un autre côté je trouvais cela étrange. Lorsque je transplanai enfin sur le chemin de traverse, j'étais devenue, à l'inverse de la dernière fois, une jolie blonde. La rue était pratiquement vide, à l'exception de quelques passants qui semblaient pressés. Je passai devant la boutique des jumeaux sans m'y arrêter, après tout je n'étais pas là pour faire des emplettes, mais je m'arrêtai face à la boutique saccagée d'Ollivander, là où j'avais acheté ma première baguette. Toute magie semblait s'être envolée de ce lieu pour si particulier pour tout sorcier. Je repris ma route et m'enfonçai dans l'allée des embrumes. J'avais évidemment mentis à Harry. Je ne voulais pas prendre l'air, je voulais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me donner des nouvelles de Tom. Etait-il toujours malade après deux semaines ? Ou pire ! Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? J'étais certaine que Malefoy aurait pu m'en dire pus si Ginny n'était pas arrivé. Dans ce quartier je ne croisai également que des personnes pressées de faire un achat ou de rentrer chez elles. Même ici, les gens avaient peur. Une silhouette piqua soudain a curiosité. C'était un homme à capuchon qui marchait très lentement. Il devait être jeune si j'en jugeais sa main lisse qui faisait tourner une baguette entre ses doigts. Je fixai davantage le jeune homme intriguée et bientôt m'immobilisai. Je connaissais ce geste, je connaissais cette manière de faire tourner sa baguette. Etait-il possible que ce soit Tom ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait aussi changé d'apparence pour passer inaperçu ? Mais que ferait-il ici ? Je décidai de le dépasser, puis m'arrêtai un peu plus loin pour avoir l'occasion de le voir passer devant moi. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva à ma hauteur il s'arrêta.  
\- Je peux vous aider ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.  
Je répondis par un sourire affectueux.  
\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, murmurai-je alors en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.  
Le garçon ne se détacha pas de mon étreinte mais plongea un son regard dur dans le mien.  
\- Quel est ton plus grand rêve ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- J'en ai deux, répondis-je.  
Il s'écarta aussitôt de mon contact, comme s'il s'était brûlé et m'adressa un regard dégoûté.  
\- Ce que je désir le plus au monde, c'est retrouver mon frère, mais ce que je veux tout autant, c'est vivre aux côtés de celui que j'aime, lui lançai-je alors qu'il avait entreprit de reprendre sa route.  
Il s'immobilisa aussitôt et se retourna vers moi.  
\- J'apprends avec plaisir que tu me comptes parmi tes rêves. Malefoy Junior m'a bien aidé sur ce coup. Je tourne ici toute la journée depuis plusieurs jours en espérant que tu reviennes.  
Il me tira par le bras à travers de nombreuses rues sans que j'ai pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit et nous entrâmes dans un bar que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en lire l'enseigne, tout ce que je savais c'est que nous étions revenus sur le chemin de traverse.  
\- Une chambre s'il vous plait, lança-t-il à l'aubergiste.  
Ce dernier nous donna une clef et nous montâmes les escaliers silencieusement. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls il ferma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette magique et la pointa sur moi pour annuler le sort que je m'étais lancée... Je retrouvai alors mon apparence.  
\- Je te préfère largement comme ça, dit-il en tentant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille.  
\- Stop, l'arrêtai-je. Toi aussi dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui.  
Il soupira et ôta son capuchon.  
\- En plus je déteste les blonds, lui fis-je remarquer.  
\- Préfères-tu l'être ignoble que je suis devenu ? Me demanda Tom.  
\- Je préfère quand tu as ta véritable apparence. Je ne compte pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi.  
Je lançai alors le sort sur Tom et peut à peut son visage se changea mais ce ne fut pas sa peau d'un blanc presque transparent qui apparue, ni son crâne chauve, mais des cheveux ébènes qui recouvraient sa tête.  
\- Mon amour... Ne pus-je que laisser échapper en le regardant. Tu es si beau.  
Il avait retrouvé son apparence !  
\- Je suis content de toujours te plaire, malgré ma jeunesse retrouvée.  
Je lui sautai aussitôt au cou.  
\- Mon dieu que je t'aime Tom ! Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime, dis-je en m'approchant lentement de sa bouche.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en détournant la tête pour que je n'atteigne pas ses lèvres. Regarde comme nous sommes beaux, regarde comme nos formons le couple parfait, dit-il en m'amenant face au seul miroir de la pièce.  
\- Moi je vois autre chose, répondis-je irritée.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Tu recules le moment où je vais enfin faire de toi l'homme le plus comblé du monde!  
Tom eut le sourire ravageur et remplit de charme qu'il avait toujours eu. Je l'attrapai alors par le haut de sa cape et l'attirai jusqu'au lit derrière moi. De fil en aiguille, il finit par se retrouver torse nu devant moi et j'admirai sa perfection. Je posai mon front contre son torse musclé et en sentis l'odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Il pointa soudain sa baguette sur moi et je me retrouvai aussitôt en sous vêtements.  
\- Oh, c'est vraiment très sensuel de ta part, me moquai-je.  
\- J'ai souffert tant d'années Hermione d'être éloigné de toi et j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me torturer d'avantage.  
\- Bien sur que non Tom. J'essaye juste de faire durer cet instant magique.  
\- Nous serions mieux dans notre chambre tu sais.  
\- C'est toi qui as eut l'idée de venir ici, lui fis-je remarquer en faisant glisser sensuellement mes doigts le long de son torse.  
Il m'attrapa cependant aussitôt la main qui atteignait tout juste la barrière de son pantalon.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis, cet endroit est pitoyable, dit-il d'un ton dur. Ne crois-tu pas qu'une meilleure chambre nous attend ? Insista-t-il en faisant glisser ses propres doigts sur mes lèvres.  
J'avais tellement envie de lui que je me fichais éperdument de l'endroit où nous pouvions être, mais alors complètement !  
\- Je ne préfère pas qu'on rentre au château Tom, répondis-je en entreprenant de déboutonner son pantalon.  
Il attrapa de nouveau mes deux mains dans les siennes sans les lâcher cette fois-ci.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu préfères cette chambre miteuse ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que si je pars avec toi, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te quitter.  
\- Et n'est-ce pas le but des personnes qui s'aiment ? Ne jamais se quitter ?  
Tom, tout en gardant fermement mes mains dans les siennes, m'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou.  
\- Ne me tortures pas... marmonnai-je tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait.  
Le cou était l'une des zones très sensibles chez moi, qu'il ne fallait pas titiller inutilement.  
\- Hermione, viens, je ne comprends pas ton problème là.  
\- Si je pars sans les prévenir, ils vont penser que je me suis fais enlever et ils partiront à ma recherche. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi alors que je ne risque rien.  
\- Eh bien dis leur que tu t'en vas et que tu reviendras jamais, déclara Tom qui s'était écarté de moi.  
\- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, insistai-je. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas dans quelle situation je me trouve ! Je suis censée les aider à te tuer !  
\- Eh bien vas-y ! Je t'en pris Hermione, donne leur des informations sur moi. Indique-leur le chemin du manoir Malefoy, je les tuerais tous de toute façon !  
-Tom... murmurai-je en lui caressant le bras. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi qui es prioritaire et tu le sais, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais parlé des horcruxes et de la cape de Harry. Mais n'oublies pas que ce sont mes amis également.  
Tom s'écarta de moi et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Le tableau de cet instant était si beau, son torse était illuminé par les rayons de soleil, tandis que son visage restait dans l'ombre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.  
\- Pardon ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- Tout à l'heure dans la rue, si tu es venue me voir, c'est que tu m'as reconnu non ? Alors qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ?  
J'eus un sourire amusé et me rapprochai de nouveau de lui.  
\- Ta baguette magique.  
\- Tu l'as reconnu ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Non j'étais trop loin. Mais j'ai reconnu ta manière de jouer avec. Tu le faisais toujours à Poudlard. Et puis quand je me suis adressée à toi, le ton arrogant dont tu as usé ne pouvait que t'appartenir.  
\- Donc si tu m'as reconnu c'est parce que..  
\- Parce que je t'aime, le coupai-je alors. Personne n'aurait put connaitre cette habitude mis à part peut-être Bellatrix qui passait son temps à t'espionner. Même Minerva ne pouvait pas avoir appris par cœur tes moindres faits et gestes.  
Tom m'attrapa alors et me serra contre lui fermement.  
\- J'ai l'impression de rêver Hermione. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas réel et que tu vas de nouveau disparaître. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me quittes Hermione, tu vas revenir avec moi au manoir et tu n'auras plus besoin de tes amis, je serais suffisant.  
Il s'approcha de moi et continua de me parler en murmurant à mon oreille.  
\- Regarde la potion a fonctionné, je suis resté cloué au lit pendant plus d'une semaine, mais je suis de nouveau jeune et beau. Ainsi c'était ça la fameuse maladie dont Malefoy m'avait parlé.  
Je déposai un nouveau baiser sur le torse de Tom et appuyai mon front contre sa peau.  
\- Hermione je t'aime tellement vient avec moi, insista-t-il d'une voix autoritaire que je lui aimais tant.  
\- Oui pars avec lui Hermione.  
Cette nouvelle voix me fit sursauter. Tom se mit alors devant moi en posture protectrice. Mais mis à part me protéger du regard de la personne car j'étais en sous vêtements, il n'y avait rien à craindre. C'était Ron Weasley.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa baguette magique qu'il avait déposée sur le lit pour la pointer sur Ron.  
\- Arrête, c'est un ami, dis-je en essayant de baisser la baguette de Tom.  
Inutilement bien sur, car ma pression sur son bras ne changea rien.  
\- Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je en me précipitant vers lui après m'être rhabillée d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Et s'il te plait abaisse cette baguette, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Tom.  
Il ne m'écouta évidemment pas.  
\- Eh bien j'étais parti à ta recherche, mais tu n'as visiblement pas besoin de mon aide ! Tu es en très bonne compagnie, répondit Ron d'un ton amère.  
\- Mais pourquoi es-tu parti à ma recherche enfin ?! M'exclamai-je agacée.  
\- Parce que quand j'ai demandé à Harry où tu étais parce que nous étions tous en train de te chercher dans la maison, il m'a dit que tu t'étais rendue en chemin de traverse pour prendre l'air. Mais visiblement tu comptais faire autre chose que prendre l'air !  
\- Ecoute Ron, ce que je fais ne te regarde absolument pas ! Donc tu pourrais arrêter tes allusions douteuses.  
\- Tu es l'ami de Harry Potter? Demanda soudain Tom en s'approchant de nous.  
\- Henry je t'en pris ! M'exclamai-je.  
Tom me regarda surpris que je l'appelle comme ça mais n'ajouta rien voyant que j'insistais du regard.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Cracha Tom à l'intention de Ron. Hermione va bien tu peux partir !  
\- Mais enfin arrête ! M'exclamai-je outrée.  
Je savais bien cependant que Tom ne pouvait pas se douter du malaise de Ron à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que Ron avait un faible pour moi.  
\- Non ton ami a raison. Je vais partir, tu étais apparemment très occupée, déclara Ron avec humeur. Pars avec lui puisqu'il t'aime! Qu'est ce que tu attends hein ? Enfuies-toi avec lui et laisse nous nous débrouiller Harry et moi !  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que mon ami avait tourné les talons. Je sortis dans le couloir aussitôt mais il avait déjà disparu. Quand je reviens dans la chambre Tom me regardait, furieux.  
\- Henry ? Je m'appelle Henry ?  
\- Oui c'est complètement stupide de ma part étant donné que j'ai dit à Ginny que tu t'appelais Tom... J'ai paniqué.  
\- Et tu crois que cette Ginny ne l'a pas comprit ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Tu es complètement idiote Hermione ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en me repoussant alors que je me rapprochais de lui. Qui est Ginny?  
\- Ma meilleure amie.  
\- L'épisode Minerva ne t'a pas servit de leçon ?! S'énerva-t-il alors. Cette Ginny va te trahi,r, comme l'a fait ton ancienne amie !  
\- Non elle ne me trahira pas et personne ne pourra imaginer que le Tom en question et Tom Jedusor ! Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je soudain.  
\- Quoi ? Quoi?  
\- J'ai dit à Ginny que tu étais un moldu, hors, Ron vient de te voir avec une baguette magique ! Il faut que je retourne chez lui, j'expliquerais à tout le monde que je sors avec toi, que tu t'appelles Henry et que tu es un sorcier. Et si jamais Ginny intervient je lui dirais que je lui avais mentis pour respecter ma vie privée.  
\- Evidemment! Siffla Tom. Et tu penses que tout le monde va te croire? Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que Minerva McGonnagale fait partie de l'ordre non ? Tu ne crois pas que l'idée que ce soit moi va lui traverser l'esprit ?! S'énerva-t-il. Tu ne repars pas Hermione ! Tu restes avec moi et on rentre ensemble, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !  
\- Non je dois y aller, dis-je avec fermeté.  
Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et pris le chemin de la sortie. Cependant la porte se claqua et se ferma devant moi.  
\- Tom ! Ouvre-moi ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Je ne prendrais aucun risque Hermione. Tu ne vas nul par sans moi.  
\- Oh bas oui, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi dans ce cas là ! M'exclamai-je.  
\- Non on rentre chez nous. Viens.  
Je le regardai une dernière fois et transplanai.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Harry me sauve la mise

**Chapitre 28 : Harry me sauve la mise**

Quand j'arrivai enfin dans le jardin, juste devant la porte d'entrée des Weasley rien ne semblait avoir changé à l'intérieur. Aucune agitation prouvant que j'avais été découverte.  
\- Ron ? L'appelai-je en entrant.  
\- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Molly. Ron est rentré quelque peu contrarié à la maison il y a quelques minutes, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave, ajouta-t-elle en me souriant.  
J'en avais plus que marre que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, me fasse passer pour la pauvre enfant de l'histoire. J'étais tout sauf ce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais et ça me culpabilisais au point de me fatiguer.  
\- Où est Ron ? Insistai-je.  
\- Ici traîtresse ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Je le regardais étonnée. Il était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Non il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Tom Jedusor, seuls les adultes et Harry qui l'avait vu dans certains souvenir étaient à même de le reconnaître, mais lui non.  
\- Traitresse ? Répéta Harry qui venait d'arriver avec tout le reste de la petite famille, excepté le père de Ron qui travaillait.  
\- Oui, tu étais avec l'ennemi ! Insista-t-il.  
J'avalais difficilement ma salive.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Ron! S'impatienta Harry. Hermione, tu as revu Malefoy?  
\- Bien sur que non, me défendis-je.  
Je passai cependant discrètement ma main dans ma robe pour attraper ma baguette magique au cas où cela dégénérerait. Je savais que si Tom était ici avec moi il m'aurait ordonné de partir, mais Ron ne pouvait pas savoir... C'était impossible.  
\- Elle était avec un garçon inconnu dans une chambre d'un bar du chemin de traverse, déclara Ron.  
Molly parut déstabilisée un cours instant et repris ses esprits tout en me regardant étonnée.  
\- Dans une chambre ? Répéta-t-elle comme si elle avait du mal à y croire.  
Je voyais bien que Ron mourrait d'envie de raconter dans quelle tenue il m'avait vu, mais je secouai discrètement la tête pour le supplier de se taire. Ce genre d'aveux serait vraiment humiliant.  
\- Tu sors avec lui c'est ça ? Insista Ron sans pour autant aller dans les détails.  
\- Non mais tu te fous de nous Ronald? S'exclama sa mère. Je pensais qu'Hermione était en danger !  
\- Eh bien je ne sais pas trop! Je n'ai jamais vu le garçon avec qui elle était, il n'est donc pas à Poudlard et elle ne nous en a jamais parlé, donc je suppose que c'est quelqu'un de nouveau. Et comme je les ais trouvé particulièrement proche...  
\- Oh arrête Ronald ! Il ne fait pas partis du camp de Voldemort ! Ne soit pas stupide ! Je le connais depuis très longtemps. Il habite près de chez moi.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? Insista Ron.  
\- Elle en a parlé à Ginny, corrigea Harry.  
Je me retournai stupéfaite vers mon meilleur ami. Je me sentais complètement trahit, même si Harry était en train de me sauver la mise. J'avais dit à Ginny de ne rien dire mais celle-ci ne m'avait visiblement pas écouté.  
\- C'est bien ce Tom qui est un moldu?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Ron. Celui que j'ai vu s'appelait Henry et était bien un sorcier étant donné qu'il a pointé sa baguette sur moi.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Fred moqueur. Il t'a menacé? J'espère que tu lui as flanqué une bonne correction.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ron, ce que tu peux être stupide... Tu es arrivé d'un coup comme ça à la porte de notre chambre pendant que nous discutions, n'importe qui aurais réagit comme lui ! Nous sommes en tant de guerre je te rappelle.  
\- Hermione n'a pas tord, assura Molly.  
\- Attends, continua Harry qui semblait perdu, ce n'est donc pas la même personne dont tu as parlé à Ginny ?  
\- Si, répondis-je en baissant la tête faussement fautive. J'ai juste préféré garder le mystère sur son identité en mentant un petit peu, et visiblement j'ai eu raison.  
\- Ginny m'a parlé de lui uniquement pour que je te laisse sortir c'était pour le voir. Elle m'a dit que... Que tu l'aimais, ajouta Harry en regardant discrètement l'attitude de Ron face à cette révélation.  
\- Bon tout va bien et je crois que cette histoire ne me conserve plus, donc je vais vous laisser, je vais commencer à préparer le diner, des membres de l'ordre viennent ce soir, annonça Molly mal à l'aise en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu ne perdais visiblement pas de temps avec lui, me lança Ron toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
\- Je t'en pris Ron ! Et d'abord comme as-tu su que nous étions là ?!  
\- J'ai fouillé la rue et j'ai demandé au barman s'il n'avait pas vu une jeune fille, il m'a dit que si et je suis montée.  
\- Ron, commença alors Fred d'un faux air sérieux. Tu es sur que ce n'était pas Malefoy ?  
Je soupirais d'impatience. Leur blagues m'avaient toujours fait rire, mais là je trouvais vraiment leur attitude lourde. Cependant je soufflai intérieurement, tout c'était bien passé et personne n'avait pensé une seule seconde à Tom Jedusor. C'était tellement évident d'ailleurs, qui pourrait un jour s'imaginer que l'Hermione Granger qu'ils pensaient que j'étais pourrait un jour se tourner vers le côté du mal, et surtout aimer ce Tom Jedusor. Pour eux, j'étais une enfant de moldu après tout. Tom était vraiment ridicule de s'inquiéter à ce point. Et puis il y avait tout de même un point positif à tout ça, j'allais pouvoir rejoindre Tom tranquillement maintenant sans que personne ne s'inquiète de mon absence, puisqu'ils étaient désormais tous au courant que j'avais un "copain".  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
Je sortis de mes pensées et regardai Ron.  
\- Tu l'aimes ce Henry ? Répéta-t-il.  
\- Ron arrête, lui lança Harry voyant qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise et que si je lui répondais l'histoire risquait de tourner au vinaigre.  
\- Parce que lui il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'elle parte avec lui. Donc c'est pour savoir si c'est réciproque.  
\- On va faire un tour dans le jardin, annoncèrent soudain Fred et George d'une même voix en tirant Ron avec eux.  
J'étais pour une fois heureuse de leur intervention. Je me retrouvais alors seule avec Harry.  
\- Il s'appelle bien Henry ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu as dit à Ginny qu'il s'appelait Tom. Elle m'a raconté que tu avais même rêvé de lui l'autre nuit et que tu l'appelais dans ton sommeil. Tu peux me le dire à moi tu sais.  
\- Non il s'appelle bien Henry, mentis-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai murmuré un autre prénom dans mon sommeil, je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir vraiment prononcé, il se pourrait que ce soit Ginny qui ait rêvé. Franchement je n'en sais rien, répondis-je de la voix la plus sincère possible.  
Finalement Harry n'était pas aussi dupe que les trois autres, même si il était loin d'en arriver à la bonne conclusion.  
\- Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je alors. Je mets vraiment en péril notre mission avec tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolée Harry.  
\- Tu ne dois pas être désolée Hermione. Je peux te comprendre. J'aurais moi aussi voulu voir Ginny peut-être une dernière fois comme tu l'as fait avec Henry, si je ne l'avais pas vu durant toutes les vacances.  
\- Malheureusement l'arrivée de Ron a écourté nos adieux et je suis un peu parti comme ça, sans prévenir. Mais bon... L'ambiance va vraiment être glaciale maintenant. J'aurais vraiment aimé que Ron ne nous surprenne pas. Je sais qu'il doit souffrir. Tu sais il m'a tout de même surpris très proche de Henry, heureusement on ne s'embrassait pas mais c'était presque ça.  
\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ajouta Harry d'un sourire en coin qu'il tentait de dissimuler.  
Je le regardais étonnée et l'incitai à s'expliquer d'un mouvement de tête.  
\- Quand Ron est rentré il maronnait des trucs bizarres, du genre "sous-vêtements, pauvre mec, chambre"... Enfin voilà quoi.  
\- Oh mon dieu... murmurai-je en rougissant.  
Ma vie était un tel mensonge... Tom avait peut-être raison. Une amie ne mentait pas à ceux qu'elle aimait, peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir le rejoindre.  
Harry sortit un jeu d'échec de la table basse du salon et m'interrogea du regard. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et nous commençâmes une partie.  
Nous ne fûmes interrompus que par l'arrivée de notre très cher professeur de métamorphose accompagnée de Tonks et Lupin. Je leur lançai un brève bonjour sans me lever tandis que Harry allait leur serrer amicalement la main, tout en caressant affectueusement le ventre arrondie de Tonks. Après quelques minutes, Harry revint et nous continuâmes de jouer tandis que les trois adultes rejoignaient Molly dans la cuisine.

L'heure du repas arriva bien vite et nous nous installâmes, en prenant soin de mettre Ron le plus loin possible de moi. Telle avait été la stratégie de sa mère que j'accueillis avec soulagement.  
Le repas s'orienta tout d'abord sur le ministère qu'ils pensaient de plus en plus contrôlé, et bientôt le sujet de Rogue et Poudlard fit son irruption.  
\- Cela devient vraiment n'importe quoi à Poudlard, déclara Minerva. Les deux mangemorts mis en place par Rogue utilisent tout de même le sortilège doloris sur les élèves !  
\- Je vais retirer Ginny de l'école ! S'exclama Molly qui manqua de renverser le plat de légume sur la table alors qu'elle le tendait à son mari.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas je veille à ce que cela ne dégénère pas trop, je dois dire que cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps, mais après tout nous sommes en guerre, même si cela n'est pas officiellement déclaré.  
\- Il est vrai d'ailleurs que nous n'avons pas entendu parler de vous-savez-qui ces dernières semaines. C'est plutôt calme, vous pensez qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Demanda Lupin en buvant une gorgé d'eau.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, on ressent également une certaine tension au ministère, comme si on s'attendait à un gros coup, répondit Arthur Weasley. De toute façon on ne peut que recommander à tout le monde d'être sur ses gardes.  
\- Oui et à vérifier que les personnes que l'on côtois ne soit pas du mauvais côté, lâcha Ron sous les regards étonnés de tous.  
\- Ne faites pas attention, déclara Fred en tapotant l'épaule de son frère. Il est un peu à cran ces temps-ci.  
\- Il faudra quand même vérifier des choses sur lui vous ne pensez pas, insista-t-il. Et si jamais il était du côté de vous-savez-qui hein ? Insista-t-il en me fixant méchamment.  
\- Mais vous parlez encore de ce Tom ? Demanda Molly en faisant de gros yeux.  
\- De Henry, corrigeai-je en même temps que Ron.  
\- Qui sont ces Henry et Tom ? Demanda Arthur Weasley qui ne suivait plus du tout le fil de la conversation.  
Je remarquai que tous les adultes, excepté Molly qui avait plutôt hâte de changer de sujet, s'intéressèrent de près à ce qui venait de se dire, mais celle qui semblait le plus captivée par la conversation n'était autre que Minerva.  
\- C'est juste que j'ai vu un ami cet après-midi, Henry, et que Ron le soupçonne d'être dans les rangs de Voldemort étant donné qu'il ne le connait pas, expliquai-je irritée.  
\- Et qui est Tom ? Demanda Lupin visiblement amusé par la situation.  
\- Personne, il n'y a pas de Tom il y a juste eut une erreur de prénom, répondit Harry. Donc il n'y aucunes informations capitales.  
\- Quel est son nom de famille? Insista cependant Ron.  
J'avais tellement envie d'utiliser le sortilège bloc-langue sur lui, que c'en était douloureux. L'idée me semblait vraiment pas mal pour le faire taire.  
\- Alors ? Insista-t-il.  
Je soupirai et inventai un nom de famille.  
\- Henry Larousse.  
\- Larousse ? Répéta Arthur. Je vérifiais dans les registres du ministère si ça peut calmer plusieurs personnes, déclara-t-il en soutenant son fils du regard.  
Je retiens mon souffle. Ainsi je n'avais que jusqu'à demain pour demeurer ici. Après ils s'apercevraient de tout. Non ce n'était pas possible. Harry sembla remarquer mon angoisse et intervint.  
\- Ecoutez Mr Weasley, je me porte garant de ce Henry, et je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de très bien, ne perdez pas de temps à faire des recherches sur lui. Ron est simplement jaloux, insista-t-il en regardant sévèrement son ami assis à côté de lui.  
\- Bien, lâcha alors Arthur. Et sinon cette grossesse ? Tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tonks.  
Je remerciai Harry du regard, mais m'en voulais énormément en même temps. J'avais beau reculer le moment fatidique, arriverait un jour où ils apprendraient tout. Et je n'étais pas sur qu'en plus de ma trahison, ils me pardonneraient tous mes mensonges.


	29. Chapitre 29 : La grande révélation

**Chapitre 29 : La grande révélation**

Ron était allé se coucher tôt ce soir-là et Harry et moi étions restés dans la chambre de Ginny pour discuter de ce que nous allions faire quand nous repartirons. Cependant, je n'écoutai Harry que d'une oreille distraite, je pensais surtout à Tom. Il devait tellement m'en vouloir d'être partie comme ça d'un coup, une nouvelle fois.  
\- Tu sais pour le vif d'or que m'a légué Dumbledore, je pense que c'est la pierre de résurrection qui est cachée dedans.  
Je me tournai étonnée vers Harry. La pierre de résurrection ? C'était Harry qui l'avait ? Non c'était impossible... Dumbledore me connaissait déjà à l'époque où j'avais été en cours avec Tom, il n'aurait jamais confié la pierre à quelqu'un d'aussi proche de moi. Cependant, ce vieillard avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de faire confiance aux personnes qu'il ne fallait pas, comme Rogue. Aurait-il eu confiance en la nouvelle Hermione, totalement ignorante de son passé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Harry, ça m'étonnerait franchement. Mais il se fait tard, j'aimerais dormir, on en reparle demain d'accord ?  
Harry acquiesça en regardant l'heure sur la pendule de la chambre.

Je ne comptai pas m'endormir avant longtemps cette nuit là. J'attendis le milieu de la nuit.  
Quand il fut près de trois heures du matin je sortis de mon lit et montai à l'étage supérieur. L'étage de la chambre de Ron et Harry. J'entrai le plus silencieusement possible et jetai un œil à mes deux amis. Ils dormaient profondément et je regardai du côté du peut d'affaire qu'avait Harry. J'ouvris immédiatement son sac, toujours en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et je mis enfin la main sur la vif d'or. C'était si simple ! Avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre, je lui adressai regard triste. Harry me faisait tellement confiance... Il avait tord, ils avaient tous terriblement tord.

Alors que j'étais en train de redescendre les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds un claquement de porte retentit tout en bas. De peur que l'on me surprenne je me précipitai jusqu'à ma chambre et rentrai dans mon lit dans le silence le plus complet.  
Cependant des voix se firent ensuite entendre. Les parents de Ron qui avaient leur chambre au rez de chaussé s'étaient surement levés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je sortis alors du lit et entrouvris la porte pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant je ne distinguai que des sorts que l'on lançait, des sorts de protection. Une attaque était-elle prévue ? Tom avait-il eut l'idiotie de vouloir venir me chercher ? De peur que ce ne soit le cas je m'habillai rapidement et continuai d'essayer d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Où sont les enfants ? Murmura une voix que je ne parvins pas à reconnaître.  
\- Ils dorment tous en haut.  
J'entendis alors quelqu'un monter et je refermai alors la porte pour courir me coucher dans le lit. Cependant j'avais été idiote de m'être habillée... Ils trouveraient surement étrange que je ne sois pas en pyjama comme toutes personnes censées dormir au milieu de la nuit.  
On ouvra soudain tout doucement la porte de ma chambre, je ne bougeai pas et fis semblant de dormir. Ma porte fut alors refermée et la personne monta aux étages supérieurs. On ne nous réveillait donc pas ? Si une attaque devait avoir lieux c'était quand même la meilleure chose à faire ! Je faillis me relever, mais entendant que la personne descendait de nouveau je restai allongée. Cependant il me semblait qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'à l'allée dans l'escalier.  
\- Vite descendez, chuchota-t-on.  
Mais que se passait-il ? Etait-on allé réveiller tout le monde sauf moi ? Je remarquai une présence derrière ma porte. Je me levai donc, pris une longue veste avec moi, enfonçai ma baguette et le vif d'or dans mes poches avant d'ouvrir ma porte d'un coup. Je me retrouvai alors face à Lupin qui avait sa baguette en main.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je en faisant mine d'être inquiète.  
\- Descend Hermione, descend en bas vite !  
Je ne répondis pas et dévalai les escaliers. Mais je m'étais attendu à tous sauf à ça. Ils étaient tous là, Ron et ses frères, Harry, Molly et Arthur, les membres de l'ordre, Minerva qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je constatai également qu'ils avaient tous leur baguette en main. Quand je fis un pas vers eux, ils se reculèrent tous dans un même mouvement. Je tournai ma tête derrière moi, Lupin me pointait sa baguette dessus. Je tournai alors sur moi même dans le but de me transplaner, mais je me retrouvai par terre, en bas des quelques marches qu'il me restait à descendre.  
\- On a mit en place certaines protections, m'expliqua Lupin. On ne voulait bien sur que pas que tu t'enfuies. Personne ne peut plus transplaner dans l'enceinte de la maison.  
Je le regardai avec horreur. J'étais prise au piège. Je me tournai alors vers Harry et Ron. Harry était certainement celui qui tenait le moins fort sa baguette dans sa main. Ron me regardait avec haine.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je alors à Lupin.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de fuir ? Me demanda-t-il à son tour.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Insistai-je le coeur battant.  
\- Le professeur Ma Gonnagall est allée vérifier des dossiers au ministère de la magie ce soir, bien sur sans aucune autorisation, mais il n'y a pas de Henry Larousse dans le registre des sorciers.  
\- C'est un moldu c'est ça ? Me demanda Harry plein d'espoir. C'est bien ce que tu avais dit à Ginny n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sur que non ! Cracha Ron en me regardant méchamment. Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi! C'est bel et bien un sorcier.  
\- Bien comme tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir en parler calmement, intervint Minerva.  
\- Mais enfin arrêtez ! S'exclama Molly Wesaley en s'approchant de moi.  
Dans une tentative inutile car Lupin qui s'était remit de leur côté la retint.  
\- Arrête Molly, lui ordonna son mari. Nous devons être sûr que tout le monde dans cette maison est en sécurité. Et si tu es innocente Hermione, je te pris de bien vouloir nous excuser d'avance.  
\- Elle n'est pas innocente, fit Ron. Elle nous trahi ! Elle donne des informations à l'ennemi !  
\- A quoi ressemblait le jeune homme que vous avez vu ? Demanda Minerva sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.  
\- Il était grand, bruns, des yeux noirs.  
\- Tu oublies beau, me moquai-je.  
Je me demandais comment je pouvais avoir encore de l'humour dans une situation comme celle-là. Mais rire était surement la seule échappatoire quand on voyait tout s'effondrer autour de nous.  
\- Ne s'appellerait-il pas Tom ? Insista Minerva en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Non, il s'appelle Henry, répondis-je en soupirant.  
\- Ecoutez, ce que vous pensez est complètement absurde ! Hermione est une fille de moldue, comment pourrait-elle d'une manière ou d'une autre être dans l'autre camp ! S'exclama Molly.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas véritablement une sang impure, répondit Minerva.  
Tout le monde regarda le professeur avec étonnement devant tant de vulgarité de sa part.  
\- Je n'ai pas le sang impur. Modérez votre langage s'il vous plait, lui lançai-je le plus poliment possible pour ne pas me trahir.  
Molly semblait croire à mon innocence, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.  
\- Bon d'accord, soupirai-je alors. Il n'est pas sorcier.  
\- Il avait une baguette ! S'exclama Ron.  
\- C'était la mienne. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mentir. Je lui ai très souvent parlé de mon monde, de notre monde à tous, il connait tout sur tout. Je sais bien pourtant que c'est interdit mais...  
Je ne terminai pas ma phrase et me mis à sangloter.  
\- Et voilà ! S'exclama Molly en se précipitant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Vraiment je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a pris professeur, lui lança-t-elle d'un air menaçant. Hermione est votre meilleure élève est c'est comme ça que vous la traitez ! Vous êtes vraiment plus stupides les uns que les autres.  
Tous semblèrent pendant un instant être mal à l'aise. Un cours instant. Jusqu'à ce que Harry, celui que je pensais le plus de mon côté avec Molly intervienne.  
\- Attendez, déclara-t-il à haute voix. Mme Weasley écartez vous d'Hermione encore juste quelques secondes s'il vous plait.  
La mère de Ron s'exécuta perplexe, pendant que tout le monde, même moi, regardait Harry avec attention.  
\- J'ai déjà vu, grâce à des souvenirs que m'a permis de voir Dumbledore à quoi ressemblait Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse. Je ne vais pas te cacher Hermione, continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi, que tout le monde pense que tu étais en sa présence quand Ron t'as surpris.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclama le concerné.  
\- Hermione et lui ? Ajoutèrent les deux jumeaux en même temps.  
Visiblement seul Harry et les adultes avaient été tenus au courant de ce qui se tramait réellement.  
\- Taisez-vous enfin ! S'exclama Tonks.  
\- Donc je sais à quoi ressemble Tom Jedusor quand il était jeune. Je vais reproduire son visage, ici, devant tout le monde et Ron me dira si c'est lui qu'il a vu.  
\- D'accord, répondit ce dernier.  
\- Ron, insista Harry. Ta réponse est très importante, ne réponds que si tu es absolument certain. Il ne faudrait pas condamner Hermione inutilement.  
Non ! Il allait le reconnaître. Je devais partir. J'essayai de transplaner de nouveau mais en vain. Les sortilèges de protection fonctionnaient toujours.  
\- Tenez la fille, elle essaye de fuir ! Lança un aurore que je ne connaissais pas.  
Ce dernier et Lupin se mirent alors chacun à côté de moi m'empoignant par les épaules.  
\- Non Harry. Arrête ! M'écriai-je. Tu sais bien que Ron est particulièrement en colère contre moi. Il ne dira pas la vérité, il vaudra à tout prix me faire porter le chapeau. Harry ne lui donne pas cette chance. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que moi et... Et vous savez-qui ! Mais enfin je suis une enfant de moldue, tout ce qu'il déteste le plus !  
\- Vas-y Harry, assura Arthur Weasley voyant que ce dernier hésitait.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je sais que tu es innocente, ne t'en fait pas. Ron n'ira pas jusqu'à mentir.  
Il pointa alors sa baguette vers le plafond, se concentra et un visage lumineux se dessina peut à peu. Quand Harry eut terminé il se tourna vers Ron. Son regard épouvanté bloqua Harry.  
\- Ron, ne me dit pas que...  
\- Si...parvint-il à répondre.  
Il se tourna alors vers moi horrifié.  
\- Hermione... murmura-t-il alors.  
Il fit un pas vers moi mais tout le monde l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. C'était finit, j'allais être enfermé à Askaban, j'allais peut-être même recevoir le baisé des détraqueurs...  
\- Mais Ron enfin... Ne soit pas stupide! Ce n'est pas du tout lui, lançai-je dans un dernier espoir.  
\- Vous mentez Mlle Granger! S'exclama alors Minerva. Vous êtes coincés maintenant, alors arrêtez de jouer à l'idiote !  
\- ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! Criai-je. Arrêtez de m'appeler par cet ignoble nom de moldu !  
La haine que j'avais pour elle et que je dissimulai depuis mon retour, m'envahit avec force.  
\- Non Hermione! Dis-moi que c'est faux, dis-moi que c'est faux... Supplia Harry d'une voix tremblante. Ignoble nom de moldu ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
Tout était fini, alors autant en finir dignement.  
\- Je m'appelle Hermione Gryffondor, lâchai-je alors.  
Je remarquai soudain que pour une fois, aucun des deux jumeaux n'avaient pensé à faire la moindre blague.  
\- Mais Hermione... murmura Molly scandalisée par la tournure des événements.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'Hermione que vous connaissez, intervient Minerva.  
\- C'est sur que toi tu me connais bien, lui lançai-je alors d'un regard noir. Traîtresse !  
Tout le monde constata avec incompréhension la manière familière avec laquelle je m'adressais à mon professeur.  
\- Hein Minerva ? Insistai-je. Tu aurais eu ma mort sur la conscience si Tom n'était pas intervenu ! Comment as-tu pus !  
\- J'ai fais mon devoir Hermione, répondit-elle alors.  
\- Quel devoir ? M'exclamai-je alors. Tu n'avais même pas encore 18 ans ! Tu étais ma meilleure amie comment as-tu pu ! Je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps !  
Je sortis alors ma baguette de la poche.  
\- AVADA KEDA...  
\- PROTEGO ! Lancèrent alors pratiquement tous les sorciers de la pièce sur Minerva.  
\- Experlliamus ! Lança Harry.  
Ma baguette s'envola de ma main et atterrit dans la sienne. Comment pouvais-je être encore aussi stupide ! Comment avais-je pu laisser mon unique chance de salut m'échapper aussi facilement.  
\- Professeur... demanda alors Harry d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler. Racontez nous ce que vous savez, nous ne comprenons rien.  
Lupin et l'aurore pointèrent leur baguette sur ma gorge, tandis que Minerva s'installait sur la chaise la plus proche.  
\- Hermione et moi avions le même âge. Nous avons passé nos sept années à Poudlard ensemble.  
\- Pas exactement, intervins-je. Tu m'as empêché de terminer ma 7ème année. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
Cette dernière m'ignora et continua son récit.  
\- Il y avait bien sur un certain Tom Jedusor qui était élève parmi nous. Au début Hermione, comme tout Gryffondor, détestait les Serpentards et particulièrement Jedusor. Mais tout ça à vite changé. Ils sont d'abord devenus amis et ont finis par sortir ensemble. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous les deux et Hermione en était même venu à s'installer dans sa chambre de préfet dont pouvait bénéficier les élèves de Serpentards. C'était comme si ils étaient devenues une même et unique personne.  
Durant le récit de mon ancienne amie, j'observai peut à peut le visage de tout le monde, de mes amis, se décomposer.  
\- Dumbledor avait eu vent de ce changement des quelques plus étranges... Une Gryfondor et un Serpentard, n'oubliant pas que tous les deux en étaient les héritiers... Tout cela l'inquiétait et il m'avait demandé de surveiller mon amie.  
\- Tu n'as pas mon amie, crachai-je.  
\- Celle qui avait été mon amie, corrigea-t-elle alors. Et puis bien vite je me suis rendu compte qu'elle et Jedusor complotaient quelque chose et au dernier moment j'ai découvert ce que c'était. Il voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.  
Tout le monde se retrouva stupéfait vers moi.  
\- Qui ne voudrait pas être immortel, lançai-je alors sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Pas moi par exemple! S'exclama Harry.  
\- J'en ai donc informé le directeur ainsi que Dumbledore, poursuivit Minerva. Ils savaient où était entreposée la pierre et il savait également qu'il fallait faire preuve d'une grande force en matière de magie pour s'y introduire. Nous avons en même temps eu confirmation que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte par Jedusor. Par ailleurs, le professeur de divination de l'époque nous a fait une affreuse révélation. Ils allaient devenir des sorciers impossibles à vaincre, impossible à contrôler. Ce présage n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir. C'est là qu'ils ont décidé de m'emmener avec eux, ils voulaient avec mon aide, raisonner Hermione. A l'époque, je dois avouer, que c'était ma meilleure amie.  
\- Tais-toi ! M'écriai-je.  
\- Cependant quand nous sommes arrivés, nous n'avons d'abord vu que Jedusor. Puis nous avons trouvé Hermione. Elle avait déjà la pierre entre les mains. Et l'un de nous, un aurore lui a alors lancé le sort de mort dans une tentative désespéré de toute faire cesser.  
\- Et celui que j'ai toujours aimé est intervenu, continuai-je alors. Sans lui je serais morte, mais il m'a sauvé ! Et je suppose que tout le monde à hâte de savoir qui a voulu me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en regardant Harry avec insistance. TON GRAND-PERE! M'exclamai-je alors. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi cette pierre me tenait tant à cœur, il ne m'a rien laissé dire et m'a tué ! Pourquoi crois-tu que mon tendre Tom t'en veut tant ?  
\- Mais Hermione... Je ne te connais plus... murmura-t-il. Ton tendre Tom... mais Hermione...  
\- Ce n'est pas l'Hermione que vous connaissez, insista Minvera en se relevant. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a retrouvé la mémoire de son ancienne vie, mais ce n'est plus Hermione Granger.  
\- Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toujours vivante malgré le sort de mot ? Demanda le père de Ron.  
\- Merci d'en parler avec tant de délicatesse, sifflai-je entre mes dents.  
\- Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé, répondit Minerva. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que Jedusor a lancé un sort sur Hermione, un sort inconnu. Puis voyant que les baguettes étaient pointées sur lui, il s'est enfuit.  
\- Qu'a produit ce sort? Insista Lupin.  
\- Il m'a fait renaître, répondis-je.  
\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, corrigea cependant Minerva. Hermione a d'abord été pétrifiée. C'est dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qu'à été conservé pendant longtemps son corps dur et droit, telle une statue. Puis, un jour, des bruits de pleurs ont alerté le nouveau directeur qui n'était autre que Dumbledore. Hermione venait de renaitre à l'état de bébé. Dumbledore dans son éternelle bonté, a choisis de conserver le prénom qu'elle avait toujours eu et l'a déposé devant la maison d'une famille de moldu qu'il savait dans l'incapacité d'avoir un enfant. Ces deux moldus ont acceptés avec grande joie la possibilité qui s'offrait à eux.  
\- Hermione, tu es du côté de...  
\- De celui que j'aime oui, répondis-je. C'est là qu'est ma place et que sera toujours ma place. Vous restez cependant tous autant que vous êtes dans cette pièce des êtres chers à mon cœur. Sauf toi Minerva bien entendu, ajoutai-je en la gratifiant d'un regard menaçant. Toi, sois sur que je te tuerais.  
\- Hermione, s'imposa cependant Tonks. Tu vas être emmené à la prison d'Askaban.  
\- Où j'y serais jugée ? Demandai-je. Pour quel crime ? Pour le vol de la pierre que je n'ai plus ou pour aimer le dangereux Lord Voldemort ? Vous pensez donc qu'il sera aussi facile que ça de m'arrêter ?  
\- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était plus la même. Harry donnez sa baguette à un aurore, s'impatienta Minerva.  
\- Ce que tu peux m'agacer ! M'exclamai-je. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Harry ! Je ne m'en prends qu'à ceux qui me trahissent ! Donnez-moi ma baguette, ordonnai-je alors en tendant une main droite devant moi. Evidemment, personne ne bougea. Je me téléportai alors jusqu'à derrière l'aurore en question et récupérai en quelques secondes seulement l'objet qui m'était le plus précieux.  
\- N'oubliez pas ! Maintenant vous savez que je suis Hermione Gryffondor. Rien ne peut m'arrêter. ENDOLORIS ! Lançai-je à l'attention de Minverva qui s'effondra par terre en se tordant de douleur.  
Tom avait eu raison, pour lancer ce sort il fallait vraiment le vouloir et celle a qui j'en voulais le plus sur cette terre, était Minerva.  
\- Experlliamus !  
\- Protégo ! Ne fait pas ça Harry ! M'exclamai-je. Je suis ton amie. Je ne veux pas de mal à personne ici, mis à part à Minerva que je compte bien tuer d'ailleurs.  
\- AVADA KEDAVRA !  
Je reçu le sors en pleine poitrine. Un sort si puissant qu'il me fit tomber en arrière. Je fermai les yeux. C'était le moment pour savoir si la potion qu'avait mis au point Tom était efficace. Etais-je réellement immortelle ?  
\- Mon dieu! Mais qui a lancé ce sort ? S'exclama Molly.  
\- C'est moi, répondit alors Minerva. C'était la seule solution.  
\- Tu me crois donc morte ? Lançai-je alors d'une voix mielleuse en me relevant. Me crois-tu donc si faible que ça ?!  
Tout le monde sembla se rapprocha de moi en retenant son souffle.  
\- Je suis immortelle. Crois-tu vraiment que la fameuse pierre philosophale pouvait m'échapper une seconde fois ? Demandai-je en souriant.  
\- Experlliamus ! Lança de nouveau Harry.  
\- Protego ! Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu es toujours mon ami Harry, je ne suis en aucun cas ton ennemi.  
Je vis cependant que ce que je disais n'avait aucun effet. Et au moment où tout le monde leva sa baguette dans ma direction je me téléportai loin de la maison des Weasley.

Quand je déposai enfin les pieds sur le sol, je surpris une dispute entre Bellatrix et un autre mangemort. Je levai les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.  
\- Allez faire ça ailleurs! M'exclamai-je.  
Les deux s'exécutèrent étonnés de me voir ici et j'avançai vers la porte du manoir, tout en serrant fermement dans ma main le vif d'or. Je savais à présent, je savais ce qu'il m'était arrivé et pourquoi je n'étais pas plus vieille que ça. Je n'avais pas tout de suite recommencé ma vie, j'avais d'abord été figé !


	30. Chapitre 30 : Quel est le bon camp ?

**Chapitre 30 : Quel est le bon camp ?**

Je montai les marches des escaliers du manoir Malefoy sans faire attention aux mangemorts que je croisais. Je voulais voir Tom, je voulais le voir tout de suite car ma main tenait toujours fermement le vif d'or. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, de notre chambre, je frappai.  
\- Quoi ? Rugit sa voix à l'intérieur.  
Je rentrai et le trouvai assis sur un fauteuil visiblement en pleine réflexion.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais si tu veux, je peux repasser plus tard, nous sommes en effet au beau milieu de la nuit, dis-je en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin.  
Il soupira et se leva pour me serrer contre lui tandis que je passai mes bras autour de son cou.  
\- Ils savent tout, murmurai-je alors en réprimant mon envie de pleurer, je savais qu'il détestait ça.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il tout en me gardant fermement contre lui.  
\- Mes amis, les membres de l'ordre, ils savent tout à mon sujet, Mc Gonnagall leur a tout raconté, ils me prennent pour leur ennemi...  
Tom m'écarta alors de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.  
\- Je suis content alors.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comme ça au moins tu resteras toujours au près de moi, tu n'auras plus à faire semblant d'être de leur côté. J'en avais mare de te voir disparaître comme ça. Je ne veux plus te quitter Hermione !  
\- Où pourrais-je aller de toute façon maintenant...  
\- Nul part tu restes avec moi.  
\- Tom... Harry et Ron me prennent pour leur ennemi... marmonnai-je le gorge nouée.  
\- Mais c'est ce que tu es Hermione, insista Tom et posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Tu es avec moi n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sur !  
\- Alors dans la logique des choses tu es leur ennemie. Entre moi et Harry qui préféreras-tu sauver dans le cas où nous serions tous les deux en danger ? Même si c'est techniquement impossible.  
\- Toi évidemment.  
\- Voilà ! C'est ce que tu es Hermione, tu es de mon côté. C'est comme ça. Je dois tuer Harry Potter, et si tu n'es plus amie avec lui, ce sera d'autant plus facile pour toi d'accepter la mort de ce morveux.  
\- Tom ! M'exclamai-je indignée.  
\- Il n'est plus ton ami, insista-t-il. Raconte-moi ce qu'il est arrivé.  
Je lui expliquai alors en détail ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'au moment où j'avais reçu le sort de mort.  
-Tes amis ont-ils hurlé de peur après t'avoir vu tomber en arrière ?  
\- Non, avouai-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu as ta réponse alors. Tu es de mon côté pour toujours, ils ne sont plus tes amis et ne le sauront plus jamais.  
Ses paroles étaient dures.  
\- Ils n'ont même pas essayé de comprendre... marmonnai-je en m'essayant sur le lit. Ils m'ont tous si facilement tourné le dos...  
Tom s'installa à côté de moi et passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.  
\- Au fait, tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le vif d'or.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé le quidditch, répondit-il vexé.  
\- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a donné à Harry et ce dernier pense que la pierre de résurrection est cachée à l'intérieur.  
Tom attrapa alors aussitôt la balle de sa main droite et la contempla sous la lumière des bougies de la chambre.  
\- Si c'est Dumbledore qui l'a lui même caché à l'intérieur, la faire sortir en sera difficile. Mais j'y arriverais, ajouta-t-il en voyant ma mine déconfite. Je suis le plus fort.  
\- Je sais, répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Au fait tes mangemorts ne savent toujours pas se tenir. Quand je suis arrivé l'un deux et Bellatrix étaient en train de se disputer. C'était très agaçant.  
\- Et à propos de quoi se disputaient-ils ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.  
\- Je ne sais pas, leurs histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Que tu es beau... ajoutai-je dans un souffle tout en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de sa joue.  
\- Tu es plus belle encore. Tu es à la première place à ce plan là, répondit-il souriant.  
\- Et tu es à la première place en ce qui concerne tout le reste n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutai-je d'une voix amère.  
\- La seconde place n'est pas si mal non plus. Mais tu sais... J'ai beaucoup plus d'années d'expérience que toi, ça compte.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Si je n'étais pas morte j'aurais certainement été meilleure que toi dans tous les domaines ! M'exclamai-je moqueuse.  
\- N'exagérons rien.  
Je lui fis une grimace tout en m'éloignant de lui.  
\- Hermione... murmura-t-il en riant. Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es si susceptible. Où vas-tu? Demanda-t-il voyant que je m'approchais de la porte qui donnait dans le couloir.  
\- Je vais prendre l'air, répondis-je.  
\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas profiter de ce moment privilégié avec moi ?  
Je me retournai vers lui avec envie. Il était vrai que notre dernier rendez-vous s'était arrêté de manière brutale. Je fis un pas dans sa direction, avant de m'arrêter presque aussitôt. Tom me regarda perplexe.  
\- Durant la période où nous avons été séparés... As-tu?  
\- As-tu quoi ? Insista-t-il voyant que je ne terminais pas ma phrase.  
\- As-tu rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Tu veux dire quelqu'un comme toi ?  
\- Oui.  
J'avais tellement peur de sa réponse, tellement peur qu'il en ait aimé une autre, qu'il y en ait eu une autre tout simplement.  
\- Hermione, crois-tu vraiment que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu m'intéresser ? Aurais-je pu trouver quelqu'un de plus doué que toi ? De plus puissante ? De plus belle ? Je n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un avec les mêmes qualités et défauts que toi. Tu es l'unique personne que j'ai aimée et que j'aime. Tu es la seule qui compte.  
\- Défauts ? Répétai-je.  
\- Oui, tu as des défauts comme tout le monde. Moi il parait que la colère entre dans le lot avec plusieurs autres défauts.  
\- Je suis d'accord. Tu t'énerves facilement, répondis-je moqueuse. Je vais prendre l'air, répétai-je alors en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
\- Tu es sérieuse ? Insista-t-il. Nous pouvons enfin être seuls, j'ai récupéré mon apparence et là tu veux sortir dehors ? Toute seule ?  
\- Oui.

C'était certain que depuis que je l'avais revu je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, re-concrétiser notre amour, mais là, je n'avais pas envie de rester avec lui, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre répéter à quel point il était content de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la maison des Wesaley. Tom n'insista pas et je sortis dans le couloir.  
A présent un silence complet régnait dans le manoir, je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était vrai qu'à cinq heure du matin la plus part des gens étaient sensés dormir. Cependant, malgré cette heure tardive je n'avais pas envie de dormir.  
Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici je m'intéressai aux autres portes. D'habitude je m'étais contentée de rejoindre la porte du bout du couloir que je partageais avec Tom, mais cette fois-ci je jetai un œil aux portes voisines. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant l'une d'elles portant e nom de Drago Malefoy. C'est vrai qu'il habitait ici après tout.  
Alors que je restai quelques secondes supplémentaire face à la porte close, celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain sur un Drago tout endormi. Quand il me reconnu il soupira d'agacement.  
\- Tu m'as réveillé ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas fais le moindre bruit crétin, répondis-je.  
\- C'est ta présence, insista-t-il de mauvaise humeur en s'étirant. Il est quelle heure?  
\- Cinq heures. Et comment ça c'est pas présence? Insistai-je.  
\- J'ai fixé un enchantement sur ma porte. Si quelqu'un reste devant plus de dix secondes pendant la nuit ça m'alerte. A coup de légère décharge électrique.  
Je haussai les sourcils.  
\- C'est débile.  
\- C'est dans le cas où le maître se trouverait devant ma porte. Il faudrait que je puisse me lever rapidement sans qu'il ait besoin de me le demander. Après tout je n'ai jamais eut de dérangement avant ce soir. J'ai donc cru que c'était lui. Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! crachai-je. Je pense que tu es bien réveillé à présent et que tu te souviens de qui je suis! De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire que je te rappelle, une fois de plus, que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la mise face à Tom et permis de vivre encore quelques années.  
Drago fit une grimace lorsque j'énonçai le nom de son maître, mais se ressaisit rapidement.  
\- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais devant ma chambre ?  
\- Rien comme je te l'ai dis. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu dormais ici. Je pensais que tu aurais élu domicile autre part.  
\- Le maître tient à que je sois sur place, répondit-il d'un air fière.  
\- Pfff... C'est surement pour mieux te surveiller, ne te fais pas trop d'idée, répondis-je avant de le quitter des yeux et de reprendre mon chemin.  
Drago allait refermer sa porte mais je l'interpellai doucement.  
\- On t'a déjà demandé de choisir entre deux choses aux quelle tu tenais vraiment ? Lui lançai-je.  
\- Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demanda Drago qui sembla se braquer.  
\- Ai-je touché un point sensible? Demandai-je curieuse.  
\- Un peu, surtout très personnel.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de quoi il s'agit, mais c'est donc arrivé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment as-tu choisi ?  
\- Je n'avais pas vraiment fait de choix au final. Soit je perdais cette chose et conservais tout le reste, soit je gardais cette unique chose et perdais tout le reste. Le choix a été vite fait.  
J'essayai de calquer ce qu'il venait de dire à moi. Soit je perdais Tom, mais restais dans le camp des "gentils", retrouvais mes amis, tout ceux que j'avais connu, soit je gardais Tom et perdais tout le reste. Ainsi Drago me conseillait de choisir la quantité ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Insista Drago voyant que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.  
\- Comme ça.  
\- Non ! Insista-t-il en m'attrapant fermement par le bras. Je me doute de ce à quoi tu fais référence.  
Il semblait tout à coup s'affoler et m'attira dans sa chambre tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte.  
\- Tu ne sais pas quel camps choisir c'est ça ? Et tu crois que je te conseille de choisir le camp qui te ferait renoncer à la moins de chose c'est ça ?  
\- C'est le choix que tu as fais toi ?  
\- Ce n'était pas le même genre de choix. Ne renonce pas au maître ! Insista-t-il.  
\- Tu as peur pour tes petites fesses ?  
Je savais que Drago craignait que si je faisais ce choix, cela lui retombe dessus.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, mon choix ne concerne pas ça, mentis-je.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Je les laisse s'amuser

**Chapitre 31 : Je les laisse s'amuser**

Après la brève discussion que j'avais eue avec Drago durant la nuit j'étais allée m'allonger dans le salon. Moi qui n'avais pas eu l'impression d'avoir sommeil, je m'étais endormi presque instantanément.  
Lorsque je me réveillai enfin le lendemain matin, Tom lisait la gazette du sorcier non loin de moi. Il du m'entendre bouger, car il laissa tomber le journal sur la petite table en verre à sa droite.  
\- Mes mangemorts vont penser que nous faisons chambre à part, dit-il sans pour autant me regarder.  
Etait-il sérieux ? Etait-ce la première chose qu'il avait envie de me dire quand il me voyait le matin ?  
\- Bonjour, répondis-je alors d'une voix cassante.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Insista-t-il.  
\- Je me suis installée pour réfléchir hier soir, mais j'ai visiblement du m'endormir, répondis-je en m'étirant et me redressant du canapé.  
J'avais mal au cou, très mal au cou. Surement dû au fait d'avoir dormir sur le côté droit de ma tête. Je me levai et allai inspecter ma mine affreuse devant le miroir doré sculpté entre deux grandes fenêtres.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
\- Je n'ai pas dormir, corrigea-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- J'ai étudié le vif d'or.  
\- Et ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.  
\- Dumbledore est un insupportable vieillard, cracha-t-il. La seule manière de l'ouvrir est donnée à Potter.  
\- Mais oui ! M'exclamai-je alors. Les vif d'or ont une mémoire tactile, pourtant...  
\- Pourtant quoi ?  
\- Harry a prit le vif d'or plusieurs fois entre ses deux mains, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé.  
\- Impossible ! Contredit Tom.  
Je visualisai l'issu du premier match de quidditch de mon meilleur ami afin de réfléchir. Non ! Il l'avait attrapé dans la bouche !  
\- La bouche ! M'exclamai-je alors.  
\- Quoi la bouche ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
\- La première fois que Harry a attrapé le vif d'or il l'a attrapé avec la bouche ! Insistai-je excitée.  
\- Les règles de ce sport sont vraiment étranges, répondit Tom. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ajouta-t-il. La seule manière de récupérer la pierre de résurrection c'est de passer par Potter et pour le moment je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions y parvenir.  
Ma déception fut aussi rapide que mon précédent enthousiasme. Je ne pourrais plus jamais approcher Harry. Alors comment le forcer à mettre la balle dans sa bouche ?  
\- Mais nous trouverons une solution, me rassura Tom. Nous n'abandonneront pas la quête pour laquelle nous nous battons depuis tant d'années. Je te promets Hermione que tu reverras ton frère.  
Je savais que Tom était sincère, mais je ne voyais pas comment nous allions pouvoir parvenir à ouvrir se vif d'or sans l'aide de Harry.

Harry Potter avait eu l'autorisation express de Minerva Mc Gonnagall pour retourner à Poudlard pour une raison exceptionnelle : avertir Ginny. L'ordre avait prit la décision de ne mettre personne d'autre au courant, ne voulant pas susciter une possible panique ou n'importe quoi d'autre. L'affaire Hermione Gryffondor resterait le plus secrète possible. Cependant tous avaient jugé bon d'avertir la fille Weasley réputée pour être la meilleure amie d'Hermione. La lourde tache avait été confiée à Harry, son petit ami.  
\- Voilà tu sais tout, déclara Harry devant Ginny, qui semblait complètement pétrifiée.  
\- J'espère que c'est une blague, parvint-elle tout de même à dire d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux Ginny. Il faut que tu gardes cela pour toi, tu as compris ? C'est très important. Mais l'ordre a décidé qu'il était important de te tenir au courant, du fait de ta relation avec Gryffondor.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Je t'ai dis que c'était son véritable nom de famille.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Hermione ? S'étonna Ginny.  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas Hermione, ce n'est plus Hermione. Ce n'est plus la personne que nous avons connue. Elle est notre ennemie Ginny, il faut bien que tu saisisses cela.  
\- Pourtant dans tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi, Hermione n'a essayé de faire de mal à personne ! Mis à part Mc Gonnagall.  
\- En effet, mais elle est du côté de Voldemort ! S'exclama Harry. Elle l'aime ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Elle fera tout pour lui et si elle doit tuer l'un de nous pour le protéger elle le fera, je peux te l'assurer. L'Hermione que nous avons connu n'existe plus.  
\- S'il te plait, continue de l'appeler Hermione, pour moi, s'il te plait...  
Cette fois-ci des larmes coulèrent des joues de Ginny. Elle les avait retenues autant que possible mais la vérité était trop dure. Harry la serra contre lui tout en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre et protecteur.  
\- Etait-elle différente ? Parvint-elle tout de même à marmonner entre deux sanglots.  
\- Elle était... Oui on peut dire qu'elle était différente, voir effrayante vis à vis de notre directrice. Elle a tout de même essayé de tuer Mc Gonnagall !  
\- Je n'y crois pas ! Hermione n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche !  
\- L'amour rend aveugle Ginny.  
\- Notre amour ne m'aveugle pas moi, insista cette dernière.  
\- D'après Mc Gonnagall Hermione et Voldemort entretenaient une relation très étrange, comme si ils étaient une même et unique personne. Ils passaient presque toutes leurs journées ensemble, ils faisaient tout ensemble.  
Ginny se redressa et essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues.  
\- Alors peut-être que c'est elle qui a raison, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Peut-être que c'est ça le véritable amour.  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ginny.  
\- Ce que je dis est vrai ! Peut-être que si je t'aimais autant qu'Hermione semble aimer ... cet homme, je te suivrais quelque soit le chemin que tu prendrais. Qu'en savons-nous d'ailleurs ?! Insista-t-elle. Peut-être que je te suivrais toujours, même si tu devenais quelqu'un de méchant, quelqu'un comme lui.  
\- Je ne pense pas Ginny. Je te connais, je sais que tu fais tes propres choix, que tu te fais tes propres idées sur chaque chose, tu n'écoutes que toi. Mais n'en parlons plus. Mon devoir était de t'avertir que désormais Hermione n'était plus avec nous.  
Ginny acquiesça tout en retenant ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois.

_

J'étais à la fenêtre de ma chambre, de notre chambre. Tom était partit avec ses plus fidèles mangemorts afin de s'occuper de je ne sais quelle affaire. Tout ce que j'avais compris c'était que cela concernait le ministère et que c'était assez important pour qu'il daigne se déplacer lui-même. Autrement que pour s'occuper d'Harry, il ne s'était pas beaucoup montré, de ce que j'en savais du moins.

Des cris et des rires m'alertèrent soudain. Etait-il possible qu'ici quelqu'un puisse rire de bon cœur ? Je me penchai et regardai dans le jardin.  
Je reconnu Drago Malefoy a sa chevelure blonde presque blanche. Il était accompagné de quatre autres personnes, des jeunes de son âge visiblement. Je les enviais, je les enviais tellement d'être entre amis, de rire. Qu'était donc ce choix qu'avait du faire Drago ? L'une des ses possibilité était-elle de renoncer à une personne comme moi avec Tom ? Avait-il lui aussi hésiter quand au choix de son camp ? Je continuai de les observer en silence. Ils couraient à présent jusqu'à une petite forêt au bout du jardin. Ils semblaient également, si je ne me trompais pas, vérifier que personne ne les voyait. Voyant que Drago jetait un œil en direction du manoir, je m'éloignai de l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Je sortis d'ailleurs même de ma chambre et longeai le couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Le manoir semblait pratiquement vide, tout était calme et le peu de mangemorts que je croisai marchaient doucement tout en me saluant respectueusement.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je finis par sortir dehors à mon tour et avançai jusqu'à la petite forêt dans laquelle s'étiat englouti Drago Malefoy et ses amis.  
Je marchai quelques minutes me dirigeant à l'aide des cris que j'entendais de mieux en mieux et débouchai enfin sur une petit clairière qu'on ne voyait pas du manoir.  
\- ATTRAPE-LE ! MAIS ATTRAPE-LE ! Hurla-t-on soudain.  
La voix était si forte que je devais être tout prêt. Je sortie ma baguette et me mis à courir droit devant moi. Je devais les aider ! Même si je ne portais pas Drago dans mon coeur il était dans mon camps à présent et quoi de mieux que de prouver à Tom, une nouvelle fois, que ses mangemorts étaient des incapables, et que j'étais arrivée à temps pour tout régler ? Cependant quand je m'avançai enfin dans la petite clairière, je stoppai net ma course.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! M'exclamai-je ahurie.  
Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il y ait une bataille, quelque chose comme ça, mais surement pas à ce que Drago et ses quatre amis soient sur des balais dans les airs.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup eux aussi, puis se tournèrent vers Drago horrifiés. Ce dernier leur fit signe de redescendre à terre.  
\- Je ... marmonna-t-il en venant à ma rencontre.  
\- C'est une blague ? Demandai-je sèchement.  
Je reconnaissais à présent les visages qui se cachaient derrière Drago, il y avait Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe. Je compris à la stupeur de leurs cinq visages, qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'autorisation de jouer au quidditch, et qu'ils auraient surement eut mieux à faire.  
\- On avait juste envie de se distraire un peu, continua Drago toujours mal à l'aise. S'il te plait ne dit rien, insista-t-il. Tu signes notre arrêt de mort sinon !  
Je les regardai un à un, mais mis à part Drago tous regardaient par terre.  
\- Faites ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche, répondis-je alors en tournant les talons.

Je n'avais entendu aucun mouvement derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle. Une voix que je connaissais bien. Je me retournai alors pour faire face à Drago.  
\- Tu vas nous dénoncer c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
\- Non. Je viens de dire que vous pouviez faire ce que vous vouliez, répondis-je sans intonation dans la voix.  
Drago me regarda étonné, sembla réfléchir, commença une phrase et s'arrêta. Puis il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
\- Vous avez le droit de vous amusez, répondis-je.  
\- C'est quoi ce plan que tu nous fais ? Tu vas nous dénoncer devant tout le monde ce soir c'est ça ? Quel est le plan machiavélique que tu complotes ?  
\- Je ne complote rien. Je t'ai dis que je ne dirais rien, pourquoi tu insistes ?  
\- Cela m'étonne. Pourquoi ne rien dire ? Nous sommes tous les cinq à ta merci, je pensais au moins que tu allais nous faire chanter.  
\- Et bien non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pensais ça, répondis-je irritée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il cependant.  
\- Parce que tu as la chance d'avoir des amis, avouai-je finalement, même si ce n'est pas ceux que je choisirais. Vous avez le droit de vous amusez pour une fois que personne n'est là pour vous surveiller.  
\- Merci Hermione.  
Je ne répondis pas et repris ma route.  
\- Et excuse-nous pour toutes ces années à Poudlard, si nous avions su ...  
\- Vous n'auriez pas agit pareil, bien sur, le coupai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers lui. Mais comment t'en vouloir ? Une sang de bourbe, crachai-je dégoûtée. Ils ont osé me faire élever par des moldus ! J'aurais agit pareil à ta place.  
A présent Drago ne me regardait plus seulement d'un air étonné, il était sous le choc.  
\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'avec le rang de mon sang j'affectionne les sangs de bourbes ? Demandai-je.  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Eh bien tu es fixé maintenant.  
\- Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Proposa soudain Drago.  
\- Je n'aime pas le quidditch. Tom et moi avons certains points en commun. Merci quand même.  
\- C'est si déroutant de savoir que tu n'es plus une fille de moldu, que toi et le maître êtes ensemble, que tu es de notre côté.  
\- Ce qui déroutant pour moi, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, c'est ma double vie.  
\- J'imagine. Et pour hier, commença Drago, c'était quoi ce choix ?  
\- Une simple question. Mais mon choix est fait.  
Et c'était vrai, comment avais-je pu l'espace d'un instant penser quitter une nouvelle fois Tom ? Comment avais-je pu l'espace d'un instant penser le trahir. Je me donnais envie de vomir.  
\- Et toi alors ? Ce choix, c'était quoi ?  
Drago se crispa et recula d'un pas.  
\- C'était le choix entre tout ce que je suis maintenant et une fille, répondit-il.  
\- J'en étais sur, répondis-je souriante. Et tu ne l'as pas choisi ? C'est que tu ne devais pas réellement tenir à elle.  
\- C'était une relation compliquée en effet, répondit Drago toujours mystérieux.  
\- Peut-être me raconteras-tu un jour. J'y vais, on se voit au dîner de ce soir de toute façon, répondis-je en partant vraiment cette fois-ci.

Marcher seule me fit le plus grand bien, Drago était heureux malgré tout, même si il avait abandonné cette fille. Mais moi, j'avais finalement fait mon choix, pour la dernière fois. Même si c'était égoïste, Tom était plus important que le reste, plus important que mes amis, plus important que tout. Je l'aimais, oh oui, et je l'aimais tellement ! La vie n'avait pas été clémente avec nous, elle nous avait injustement séparés. Mais comment pourrais-je être un jour de nouveau séparée de lui ? Je ne le pourrais pas, je tenais tant à lui, et savoir qu'il avait du vivre sans moi, m'impressionnait. Je n'aurais jamais tenu sans lui, je me serais certainement laissé mourir.  
Je visualisai son visage, il avait la peau blanche, mais une peau parfaite, sans la moindre imperfection, sans le moindre défaut, et ses cheveux noirs ébène, ses cheveux si parfaits, toujours aussi bien coiffé...  
Je m'adossai à un arbre dans la forêt et repensai à la première fois où il m'avait pris dans ses bras dans les couloirs de Poudlard, devant tous les élèves. Une chaleur presque instantanée me réchauffa le coeur. Je n'avais plus d'amis, mais je n'étais pas seule, je n'avais plus jamais été seule depuis que je l'avais réellement connu. Il avait su me redonner l'envie de vivre après la mort de mon frère. Certes, il n'était pas de ce qu'on pouvait appeler le bon côté, mais après tout comment déterminions nous le bien du mal ? N'était-ce pas pour venger mon souvenir qu'il avait entreprit tout ça ? N'était-ce pas pour une noble cause ? N'était-ce pas le grand-père de Harry le seul fautif ? Après tout, nous voulions simplement récupérer ces deux pierres pour que je puisse retrouver mon frère. Etait-ce si mal ? Non, nous étions juste des incompris et notre puissance avait fait peur, sa puissance faisait peur au monde entier.

Je me remis à marcher en direction du manoir. J'avais tellement hâte qu'il rentre à présent, j'avais tellement hâte de le sentir contre moi, j'avais tellement hâte qu'il m'embrasse, j'avais tellement hâte d'être avec lui tout simplement !


	32. Chapitre 32 : Notre séparation ne sera p

**Chapitre 32 : Notre séparation ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir**

Nous avions commencé le dîner en petit nombre, tout petit nombre. Tom et la plus part de ses mangemorts n'étaient pas encore rentrés.  
\- Tu n'as pas de nouvelle Hermione ? Me demanda Drago n'y tenant plus en reposant brusquement son verre d'eau sur la table.  
Une vague d'inquiétude submergea toute la table. Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant la manière familière avec laquelle son fils s'adressait à moi. Drago le remarqua aussi et tenta de se reprendre.  
\- Pardon...  
\- Non, le coupai-je alors. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je préfère d'ailleurs que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom.  
La table de réagit pas ouvertement et se contenta de me regarder avec surprise.  
\- Et non je n'ai aucunes nouvelles d'aucuns de ceux qui sont partis, ajoutai-je.  
Je savais que Drago s'inquiétait pour son père, mais j'étais certainement la plus inquiète. Nous n'avions vraiment eut aucunes nouvelles.  
De nouveau, le silence se fit une place dans la salle à manger. D'ordinaire c'était Tom qui animait la conversation, mais comme il n'était plus là... Qu'aurais-je pu avoir à leur dire ? Leur parler des avancés de notre camp ? Je n'étais au courant de rien ! Leur faire la conversation ? Aucun d'eux n'était mes amis ! Les rassurer ? Je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux et mieux valait ne pas mentir.

Soudain un claquement de porte nous fîmes tous sursauter. C'était la porte d'entrée. Voyant que Drago trépignait sur sa chaise je l'autorisai à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Des voix dans les couloirs se rapprochaient et Drago revint le visage visiblement soulagé.  
\- Ils sont rentrés, lâcha-t-il alors.  
Tout le monde me regarda avec espoir.  
\- Vous pouvez sortir de table, annonçai-je.  
Mon ordre ne se fit pas attendre, tout le monde sortit de la salle à manger au pas de course pour rejoindre les êtres chers, sauf Pansy qui s'arrêta près de moi d'un air hésitant.  
\- Tu ne vas pas voir le maître ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va rejoindre tes parents, lui répondis-je en souriant.  
Pansy s'exécuta et disparu comme tous les autres. Je me levai à mon tour et passai la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Toutes ses retrouvailles faisaient chaud au coeur. Finalement c'était comme aux retours des membres de l'ordre du phoenix, tout le monde craignait qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa famille. C'était pareil en fin de compte, nous ne luttions simplement pas pour la même cause. Je ne vis cependant pas Tom parmi les familles qui se prenaient dans les bras, inspectant les éventuelles blessures. Pas un n'en était sortit indemne, mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Mais où était Tom ? Où était l'homme que j'aimais ? Je cherchai un regard parmi les mangemorts qui aurait pu m'aider mais pas un ne me remarqua. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors une nouvelle fois. C'était lui, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.  
Tout le monde se sépara alors en baissant la tête devant leur maître en silence. Cependant il ne leur porta aucune attention, ses yeux allaient de visage en visage et enfin il s'arrêta sur le mien. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait rien ! Evidemment qu'il n'avait rien c'était Lord Voldemort. Je lui fis un léger signe de tête lui indiquant l'étage supérieur et montai les escaliers en silence.

Je ne m'étais assise sur le lit face à la porte que depuis quelques secondes quand Tom entra à son tour.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
Il pensait que je n'allais pas bien ? Je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. Je me levai et m'approchai lentement de lui, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.  
\- Hermione ? Demanda-t-il surpris de mon silence.  
Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules sans lui répondre. Il était toujours musclé et beau. Tout allait bien. Ma main droite glissa sur son torse.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui Tom, murmurai-je.  
Tout en parlant je le débarrassai de sa robe de sorcier afin de pouvoir admirer son torse nu.  
\- Et puis quand tu n'es pas rentré pour le repas... fis-je en faisant glisser mes lèvres de quelques centimètres sur son torse. J'ai eu peur. Mais c'est idiot. Tu ne crains rien, ajoutai-je en me mettant soudain à rire. Tu es immortel.  
Tom passa une main sous mes cheveux pour attraper délicatement ma nuque.  
\- Nous sommes immortels, corrigea-t-il.  
Je fis lentement remonter mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules et là, ce fut comme si nous étions une même et seule âme, un même esprit. Je me hissai contre lui tandis qu'il me soulevait en passant ses bras sous mes fesses. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que je n'avais même pas encore posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais j'avais sentis son envie de moi se déployer.  
De mes deux mains libres j'attrapai sa tête pour la rapprocher de moi pour enfin toucher ses lèvres. Il avait bon goût il avait toujours eu bon goût. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément tandis qu'il m'asseyait sur le meuble en bois vernis contre le mur.  
Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le contrôler et mes mains furent attirées par ce qui le séparait encore de moi. La boucle de son pantalon. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait sensuellement dans le cou, j'ouvris son pantalon pour le laisser tomber à terre.  
\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmurai-je alors.  
\- J'aurais presque envie de te laisser sur ta faim avec ce que tu as osé me faire hier, répondit Tom en souriant néanmoins.  
\- Ce que j'ai osé te faire hier ? Répétai-je en faisant glisser ma bouche sur ses pectoraux.  
Un soupir m'échappa lorsqu'il souleva ma robe et m'attira d'avantage contre lui.  
\- Oui, quand tu m'as dit que tu partais prendre l'air en me laissant seul dans la chambre.  
\- HUMMM  
Il venait d'entrer en moi sans que je m'y attende, je le regardai alors avec toute l'envie possible, c'était tellement bon.  
\- Je suis désolée Tom, parvins-je tout de même à répondre en m'agrippant à ses épaules dans un nouveau gémissement.  
\- Je te pardonne Hermione, je te pardonnerais toutes tes petites fautes, répondit-il.

J'avais oublié, j'avais oublié à quel point coucher avec lui pouvait faire du bien, j'avais oublié à quel point il était parfait. Tom passa sa main droite derrière ma tête pour que nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau quelques instants avant que j'enfouisse mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je savais qu'il aimait, je savais qu'il aimait m'entendre soupirer tout près de son oreille. Il accéléra le mouvement alors que je m'agrippais de plus en plus à lui, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'arrête, qu'il s'éloigne d'un coup. Mais non, il me serra d'avantage contre lui tout en m'embrassant avec envie dans le cou.

Ce fut dans un dernier gémissement et un râle roque de sa part que tout s'arrêta. Mais nous ne bougeâmes pas tout de suite, il resta en moi quelques secondes avant de se retirer.  
Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il venait de m'offrir. Je restai alors agrippée à lui comme il m'avait souvent vu le faire dans ma première vie et il me sourit en me portant jusqu'à notre lit. Il tira la couette, s'allongea avec moi et nous recouvrit.  
Il sentait tellement bon. Je me couchai à moitié sur lui en posant ma tête sur son épaule et ma main sur son torse encore chaud et transpirant.  
\- Je suis désolée pour hier, m'excusai-je une nouvelle fois. J'étais un peu chamboulée, mais rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que d'être près de toi pour toujours.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va bien, nous avons l'éternité pour être ensemble et bientôt notre séparation ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Que je l'aime

**Chapitre 33 : Que je l'aime**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain Tom était encore là et semblait dormir à point fermé. Je l'observai quelques instants en silence. Il était réellement très beau et j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ce spectacle. Il paraissait si paisible quand il dormait...  
Je me levai silencieusement, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Je voulais lui paraître magnifique lorsqu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux. Après un rapide brin de toilette, je retournai me coucher dans le lit comme si de rien n'était. Il dormait toujours. Sur le dos, comme avant, il avait toujours dormit ainsi. Cette position me permettait d'observer son visage sous toutes les coutures. Mais bientôt, je ne parvins pas à me retenir d'avantage, je fis lentement glisser le drap qui recouvrait son torse jusqu'à apercevoir le début de son pantalon. Je l'admirai une nouvelle fois, il était parfait.  
Je m'installai à califourchon au dessus de lui et là encore, il ne se réveilla pas. Je me penchai alors jusqu'à atteindre son cou et lui déposait un léger baiser. Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, je fis lentement descendre ma bouche jusqu'à son torse. Il bougea enfin sans sembler se réveiller pour autant. Il avait juste remonté son bras au dessus sa tête. Même en dormant, il semblait essayer de me séduire, mais c'était inutile. Séduite, je l'étais déjà depuis de nombreuses années.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à soulever le tissu de son pantalon, il posa sa main sur la mienne.  
\- Tu es réveillé ? Demandai-je surprise en scrutant ses yeux toujours fermés.  
\- Bien sûr que je suis réveillé. Et ce, depuis que tu es sortis du lit pour aller te faire une beauté. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice avec moi, tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Et tu n'as pas besoin de me faire croire que tu dors, répliquai-je vexée.  
Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.  
\- Je voulais juste voir ce que tu comptais faire de moi, mon amour, dit-il dans un sourire.  
\- C'est vrai que j'avais hésité entre ça et te tuer dans son sommeil, lui lançai-je moqueuse. J'aurais dû choisir la deuxième option.  
Tom se redressa brusquement et me fit basculer sur le dos. J'aimais plus que tout, le voir dans cette position de force au dessus de moi. J'aimais quand il me domine car j'avais l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante et la plus précieuse pour lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, répondit-il souriant.  
\- Tom ! Rouspétai-je.  
J'avais presque oublié sa fâcheuse habitude de lire dans mes pensées.  
\- Tom... Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à fermer mon esprit pour que tu n'y entres pas, insistai-je.  
\- Ne le ferme pas alors, dit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres. J'adore entendre ce à quoi tu penses, surtout lorsque cela me concerne. Ainsi, tu aimes lorsque je suis au dessus ?  
Je lui fis une grimace et tournai la tête sur le côté quand il essaya de m'embrasser.  
\- Comme si tu pouvais me résister... murmura-t-il amusé.  
\- Je peux facilement te résister, répondis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. C'est juste que je n'en ais pas spécialement envie à cet instant précis.  
Je fis descendre mes mains le long de son torse, de son ventre et arrivée à la limite de son pantalon je les fis lentement glisser à l'intérieur tout en observant sa réaction. Il fermait les yeux.  
\- C'est toi qui ne peux pas me résister, lui signalai-je.  
\- C'est vrai.  
Je le regardais étonnée.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas une faiblesse, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Tu es la seule à qui je ne peux pas résister.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me résister à quel point ? Insistai-je en le faisant basculer sur le dos.  
Je posai ma tête sur son torse sans pour autant retirer la main de son pantalon.  
\- Au point que si je me retrouvais enfin face à Potter et que tu me mettais dans une situation comme celle-ci, j'aurais du mal à m'occuper de lui, plutôt que de toi.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et entamai un va et vient ferme, à l'aide de ma main, tout en embrassant sensuellement son torse. Je le sentis se raidir de plaisir ce qui me donna d'autant plus de ferveur dans ma tâche. Je savais qu'il adorait quand je m'occupai de lui, bien qu'il aime par dessus me dominer. Nous étions vraiment complémentaires. Je descendis alors ma tête lentement vers son entrejambe et au moment où j'allais poser ma bouche dessus il m'arrêta et me força à remonter jusqu'à lui. Il m'allongea sur le dos et me débarrassa de ma chemise de nuit tout en m'embrassant. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas aller au bout ? Ne lui aurais-je pas fait plus de bien en alliant ma bouche à ma main ?  
\- Bien sur que si Hermione.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir, comment pourrais-je fermer mon esprit dans un moment pareil ? Et comment lui, pouvait-il se permettre d'en profiter ?  
\- Je me trouve juste égoïste de profiter, alors que toi tu ne ressens rien pendant ce temps.  
\- J'aime plus que tout te faire plaisir, répliquai-je alors.  
\- Alors admets que je puisse éprouver la même chose, répondit-il d'un sourire affectueux. Ton plaisir passe avant le mien mon amour, largement avant le mien.  
Je ne répondis pas en enlevai son pantalon qui faisait encore barrière entre nos deux corps. Tom se fraya un chemin entre mes cuisses et entra lentement, très lentement en moi. Je ne pus retenir un profond soupire. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Comment était-il possible d'éprouver déjà autant de plaisir alors qu'il entrait tout juste ?  
\- Tu es parfait Tom, soufflai-je entre deux soupirs. Tom...  
J'aimais tellement prononcer son prénom dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression de le sentir plus en moi de cette manière. J'accrochai encore plus fort mes jambes autour de son bassin et il s'enfonça alors en moi plus que d'ordinaire.  
\- J'adore Tom... parvins-je à dire tout en m'accrochant à son dos.  
J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps tremblait et malgré moi, je plantai mes ongles dans les omoplates de Tom. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et accéléra la cadence et me relevant d'avantage les jambes que j'avais enroulé autour de lui.  
\- Hermione ...  
C'était la première fois qu'il laissait échapper mon prénom lorsque nous couchions ensemble. Mais je ne parvenais pas à y réfléchir d'avantage, Tom me faisait tellement de bien que je ne parvenais à penser à rien d'autre que lui en moi. Il colla sa joue contre la mienne tandis que son bras restait solidement appuyé contre le matelas. De sa main libre, il attrapa fermement ma tête sans pour autant me faire le moindre mal. Il me tenait fort et c'était tout ce que j'adorais, savoir que j'étais complètement sienne à cet instant, savoir que pour lui c'était certainement la meilleure fois également, savoir que c'était la première fois que nos gestes se faisaient aussi insistants.

Lorsque nous retombâmes, amoureusement l'un dans les bras de l'autre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Tom avec insistance.  
\- Est ce que pour toi aussi c'était...  
Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase. Je tremblais encore.  
\- La première fois que c'était aussi intense ? Termina-t-il. Oui. Tu as froid ? Tu trembles ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour mieux me regarder.  
\- Je n'ai absolument pas froid Tom, répondis-je. Je crois que je viens d'avoir un orgasme...  
Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans le lit dans un silence complet. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous nous étions tout dits.

Ce fut Tom qui se leva le premier, je le regardai alors avec une mine boudeuse enfiler une robe de chambre.  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête là, murmura-t-il. Je vais prendre ma douche, nous ne resterons pas séparés bien longtemps.  
Je me levai à mon tour d'un bon.  
\- Je viens avec toi, dis-je en me précipitant pour rejoindre la salle de bain.  
\- Hermione... murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Je me retournai stupéfaite vers lui, après ce qu'il venait de se passer il ne voulait plus de ma présence ?  
\- Si tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi, nous devrons en reprendre une juste après, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Je peux me contenir.  
\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas mon cas, répondit-il en caressant mes épaules de ses longs doigts.  
\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas me résister, j'avais raison.  
Il rentra alors dans la salle de bain et me lança un regard entendu voyant que j'y restais.  
\- C'est juste pour discuter pendant que tu te douches, expliquai-je en m'essayant sur une chaise à côté de la douche.  
Tom ne répondit pas, ôta son peignoir et entra dans la douche. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux parois. On ne voyait rien. Je soupirai, irritée.  
\- Moi je te vois, me lança Tom alors que l'eau de la douche commençait à couler. C'est super ce système de vitre hein ? On ne me voit pas de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur je peux voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bain. Hum... murmura-t-il alors d'un air septique.  
\- Quoi ?  
Il ouvrit soudain la porte de la douche et se tourna.  
\- Regarde dans mon dos, il y a des marques non ?  
Je passai son dos au peigne fin et en effet, juste au dessus de ses omoplates, on pouvait remarquer des traces d'ongles.  
\- Ca te fait mal ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Un tout petit peu.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
Je tirai alors la chaise à son niveau et montai dessus. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les marques que j'avais faites.  
\- Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.  
\- Si c'est la manière de me montrer que tu passes à un bon moment ne t'en prive pas, répondit-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes que j'avais inconsciemment déposé sur ses épaules.  
\- Tu me laisses terminer ma douche ?  
\- Oui oui bien sur, répondis-je en retournant m'asseoir. Mais dis-moi Tom, je n'ais pas eu le loisir de te le demander, mais que s'est-il passé hier ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand tu es parti avec tes mangemorts voyons ! Tu le fais exprès ?  
\- Nous nous sommes battus contre l'ordre. Mais évidemment Potter n'était pas là. Je n'étais pas sensé intervenir en fait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos ennemis soient si nombreux.  
\- Ca s'est mal passé ? Insistai-je.  
\- Non, dès que je suis intervenu tout s'est vite réglé.  
Je ne répondis pas. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Qu'il y avait eu des morts dans l'autre camp ? Je préférais ne pas y penser davantage. De toute façon, il ne fallait plus que j'y pense, jamais. J'avais fais mon choix. J'avais choisis mon camp, j'avais choisis Tom.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Dites-moi que je rêve !

**Chapitre 34 : Dites-moi que je rêve !**

\- Comment c'est de redevenir jeune ? Demandai-je à Tom alors que nous sortions tous les deux de notre chambre.  
\- C'est étrange, avoua-t-il. Je me sens beaucoup plus fort, plus en forme, plus moi-même en fait.  
Je me contentai d'un sourire comme seule réponse et le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Drago était là, ainsi que Lucius qui lisait la gazette du sorcier. Pansy était là aussi, ainsi que d'autres mangemorts donc je ne connaissais pas le nom et dont je me fichais royalement. Ils saluèrent Tom comme leur roi et me regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter.  
\- Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Hermione, leur lançai-je alors.  
Tom se retourna vivement vers moi.  
\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom, j'ai le droit non ? Lui dis-je en craignant tout de même sa réaction.  
Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à sa place habituelle, à côté de moi. Je constatai avec bonheur qu'il buvait toujours du jus d'orange le matin, il était vraiment resté le même au fond.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et une Bellatrix totalement décoiffée apparue.  
\- Désolée de vous déranger maître, mais nous avons un problème en bas avec la ...  
\- J'arrive, la coupa cependant Tom en se levant immédiatement.  
Je lançai un regard interrogatif à celui-ci, mais il ne me répondit pas et sortit de la salle à manger, Bellatrix sur ses talons. Je regardai un à un ceux qui étaient toujours à table.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je alors.  
\- C'est la fille Weasley je pense, répondit Drago.  
\- Pardon ?  
Il ne répondit pas, me fixant intrigué.  
\- Tu parles de Ginny ? Insistai-je.  
\- Bah oui... répondit Drago mal à l'aise ne comprenant pas le problème.  
\- Elle est ici ?! M'exclamai-je d'une voix plus aiguë que prévu.  
\- Oui, dans les cachots.  
\- Mais depuis quand ? Demandai-je en me levant brusquement de table.  
\- Depuis hier, ils l'ont ramené quand ils sont tous rentrés.  
Je lançai un regard alarmé à toute la table, attendant que quelqu'un contredise Drago, mais non, personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ginny est en bas ? Dans les cachots depuis hier ? Insistai-je sans réellement y croire.  
\- Oui, répondit Drago encore plus mal à l'aise. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
\- Non, répliquai-je sèchement. Tom s'est bien gardé de me le dire !  
Je sortis dans un coup de vent de la salle à manger et marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte menant aux cachots. Je descendis les escaliers presque en courant et avançai jusqu'à trouver le menteur. Ce fut cependant la voix de Bellatrix que j'entendis en premier.  
\- Elle ne veut rien dire, cracha-t-elle. Traite à son sang !  
\- Oh mais elle va parler, bien sur qu'elle va parler, murmura Tom d'une voix effrayante.  
Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, il m'aurait fait peur.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il m'aperçu.  
Je lui lançai mon plus beau regard noir.  
\- Remonte Bellatrix, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.  
Cette dernière suivit l'ordre de son maître à la perfection et s'en alla au pas de course. Je ne lui adressai pas le moindre regard quand elle passa à côté de moi et me contentai de fixer Tom méchamment.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me le dire par hasard ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix froide.  
\- Te dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.  
\- A ton avis ! Criai-je presque.  
\- Hermione ? Murmura soudain une petite voix.  
\- Je suis heureux de constater que tu as toujours l'usage de la parole, siffla Tom entre ses dents à l'adresse de la captive.  
\- Oui Ginny je suis là ! Répondis-je en m'approchant des barreaux de la porte.  
\- Écarte-toi Hermione, me lança cependant Tom d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Non Tom ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'elle était ici !  
\- Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, cracha-t-il. Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Ne l'oublie pas.  
Je me retournai effarée vers lui. Avait-il vraiment osé dire ça ? Il posa alors une main sur mon épaule et m'approcha de lui.  
\- J'ai un rôle à tenir Hermione, me murmura-t-il.  
\- Pfff ! Il n'y a aucun mangemorts à impressionner ici, qu'est ce que cela peut te faire.  
Tom me lança un regard noir comme pour m'inciter à baisser le son de ma voix.  
\- Ginny se contre fiche de la manière avec laquelle tu t'adresses à moi, ajoutai-je.  
\- Hermione s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses.  
\- Quand je t'ai demandé ce qu'il ce matin, je m'attendais à ce que tu me révèles ce genre de chose ! Dis-je en me tournant de nouveau en direction de la cellule qu'occupait Ginny.  
Cette dernière était collée contre les barreaux, comme si elle essayait de passer sa tête au travers, pour mieux me voir. Je posai alors une main rassurante sur la sienne, mais elle se retira vivement.  
\- Je suis toujours ton amie Ginny, murmurai-je.  
Elle ne se rapprocha cependant pas et je sentis Tom poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule tout en se collant contre mon dos.  
\- Je sais que tu as fait ton choix Hermione, me murmura-t-il alors. Mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour t'éviter de souffrir inutilement. Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. C'est notre ennemie, c'est ton ennemie maintenant, ajouta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux de sa main libre.  
\- Je veux rester seule avec elle.  
\- Je refuse.  
\- Je ne lui permettrais pas de s'échapper, insistai-je.  
Il secoua la tête en signe de refus.  
\- Tom, c'est toi que j'ai choisis, tu le sais et je le sais, alors laisse-moi juste lui parler. Tu n'as qu'à rester à attendre en haut du cachot, si elle s'enfuit tu pourras la tuer.  
J'entendis vaguement un gémissement de peur venant de la cellule.  
\- Je ne vais pas rester à attendre en haut du cachot ! S'exclama Tom. J'ai autre chose à faire.  
\- S'il te plait Tom, demandai-je d'une voix implorante en me retournant vers lui.  
Je fis glisser ma main sur son torse. J'avais envie de pleurer mais me retins, je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Tom soupira, mais hocha finalement la tête.  
\- Pas longtemps, m'ordonna-t-il cependant.  
Je me serrai alors contre lui tandis qu'il m'enlaçait de ses bras.  
\- Merci Tom, c'est important pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ajoutai-je en me rapprochant de son oreille, je t'aime.  
Tom approcha mon visage du sien et me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il.  
Ce fut dans un mouvement de cape qu'il disparu me laissant seule avec mon amie. Je me rapprochai alors de nouveau de la cellule et collai mon visage contre les barreaux.  
\- Ca va Ginny ? Lui demandai-je.  
Elle ne répondit pas, bien que me fixant intensément du regard.  
\- Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant, étant donné que tu n'es pas étonnée de me voir ici. Mais s'il te plait ne me juge pas aussi vite que les autres l'ont fait. Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé. Tu ne peux pas me condamner aussi facilement.  
Il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse.  
\- Pense à Harry, ne ferais-tu pas la même chose pour lui ? Ne le suivrai-tu pas dans tous ses choix, les bons comme les mauvais ? Pour amour pour lui !  
Cette fois-ci je parvins à obtenir une réaction de sa part.  
\- Non justement, répondit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher quelque peut de moi.  
\- Comment ça non ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante.  
\- Je ne suivrais Harry nul part, parce que ce n'est pas lui.  
\- Que veux-tu dire par « ce n'est pas lui » ?  
\- Ce n'est pas mon grand amour et je le sais. Je ne l'aime pas autant qu'il est possible d'aimer, autant que tu aimes celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Je l'a regardais stupéfaite. Où voulait-elle en venir?  
\- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que tu sois au près de lui, je suis certaine que nous avons tous loupé quelque chose, que le professeur Mc Gonnagall a loupé quelque chose. Je te connais, tu es restée quelqu'un de bon, je le sais. Et même si celui que tu aimes essayait de camoufler son comportement envers toi, je vois bien qu'il tient à toi plus que tout. Si tu me racontais ton histoire ?  
\- Ils ont déjà dû te la raconter.  
\- Ta version de l'histoire, corrigea-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu plus de la porte qui nous séparait.  
\- L'histoire commence avec la mort de mon frère, répondis-je alors dans un grand soupir de tristesse.  
\- Ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as un frère ?  
\- Merci de ne pas avoir "tu avais".  
\- Raconte-moi Hermione, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Il s'appelait Amaury. Il est mort à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard, alors que je terminai moi-même ma deuxième. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne tu sais Ginny, même Tom ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
Elle m'encouragea à poursuivre, d'un simple regard.  
\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il est mort à cause de la magie noire, cela s'est passé dans la forêt de Poudlard. Je savais ce qu'il se tramait mais je ne suis pas arrivée à temps... Il a poussé son dernier soupir dans mes bras. Sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté et jusqu'à ma dernière année de cours je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, le faire revivre, déclarai-je.  
J'essuyai vivement une larme qui coulait le long de ma joue.  
\- Tu as réussi ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Je n'avais jamais apprécié Tom, jusqu'à ma dernière année. Je savais quel côté de la magie l'intéressait et comment pouvais-je me lier à quelqu'un qui exerçait ce qui avait tué mon frère ! Cependant il s'intéressait à moi, ou du moins à ma magie. J'étais déjà la meilleure élève de Poudlard, au même titre que Tom. Mais un jour il m'a dit qu'à nous deux nous pourrions ramener mon frère, que si nous unissions nos forces nous serions assez puissant pour le faire revivre.  
\- Et tu l'as écouté ?  
\- J'ai finis par le faire, oui. Nous avons alors commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, je ne voyais plus mes autres amis, j'avais même emménagé dans sa chambre. Il m'avait apprit à maîtriser la magie noire dans le but de pouvoir m'emparer de la pierre de résurrection.  
\- Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Ginny. C'est toi qui l'a prise à Harry n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui et j'en suis désolée. Mais laisse-moi continuer.  
Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
\- Tom savait que cette pierre était très protégée et qu'il me faudrait exceller dans tous les domaines, surtout dans celui de la magie noire pour m'en emparer. Cependant quand je suis arrivée à son niveau, nous nous étions considérablement approchés. Nous nous aimions et il n'a pas voulu que je mette ma vie en danger. Il nous fallait alors une autre pierre avant de récupérer celle qu'il fallait pour mon frère. Une pierre qui une fois entre nos mains nous permettrait de ne plus rien craindre, d'être immortel.  
\- La pierre philosophale, déclara Ginny. Mc Gonnagall nous a dit que tu avais essayé de t'en emparer, mais elle pensait que c'était juste pour être plus puissante.  
\- Elle se trompait... Tom et moi sommes donc partis un matin pour la récupérer. Elle était bien sûr très bien gardée, mais nous étions très puissants. Cependant nous étions surveillés, et entre autre par Minerva elle-même. C'est elle qui nous a dénoncés et c'est là que le grand-père d'Harry m'a tué. Enfin il a essayé et Tom m'a lancé un sort qu'il n'était même pas sur de maîtriser, dans un dernier espoir de me sauver. Ne me déteste pas Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes... Tout ça c'était pour mon frère, uniquement pour lui. Peut-être que Tom avait certaines ambitions, je n'en sais rien. Mais moi, je voulais juste retrouver mon frère. Ne me condamne pas trop vite. Je ne t'en demanderais pas autant pour Tom, car il a fait des choses affreuses quand je n'étais plus là, mais sa transformation a été dû à ma mort, il me croyait morte et son seul réconfort était de me venger. Essaye de comprendre Ginny, la suppliai-je presque.  
\- Je te comprends Hermione, je comprends tout, même si je ne suis pas en accord avec celui que tu aimes, Harry n'y est pour rien !  
\- Je le sais, je le sais bien. Tom n'a pas à le condamner pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commit.  
\- Je te comprends tout de même, répéta Ginny. Tu as trouvé le grand amour et tu n'as pas eu la lâcheté de le laisser partir. Tu es restée auprès de lui quelque soit ses choix. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire autant.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'ai connu l'amour, celui que tu connais avec Voldemort...Dit-elle en grimaçant face au nom qu'elle osait employer. Et ce n'est pas Harry.  
\- Qui était-ce ? Demandai-je.  
\- Nous n'avions rien en commun Hermione, cela te surprendrait surement autant que cela me surprend encore, mais je sais que c'était lui et que je l'ai laissé partir. Notre différence m'a fait peur. Alors que toi non, tu lui es restée fidèle après tout ce temps.  
\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.  
\- Je te pardonne Hermione, même si je ne pardonne pas à celui que tu aimes. Après tout, si les autres avaient compris, si tu avais leurs avais simplement expliqué ce qui te motivait... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Mc Gonnagall que c'était pour ton frère ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout expliqué ? C'était pourtant ta meilleure amie à l'époque non ?  
\- Parce que pour le faire revivre je devais faire appel à la magie noire, n'oublies pas que faire revenir un mort est contraire à la nature des choses. Pendant les années qui suivirent la mort de mon frère je ne vivais plus, je ne faisais que survivre. En réalité, Tom m'a sauvé, je n'étais plus seule grâce à lui, il était là.  
Ginny et moi restâmes silencieuses quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je reprenne.  
\- Et toi qui est-ce ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.  
\- A mon tour alors, de te demander de me pardonner pour n'avoir rien dit, mais je pensais que tu n'aurais pas compris, personne n'aurait compris notre amour, d'autant plus Ron.  
Un grand claquement porte nous interrompis, suivit de pas qui se rapprochèrent rapidement. Je soupirai d'agacement en voyant qui venait de nous rejoindre.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Drago ? Sifflai-je alors.  
\- Le maître m'a envoyé m'assurer que tout se passait bien.  
\- Eh bien tu peux constater que tout se passe bien en effet, répondis-je froidement. Tu peux remonter ! Qu'est ce que tu attends, je n'ai pas ...  
Ma phrase resta suspendu dans les airs. Mon regard passa de Drago à Ginny plusieurs fois. Ils se fixaient silencieusement droit dans les yeux.  
\- Non mais dites-moi que c'est une blague ?! M'exclamai-je alors en les regardant effarée. Dites-moi que c'est une blague !  
Cependant, aucun d'eux ne répondirent. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder comme si je n'étais pas là.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Je veux que Ginny nous rej

**Chapitre 35 : Je veux que Ginny nous rejoigne**

J'avais forcé Drago à remonter des cachots avec moi en lui empoignant violement le bras. Lorsque nous fûmes dans l'entrée du manoir il s'écarta brusquement de mon contact.  
\- Mais t'es malade où quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant rigoureusement le bras.  
Je l'avais en effet tiré de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que nous soyons remontés au rez de chaussé, loin des cachots, loin de Ginny.  
\- Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement je suis sous le choc, dis-je.  
\- Quel choc ? T'es vraiment malade ma parole !  
\- Tu sais que ton maître te ferait souffrir pour tous ce que tu viens de dire ? Le menaçai-je. Raconte-moi tout maintenant.  
\- Te raconter quoi ?  
\- Mais enfin Ginny et toi ! M'exclamai-je agacée par son manque de réactivité.  
Il me regarda étonné.  
\- Vous vous aimez, insistai-je. Je le sais, alors raconte moi.  
\- Oulà... répondit Drago en riant. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.  
\- J'ai vu comme vous vous regardiez, ce n'est pas la peine de nier Drago. C'est Ginny la fille à qui tu as renoncé, celle que tu aimais ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas elle.  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait aimé quelqu'un et ce n'est pas Harry. Et visiblement cette personne elle l'aime toujours et je sais que c'est toi.  
\- Je te répète que ce n'est pas moi, mais je suis au courant.  
\- Qui est-ce ?!

\- Dis le moi où je préviens Tom!  
Une expression de peur s'installa sur le visage de Drago.  
\- C'est Blaise.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est Blaise, répéta-t-il.  
\- Raconte-moi tout, insistai-je. Viens, on monte dans ma chambre.  
\- Non non non ! Je ne monte pas dans ta chambre et celle du maître, répondit Drago alarmé.  
\- Oh qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Le maître me tuera s'il sait que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette pièce, insista-t-il.  
Je soupirai exagérément et l'attrapai de nouveau par le bras pour lui faire monter les escaliers. Cependant au lieu d'aller jusqu'au bout du couloir où était ma chambre j'ouvris la porte de celle de Drago. Une fois entrée je m'essayai sur un fauteuil vert et l'interrogeai du regard.  
\- Raconte-moi, ordonnai-je.  
\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça d'ailleurs ? Demanda Drago.  
\- Ginny était en train de me le raconter avant que tu n'interviennes, répliquai-je d'un regard accusateur. Donc maintenant raconte moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter une nouvelle fois.  
Drago s'adossa contre son armoire et me regarda dans les yeux.  
\- Ca a commencé en 5ème année, annonça-t-il alors. Ginny sortait avec un mec de Gryffondor mais je ne me souviens plus son nom...  
\- On s'en fiche, continue.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable !  
\- Tu as été pire que ça pendant les 6 dernières années de ma vie sale fouine, j'ai le droit de rattraper tout ça non ?  
Drago ne répondit rien et poursuivit son histoire.  
\- Donc elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un mais un jour elle s'est disputée avec lui à pré-au-lard lors d'une sortie et c'est là que ça s'est passé. J'étais seul avec Blaise et nous étions en train de rentrer à l'école quand nous avons vu Ginny pleurer. Evidemment tu me connais et tu sais que...  
\- Que tu t'es moquée d'elle évidemment, lâchai-je.  
\- Oui voilà, mais Blaise est intervenu, en me disant que je ferais bien de la fermer de temps en temps.  
\- Il n'a pas tord, dis-je en le coupant.  
Drago sembla se retenir de me lancer une réplique cinglante et continua son histoire.  
\- Blaise m'avait tellement agacé à prendre sa défense que je l'ai laissé seule avec elle pendant que je rentrais seul au château. Et quand Blaise est rentré au dortoir le soir, il était étrange. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre comme il l'a connaissait depuis plusieurs années, mais il était visiblement tombé fou amoureux d'elle.  
\- Comme ça, d'un coup ? Demandai-je étonnée.  
\- Oui je ne sais pas, après tout je ne suis pas dans la tête de Blaise. Mais après, pendant presque un an ils sont sortis ensemble, en cachette. Et puis évidemment cela n'a pas collé, Blaise est le fils d'un mangemort et Ginny est une traitre à son sang !  
Je ne répondis pas à l'insulte qu'il venait de formuler mais me concentrai plutôt sur l'histoire.  
\- Mais comment ça c'est terminée exactement ? Insistai-je alors.  
\- Blaise est rentré de mauvaise humeur un soir, de très mauvaise humeur, on aurait dit qu'il était près à tuer n'importe qui. Bon évidemment comme je suis son meilleur ami il m'a tout raconté, expliqua Drago d'un air fière.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Et que t'a-t-il raconté?  
\- Que Ginny ne voulait plus le suivre.  
\- Le suivre ? Répétai-je.  
\- Tu sais, ils croyaient vraiment en leur avenir, Blaise me disait que c'était la femme de sa vie et qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle plus tard, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout le reste. Enfin tu comprends bien, rejoindre le camp de Potter et tous les sangs de bourbes, beurk! Ginny n'a pas voulu le suivre non plus, elle a dit que leur amour était sans issue possible et qu'ils ne devaient plus être ensemble.  
\- Et ça s'est arrêté là ? Demandai-je stupéfaite.  
\- Non Blaise n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de la recontacter, de l'intercepter dans un couloir mais soit elle était accompagnée, soit elle l'ignorait totalement.  
\- Qu'en est-il maintenant ? Pourquoi l'avoir regardé de cette manière tout à l'heure dans les cachots ?  
\- Parce que je sais qu'elle l'aime encore, enfin j'en suis sur, et Blaise...  
\- Et Blaise aussi c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
Je regardai Drago en silence quelques secondes.  
\- Ginny pourrait nous rejoindre ! M'exclamai-je alors. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait son choix tout à l'heure, enfin elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre.  
\- Eh bien écoute, je t'en pris et bonne chance, occupe-toi ...  
On toqua soudain à la porte.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Lança alors Drago.  
\- C'est Blaise, cria une voix derrière la porte.  
\- Merde ! S'exclama Drago.  
\- Bah quoi ? Ouvre-lui, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, la porte d'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un Blaise qui nous lança un étrange regard.  
\- Bonjour ..., dit-il mal à l'aise.  
\- Bonjour Blaise, répondis-je.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.  
\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?! M'exclamai-je. C'est la chambre de Drago au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, donc je pense qu'il a le droit de s'y trouver ! En ce qui me concerne je fais bien ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu !  
Je lui en voulais tellement sans réellement savoir comment tout aurait pu s'arranger avec Ginny. Lui en voulais-je de ne pas avoir changé de camp ? Non, parce qu'il était dans mon camp, mais mon envie de meurtre augmentait de plus en plus. Blaise me regarda effrayé puis se tourna vers Drago.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas dit quand même ? Demanda-t-il toujours avec le même regard.  
\- Si je suis au courant pour toi et Ginny, répondis-je à la place de Drago.  
Blaise me regarda étonné mais se ravisa.  
\- Ah, répondit-il alors simplement.  
C'était à mon tour de le regarder étonné. D'abord il s'affolait et finissait pas dire "ah" tout simplement.  
\- Cela ne t'embête pas plus que ça ? Insistai-je.  
\- Non je suis plutôt soulagé en fait, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Drago.  
Je vis Drago lui lancer un bref regard menaçant avant de se retourner vers moi.  
\- Donc à toi de jouer Hermione, me dit-il moqueur. Fais en sorte que la fille Weasley nous rejoigne.  
\- Tu vas faire ça ? Demanda Blaise en se redressant vivement.  
Je n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre. Un patronus venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce. Je ne fus pas étonnée de voir un serpent prendre forme et encore moins de reconnaître la voix de Tom.  
" Viens immédiatement dans la chambre".  
Drago et Blaise se retournèrent vers moi, ils tremblaient presque.  
\- Oh mais arrêtez ! M'exclamai-je en soupirant d'exaspération.  
\- Le maitre va nous tuer, gémit Drago.  
\- Tu es toujours resté cette même mauviette, lui lançai-je agacée. Vous n'allez certainement recevoir que des doloris, alors arrête de toujours tout empirer Drago! M'exclamai-je en me levant pour sortir de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir je ne pus réprimer le sourire satisfait qui s'étirait sur mon visage. J'espérais qu'ils auraient peur jusqu'au point de se faire porter malade pour ne pas assister au dîner du soir.

\- Ca va Tom? Demandai-je en entrant dans la chambre en sautillant.  
Il ne me répondit pas et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette magique.  
\- Tu as encore l'air de bonne humeur, soupirai-je. Depuis hier tout se passait bien pourtant... Allons nous enfin pouvoir passer 24 heures ensemble sans qu'il se passe quelque chose ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Malefoy et Zabini? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Demandai-je abasourdis.  
\- Sache que je suis méfiant envers tout le monde en ce qui te concerne.  
J'étouffai un rire moqueur et me collai contre Tom en enroulant le bas de son dos de mes bras.  
\- Ce que tu peux être ridicule quand tu t'y mets... La fouine et Zabini, non mais Tom, sois sérieux cinq minutes. Je ne les ais jamais supporté.  
\- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais avec eux et dans la chambre de ce gamin ! Tu sais que je pourrais le tuer pour moins que ça ?  
Ainsi Drago avait vu juste ? Tom était vraiment capable d'avoir ce genre de réaction ? Mais de toute façon il y avait plus qu'une raison valable, c'était bien plus que ça.  
\- Nous allons pouvoir récupérer la pierre de résurrection beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu je pense, murmurai-je alors exprès pour que Tom ait besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre.  
Il m'éloigna cependant de lui en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant.  
\- Tu es tellement beau. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en observant son visage.  
\- Hermione! Insista-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Blaise et Ginny sont fou amoureux et ça depuis deux ans, déclarai-je alors.  
\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Cracha Tom. Zabini et la traître à son sang ? Il va le payer cher.  
\- Calme-toi Tom, ordonnai-je alors. Et réfléchis cinq minutes.  
\- Ne me parles pas comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
Je le regardai attentivement.  
\- Pourquoi essayes-tu de m'effrayer Tom ? Demandai-je.  
Il faisait en effet ça à la perfection.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'effrayer, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, ajoutai-je en me reculant de lui.  
\- Alors dis-moi en quoi ce que tu viens de m'annoncer est une bonne nouvelle parce que quelque chose m'échappe là ! S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Blaise et Ginny s'aiment. Et quand j'ai parlé à Ginny tout à l'heure dans les cachots, elle m'a pratiquement avoué qu'elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir suivit Blaise dans son choix d'être avec nous. De plus Harry est amoureux de Ginny comme tu le sais, car je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu as gardé Ginny en vie. J'ai donc une fabuleuse idée, ajoutai-je en souriant.  
\- Je comprends...murmura Tom. Tu es parfaite Hermione, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son tour.  
\- Re-dis-le encore une fois, dis-je en me rapprochant de nouveau de Tom pour cette fois enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.  
Tom baissa la tête, m'embrassa et se rapprocha de mon oreille.  
\- Tu es parfaite Hermione, me susurra-t-il.


	36. Chapitre 36 : L'amour l'emporte toujours

**Chapitre 36 : L'amour l'emporte toujours**

J'avais demandé à Tom de ne rien dire de ce que je lui avais appris concernant Blaise et Ginny. Et durant tout le repas, il n'y fit pas la moindre allusion, même si je me doutais que cela avait dû lui demander un gros effort. Drago et Blaise n'avait cessé de me lancer quant à eux des regards inquiet, mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Le dîner se déroula donc en tout tranquillité, et la fait que Ginny ait été capturé contribuait à la bonne ambiance générales des mangemorts qui avait l'impression d'avoir eu une victoire. Quand je parlais d'une bonne ambiance ce n'était pas évidemment par comparable à une soirée de vacance chez les gryffondor.

A la fin du repas, Tom me conseilla d'aller voir Ginny, pour que nous soyons rapidement fixés sur son possible changement de camp et les possibilités d'action concernant Harry et la pierre de résurrection. J'avais ainsi filé en direction des cachots pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie.  
\- Tu es revenu ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt lorsqu'elle me vit apparaître à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.  
\- Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je en grimaçant face à l'idiotie de ma propre question.  
\- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais je survis. Personne ne m'a fait de mal, j'imagine que c'est grâce à toi.  
\- J'ai vu Blaise hier soir, lui lançai-je sans perdre de temps.  
\- Blaise ? C'est Malefoy qui t'a raconté ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Eh bien, j'avoue que j'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Drago... Tu sais ton grand amour secret.  
Elle grimaça.  
\- Je préfère que ce soit Blaise, ajoutai-je. Et tu sais, il t'aime toujours.  
\- Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-elle surprise. Après tout ce temps ? Après tout l'ignorance dont j'ai fait preuve à son égard ?  
\- Il ne semble pas rancunier. Et lorsqu'on aime, on pardonne tout... Regarde-moi... Tu vois Ginny, la vie te donne une seconde chance. Une chance de tout recommencer avec Blaise.  
\- C'est voué à l'échec, comme la première fois. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes idéaux.  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai les mêmes que Tom ? Je ne suis en accord avec rien de ce qu'il fait... Mais je l'aime, donc je reste à ses côtés, tout en sachant que j'aimais je ne pourrais lever ma baguette sur les membres de l'ordre ou mes anciens amis sur un guerre venait à arriver.  
\- Même concernant Mc Gonnagall ?  
\- Elle, c'est un cas à part, dis-je d'un ton dur. Réfléchis Ginny. Tu m'as dis toi-même regretter d'avoir laissé filer Blaise. C'est ta chance de tout recommencer. Si j'insiste, c'est parce que je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que l'amour. C'est la seule chose à laquelle on tient réellement. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans Tom... Je serrais là, ajoutai-je en souriant. Tu seras la meilleure amie du grand maître, tu n'auras rien à craindre.  
\- J'ai trop peur, répliqua cependant Ginny en serrant les mâchoires.  
\- Peur de quoi ?  
\- Ma famille... Je ne peux pas me retourner contre eux... Et s'ils meurent pendant la bataille qui aura lieu ? Parce que dans le fond on sait toutes les deux qu'il y aura bien une bataille. Tu n'as plus de parents toi, tu n'as donc personne à perdre.  
\- Merci pour ta délicatesse, grognai-je.  
\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, si je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'amis, je rejoindrais Blaise sans hésiter, mais...  
\- Ce n'est pas avec tes parents que tu vivras plus tard Ginny, mais avec celui que tu aimes, c'est-à-dire Blaise.  
\- Cela ne change rien aux ignobles idéaux des mangemorts !  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, avouai-je. Mais je suis certaine qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons arrêter ce conflit.  
\- Rien n'est certain...  
\- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Blaise ?  
\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire et puis je.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupai-je. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras les mots.  
Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de répondre et filai en direction des escaliers menant à la sortie.  
J'étais fière de moi, vraiment fière de moi. Ginny allait nous rejoindre, j'en étais certaine et j'allais avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés.  
\- Alors ? S'enquit Tom qui m'attendait de pied ferme dans l'entrée du manoir.  
\- C'était plus facile que je le pensais. Elle aime vraiment Blaise, elle a juste besoin d'être rassuré.  
Tom sembla particulièrement satisfait.  
\- Je suis tellement heureuse Tom, murmurai-je en posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ma meilleure amie va nous rejoindre.  
\- Parce que tu étais malheureuse jusqu'à maintenant ?  
\- Ne sois pas idiot Tom, répondis-je en me serrant davantage contre lui. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles chercher Blaise, il faut lui annoncer qu'il n'a qu'à un pas à faire vers Ginny pour qu'elle nous rejoigne.  
\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller chercher Blaise ?  
\- Pour lui prouver que tu appuies la situation, que tu es d'accord pour que Ginny nous rejoigne. Si il ne l'entend pas de ta bouche, je suis sûr qu'il aura peur.  
\- C'est hors de question que je me déplace pour quelque chose d'aussi futile !  
\- Eh bien on y va tout le deux. Tu sais où il se trouve ?  
\- Dehors, avec les autres gamins.  
\- J'ai le même âge, lui fis-je remarquer vexée.  
\- J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que je dis, insista-t-il moqueur.  
Je lui fis une grimace et l'attirait en direction de la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Nous fûmes à peine dehors, que tout le monde s'arrêta immédiatement pour s'incliner respectueusement devant Tom.  
\- Zabini ! Ordonna alors Tom d'une voix forte.  
\- Tu pourrais être moins autoritaire tout de même, soufflai-je à son oreille. Regarde-le le pauvre, il est mort de peur.  
\- C'est le but, signala Tom alors que Blaise venait d'arriver face à nous.  
\- La prisonnière t'attend dans les cachots.  
Blaise releva la tête apeuré en direction de Tom, puis vers moi. Il devait se sentir incroyablement trahit.  
\- Elle n'attend qu'un pas de ta part nous rejoindre, qu'un petit pas vers elle. A toi de faire ce qu'il faut, dis-je voyant que Tom ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre dans des explications.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Si Hermione te le dit, fit Tom de mauvaise humeur.  
Je soupirai d'agacement devant le comportement de celui que j'aimais, mais je n'ajoutai rien. Blaise venait de rentrer dans le manoir et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ginny allait être des autres. Après quelques minutes, l'entrainement reprit et j'observai ce qu'il se passait avec attention.  
\- Je vais aller m'entraîner aussi, dis-je en avançant un pied en direction des autres.  
Tom me retient cependant en me répliquant que je n'avais absolument pas besoin de m'entraîner. Nous constatâmes presque aussitôt, que tout le monde s'était de nouveau arrêté pour nous écouter et nous observer.  
\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de défis.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tous, nous regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. C'était visiblement la première fois qu'ils allaient voir leur maître en démonstration devant eux.

Tom et moi descendîmes donc les quelques marches et nous écartâmes à bonne distance pour nous faire face. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointai aussitôt sur lui.  
\- Tu ne sors pas la tienne ? Lui demandai-je voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se décider à faire le moindre mouvement.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-il d'un air énigmatique.  
Ou voulait-il encore en venir ? Alors que je serrais davantage ma baguette dans le creux de ma main, une voix s'insinua dans mon esprit.

« Tu vas lancer un sort contre celui que tu aimes ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupules »

\- Tom ! M'exclamai-je alors haut et fort. Tu n'es pas loyal !  
Il réprima un rire mais je pouvais presque l'entendre dans mes oreilles.  
\- ELLE EST D'ACCORD ! Hurla soudain Blaise en passant devant nous en courant pour rejoindre Drago et ses autres amis. ELLE A DIT OUI !  
Face au silence complet qui régnait, il se retourna dans notre direction. Son regard passa de la joie à la peur lorsqu'il remarqua que Tom était toujours présent. Il fit même quelques pas en arrière, avant que j'intervienne.  
\- Aurais-tu une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ? Demandai-je amusée.  
\- Qui t'autorise à hurler ainsi, intervint cependant Tom d'une voix glaciale, gâchant ce bel l'instant.  
\- Excusez-moi maître... je me suis laissé emporter.  
\- Eh bien prends sur toi la prochaine fois, dit-il en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.  
Cependant, je le dissuadai d'un simple regard, de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas intérêt.  
\- Donc, poursuivit Tom, qu'as-tu à dire ?  
Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive.  
\- Ginny est avec nous, elle nous rejoint.  
\- Parfait, lui répondit Tom en abaissant finalement sa baguette.  
Il rejoignit l'entrée du manoir et disparu derrière la lourde porte en bois massif. Quant à moi, je m'approchais de Blaise et de sa petite troupe d'ami.  
\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, lui lançai-je en lui adressant un beau sourire.  
\- Merci Hermione, c'est grâce à toi tout ça.  
\- En effet, c'est grâce à moi, dis-je amusée sans la moindre modestie.

\- Parfait, déclara alors Tom.  
Il abaissa sa baguette et rejoignit l'entrée du château pour disparaître derrière la lourde porte en bois.  
Je m'approchai alors de Blaise et m'arrêtai une fois face à lui.  
\- C'est une excellente nouvelle.  
\- Merci Hermione. Sans toi...  
\- Sans moi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, en effet, répondis-je en souriant sans aucune modestie. 


	37. Chapitre 37 : Je la force à partir pour

**Chapitre 37 : Je la force à partir pour mieux la retrouver**

 ** _[Point de vu de Tom - Certains lecteurs avaient raison, il serait bon de savoir comment est Tom de l'intérieur et puis j'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs :) ]_**

J'avais laissé tout le monde derrière moi dans le parc et je descendais à présent les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Ainsi la fille Wesaley avait accepté ... Pas que j'avais du mal à y croire, mais tout de même. Lorsque j'arrivai face à la cellule qui la détenait, elle se redressa aussitôt effrayée.  
J'adorai ce spectacle qui se donnait à moi constamment. J'avais tant rêvé depuis tout petit de me faire respecter de cette manière et c'était chose faite depuis tellement d'années ...  
\- Aurais-tu oublié la politesse ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix glaciale. Sache que je suis ton maître à présent et que tu me dois obéissance et respect. Incline-toi.  
La fille resta cependant pétrifiée face à moi. Je sentis une nouvelle colère monter en moi et j'ouvris la porte du cachot d'un coup sec à l'aide de ma baguette. Je la pointai alors sur elle, d'un air menaçant. Elle sembla alors se reprendre et se pencha doucement en avant.  
\- ENDOLORIS ! Hurlai-je à son encontre.  
Amie d'Hermione ou non, il fallait qu'elle comprenne qui j'étais et qu'elle me respecte. Elle avait été trop lente et puis je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion, elle serait traitée comme les autres.  
\- Tom ! S'écria soudain la voix de celle que je ne connaissais que trop bien.  
J'abaissai alors ma baguette agacé et regardai Hermione se jeter sur la gamine qui était tombée par terre sous le poids de la souffrance.  
\- Dis-moi que je rêve, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant le regard noir dont elle avait le secret.  
Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre d'ailleurs ? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que j'avais été obligé. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de paraître faible ou miséricordieux. Ce fut donc sans un regard pour Hermione, ni sans un mot que je remontai les escaliers du cachot pour en sortir. Je sortis jusqu'à dehors pour trouver le fils Zabini et lorsqu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent tous de nouveau de s'entrainer.  
\- Zabini !  
Ce dernier accouru dans ma direction et s'inclina respectueusement face à moi tout en murmurant un faible « maître ».  
\- Tu as intérêt à tenir la fille en laisse, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Hermione ne sera pas toujours là pour lui sauver la mise. Explique-lui les règles. Au moindre écart de sa part, c'est toi que je tiendrais pour responsable.  
Le visage du gamin se décomposa, mais il hocha la tête.

Cela faisait à présent un bon moment que j'attendais Hermione dans notre chambre. J'avais l'impression qu'à force, j'allais finir par faire corps avec le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais assis. Etait-elle encore avec cette gamine ? Comment avais-je pu laisser quelque chose de tel arriver d'ailleurs ! Une Weasley parmi nous, alors que sa famille faisait parti de l'Ordre ! C'était complètement irresponsable de ma part, mais Hermione avait paru si comblé par la nouvelle, si heureuse... Comment pouvais-je être si faible face à elle ! Je n'avais pas besoin de Weasley pour récupérer la pierre de résurrection, je serais parvenu à ouvrir le vif d'or d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Comment avais-je pu autoriser Hermione à me contrôler ainsi ? J'étais Lord Voldemort ! Le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus respecté du monde magique et pourtant... J'étais si faible face à elle. Non, ce n'était pas de la faiblesse d'aimer, mais cela en deviendrait une, si Hermione venait à disparaitre de nouveau.  
Le soir où elle avait disparu, le soir où je l'avais cru morte, était encore parfaitement imprégné dans mon esprit. Je revoyais distinctement son corps tomber sur le sol froid du château. C'était là que je m'étais senti faible, seul, presque mort moi-même. Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à survivre s'il lui arrivait de nouveau quelque chose. Mais après tout, elle était à présent immortel, je n'avais certainement rien à craindre. Cependant, Hermione restait un problème étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas rester à sa place. Comment pouvais-je diriger mes mangemorts, si je ne parvenais pas à faire en sorte qu'elle se tienne correctement ? Comment pouvais-je être crédible alors qu'elle intervenait trop souvent dans mes affaires ? Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.  
Alors que je laissai tomber ma tête dans un profond soupire, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione paraissait particulièrement énervée. Il fallait que je la teste ! Je devais savoir si elle serait toujours à mes côtés, quoi que je fasse. Je devais m'en assurer maintenant, c'était primordial. J'allais lui parler durement et si après ça elle partait, s'enfuyait, je lui donnerais deux semaines pour revenir. Si elle revenait, j'aurais gagné. Je saurais alors qu'elle serait complètement mienne quoi que je fasse. Mais si elle ne revenait pas ?...  
\- Tu as été longue, lui signalai-je alors finalement.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu lancé un doloris sur Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?!  
\- Elle doit savoir à qui elle a à faire. J'ai demandé à Zabini de lui apprendre la politesse et le devoir qu'elle a envers moi. Mais si elle fait un autre pas de travers, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de la punir, déclarai-je d'une voix calme.  
\- Si, je t'en empêcherais, me contredit-elle.  
\- Je ne t'écouterais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! M'exclamai-je en me levant du fauteuil. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissance, que peux-tu contre moi Hermione ? J'ai des années et des années d'expérience de plus que toi, tu ne fais pas le poids.  
\- C'est ma meilleure amie ! Si tu m'aimes tu m'écouteras, insista Hermione qui semblait cependant perdre sa contenance.  
\- Je t'aime mais cela ne m'empêche pas savoir quel es ton devoir. Tu ne t'imposeras plus entre moi et mes décisions.  
\- Je t'interdis de toucher à Ginny, dit-elle en soutenant mon regard.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux ici, je suis le maître ! Si je dois la tuer, je le ferais et personne ne m'en empêchera. Pas même toi.  
Hermione recula d'un pas, en m'adressant un regard horrifié.  
\- Eh bien ce sera sans moi Tom.  
Je m'approchai d'elle de quelques mètres. Je l'aimais tellement... C'était la seule personne qui comptait réellement à mes yeux et voilà que je faisais en sorte qu'elle s'en aille, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la quitter ! Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Non elle reviendrait ! Je le savais.  
\- Adieu Tom, fit-elle d'une voix froide avant de se téléporter.

La chambre était vide, froide et sombre. Je sentis une douleur foudroyante à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Se pouvait-il que son départ me touche à ce point ? Après tout, elle allait revenir. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait et tout irait bien. Nous nous aimerons comme avant et elle me laissera m'occuper seul de mes affaires.

J'avais donné l'ordre à Bellatrix de sortir la fille des cachots et de la confier à Zabini. Hermione avait beau la détester et j'avais beau moi-même lui en vouloir pour ne pas avoir reconnu Hermione, je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle. Elle était mon meilleur mangemort, elle avait toujours été la meilleure. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait eu l'excellente initiative de tuer Sirius Black, affaiblissant terriblement Potter.  
\- Maître...  
Bellatrix s'avança lentement vers moi, pour me rejoindre dans le petit salon.  
\- Cette gamine a bien besoin de leçon, poursuivit-elle. J'ai dû utiliser le sortilège Doloris deux fois pour qu'elle s'exécute rapidement.  
\- C'est bien Bellatrix, il y en a au moins une qui fait bien son travail ici.  
Elle sembla se gonflé de fierté. Je lui fis cependant signe de s'en aller, d'un bref geste de la main. Je l'avais félicité, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à plus de considération de ma part. Et puis, qu'avaient-ils tous à traîner comme ça autour de moi alors qu'il y avait tant à faire !

Lorsque je me couchai, je visualisai l'avenir parfait qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bientôt, je serais tout puissant et Hermione serait à mes côtés, comme nous l'avions prévu depuis toujours.

 _Je marchai sur la route pavé du chemin de traverse. Je ne me cachais pas car tout le monde se prosternait sur mon passage. J'étais le maître et tout le monde était enfin sous mes ordres. Le ministère était à mes pieds et les ignobles sangs de bourbes morts. Alors que je poursuivais ma route, une chevelure châtain passa brièvement devant moi pour disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Etait-il possible qu'Hermione ne m'ait pas vu ? Quand je tournai à mon tour dans la rue perpendiculaire, un spectacle affreux rencontra mon regard. Hermione était bien là, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait ses mains liées à celle d'une jeune blond qui me paraissait étrangement familier. Ils s'approchèrent finalement et scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Clément ! C'était Clément ! L'ancien petit ami d'Hermione à Poudlard._

Je me réveillai en sueur, le cœur battant. Je devais trouver ce Clément et le tuer ! Là était ma prochaine tâche. Bien que mon cauchemar ne soit évidemment pas réel, je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'Hermione le recroise un jour. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir ne serait-ce que poser un bref regard sur lui.


	38. Chapitre 38 : La mission de Ginny

**Chapitre 38 : La mission de Ginny**

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser de rage, j'avais envie de tuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce, je n'avais pas envie d'en laisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul survivre ! Ils étaient tous des incapables !  
\- Je pensais que nous avions mis la main sur la Gazette du sorcier, lâchai-je alors d'une voix particulièrement froide.  
Ils me regardèrent tous sans oser me répondre.  
\- Que s'est-il passé hein ? Qui est l'incompétent parmi vous?  
Aucune réponse de nouveau.  
\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, sifflai-je entre mes dents.. Je vais devoir faire le travail seul. Je ne vois pas en quoi votre présence m'est utile ! Alignez-vous, ordonnai-je. Oui même toi Weasley ! Tu fais partis des nôtres maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu mourras comme tout le monde. En ligne !  
Je vis le fils Zabini attraper la main de cette dernière pour qu'elle se range à côté de lui. Je les séparai alors d'un mouvement sec de la baguette et me remis à marcher vers le début de la ligne formée par les mangemorts.  
Le premier de la file était Greyback, cet ignobe loup-garrou, erreur de la nature.  
\- Toi, sais-tu à cause de qui l'information à filtré ? Demandai-je en faisant glisser ma baguette le long de son épaule droite.  
\- Non Maitre... répondit-il d'une voix apeurée.  
Cela ressemblait presque à un jappement. Il me dégoutait !  
\- C'est bien dommage dans ce cas. AVADA KEDAVRA !  
Il tomba lourdement à terre et je me dirigeai bientôt vers Goyle père.  
\- Et toi ? Demandai-je alors en l'observant de la tête au pied.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus maître.  
\- C'est dommage aussi pour t ...  
\- Bellatrix le sait, me coupa-t-il cependant.  
Je le dévisageai alors sérieusement.  
\- Et où est Bellatrix en ce moment ?  
\- Là Maitre, répondit-elle.  
Elle venait visiblement d'arriver et n'était pas seule.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je alors en m'approchant d'avantage de l'homme que Bellatrix tenait fermement par le bras.  
\- Le journaliste qui a publié l'article sur vous et qui était des nôtres, expliqua-t-ele en jubilant du sort que je réservais certainement à ce traitre.  
\- Tien donc, tu es journalise maintenant ? Demandais-je. Je pensais que tu étais plutôt dans notre camps, étrange comme on peut se tromper sur certaines personnes, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Maître... Supplia alors le concerné. Ils doutaient tous de moi la bas, ils m'ont soumis au sortilège de l'imperium pour écrire quelque chose d'important à votre sujet. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Maître, je vous en supplie, je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez ...  
Ce dernier s'aggripa à ma robe, je l'écartais violament d'un coup de pied.  
\- Devrais-je avoir dans mes rangs quelqu'un de si faible qu'il ne parvient pas à résister à ce sort ? Demandais-je d'une voix froide en m'adressant aux autres mangemorts.  
Des "non", des "bien sr que non", des "il faut le punir" sortirent de tous les côtés.  
\- Tu as entendu ce qu'en pensent les autres? Ajoutai-je alors en me tournant vers le traitre. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Bellatrix relâcha son corps mort et resta postée contre l'encadrement dans la porte.  
\- Une fois de plus une seule à bien fait son travail ici ! M'exclamai-je en m'adressant aux mangemorts. Vous rendez-vous compte maintenant que le monde entier sait que je suis redevenu jeune ? Vous rendez-vous compte de l'importance de cette information ? HEIN ? Weasley ! Viens ici !  
Je vis Blaise la pousser gentiment pour l'insister à me faire face.  
\- Plus vite! Crachai-je agacé par la lenteur avec laquelle elle mettait un pas devant l'autre.  
Je détestais ce genre de personnes, ceux qui étaient lents, faibles, peureux. Une incompréhensible envie de les secouer à coup de doloris me démangeais constamment.  
\- Oui maître ? Demanda-t-elle, une fois face à moi en se courbant en avant.  
Finalement Blaise avait suivit à la lettre ce que je lui avais demandé. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais il ne me regardait pas. Il se contentait de fixer la fille.  
\- Tu vas entrer en jeu à présent, le temps presse. Tu diras à ton cher ami Potter que tu as réussi à t'enfuir d'ici tout en récupérant le vif d'or qui contient bien entendu la pierre de résurrection.  
Je sortis la balle de ma poche et lui tendis pour qu'elle l'attrape.  
\- Oui Maître.  
\- Tu lui demanderas de l'ouvrir et une fois fait, pendant qu'il ne sera pas attentif à tes gestes, tu lui voleras la pierre pour me l'apporter. Il ne peut l'ouvrir qu'en mettant la balle dans sa bouche étant donné que c'est comme ça qu'il l'a attrapé durant son premier match.  
\- Oui Maître.  
\- Es-tu bien sur d'avoir saisie ?  
\- Oui Maitre.  
\- Si tu échoues, où si il te prend l'idée de ne pas revenir je t'assure que ton cher Zabini mourra.  
Un frisson parcouru son dos mais elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque la réunion toucha à sa fin, ma rage ne s'était pour autant pas envolée. Comment le traite avait-il pu se laisser berner par ce minable sort de l'imperium ? A présent tous le monde sorcier savaient quelle était mon apparence et plus seulement les membres de l'Odre. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Ma rage provenait surtout du fait qu'une semaine était passée et qu'Hermione n'était pas encore revenue. Qu'attendait-elle pour rentrer au château ?! Et ce Clément ! J'allais à présent pouvoir m'en occuper maintenant que Weasley était au courant de sa mission. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir, je m'arrêtai près de la porte d'entrée.  
\- Encore une fois Bellatrix, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux compter que sur toi.

_

Après le départ de Vodemort, tout le monde s'était quelque peu détendu. Certains mangemorts, s'empressèrent de faire disparaître le corps sans vie du traître et Blaise, rejoignit Ginny pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Ca va ? S'enquit-il inquiet.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle.  
\- Je suis tellement désolé de t'infliger tout ça... Mais si tu ne nous avais pas rejoins, tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est ou à subir quotidiennement des doloris.  
\- L'importe c'est que je sois avec toi.  
\- Ne me mens pas Ginny ! Je sais que tu souffres et si je n'avais pas eu ce sang pur que j'ai, si je n'avais pas eu les parents que j'ai, tu ne serais pas ici. Nous serions loin, ou peut-être même du côté de l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira mieux lorsque tu auras exécuté ta mission. Le maître sera fier de toi et il te fera confiance.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils vont me croire ?  
Blaise fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
\- Est-ce que ma famille et mes amis vont me croire lorsque je leur dirais que j'ai réussis à m'enfuir ? Hermione a déjà utilisé cette excuse lorsqu'elle est revenue brièvement du côté de l'Ordre. Cela ne passera peut-être pas avoir moi, insista-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ne pleure pas Ginny, il ne faut pas qu'on te voit pleurer. Retiens-toi !  
Ginny ravala difficilement sa salive et plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise.  
\- J'ai une idée ! Fit-elle subitement. Je dirais que c'est Hermione qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir !  
\- Tu penses que cela marchera ?  
\- Ce serait toujours plus plausible que le « j'ai réussi à m'enfuir toute seule, comme une grande ».  
\- Tu as sûrement raison. Personne ne s'est jamais enfuit de ces cachots d'ailleurs. A part Hermione, Potter et Weasley.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je fis appel à Bellatrix. Je lui confiai la mission qui m'importait le plus pour le moment : retrouver Clément.  
\- Clément ? Répéta néanmoins Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu vois très bien de qui je parle, insistai-je d'une voix froide. C'est à toi que je donne cette mission étant donné que tu es la seule à le mériter. Cependant, je te demande de simplement le retrouver. Je ne veux pas que tu le tue, je ne veux même pas qu'il remarque ta présence.  
Bellatrix acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, cependant, elle ne sembla pas prête à quitter les lieux. – Hermione est avec lui ? Finit-elle par demander d'un ton hésitant.  
\- Je sais où est Hermione et ce n'est certainement pas avec lui. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions, fais ce que je t'ai demandé ! Ne reviens ici que lorsque tu l'auras retrouvé.

Elle avait intérêt à le retrouver rapidement, ma patience envers mes mangemorts diminuait de jour en jour.  
Comme je lui avais demandé, Bellatrix devait seulement le retrouver, car le fait de le tuer me revenait. Je jetai un œil à travers la fenêtre. Malgré le froid qui régnait encore dehors, Weasley et Zabini étaient en bas, marchant main dans la main. Je les enviais, les jalousais. Quand est-ce qu'Hermione allait enfin se décider à rentrer ? Quand est-ce qu'Hermione et moi allions de nouveau pouvoir agir de la sorte ? J'eu un bref rire silencieux. Non, Hermione et moi n'avions jamais été comme ça, du moins pas en public, et ce depuis toujours, depuis Poudlard. Nous ne nous donnions jamais en spectacle. Poudard avait été une si belle époque... Nous étions à l'aube de notre puissance. Je me demandais souvent où nous en serions aujourd'hui si Potter ne l'avait pas lâchement tué ! Régnerions-nous déjà en maîtres sur le monde ? C'était certain. Mais à présent, tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. Parce que dans le cas inverse, je savais pertinemment que j'irais la chercher. Elle était tout ce que j'avais, elle avait toujours été tout ce que j'avais.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Chez Clément

**Chapitre 39 : Chez Clément**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée et je n'avais pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'Hermione. Cela allait donc être à moi d'aller la chercher. Ne m'aimait-elle donc plus? Peut-être ne devrais-je finalement pas lui courir après ? Si elle tenait à moi elle serait revenue, elle m'aurait au moins contacté... Et que faire si j'allais la chercher ? Lui dire que j'abandonnais l'idée d'être dur envers Ginny ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça !  
On frappa soudain à la porte du grand salon où je me trouvais et Lucius entra.  
\- Maître, Bellatrix est rentrée.  
Je me levai d'un bond. Enfin quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une bonne nouvelle et qui pouvait me faire oublier un bref instant l'absence d'Hermione.  
\- Fais-la entrer, ordonnai-je en me rasseyant confortablement.  
Mon meilleur mangemort entra alors, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi sa mission, j'en étais certain.  
\- Maître, dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
\- Sort Lucius, ordonnai-je.  
Une fois seuls, je me redressai et fixai intensément Bellatrix du regard, l'incitant à parler.  
\- J'ai trouvé celui que vous cherchez. Je peux vous conduire jusqu'à lui.  
\- Il vit seul ?  
\- Oui, d'après les voisins. Je n'ai pas voulu m'adresser à Clément directement, je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupçon. Mais d'après les voisins, il ne sort plus trop depuis quelques jours. Vous croyez qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? Qu'il se doute de ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda-t-elle en soutenant mon regard sérieux.  
\- Si il sait quelque chose c'est très idiot de sa part de ne pas avoir pris la fuite.  
\- Quand voulez-vous que nous y allions ?  
\- Maintenant, déclarai-je en me levant pour rejoindre la porte.  
Mon coeur battait la chamade, c'était cette même adrénaline que je ressentais à chaque fois que je savais que j'allais tuer. Cette même impatience. Ma vie n'était faite que de vengeance, mais j'aimais ça plus que tout. Je montai rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre une cape de voyage et redescendis en bas. Bellatrix m'y attendait, silencieuse. Cependant je pouvais lire son impatience dans son regard. Elle était fière de son travail, mais elle ne recevrait aucun compliment, elle avait exécuté ce que je lui avais demandé, ni plus ni moins. On ne félicitait pas un élève parce qu'il avait rendu un devoir. On le félicitait que s'il avait une excellente note.

Je sortis le premier, suivis de près par Bellatrix. Nous passâmes ensuite le portail.  
\- Où devons-nous transplaner? Demandai-je.  
Jamais je n'aurais permis à Bellatrix de me toucher et de faire un transplanage d'escorte c'était hors de question. Je n'avais pas besoin d'escorte.  
Elle sortit une carte de Londres, qu'elle avait eut l'intelligence de prendre et me désigna précisément le coin où il fallait aller. Je transplanai alors.  
J'atterris juste devant un parc. Bellatrix me rejoignit à peine quelques secondes après. Elle s'approcha de moi et me désigna une maison au fond de la rue.  
\- C'est la grise, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Très bien, tu peux partir.  
Je sentis sa déception, voyant que je ne lui demandais pas de m'accompagner mais elle transplana tout de même. J'en riais presque intérieurement. Comme si elle aurait pu avoir la possibilité de venir avec moi !

J'avançai jusqu'à cette fameuse maison, me fichaint éperdument des moldus qui étaient dehors à ce moment précis, me fixant. Je leur lançai à tous des regards noirs aux quels ils répondirent en baissant la tête. Ces ignobles moldus ! Quand j'arrivai enfin devant la fameuse maison, je marquai un arrêt. Je n'allais même pas essayer d'être discret. Je pointai alors ma baguette sur la porte qi explosa.  
\- STUPEFIX !  
J'évitai le sort aussi facilement que s'il avait été lancé par un enfant de 12 ans. J'avançai dans la maison en enjambant les décombres, et j'y découvris un Clément paniqué face à moi.  
\- Tu as mal vieilli, lui lançai-je alors du haut de ma nouvelle jeunesse.  
\- Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda-t-il effrayé.  
Je jubilai intérieurement, il me vouvoyait à présent. C'était vraiment une très bonne après-midi que je passais.  
\- Comment j'ai su quoi ? Demandai-je cependant. Que tu vivais là ? Mais oublierais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Lord Voldemort, et rien ne m'échappe.  
\- Où est Victoire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Je le regardai étonné. J'allais le tuer et il me parlait de je ne sais qui.  
\- Victoire, insista-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?  
Je répétai ce prénom dans ma tête. Etait-il possible qu'il parle de la fille avec qui il avait trompé Hermione autrefois ?  
\- Vos mangemorts l'ont attrapé! S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi. C'est normal que je vous rende la pareille. Victoire était ma femme !  
Mais de quoi parlait-il ? La pareille ? Ainsi mon rêve n'était pas un simple rêve, il y avait tout de même un lien avec Hermione ?  
\- ENDOLORIS ! Hurlai-je.  
Clément s'écroula de douleur.  
\- Où est Hermione ?! Sifflai-je.  
Etait-il possible qu'il la retienne prisonnière ? Non Hermione était trop forte pour ça. Clément se releva difficilement pour me faire face de nouveau.  
\- Elles sont visiblement mortes toutes les deux, répondit-il.  
Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre à un court instant, à peine quelques secondes avant que le choc face place à la colère.  
\- Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer !  
\- Experlliamus !  
\- Protégo !  
C'était si agaçant de les voir tous tenter quelque chose contre moi ! Comme s'ils pouvaient quoi que ce soit devant le grand Voldemort.  
\- ENDOLORIS !  
Je maintins cette fois-ci le sors longtemps, je voulais qu'il meurt non pas de l'avada kedavra mais du doloris. Je voulais qu'il souffre plus que personne, plus que Potter lui même. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Hermione elle était devenue mon unique raison de vivre et je n'allais certainement pas la perdre à nouveau sans faire un carnage autour de moi. J'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de cette compensation, il était injuste qu'on me retire mon bonheur alors que je souffrais tellement, il était injuste que le monde entier se porte bien alors qu'Hermione avec été tué par Potter. C'est exactement ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'avais perdu et là c'était encore pire. La perdre alors que nous venions juste de nous retrouver, la perdre à cause de moi ? La perdre parce que j'avais intentionnellement voulu l'éloigner de moi ? Cette fois-ci ce serait pire, je ferais courir le monde à sa perte, je détruirais tout. Et ma seule occupation ne sera plus les sangs de bourbe et ce Potter, je tuerais tout le monde.  
\- TOM ! Cria soudain une voix.  
C'était Hermione, c'était la voix d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas morte ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas morte ! C'était Hermione Gryffondor !  
\- Je suis là Hermione j'arrive !  
Je lançai un sort sur Clément de manière à le maintenir en l'air la tête en bas. Même si Hermione n'était pas morte, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.  
\- OU ES-TU ? Criai-je alors pour essayer de la repérer dans la maison.  
\- En bas, je suis en bas !  
Je dévalai les marches d'escaliers menant au sous-sol. J'ouvris la première porte à ma droite, ce n'était qu'un local avec des seaux, des ballais, et des produits d'entretient. Ce ne fut qu'à la deuxième porte que je trouvai Hermione assise par terre contre le mur.  
\- Tom...  
Je me précipitai vers elle pour la regarder.  
\- Où est ta baguette ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Il l'a prise ! Il l'a avec lui, murmura-t-elle.  
Souffrait-elle ? Avait-elle mal quelque part ?  
\- Comment vas-tu ? Hermione ! Ca va?  
\- Ma baguette...  
Elle semblait à bout de force. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Etait-ce depuis le jour de son départ ? Depuis deux semaines ?  
\- Viens, lui lançai-je alors en la prenant dans mes bras tout en gardant fermement ma baguette dans la main.  
Je remontai lentement les escaliers pour revenir dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione jeta un bref regard à Clément qui était dans les airs pendant que j'installais celle que j'aimais sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée.  
Je fouillai alors dans les poches de Clément et en ressortit la baguette d'Hermione que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je lui tendis et pris l'autre baguette qui se trouvait par terre.  
\- Tu vois ta baguette ? Lançai-je alors à l'homme suspendu.  
Il ne parvint pas à répondre. Sa tête était devenue toute rouge à cause de l'afflue du sang.  
\- Regarde bien, ajoutai-je alors.  
Je la cassai brutalement en deux sous ses yeux.  
\- Non... parvint-il à murmurer.  
Je me tournai alors vers Hermione.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.  
\- Tue-le !  
Je regardai Hermione effaré. Elle avait horreur de ça habituellement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tue-le, répéta-t-elle. Je le ferais avec joie, mais comme tu vois, je suis un peu fatiguée. Mais vas-y tue-le! Je veux voir la lumière de ses yeux s'éteindre.  
Même si je trouvais ça effrayant venant d'elle, j'étais ravie qu'elle soit d'accord avec le fait de le tuer, ce que j'avais dans tout les cas compté faire. Mais là elle me le demandait, c'était une toute autre chose.  
Je me retournai alors vers Clément qui murmura un faible "pitiez".  
\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Lançai-je alors dans un éclair de lumière verte.  
Je me retournai presque aussitôt vers Hermione, elle souriait, mais c'était un sourire que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir, c'était un sourire de remerciement.  
\- Tu es venu... murmura-t-elle alors. Tu es venu... Le message a fonctionné.  
\- Le message ? Quel message ?  
Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait mais quand on est désespéré on pense à tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai cherché quelque chose qui pourrait te faire venir et que tu ne prendrais pas pour un simple rêve. J'ai pensé très fort à toi, Clément et moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais ça à marché.  
Ainsi le rêve et son emprisonnement ici n'était pas une simple coïncidence, ainsi si j'avais rêvé d'elle et Clément c'est parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.  
\- Tu es venu par jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-elle devant mon manque de réaction. De quoi as-tu rêvé précisément ?  
\- De toi embrassant Clément, répondis-je sur un ton désagréable malgré moi.  
\- Comme si je pouvais un jour embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que toi ... répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour m'envoyer ce message ! C'est impossible ! Insistai-je.  
Comment avait-elle pu réussir à faire quelque chose que je ne connaissais même pas ? Comment pouvait-elle m'envoyer des messages par le biais de rêves ?  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Tom. Ca a marché grâce à l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre. J'en suis certaine.  
Je fixai Hermione attentivement, m'en voulait-elle toujours pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines ?  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Tom, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été horrible quand j'ai été enfermé ici, pas parce que j'allais certainement mourir, mais parce que je n'allais plus jamais te voir. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Même si tes décisions ne me conviennent pas toujours, je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin, je suis désolée d'avoir douté Tom, tellement désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, Hermione me tombait littéralement dans les bras, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un dénouement aussi heureux. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi parfait.  
\- Allez vient Hermione, je te ramène chez nous.  
Elle tendit alors ses bras vers moi tout en se levant. Je la serrai contre moi, le plus fort possible sans pour autant l'oppresser, puis l'embrassai. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle mit toute sa force restante et son amour dans nos retrouvailles. A présent tout allait bien se passer, j'en étais certain, plus rien ne viendrait nous séparer.


	40. Chapitre 40 : La prophétie

**Chapitre 40 : La prophétie**

[On revient au point de vue d'Hermione]

J'étais enfin rentrée au manoir. J'étais enfin au près de ceux qui étaient à présent les miens. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, même si je n'aimais pas vraiment ces mangemorts. Tom avait toujours été plus important que le reste, il fallait que je cesse de me torturer et que j'accepte l'idée que j'étais l'Hermione du passé et celle du présent à la fois.  
Lorsque nous passâmes dans le sombre couloir menant à l'étage supérieur, Bellatrix arriva à notre rencontre.  
\- Je reviens tout juste de rentrer et par chance, en même temps qu'Hermione. Ce que tu as à me dire est-il vraiment urgent ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.  
Bellatrix recula de quelques pas tout en baissant la tête. Nous montâmes donc à l'étage en silence. Visiblement il n'avait dit à personne que je m'étais enfuie et il ne dirait rien sur ma présence chez Clément. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'ache que je m'étais faite avoir aussi facilement.  
Tom ne le savait pas, ne pourrait jamais vraiment en prendre conscience, mais je savais que ce séjour chez Clément m'avait définitivement changé. Par parce que j'étais restée enfermée pendant deux semaines, subissant maintes tortures, mais parce que Clément m'avait apprit beaucoup de choses. Il ne s'était pas douté que je m'en sortirais vivante et m'avait donc mis en courant de ce qui me concernait. Ce qu'il m'avait dit avait tout changé. A présent, je me fichais que des sorciers meurent. Je savais quel sort je réserverais à ceux qui en voulaient à mon bonheur. Je les tuerais tous, sans la moindre hésitation. Tom et moi avions déjà trop souffert.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Tom ferma la porte de la chambre derrière nous, qu'il me lança enfin le regard interrogatif que j'avais attendu. Il voulait que je lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Pas pour l'instant. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et fis glisser mes doigts le long de son torse.  
\- J'ai envie de toi.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire ? Tu ne pense pas que nous devrions parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda Tom en retirant ma main.  
\- Nous aurons tout le temps pour ça.  
Je m'accrochai à son cou et l'attirai à moi pour qu'il vienne poser sa bouche contre la mienne. Il fit preuve de résistance, mais après quelques secondes, il finit par se laisser aller. Il me souleva pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et me porta jusqu'à notre lit.  
\- Tu as de le chance que l'envie soit partagée, mais après, tu ne couperas pas à mes questions, me murmura-t-il.

Tom ne posa cependant aucune question, que ce soit avant ou après notre dîné, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau seuls dans notre chambre. Il devait attendre que j'en prenne l'initiative.  
\- Je suis allée voir Clément de mon plein grès, annonçai-je alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain.  
Il s'essuya avec une serviette et se retourna vers moi en silence.  
\- Et je n'ai plus peur de tuer, poursuivis-je. Je n'ai plus peur de tuer ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin.  
\- Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? Insista Tom en s'approchant de moi.  
Il semblait intrigué, voir inquiet.  
\- Quand je suis arrivée devant chez lui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de frapper à la porte que j'étais déjà désarmée. Je ne venais pourtant régler aucun compte. Je voulais juste parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne me détestait pas comme Harry ou mes autres amis. J'avais tord. Il travaille au ministère de la magie en tant que langue de plomb. Ils en savent tellement plus que tout le monde... Ils savent tellement de chose sur nous Tom. Des choses dont nous n'étions même pas au courant.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais dans le passé, on nous a vaguement parlé d'une prophétie. Sur le moment, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention... Cette prophétie nous concerne tous les deux. Les langues de plomb sont au courant.  
\- Si Clément était vraiment une langue de plomb, il n'aurait pas pu t'en parler !  
\- Il y a un sortilège qui les empêche en effet de parler, mais seulement sous la force ou la torture. Ils peuvent en parler d'eux-mêmes s'ils le désirent, même si cela n'arrive pas en général. Clément m'en a parlé parce qu'il comptait me tuer, il était persuadé que je mourrais. Il ne pensait pas que j'aurais l'occasion d'en parler à qui que ce soit et sûrement pas à toi. Pas longtemps avant que tu arrives, il m'a lancé un sort de mort. J'ai bien sur été éjectée avec violence par terre, mais je n'en suis pas morte.  
\- Heureusement que nous avons la pierre philosophale, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Que dit la prophétie ?  
\- La prophétie dit, qu'ensemble nous sommes la plus grande menace du monde et que nous sommes impossible à vaincre. La prophétie dit que nous allons apporter destructions et malheur sur le monde. Mais c'est eux qui me poussent à être comme ça ! M'exclamai-je. S'ils ne m'avaient pas tué pour cette même raison lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !  
\- Tu crois que les membres de l'Ordre sont au courant ou qu'ils essayent juste de protéger Potter ?  
\- Mac Gonnagall le sait, j'en suis presque certaine. Après tout, elle était du côté de ceux qui m'ont tué ce jour là. Dans tous les cas, ils veulent notre mort à tous les deux. Ils ne veulent pas que la prophétie se réalise.  
\- Ils veulent notre mort ? Répéta Tom en riant. Ils veulent nous tuer ?  
\- Oui. Comme si ils pouvaient y arriver ! J'ai été stupide et imprudente en me rendant chez Clément, mais ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. Ils veulent détruire mon bonheur ? Ils vont voir de quelle manière je vais les recevoir ! Nous avons été séparés déjà trop longtemps.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je les tuerais tous, rien ne t'arrivera plus jamais.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur moi, répliquai-je brusquement. J'ai peur pour toi, pour nous deux. Jamais je ne les laisserais se mettre une nouvelle fois entre nous. Jamais je ne les laisserais se mettre de nouveau entre mon frère et moi.  
Tom me lança un étrange, mais intense regard. Il semblait inquiet et fier de moi en même temps. Il semblait tendu et soulagé à la fois.  
\- Je te retrouve enfin Hermione... Dit-il dans un souffle. Tu es enfin redevenu l'Hermione que je connaissais, celle qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, celle qui n'aurait jamais laissé personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.  
Je me serrais avec amour contre son torse et il renferma ses bras autour de moi.  
\- Il faut que tu m'entraînes, déclarai-je.  
\- Pardon ? Dit-il en s'écartant de moi.  
\- Je sais que je suis bien moins puissante que toi, que j'ai des années de retard, que je ne suis plus au niveau. Il faut que tu me formes Tom, sinon je ne pourrais pas me battre à tes côtés.  
\- Mais Hermione, il est justement hors de question que tu te battes à mes côtés. Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger.  
\- Je suis immortelle Tom ! M'exclamai-je agacée. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu l'oublies. Il ne peut rien m'arriver.  
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de contrer les effets de la pierre philosophale. Je te rappelle également qu'à force de Doloris, tu peux également sombrer dans la folie, mais tu pourrais aussi être enfermée à vie à la prison d'Askaban !  
\- Arrête Tom ! Je ne veux pas insister pour quelque chose que j'ai acquis il y a des années de cela ! Je suis allée au château avec toi pour trouver cette pierre, nous y sommes allés tous les deux. Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on se batte d'égale à égale !  
\- ET TU ES MORTE ! Hurla-t-il. REGARDE COMME CA S'EST TERMINE !  
\- Je ne suis pas morte Tom, je suis là. Regarde bien ! Je suis là, face à toi. Nous sommes ensemble et désormais tout ce que nous ferons, nous le ferons ensemble. C'est comme ça Tom, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Alors autant que tu m'entraînes pour que l'on accorde nos forces.  
Tom émit un long et profond soupire. Il semblait souffrir, mais il finit par hocher la tête, avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.  
\- Je t'ai vraiment retrouvé, souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. Entêtée et agaçante au possible. Je t'aime tellement Hermione. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, donc je t'entrainerais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je ferais mon possible pour que tu sois la plus puissante. Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.  
\- Cela n'arrivera pas mon amour, murmurai-je en me serrant davantage contre lui.

Lorsque nous fûmes près de nous endormir, je posai une dernière question à Tom.  
\- Comment s'en sort Ginny ?  
Après tout les récents événements, j'en avais presque oublié ma meilleure amie. Je l'avais entraînée avec moi dans tout ça et pour la remercier j'avais disparu durant deux longues semaines... Quelle belle amie je faisais.  
\- Elle en mission.  
Je me redressai aussitôt pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Tom.  
\- Elle retournée voir Potter pour s'emparer de la pierre de résurrection Tu es sûr qu'elle est dans le vif d'or ?  
\- J'en suis certaine. Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry l'ait.  
\- Alors nous serons vite en sa possession.  
Je posai ma tête contre le torse de Tom sans un soupire d'espoir.  
\- J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, il me manque tellement Tom... Tu n'as pas idée.  
Tom passa lentement sa main entre mes cheveux, tout en me déposant un baiser sur le front. J'allais enfin avoir tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré mis à part l'amour de Tom. Lorsque je retrouverais Amaury, tout serait parfait.


	41. Chapitre 41 : L'audace de Drago Malefoy

**Chapitre 41 : L'audace de Drago Malefoy**

Drago et Blaise s'étaient installée près du grand feu de cheminé du petit salon vide, afin de nettoyer leurs balais de quidditch.  
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ? Demanda Drago à Blaise.  
\- Pas depuis sa dernière lettre où elle me dit qu'elle est bien arrivée chez elle. J'attends de ses nouvelles.  
Drago arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement, lâcha son chiffon et se retourna vers son ami étonné.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Finit-il par dire. Tu ne lui as pas répondu et tu attends qu'elle t'envoie une nouvelle lettre ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de lui écrire ?  
\- Elle est retournée dans sa famille. Tu ne crois pas que recevoir une lettre d'un Zabini pourrait éveiller des soupçons !  
\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Drago mal à l'aise.  
\- Evidemment que tu n'y avais pas pensé ! S'exclama Blaise. Tu te fiches de Ginny ! Mais lorsqu'on tient réellement à une personne on réfléchir à sa sécurité.  
Drago se releva subitement du tapis sur lequel il s'était assis.  
\- Ne me parles pas comme ça. On ici chez moi. Si tu n'es pas content, je ne te retiens pas !  
\- Hermione est revenue, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, lâcha Blaise.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle est revenue aujourd'hui, mais comme nous n'étions pas aux repas... C'est Pansy qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure lorsque je l'ai croisée.  
Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.  
\- Que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit Blaise.  
\- Rien ! S'exclama Drago exaspéré. Que pourrais-je donc bien faire ?!  
Blaise soupira et se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était resté assis. Il signala à Drago qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, le salua d'un bref signe de la main et s'éloigna.  
\- N'oublies pas qu'on a entrainement demain, lui signala Drago avant que son ami disparaisse.  
\- On s'entraîne tout le temps ! Comment pourrais-je oublier...

Le lendemain, lorsque je descendis les escaliers à huit heures pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, j'aperçu Drago qui semblait chercher quelque chose, où quelqu'un.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je étonnée de le voir de si bonne heure.  
\- Je viens m'entraîner à neuf heures comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'une voix trainante.  
\- Il n'est pas neuf heures.  
Drago soupira et pointa l'aiguille des heures qui indiquant qu'il était neuf heures passées sur la grande horloge de la cuisine.  
\- Il est huit heures Drago, insistai-je. Nous avons changé d'heure cette nuit.  
Drago me fixa d'abord étonné, puis finit par soupirer.  
\- Eh bien, viens prendre ton petit déjeuné avec moi, personne n'est encore levé, proposai-je.  
Drago ne répondit rien mais me suivit tout de même.

Je m'installai à ma place habituelle dans la salle à manger, tandis que Drao s'asseyait un peu plus loin. Les elfes vinrent nous servir mais Drago ne semblait pas enclin à la conversation.  
\- Tu étais où ? Me demanda-t-il finalement au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu étais où ? Insista-t-il en me fixant. Tu es partie pendant deux semaines.  
\- Ecoute, je veux bien oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant nos années à Poudlard, mais si tu continues à me parler comme ça je vais devoir te rappeler qui je suis à présent. Je ne suis pas Granger la sang de bourbe, je suis Hermione Gryffondor, qui est, si tu t'en souviens bien, avec ton maître. Donc, où j'étais ne te regarde absolument pas.  
Drago baissa la tête et bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.  
\- Tu sais que Ginny est en mission ? Me lança-t-il.  
Le hochai la tête.  
\- C'était ta meilleure amie, tu n'as pas peur pour elle ?  
\- Je n'ai peur pour personne.  
C'était faux, j'avais peur pour Tom, j'avais peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.  
\- Je sais que tu es parti à cause du maître, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, dis-je en soupirant.  
\- Je vous ais entendu, répliqua-t-il.  
Il sortit de la salle à manger sans que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, tant j'étais stupéfaite. Nous avait-il vraiment entendu Tom et moi ? Je me levai alors à mon tour pour le rejoindre jusque dans le jardin.  
\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu racontes ? Insistai-je en m'arrêtant à côté de lui.  
\- Je vous ai entendu quand vous vous êtes disputés il y plus de deux semaine, quand tu as dis que tu partais. Je suis passée dans le couloir à ce moment là.  
\- Tu as mal compris.  
\- J'ai très bien compris au contraire. Par contre ce que je ne saisie pas, c'est pourquoi tu es revenue.  
Je lui adressai un regard surpris, attendant qu'il poursuive.  
\- Si tu es malheureuse avec le maître, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Je suis heureuse avec lui.  
\- Tu pourrais l'être d'avantage.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ?! Répliquai-je agacée par tant d'audace de sa part.  
\- Tu ne resteras pas heureuse à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'il te faut.  
\- A oui et quel genre de personne il me faut alors ?!  
\- Quelqu'un comme moi, répondit Drago fuyant mon regard.  
Il se contentait de fixer le fond du grand parc, sans rien ajouter. Quant à moi, je le regardai attentivement, attendant de le voir rire, mais son visage demeura sérieux.  
\- Ne me dis pas que ...  
\- Si, c'est toi la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Tu as cru que c'était Ginny, mais c'est toi, me coupa-t-il aussitôt.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
Cette fois-ci il se retourna vers moi et attrapa mes mains dans les siennes.  
\- Hermione nous pouvons être heureux tous les deux. Partons ! Enfuyons-nous ! On ne nous retrouvera pas.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je en retirant mes mains des siennes. Tu es devenu fou, je ne peux pas être cette fille, nous nous sommes toujours détesté à Poudlard.  
\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je pensais que tu étais une sang de bourbe ! Si j'avais su avant qui tu étais réellement, cela ne se serait jamais passé comme ça, j'aurais pu être comme je l'aurais voulu avec toi.  
\- Ne dis plus rien.  
\- Hermione s'il te plait, réfléchis-y. Je sais que je ne te rends pas indifférent.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? M'exclamai-je en me reculant.  
\- Parce que malgré toutes les années que nous avons passé ensemble à Poudlard, tu ne m'en veux pas, il y a bien une raison.  
\- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, parce que tu avais l'excuse que j'étais une sang de bourbe. Ne te méprends pas, je t'en veux pour toutes ces année à Poudlard, mais je peux excuser ton comportement.  
\- Hermione réfléchit à la belle vie qui s'offre à nous, insista cependant Drago.  
\- Nous serions obligé de nous cacher, le contredis-je.  
Drago se mit alors un sourire.  
\- Qui-y-a-t-il ? Demandais-je étonnée.  
\- Ca veut dire que tu y as déjà pensé, que tu as déjà réfléchis à cette possibilité, répondit Drago satisfait.  
\- Non, je vois juste que ce serait impossible pour deux raisons, pour celle là, et pour une autre bien plus évidente. J'aime Tom, depuis toujours, depuis des années, tu n'étais même pas encore né. Ca a toujours été Tom et ça restera Tom.  
\- Mais c'est un monstre ! S'exclama-t-il hors de lui.  
\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Drago, crachai-je. C'est ton maître également.  
\- Oui et je le respecte plus que tout, mais en tant que maître, pas en tant que futur mari, car j'imagine que vous allez bien vous marier un jour.  
J'eu alors un sourire triste.  
\- Je serais étonnée que le mariage compte parmi ses projets.  
\- Tu vois ! Avec moi tu aurais le plus beau mariage dont tu puisses rêver !  
\- Un beau mariage où nous devrions nous cacher c'est ça ?  
\- Hermione tu ne peux pas l'aimer, je ne te crois pas... Ce n'est pas possible !  
\- Détrompe-toi, je l'aime plus que tout et tu ne devrais même pas en douter. A ton avis aurais-je quitté tous mes amis, tous ceux que j'aimais pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? Hein ?  
\- En effet, tu marques un point. Mais c'est parce que tu ne veux pas connaitre quelqu'un de mieux. Je suis mieux que lui, insista une nouvelle fois Drago.  
\- Tu ferais ta vie avec une vieille ? Dis-je alors en riant.  
\- Tu n'es pas vieille. Nous avons le même âge.  
\- Peut-être en apparence, mais pas en ce qui concerne le reste, répondis-je fermement. Maintenant la discussion est close, je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles de ça Drago, plus jamais.  
\- Nous n'avons pas fini d'en parler au contraire.  
\- Si, Tom arrive, répliquai-je d'un ton dur et sans appel.  
Je venais de voir celui que j'aimais nous observer à travers l'une des fenêtres de la salle à manger. M'avait-il vu lorsque Drago avait attrapé mes mains dans les siennes ? J'osais espérer que non. Dans tous les cas, nous serions vite fixés puisqu'il venait de passer la porte d'entrée pour marcher à notre rencontre.  
Lorsqu'il fut à notre hauteur, Drago s'inclina respectueusement devant moi, tandis que je saluais Tom de ma voix la plus chaleureuse possible.  
\- Tu es arrivé tôt ce matin, lança Tom à Drago. C'est bien.  
Drago s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant son maître avant de s'éloigner pour nous laisser seul.  
\- Vous vous disputiez où j'ai rêvé ? Me demanda Tom lorsque Drago se fut suffisamment éloigné de nous.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je lui donnais des conseils de combat, mais il n'aime visiblement pas en recevoir.  
Tom m'adressa un étrange sourire et je l'interrogeai presque aussitôt du regard.  
\- Je vois avec plaisir que tu trouves comment t'investir dans le château, en martyrisant Malefoy junior.  
\- Oh Tom voyons, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, dis-je en riant cependant.  
J'avais plus envie de laisser échapper un profond soupire de soulagement, mais me retins. Tom n'y avait vu que du feu et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse. S'il avait su la vérité, je ne doutais pas un instant que Tom lui aurait amèrement fait payer son audace.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Les souvenirs d'Hermione G

**Chapitre 42 : Les souvenirs d'Hermione Gryffondor**

Comme de nombreuse fois, Tom et moi étions dans le grand parc, à l'arrière du château pour regarder « ses jeunes recrues » s'entraîner. Par jeune je sous-entendais ceux de mon âge, du moins de mon âge en apparence.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ces derniers temps ? Demandai-je à Tom.  
Tom ne me répondit pas. Il se contenta de se tourner vers moi et de me lancer un regard perplexe. Il ne devait surement pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.  
\- Tu ne souviens de ce que tu m'avais dis à propose de la pierre philosophale, quand j'étais allée la chercher à Poudlard peut de temps après avoir récupérer la mémoire ?  
\- Son lien avec les horcruxes ? Demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui. Tu m'avais dit qu'une fois immortel, tes horcruxes disparaîtraient d'eux même et que ton âme serait de nouveau complète. C'est le cas ?  
\- En effet, répondit-il souriant. Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ça.  
\- Je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne.  
Tom me répondit par un sourire et d'un mouvement de la tête m'incita à observer l'entrainement qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.  
\- Je ne veux pas te vexer mon amour, mais les entraînements ne m'intéressent pas vraiment.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que nous venions les voir, encore une fois ?  
\- Je pensais que tu ferais au moins l'effort de regarder qui était là, répondit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.  
Je fis alors rapidement le tour des visages que je connaissais. Il y avait Drago bien entendu, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, d'autres élèves de Serpentard que je ne connaissais que de vu ...  
\- Ginny ... Dis-je soudain dans un souffle.  
\- En effet, Ginny est revenu ce matin. Je suis fière d'elle, elle a été plus que rapide.  
Je me retournai vers Tom qui était entrain de fouiller dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Il en sortit une petite pierre qu'il me tendit. Cependant je ne l'attrapai pas tout de suite.  
\- C'est la pierre de résurrection ? Demandai-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer.  
\- Oui. Prends-la, insista Tom.  
Je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement, j'étais comme figée. Je ne parvins qu'à murmurer un faible " Amaury" tandis que je me laissais absorber par mes souvenirs.

FLASH BACK

\- Tu as intérêt à te tenir correctement, dis-je d'un ton menaçant à l'adresse de mon frère tandis que nous poussions nos chariots sur le quai de la gare pour rejoindre le Poudlard express.  
\- Surement pas. Je te promets plutôt que la première année d'Amaury Gyrffondor sera inscrite dans les annales de Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je suis très sérieuse. Je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard et on n'a jamais rien eu à me reprocher. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ternir notre célèbre nom de famille.  
\- Tu n'es pas la meilleure, se moqua Amaury. Il n'y aurait pas un certain Tom Jedusor ?  
\- Nous avons le même niveau, répliquai-je vexée.  
\- Donc tu n'es pas LA meilleure.  
Je lançai un regard noir à mon frère avant de passer le portail magique en fonçant à travers le mur en brique de la gare.  
\- J'espère que je serais à Griffondor ! S'exclama mon frère en me rejoignant à son tour sur le quai où tous les sorciers étaient rassemblés.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama soudain la voix de ma meilleure amie qui me sauta dans les bras.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je heureuse d'enfin la revoir.  
\- Nous pourrons parler de tout ça dans le train, répondit-elle cependant. Pour l'instant j'attends les présentations, insista-t-elle en fixant Amaury.  
\- Je te présente mon frère, Amaury. Et Amaury je te présente Minerva McGonnagall, ma meilleure amie.  
\- Experlliamus ! Lança-t-il alors à l'encontre de ma meilleure amie qui vit sa baguette se détacher de sa main.  
\- Tu n'en as pas mare ! M'exclamai-je alors en allant récupérer la baguette en question pour la rendre à mon amie.  
\- Je suis enchantée de te connaitre également, répondit cependant Minerva à l'adresse de la terreur qui me servait de frère. Hermione m'a tellement parlé de toi, surtout de tes exploits en matière de magie pour ton jeune âge.  
Je lançai un regard sévère à mon amie, mais c'était trop tard.  
\- Alors comme ça on parle de moi? Je croyais que je t'exaspérais à utiliser la magie sans baguette ?  
\- Tu m'exaspères en effet, répondis-je d'une voix moqueuse. Monte dans le train et trouve-toi un compartiment. Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi, lui lançai-je d'un faux air suffisant.

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'installai seule avec Minerva dans un compartiment.  
\- C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois assise.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Avec ton frère ! J'avais cru comprendre que c'était la personne dont tu étais le plus fière, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné quand on était avec lui.  
\- C'est bien de lui dont je suis le plus fière, mais j'ai également un rôle de soeur à tenir. J'étais dans le rôle prévention avant que tu n'arrives, répondis-je sérieuse.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Amaury était déjà très puissant sans baguette magique, je ne veux pas qu'il tourne mal. Hier je l'ai surpris à lire un livre de magie noire qui était dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Et puis tu connais son caractère, il a sans cesse besoin de se mettre en avant, de faire le malin. Je veux qu'il se tienne correctement à Poudlard, contrairement aux problèmes de discipline qu'il a toujours eus.  
\- Oui je vois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la magie noire, c'est juste de la curiosité, répondit Minerva d'une voix réconfortante.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

\- Hermione ?  
Lorsque je revins à moi, Tom était toujours à mes côtés, me fixant d'un air indéchiffrable.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Insista-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas la pierre ?  
\- J'étais entrain de penser à mon frère, à sa première montée dans le Poudlard express, à la peur que j'avais le concernant et dont j'avais fait part à Mac Gonnagall.  
Tom rangea la pierre dans la poche de sa cape et me fit face, attentif. Je savais qu'il avait toujours voulu que je lui parle de mon défunt frère, que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa fin de première année. Je cois que j'étais enfin prête.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi je te détestais tant avant ? Demandai-je alors.  
\- Parce que j'étais meilleur sorcier que toi ? Proposa Tom en souriant.  
Je lançai à Tom un regard entendu, mais poursuivis tout de même.  
\- Parce que tu aimais la magie noire.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, je m'en souviens.  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi je détestais à ce point ce type de magie ? Insistai-je.  
\- Parce que c'était contraire à tes principes non ?  
\- Oui, mais surtout parce que mon frère était mort de ça, répondis-je en attrapant la main de celui que j'aimais.  
Je lui racontai alors le souvenir qui m'avait submergé quelques secondes avant.  
\- Hermione... dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a lu un livre de magie noire qu'il est forcément mort à cause de ça. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé !  
\- Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux Tom, même si je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet.  
\- Donc j'avais vu juste ! J'avais vu juste lorsque que nous étions à Poudlard et que je pensais que tu savais ce qu'il lui était arrivé !  
\- Oui. Tu sais, Amaury a toujours été d'un caractère vif, dynamique, il était toujours partant pour tout, il était toujours de bonne humeur, il aimait se faire remarquer, désobéir aux consignes d'une école, il aimait être sous les projecteurs, et ce depuis qu'il savait parler et marcher.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu cette impression en première année, répondit Tom.  
\- Exactement, répondis-je alors. Durant toute la semaine avant son entrée à Poudlard j'avais insisté sur la nécessité de bien se tenir, d'être assidu en cours, d'être un bon élève, de suivre le règlement à la lettre. Et il semblait complètement passer au dessus de mes recommandations. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que jamais il ne m'écouterait et après tout il était comme il était, c'était mon frère et je l'aimais plus que tout, surtout avec ce caractère. Il s'est évidemment comporté comme je l'avais toujours connu pendant sa première semaine à Poudlard, mais son comportement a radicalement changé durant la deuxième semaine. Il ne parlait apparemment plus pendant les cours, lui qui avait toujours eu un nombre incalculable d'ami restait seul, il ne parlait plus non plus à table. Son comportement était également irréprochable en cours alors qu'il avait toujours été dans le collimateur de ses professeurs d'avant, bien que restant un très bon élève.  
\- Comme moi avant de te rencontrer, annonça alors Tom.  
\- Exactement. Mais je ne me suis doutée de rien pendant de nombreux mois, car quand je me retrouvais seule avec lui, il redevenait mon frère, celui que j'avais toujours connu, l'infatigable et insupportable frère. Mais il était comme ça seulement avec moi et quand il rentrait pour les vacances à la maison. Et au mois de mai, je suis tombée sur ce parchemin, que je n'aurais jamais du trouver. J'étais dans ma salle commune à lire un livre de deuxième année que mon frère m'avait emprunté le jour d'avant et... Et c'est au milieu d'une page que j'ai découvert ce papier qui parlait d'une sorte de clonage.  
Je constatai que le regard de Tom s'était figé.  
\- Tu sais en quoi ça consiste n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui en effet, il existe une potion extrêmement difficile qui nous permet de nous cloner, mais il faut être un excellent sorcier pour ça, ce n'est même pas à la portée d'un septième année ayant un bon niveau. Ne me dis pas que...  
\- Si, le coupai-je alors. Sur le parchemin avait aussi été griffonné "clairière". Je savais de laquelle il parlait, c'était celle que je lui avais montré au début du printemps, que personne ne connaissait. Je m'y suis donc rendu le plus vite possible et je l'ai aperçu au loin. Il y avait un énorme chaudron placé en lévitation sur un feu avec un nombre d'ingrédient incalculable à ses côtés, enfin à LEURS côtés.  
\- Il avait réussi à produire un clone ? S'exclama Tom d'un air impressionné.  
\- Oui ils étaient deux. J'ai reconnu qui était mon frère car il semblait inspecter le deuxième Amaury avec beaucoup d'insistance. Je l'ai alors appelé, il m'a entendu et s'est retourné vers moi. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de ce que je découvrais, il semblait être fière de ce qu'il avait accomplit car il me souriait. J'ai alors avancé dans sa direction d'un pas déterminé et c'est là que ça s'est produit. Il s'est arrêté en plein mouvement, il semblait figé. J'étais alors assez près pour voir ses yeux devenir complètement blanc avant qu'il ne tombe mollement en arrière. Je me suis alors tournée vers le clone et après quelques secondes, celui-ci s'est enflammé.  
Tom m'écoutait dans un total silence.  
\- Mon frère était mort, murmurai-je. Et je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est ma faute, dis-je en sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma alors Tom en me serrant contre lui.  
Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas montrer l'affection qu'il me portait devant tout le monde, mais là, même devant les jeunes qui s'entraînaient en face nous, il me serrait avec force contre lui.  
\- Si c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant, j'aurais du d'avantage me poser des questions quant à son changement de comportement ! J'ai été une mauvaise soeur.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, continua Tom. Bien que ce soit ton frère, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes, tu n'y pouvais rien. Tu devrais presque être fière de lui, insista-t-il.  
Je me redressai alors pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je devais être fière de lui ? Fière parce qu'il s'était tué ?  
\- Il est parvenu à produire un clone Hermione ! Même si cela s'est mal terminé, il y est parvenu ! Te rends-tu compte de la puissance dont était pourvu ton frère ?! Te rends-tu comptes de la difficulté que demandait la potion ?! Hermione tu as surement été en colère contre toi et contre ton frère pendant longtemps, mais maintenant tu as fais ton deuil, et je pense que tu peux être fière de lui malgré la douleur que tu éprouves. Il aurait fait un excellent sorcier, ajouta Tom. Je suis heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'enfin le connaitre.

Je regardai Tom étonné avant de me souvenir soudain de la pierre de résurrection qui était à présent en notre possession. J'allais enfin revoir mon frère, et oui, Tom avait raison, la douleur était passée, il fallait que je sois fière de lui, d'autant plus que je m'apprêtais à le retrouver après tant d'années.


	43. Chapitre 43 : La silhouette qui disparaî

**Chapitre 43 : La silhouette qui disparaît**

J'avais enfin la pierre de résurrection dans les mains. Je l'avais enfin, après tant d'années que je peinais presque à y croire. Tom m'adressa un sourire encourageant et je me mis alors à penser fort à mon frère. Sa silhouette apparu soudain face à moi mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en réjouir qu'il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je à Tom d'une voix tremblante.  
Il ne répondit pas. Je repensai une nouvelle fois à mon frère, mais le même échec se reproduit.  
\- Tom ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! M'écriai-je désespérée.  
\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai cru apercevoir ton frère mais... Réessaye !  
Je serrai davantage la pierre dans ma main et pensai à mon frère de tout mon cœur, allant jusqu'à visualiser son visage, le son de sa voix et son rire. Sa silhouette apparu, mais disparu aussi rapidement que lors de mes deux précédents essais. J'eu beau essayer maintes et maintes fois, il n'y eu pas de meilleur résultat.  
\- Essaye avec quelqu'un, dis-je en tendant la pierre à Tom précipitamment. C'est peut-être moi qui ai un problème.  
\- Et avec qui veux-tu que j'essaye ! S'exclama Tom avec humeur. Qui de ceux que j'ai tué, aurais-je envie de revoir ?  
\- Je ne parle pas de quelqu'un que tu aurais tué, arrête de faire l'idiot ! Pense à quelqu'un que tu as envie de revoir et fais-le apparaître !  
\- Je n'ai envie de voir personne. Personne ne me manque Hermione.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir.  
\- Bon, il y a peut-être quelqu'un...  
Je ne répondis rien, attendant de voir le résultat que donnerait la pierre avec Tom. Je vis que certains jeunes avaient arrêtés de s'entraîner pour nous observer. Cependant, je fis comme si de rien n'était, de peur que Tom s'arrête. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs se concentrer et bientôt, une silhouette apparue. Une femme prit forme petit à petit devant nous, fixant intensément Tom du regard. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi se regardaient-ils de cette manière ? Elle semblait jeune, très jeune. Elle devait même avoir notre âge ! Je sentis la jalousie tirailler mes entrailles.  
\- Comment as-tu pu mourir... finit par dire Tom avec animosité.  
\- Et toi, comme as-tu pu le tuer ? Lui reprocha-t-elle à son tour  
Tom ne répondit pas et se tourna vers moi.  
\- Tu vois ça marcha, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je sans lâcher la femme des yeux  
Il ne me répondit pas et ordonna à la femme de partir.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, répliqua-t-elle cependant. Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Tu savais que c'était ton père.  
Je retins un hoquet de surprise avant de me rapprocher de la femme en question.  
\- Vous êtes sa mère ? Demandai-je hésistante.  
\- Ne lui parle pas, dit Tom en m'éloignant brusquement d'elle. Je t'ordonne de disparaitre.  
\- Le mort fait ce qu'il lui plait. Il ne peut apparaître que s'il est appelé, mais la décision de départ lui revient.  
Tom gronda, lui lança un regard menaçant et finit par nous tourner le dos et s'en aller, dans un bruissement de cape.

\- Vous êtes sa mère ? Insistai-je une fois seule avec elle.  
\- Oui. Et vous Hermione Gryffondor.  
Je lui adressai un regard surpris.  
\- Nous savons tout ce qu'il se passe sur terre, répondit-elle en souriant.  
\- Tom a tué son père ?  
Elle hocha la tête d'un air triste.  
\- Je suis étonnée que Tom ait voulu vous faire apparaitre.  
\- Je le suis encore plus, avoua-t-elle. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes pas connus, je suis morte en le mettant au monde. Je crois qu'il m'en veut terriblement pour ça.  
Elle se rapprocha de moi de quelques pas, avant de poursuivre.  
\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir le changer, j'en suis certaine.  
\- Le changer ? Répétai-je.  
\- Je ne suis pas fière de ce qu'il est devenu. Mon père et son frère auraient surement été ravis de ce qu'il fait du monde sorcier, mais pas moi. Je suis sûr que tu es la seule à pouvoir le ramener sur le droit chemin.  
\- J'essaye, avouai-je. J'essaye chaque jour de le radoucir, mais je l'aime tellement... J'ai une question, poursuivis-je. J'ai essayé d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide la pierre tout à l'heure, mais cela n'a pas marché.  
\- La pierre marche toujours.  
\- Et pourtant...  
\- Alors je ne sais pas... Murmura-t-elle d'un air compatissant.  
Je hochai plusieurs fois la tête avant de promettre à la mère de Tom, que je ferais tout ce que je pouvais pour son fils.  
Après un sourire reconnaissant, sa mère disparu et me laissa seule. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi et je me tournai vers Ginny qui me rejoignait en courant.  
\- J'ai réussis ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai fais ouvrir le vif d'or à Harry.  
\- Je sais, dis-je en souriant. Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé !  
Ginny et moi rentrâmes nous mettre au chaud à l'intérieur du manoir et nous installâmes dans le petit salon près du feu.

\- Quand je suis partie d'ici, j'ai directement transplané jusqu'à chez moi. Quand je suis arrivée, tout le monde était évidemment soulagé de me revoir, tout le monde me demandait comment j'allais... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à leur mentir, à faire comme si je m'étais enfuie tu sais.  
\- Oui j'ai connu ça, répondis-je en baissant la tête.  
\- J'ai raconté que tu m'avais permis de m'échapper, que tu m'avais sauvé.  
Je regardais Ginny stupéfaite.  
\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, continua-t-elle. C'est grâce à toi que je vais bien et que je suis en vie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé Blaise. Enfin le principal est qu'ils m'ont tous cru sans problème. Harry et Ron étaient encore à la maison, ajouta-t-elle. Harry semblait si soulagé, si heureux de me revoir... Je me sens horrible Hermione, j'ai mentis à tout le monde.  
\- Je sais que c'est dur Ginny, moi aussi je suis passée par là. J'ai du mentir dans un premier temps, avant qu'ils ne découvrent la vérité. Et je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire, donc je te comprends. Mais tu as fait ton choix et je suis sur que cela reste le bon choix. Nous arriverons à arrêter la guerre.  
\- J'en suis sure aussi. Mais c'était dur, surtout face à ma famille. Tout le monde a été parfait avec moi pendant une semaine. Le pire changement de comportement a été celui des jumeaux, ils n'ont fait aucune blague, je crois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment inquiétés pour moi...  
Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour l'encourager.  
\- Hier soir j'étais seule avec Harry dans sa chambre, continua-t-elle. C'est là que je lui ais parlé d'ouvrir le vif d'or. Il l'a aussitôt fait et la balle s'est ouverte laissant apparaître la bague.  
\- La bague ? Répétai-je étonnée.  
\- Oui, Harry l'a reconnu. C'était une bague que Dumbledore avait mis à son doigt durant l'été dernier et qui l'avait empoisonné. Et la pierre de cette bague était la pierre de résurrection. J'ai ensuite attendu le milieu de la nuit pour aller récupérer la bague dans la chambre et transplaner jusqu'ici.  
\- Oui, comme j'avais fait avec le vif d'or, répondis-je d'une voix songeuse.  
J'observai Ginny silencieusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir terminé, pourtant la fin de son récit s'achevait sur son retour au château, alors qu'aurait-elle pu ajouter ?  
\- Il faut que je te fasse pars de quelque chose Hermione... murmura-t-elle. Je suis dans ton camp maintenant, et je sais que c'est mon devoir de t'avertir de quelque chose d'étrange.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ginny ? Insistai-je inquiète.  
\- Harry m'a expliqué que la bague était un horcruxe et que Dumbledore avait été contaminé par le poison car il l'avait passé à son doigt. Cependant au moment où il m'a dit ça je l'avais déjà essayé à la main gauche. Mais rien ne s'est produit.  
\- Tu es au courant pour les horcruxes ? M'étonnai-je.  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
\- Comment cela se fait que rien ne se soit produit ? J'aurais dû avoir mal, la bague aurait dû me brûler, je devrais déjà avoir le doigt noir, pourtant il n'en ait rien. Nous avons alors tous les deux cherchés le médaillon. C'était pareil, il ne semblait plus vivre. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Le maître est-il au courant ? Le maître va-t-il bien ?  
Je répondis par un sourire à Ginny. D'un je savais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, et de deux, j'étais à présent certaine de la fidélité de Ginny envers notre camp.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda la concernée.  
\- Tom n'a plus d'horcruxes. Ceux-ci avaient été créé pour le préserver de la mort à tout jamais, hors, il est maintenant immortel grâce à la pierre philosophale, les morceaux d'âmes contenus dans les horcruxes sont revenus à lui. Il n'existe plus d'horcruxes, répondis-je souriante. Mais merci. Merci d'avoir voulu m'en informer. Je suis sur de toi à présent, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avec que Ginny ne s'écarte de moi.  
\- Alors tu as revu ton frère ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.  
Je ne pus réprimer ma tristesse.  
\- Non. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je ne comprends pas... Tom et moi avons essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir la preuve que la pierre fonctionnait et elle fonctionne. Il y a juste un problème avec mon frère.  
\- Es-tu certaine qu'il soit bien mort ? Me demanda Ginny sérieuse.  
\- Bien sur. Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Il est bel et bien mort, de plus j'ai vu sa silhouette apparaître, mais pas plus, juste sa silhouette.  
\- C'est étrange.  
\- Oui, mais Tom trouvera le problème.  
Ginny s'apprêtait à me répondre quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Blaise et Drago apparurent alors.  
\- Blaise ! S'exclama Ginny.  
Ce dernier alla à sa rencontre et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu nous a faire peur, on te cherchait ! S'exclama Blaise.  
\- Parle pour toi, répliqua Drago.  
Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et tira Ginny avec lui dans le couloir. Cette dernière me fit un signe de main amicale et disparu. Je me retrouvai alors seule avec Drago. Je m'apprêtai à me lever à mon tour pour sortir quand Drago me fit signe de rester assise.  
\- Tu as réfléchis ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Réfléchis à quoi ?  
\- A nous enfin !  
\- Il n'y a pas de nous Drago. Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, et il n'y aura jamais de nous, répondis-je d'une voix cassante.  
\- Je t'ai dis que nous n'avions pas finis la conversation.  
\- Et moi je te dis qu'elle est au contraire belle et bien fini. J'aime Tom, tu ne m'as jamais intéressé Drago. Je ne voulais pas être aussi franche et blessante mais tu m'y obliges. J'aime Tom parce qu'il est beau, extrêmement intelligent et puissant, il n'est de plus sous les ordres de personnes, il est drôle même s'il n'en a pas conscience et il doté d'un très grand charme. Tu n'as aucunes de ces qualités.  
Je ne laissai pas à Drago la possibilité de me répondre te sortis du petit salon.  
Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les escaliers qu'une main m'avait saisie le bras pour me retourner. Et sans que je n'ai pu réagir des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Des lèvres que je ne connaissais pas. Des lèvres qui n'étaient pas celles de Tom. Je m'éloignai alors aussitôt en poussant mon agresseur.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Crachai-je alors à l'adresse de Drago.  
\- Je veux juste te prouver que j'ai d'autres qualités bien à moi, insista-t-il.  
\- Ah excuse-moi ! J'ai du oublier de te préciser que Tom était absolument parfait au lit ! Je ne pourrais rêver mieux, répliquai-je.  
Je montai alors les escaliers en veillant à ce que Drago ne me suive pas cette fois-ci.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, ouvris la porte et après l'avoir refermé, allais m'affaler sur le grand lit.  
\- Désolé d'être partit tout à l'heure.  
Je me redressai soudain. Dans un premier temps j'eus peur que ce soit Drago qui ait osé entrer mais je reconnu presque aussitôt la voix de Tom.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, répondis-je. De toute façon je passe une mauvaise journée et je pense que tu pourrais être le seul à l'améliorer, lui lançai-je.  
Tom s'approcha alors de moi. Il ne portait pour vêtement qu'une simple serviette de douche autour de la taille. Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à m'approcher de lui. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches et agréables, comme toujours.  
Dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression que l'embrasser pouvait demeurer ma seule occupation jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je me serrai alors contre le corps de Tom et sentis que son envie était déjà présente.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ... murmurai-je en faisant glisser ma bouche le long du torse de Tom. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me faire autant d'effet alors que tu me touches à peine.  
Tom me répondit par un sourire et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirai vers le lit. Je m'y couchai sur le dos et il se glissa délicatement entre mes jambes que j'enroulai autour de sa taille. Tom était si parfait avec moi, que je me demandais ce qui pourrait bien briser un moment pareil.  
\- Rien ne peut le briser, me répondit Tom qui avait une nouvelle fois lu dans mes pensées. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, m'ordonna-t-il.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Jure que c'est pour toujours, insista-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- Bien sur que c'est pour toujours, depuis notre année à Poudlard je sais que c'est pour toujours.


	44. Chapitre 44 : L'annonce de la guerre

**Chapitre 44 : L'annonce de la guerre**

Cela faisait un bon moment que j'étais assise sur les marches de l'entrée dehors à regarder la lune, lorsque Ginny vint me rejoindre. Nous ne nous parlâmes pas tout de suite. Moi, je pensais à mon frère, tout ce que j'avais fait depuis si longtemps pour le retrouver ... Tout ça n'avait servit à rien, il n'était pas apparu ! Et Tom n'avait trouvé aucune solution à ce problème durant ces derniers jours.  
\- Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il à ce point sur moi ?! Lâchai-je soudain.  
Ginny me posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
\- J'ai cherché mon frère tout ce temps pour rien, je suis morte pour rien, Tom est devenu celui qu'il est aujourd'hui à cause de moi et je n'ai plus personne à part toi et Tom. Je suis devenue l'ennemie de tout le monde ! Tout ça pour un frère que je ne peux pas revoir.  
Ginny resserra son étreinte.  
\- Je ne devrais pas te donner de faux espoirs Hermione, je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais il te reste peut-être encore un peu Harry.  
Je me retournai vers elle, stupéfaite.  
\- Tu sais quand je lui ai raconté que c'était toi qui m'avait permis de sortir il a réfléchit. Il a beaucoup réfléchit. Il pense que tu es toujours la même mais que tu es aveuglée par l'amour que tu portes à Tom. Car après tout, tu ne t'en es pris à aucun d'eux pendant que tu étais chez moi. Il en est conscient. Ma mère se range aussi de son côté.  
\- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante.  
\- Oui. Elle dit que tu n'es pas la première femme à suivre par amour un homme qui est ...  
\- Mauvais ? Terminai-je.  
\- Voila. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous deux. Ainsi Harry et Molly Weasley ne m'en voulait pas autant que Ron et les autres.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te dire ça, j'étais venu t'annoncer une nouvelle, déclara-t-elle.  
Je la regardai avec attention, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle cette fois-ci.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Harry est retourné à Poudlard. Il y est en ce moment même.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Nous y allons. Nous allons nous battre, répondit-elle d'une voix grave.  
Je constatai que sa voix tremblait et que ses yeux devenaient humides.  
\- J'ai choisi mon camp, ajouta Ginny. Mais je vais devoir affronter ma famille, Harry, et tous les autres. Je ne pensais pas que nous en arriverions là, je pensais qu'on trouverait une solution, que tu trouverais une solution... Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer là-bas.  
\- Je comprends Ginny. Je sais que ce sera dur, ça le sera pour moi aussi.  
Ginny se leva des marches sur lesquels elle m'avait rejoint.  
\- Comment vais-je faire ? Jamais je ne pourrais tuer ces personnes qui me sont chères.  
\- Ne les tues pas, fait tout ce que tu peux sans avoir besoin de les tuer. Crois-tu que j'ai envie de leur faire du mal moi ? Focalises-toi sur un but durant la bataille et ne pense qu'à ça.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Moi mon but ce sera de tuer Minerva Mac Gonnagall.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.  
\- Alors c'est toi qui mourras ! S'exclama soudain Tom que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.  
Ginny se prosterna aussitôt face à lui.  
\- Arrête Tom, dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Elle a peur, elle va se retrouver face à sa famille, ceux qu'elle avait toujours aimés. Essaye d'être un peu humain !  
\- Elle a choisi son camp !  
\- Maître, je ferais tout mon possible pour mener cette bataille à bien, affirma cependant Ginny en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.  
Tom ne répondit pas et me tendit son bras, il voulait visiblement que je le suive.

J'étais triste pour Ginny, moi qui lui avait promit qu'elle aurait une place privilégiée en nous rejoignant, je m'étais trompée, Tom la traitait comme les autres.  
J'attrapai alors le bras qu'il me tendait et entrai à ses côtés dans le château. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au grand salon.  
Je m'attendais à une sorte de réunion avec tous les mangemorts mais non, la pièce était totalement vide. Je me retournai étonnée vers celui que j'aimais.  
\- C'est avec toi que je voulais être, juste avec toi, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse. Nous allons à Poudlard demain soir.  
\- Oui, Ginny vient de me le dire. J'ai peur Tom.  
\- Tu ne risques rien, tu es immortelle, sinon crois bien que je t'aurais interdit de venir.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur de l'issue de cette bataille, et j'ai peur pour toi.  
\- J'ai moi aussi utilisé la pierre philosophale, et j'ai retrouvé ma jeunesse, Hermione, que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Et si pour toi cela n'avait pas marché ? Le sort s'acharne contre nous Tom ! Tout ce que nous avons fait pour retrouver mon frère n'a servit à rien, à rien ! J'ai tellement peur de ce que me réserve la suite, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ...  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, me coupa-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Je me serrai le plus fort possible contre lui, je l'aimais tellement. Je redressai alors la tête et la posai sur l'épaule de Tom qui me caressait lentement le dos. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Drago qui était dans le couloir face à la porte ouverte. Il me fixait intensément. Je lui fis signe de s'en aller mais il ne bougea pas et se contenta de m'observer d'un regard triste.  
\- Demain soir nous aurons gagné Hermione, déclara alors Tom en m'éloignant quelque peu de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux. Tout ira mieux.  
J'évitai de regarder dans la direction de Drago, je ne voulais pas que Tom le remarque, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise, espionnée, et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Tom si il s'apercevait de la présence de Drago.  
\- On monte ? Proposai-je.  
Tom acquiesça et quand je regardai de nouveau dans la direction de Drago, il n'était plus là.

Nous passâmes une superbe nuit, mais pas comme d'habitude, cette fois-ci la tension s'était ressentit de mon côté, et même si me refusais vraiment d'y croire, de l'excitation du côté de Tom. Il attendait demain avec impatience visiblement.  
Qu'allait-il se passer demain ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour Ginny ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour l'autre camp que je chérissais tant ? J'avais pensé avoir le temps de convaincre Tom qu'une guerre n'était pas la solution, mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard !


	45. Chapitre 45 : La bataille de Poudlard

**Chapitre 45 : La bataille de Poudlard**

Nous y étions. Nous étions à présent tous rassemblés dans la forêt de Poudlard. Pour la première fois Tom m'avait prit la main en public, devant tous le monde, devant tous ses mangemorts. Dans l'autre main je serrais la pierre de résurrection qui n'avait cependant pas marché. Mais si nous en étions là aujourd'hui c'était pour cette pierre, donc je me devais de l'avoir avec moi. Je sentis le regard insistant de Drago mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention, j'écoutais ce que Tom disait avec grand intérêt.  
\- N'épargnez personne, ordonna-t-il. Si la personne qui vous fait face est du côté de Potter, mettez-la hors de d'état de nuire. Ce sont tous nos ennemis.  
Mon regard se tourna alors vers Ginny qui avait les épaules entourées par le bras de Blaise. Même si elle avait elle aussi celui qu'elle aimait ici, je savais que ce serait plus dur pour elle. Car non seulement elle avait des amis dans l'autre camp, mais aussi sa famille. Chose que je n'avais pas depuis bien longtemps.  
\- Les enfants devraient rester dans la forêt non ? Proposa Narcissa d'une voix tremblante en serrant le bras de son fils. Ils ne seront pas d'une grande utilité dans la bataille et feront des cibles trop faciles.  
Le visage de Lucius se décomposa devant ce que sa femme venait de dire. Quant à Tom, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il avait été insensé que Tom lui réponde qu'elle avait raison. Pour lui chaque personne comptait et personne n'échapperait au combat.  
\- Hermione tu resteras avec moi, déclara Tom à mon grand soulagement.  
Je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'écarter de lui une seule seconde.  
\- Bellatrix aussi, ajouta-t-il.  
Je détachai ma main de son emprise et le regardai d'un air qui voulait clairement dire que c'était hors de question.  
\- Bellatrix est la meilleure après nous, se justifia-t-il. Sa présence sera nécessaire.  
Cette dernière sourit de fierté.  
\- Que pourrait-elle bien nous apporter ? Insistai-je cependant. Nous sommes puissants, immortels, invincibles !  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione !  
Tom me quitta des yeux pour s'adresser de nouveau à l'ensemble du groupe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers le regard de Drago qui était encore plus insistant. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre dire " tu vois, tu serais tellement plus heureuse avec moi". Mais il avait tord, Tom avait ses défauts, mais je l'aimais plus que tout. Quant à Drago, je l'avais toujours détesté à Poudlard, alors pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? Si, je l'appréciai un peu, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Et je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait espérer quoi que ce soit venant de moi.

J'avais envie de demander à Tom que Ginny reste avec nous, avec moi. Mais je me l'interdisais. Après tout j'étais certaine qu'elle aussi préférait rester auprès de celui qu'elle aimait durant la bataille. Mon besoin de la mettre en sécurité s'était incliné devant son besoin à elle d'être avec Blaise. Je restai alors silencieuse en continuant d'écouter les instructions de Tom. Et bientôt sans que j'y sois réellement préparée tout le monde s'avança peut à peut vers le château, seuls Tom, Bellatrix et moi, restâmes en retrait à l'arrière.  
\- Jamais ils ne gagneront ! Fit Bellatrix d'une voix chantante en regardant au loin. Et le seul fait qu'ils puissent l'espérer me donne envie de tous les tuer.  
\- Ferme-là! ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui lancer.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dans le même camp Hermione ? Me signala Tom d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Tu as raison nous sommes tous dans le même camp ici et je vais rejoindre ceux qui se battent !  
Je m'avançai alors d'un pas déterminé vers le château.  
\- Hermione revient, déclara Tom d'une voix calme.  
\- Non, dis-je calmement en me retournant. Ma place est près de Ginny, de tous les autres, et j'ai bien trop peur que quelqu'un tue Minerva à ma place.  
Je tenais en effet plus que tout à ma vengeance. Je vis Tom soupirer.  
\- Qu'as-tu dans la main ?  
Je lui montrai la pierre.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ?  
\- C'est à cause de cette pierre que tout à commencé, c'est avec cette pierre que tout finira, déclarai-je alors.

Je m'étais attendu à ce que Tom insiste pour que je reste près de lui, mais non, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance supplémentaire. Bien que je marchais en direction du château j'étais tiraillée entre deux sentiments : la jalousie et retourner au près de Tom pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul avec Bellatrix, et la haine, l'envie de tuer Minerva et de protéger Ginny.  
Quand j'arrivai enfin à la lisière du bois, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, je n'avais jamais vu une agitation pareille dans ma chère école. Mon estomac se noua. J'avais peur. Je n'avais pas peur pour moi, j'étais immortelle, j'avais peur pour tous les autres, même pour Tom qui ne pouvait pourtant pas mourir.  
Je cherchai Ginny du regard et ne la trouvant pas je m'enfonçai dans le château une capuche sur la tête pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Ma lourde cape frôlait le sol à la vitesse de mes pas. Je vis Molly Weasley au loin de battre contre Lucius. Je vis en haut de l'escalier Fred et George se battrent côte à côte contre deux mangemorts. Je passai à côté sans que quiconque ne fasse attention à moi, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible.  
Soudain je me stoppai quelques mètres plus loin, était-ce possible que je sois vraiment invisible ? Personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de ma présence, était-ce pour cela que Tom m'avait laissé m'en aller aussi facilement, m'avait-il lancé un sort qui pouvait se rapprocher du pouvoir de la cape d'invisibilité ? J'eu cependant rapidement une réponse.  
Neville Londubat venait de s'arrêter face à moi, la baguette pointée dans ma direction.  
\- Fait attention à toi, lui lançai-je affectueusement.  
\- Hermione ?! S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Les garçons m'ont dit que tu avais disparu il y a des mois! Les mangemorts sont partout, redresse ta baguette, tu dois être prête à te battre !  
Se pouvait-il vraiment que l'ordre ait gardé le secret ? Se pouvait-il que Neville ne soit pas au courant de ma position auprès de celui qu'il appelait Voldemort ?  
\- Je ne crains rien ne t'en fait pas, répondis-je en redressant quelque peu ma capuche. Par contre fait attention à toi Neville. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un bon ami, ajoutai-je.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce que tu dis ressemble à des adieux, ne t'en fait pas nous gagnerons !  
\- Quand tu dis nous, tu parles de qui ? Demanda soudain Ron qui venait de rejoindre Neville en pointant sa baguette sur moi d'un air féroce.  
Neville tenta de lui baisser mais Ron insista.  
\- Tu es sous le sortilège de l'impérium ? Demanda Neville stupéfait en regardant Ron.  
\- Hermione est de leur côté, elle fricote avec Voldemort, cracha-t-il.  
\- Je ne fricote pas avec lui, lui lançai-je d'une voix glaciale.  
Soudain un silence s'installa. Harry venait de nous rejoindre, me faisait face à son tour. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, allait-il essayer de me tuer ?  
\- Ginny va bien ? Me demanda-t-il cependant.  
\- Comment sais-tu que...  
\- Je m'en suis douté c'est tout, et puis elle m'a prit le vif d'or, répondit Harry d'une voix triste. Pourquoi a-t-elle changé comme ça ?  
\- Stupéfix ! Lança soudain Ron à mon encontre.  
\- Protégo, ripostai-je avec tout mon calme.  
\- Hermione ... marmonna Neville. Tu es vraiment du côté de...?  
\- Oui. Je l'aime... répondis-je comme pour m'excuser. Et ce depuis bien avant votre naissance à tous.  
\- Et elle, elle l'aime n'est-ce pas ? Continua cependant Harry.  
\- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Ron qui semblait s'étrangler.  
\- Ginny aime Zabini ? Je ne me trompe pas je crois, je les ais vu se battre côte à côte.  
Je restai silencieuse.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, cracha Ron en tentant de me lancer un nouveau sort que j'esquivai aussi rapidement que le premier.  
\- Oui, répondis-je alors à l'adresse de Harry.  
\- Hermione !  
Je me retournai en direction du cri. C'était Drago.  
Il se plaça devant moi et pointant sa baguette sur mes trois anciens amis de Gryffondor.  
\- Il ne se passe rien Drago, dis-je alors. Va-t-en.  
\- Ils te menacent j'en suis certain, insista-t-il sur le qui-vive.  
\- Suis-je en position de combat ? Insistai-je alors exaspérée. J'aime Tom alors maintenant arrête !  
Je tirai Drago par le bras et nous descendîmes les escaliers.  
\- ENDOLORIS !  
Drago reçut le sort en plein milieu du dos et s'écroula dans les escaliers. Je me retournai rouge de colère vers Ron qui maintenait le sort contre lui.  
\- ENDOLORIS! Lançai-je à mon tour à l'encontre de Ron qui s'écroula par terre relâchant Drago.  
Mon sort était en effet bien plus puissant que le sien, mais je le stoppai aussitôt.  
Harry et Neville avaient levé leur baguette contre moi mais je leur tournai de nouveau le dos pour descendre les escaliers en courant afin de rejoindre Drago et le relever.  
\- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
\- Tu es dans mon camp, j'en aurais fait de même pour n'importe qui.  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule mais se retira presque aussitôt. C'était Narcissa qui avait à peine eu le temps de me remercier, elle était en plein combat avec un des professeurs de Poudlard.  
Mon regard s'égara dans le grand hall et s'arrêta sur la deuxième personne que je cherchais après Ginny : Minerva. Un grand sourire s'inscrivit sur mes lèvres et je me dirigeai d'un pas serein dans sa direction.  
\- Minerva ! Criai-je alors pour attirer son attention.  
Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et pointa sa baguette dans ma direction quand elle me reconnu.  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Lui murmurai-je une fois vraiment près d'elle. Je ne peux pas mourir.  
\- Tu peux quand même souffrir horriblement ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- SEPTUSEMPRA! Cria-t-elle alors.  
Il y eu du mouvement. Je fus violemment jeté au sol pendant qu'un cris de douleur raisonnait dans le hall.

Drago était au sol baignant dans son sang.  
\- Drago ! Drago! M'exclamai-je alors en le secouant.  
Cet idiot s'était jeté devant moi pour m'empêcher de recevoir le sort. On faisait ça chez les moldus, mais pas chez les sorciers, pas alors que nous avions des baguettes magiques à la main, et pas quand la personne contre qui le sort était tournée ne pouvait dans tout les cas pas mourir !  
\- Drago! Réponds-moi !  
\- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.  
J'avais utilisé tous les sorts possibles, tous les sorts que je connaissais pour le sauver mais cela n'avait servit à rien, il avait reçu le sort directement en plein coeur et dans ce cas précis il n'y avait rien à faire, mis à part le regarder souffrir en attendant qu'il sombre pour toujours.  
\- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-il.  
Je lui souris tristement. Il avait le droit de partir avec un peu de bonheur. Je m'approchai alors de son oreille et chuchotai.  
\- Je t'ai toujours trouvé extrêmement beau Drago, tu étais le plus beau de Poudlard, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai imaginé t'embrasser lorsque j'étais élève avec toi. S'il n'y avait pas eu Tom, c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu vivre, sans aucune hésitation. Sache que tu aurais été mon choix si Tom n'avait pas existé, ça aurait été toi Drago.  
Je me redressai pour le regarder. Il souriait, il semblait même fier. Je déposai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Quand je me redressai, ses yeux étaient fermés et il ne respirait plus. Drago était mort.  
Un hurlement de désespoir me perça les oreilles. Narcissa se jeta alors sur son fils , son visage noyé sous les larmes. Je posai une main ferme sur son épaule.  
\- Ton fils va être vengé Narcissa. Minerva ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui-que ce soit, crachai-je.

J'avais menti à Drago, bien sur que j'avais menti ! Il était certes beau mais il n'était rien à côté de Tom. Même si Tom n'avait pas existé, je n'aurais jamais accordé la moindre importance de ce genre à Drago. Et que me coûtait ce mensonge ? Rien, mis à part le fait d'avoir apaisé Drago dans sa mort.

Lorsque je refis face à Minerva, elle me lançait un regard abasourdis.  
\- Que penser de toi Minerva, sifflai-je alors. Un professeur qui tue un de ses élèves !  
\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il se jetterait devant toi ! Je ne voulais atteindre que toi, répondit-elle affolée par ce qui venait de se produire  
\- Pourtant Drago est mort à cause de toi ! Je ne te tuerais pas qu'en mon nom ce soir, je te tuerais aussi pour Drago, dis-je en pointant ma baguette dans sa direction.  
\- HERMIONE !  
Tom venait d'arriver dans le grand hall et me regardait avec haine. Au début j'avais cru que c'était Minerva qu'il regardait de cette manière, mais non, c'était bien moi. Son cri avait été féroce, comme si il était près à me tuer. Je le regardai étonnée, mais lui semblait vraiment près à ma tuer.

Tout mouvement s'arrêta dans la salle, comme pour voir ce qui mettait le célèbre Voldemort hors de lui.


	46. Chapitre 46 : La sagesse d'Amaury

**Chapitre 46 : La sagesse d'Amaury**

Tom était resté étrangement droit à me fixer avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait. Bellatrix semblait elle dans un état de stress étonnant. Elle avait sa baguette en main et l'agitait dans tous les sens, prête à lancer un sort si quelqu'un osait le faire en premier. Cependant, tout le monde s'était bel et bien arrêté. Je savais que dans mon camp, c'était un ordre qui avait été donné, si Tom faisait son entrée tout le monde devait cesser le combat. Néanmoins, j'aurais été étonnée qu'un même ordre ait été donné dans le camp adverse. Cependant le château semblait complètement immobile.  
Pour la première fois j'entrai dans l'esprit de Tom et il sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'adressa à moi silencieusement. Je ressentis même le ton hargneux de sa voix.

" Comment as-tu pu ?! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir sans suivre la totalité de tes pensées, crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais laissé partir sans suivre ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. Tu aimes Drago ? Quelle belle trahison de ta part !"

Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier, comme pouvait-il penser cela de moi ? Je m'adressai alors à mon tour à lui toujours silencieusement, alors que Bellatrix semblait s'affoler de plus en plus devant cet étrange silence, tout le monde tendait sa baguette sur le camp adverse, mais personne ne faisait le moindre mouvement.

" Tom, mon amour, ta réaction me déçoit plus que tout. C'est toi que j'aime et tu le sais. Ne comprends-tu pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu étais pourtant en train de surveiller mes pensées non ? Drago m'aimait, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, mais j'ai refusé ses avances dès que je l'ai appris, c'était d'ailleurs il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cependant il est mort pour moi, et pour rien. Minerva m'a lancé un sort et il s'est jeté devant moi. Un acte idiot mais héroïque, si j'étais mortelle il m'aurait sauvé. Il était en train de mourir pour moi alors que je ne risquais rien, j'ai juste voulu lui offrir un beau passage vers l'autre monde. Tout ce que je lui ais dit était faux, tout ce que j'ai fais était faux, c'était juste pour apaiser sa mort. Essaye d'être un peu humain Tom..."

" Qu'aurais-tu pensé si j'avais fait la même chose avec Bellatrix?" Insista cependant Tom.

Cette fois-ci je voulu parler de vive-voix, j'avais l'impression que les mots étaient plus fort.  
\- Je l'aurais tué. Mais comme elle serait déjà morte, j'aurais été vengée.  
Tout le monde me regarda étrangement, certains durent comprendre que nous avions communiqué par une autre manière que la parole.  
\- Qui me dit que tu ne l'aimais pas durant tes années à Poudlard? Me lança-t-il alors d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.  
Il s'avança en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Tout allait-il se finir ainsi ? Allait-il me tuer alors qu'il disait m'aimer ? Je n'aurais jamais pu lever ma baguette sur lui moi.  
\- Tus-moi, lançai-je alors. Vas-y !  
Il pensait que j'aimais Drago, soit, mais il disait m'aimer lui aussi, était-ce ainsi qu'il traitait celle qu'il aimait ? Il préférait donc me voir morte, plutôt que vivante mais en aimant un autre ? Car c'était visiblement ce qu'il croyait. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement, je n'avais plus rien à attendre de lui, je pouvais mourir, rien ne maintenait plus sur terre.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama une voix que je connaissais bien.  
Ginny venait de s'avancer vers moi.  
\- Retourne à ta place, hurla cependant Tom.  
Cette dernière resta à sa place. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était moi qui l'avais entraînée là dedans et je ne voulais pas en plus qu'elle se mette en danger pour moi.

La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était insensée, les deux camps étaient face à face tendant leurs baguettes les uns vers les autres. J'étais la seule à être perdu au milieu fixant Tom les yeux remplis de tristesse.

\- Si tu penses cela je préfère mourir, insistai-je.  
\- C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas y parvenir dans ce cas n'est-ce pas ?!  
Mon estomac se noua et je compris alors l'importance et le poids de mon choix quand à l'immortalité. Je ne pourrais jamais mourir. L'éternité aux côtés de Tom m'avait immédiatement séduite, mais comment arriverais-je à vivre des siècles et des siècles loin de lui ? Comment arriverais-je à être heureuse sans lui ? Ma vie serait sans fin, un grand désespoir s'empara de moi. On ne réfléchit jamais suffisamment aux conséquences de ses choix, j'en étais la preuve vivante.

" Je ne comprends pas que tu ne me fasses pas confiance Tom, c'est toi que j'aime, si tu m'aimais autant que je t'aime tu le comprendrais". Pensai-je alors le plus fort possible pour qu'il m'entende.

Il avait cependant certainement tout entendu, comme ma pensée pour ma mort qui n'arriverait jamais. J'en fus même certaine quand je croisais de nouveau son regard. Il n'était plus froid, il était triste.

" Je t'ai privé du choix de ne plus vivre, je suis égoïste, je te voulais avec moi pour toujours, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

J'aurais voulu fermer mon esprit, faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus lire mes pensées, mais il l'aurait mal pris, il aurait pensé que je voulais lui cacher quelque chose. Donc je laissais mon esprit ouvert malgré tout. Sa réponse m'avais quelque peu soulagé, il ne semblait plus autant m'en vouloir.

" Non, ferme ton esprit. Je t'ai déjà pris ta vie."

Il détourna alors son regard de moi et le fixa sur ses ennemis, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le château.  
\- Te cacherais-tu Harry Potter ? N'est-ce pas pour mourir que tu es venu ?  
Je réalisai soudain que tout le monde n'était certainement pas au courant de la nouvelle jeunesse de Tom, que tout le monde ne l'avait pas reconnu avant qu'il parle d'Harry. Les visages effarés m'indiquèrent ces personnes. Certaines reculèrent même, apeurées.  
Je serrai la pierre de résurrection contre mon cœur. Nous y étions, c'était la fin, Tom allait tuer Harry. L'homme que j'aimais le plus contre mon meilleur ami. J'avais fermé mon esprit comme Tom l'avait demandé, je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à ma souffrance.  
\- Non je suis là ! S'exclama alors Harry. Et je ne suis pas là pour mourir.  
Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de combattants pour s'avancer au milieu des deux lignes adverses. Tom fit un pas dans sa direction.  
\- Comment allons-nous résoudre ce problème dans ce cas ? Demanda Tom en riant. Je ne peux pas mourir, Hermione non plus et les sorciers à mes côtés sont plus forts. Comment comptes-tu résoudre ce petit problème ? Nous gagnerons. Tu ne peux même plus espérer m'affaiblir grâce aux horcruxes puisqu'ils n'existent plus, ajouta-t-il. Tu croyais que je l'ignorais hein ? Sache que Lord Voldemort n'ignore rien !  
Il fallait que je gagne du temps, je ne pouvais pas laisser Tom tuer Harry. Je ne pouvais pas.  
\- Non ! M'exclamai-je alors. Quelqu'un doit mourir avant ! Et cette personne tout le monde sait qui c'est !  
Je me tournai en direction de Minerva un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Avance Minerva ! Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, ce ne serait pas drôle !  
Mon ancienne meilleure amie et ancien professeur, s'approcha de moi, baguette en main. Je constatai que Tom avait détourné son attention sur moi, sans plus se préoccuper de Harry. J'espérais qu'Harry aurait l'intelligence de fuir, mais connaissant son courage il ne renoncerait pas.  
\- SEPTUSEMPRA ! Lançai-je alors.  
Cependant Minerva détourna mon sort. Je la fusillai du regard.  
Nous continuâmes de nous lancer une flopée de sortilèges aussi puissants le uns que les autres dans un silence complet. Je me remis à penser à mon frère. Je ne pourrais jamais le revoir, jamais. Je m'étais toujours dit que dans le pire des cas je le retrouverais en mourant, mais non, je n'aurais même pas cette chance. La chance de mourir. Soudain mon attention fut détournée par Tom qui lança le sort de la mort sur Harry.  
\- AVADA KEDA ...  
\- PROTEGO ! M'écriai-je à mon tour pour protéger mon meilleur ami.

J'aurais du savoir que je le protégerais, j'aurais du savoir que malgré tout l'amour que je portais à Tom, je ne pourrais pas laisser Harry mourir.  
Tom se tourna furieusement vers moi, mais je détournai mon regard et couru me mettre devant Harry tout en faisant face à celui que j'aimais.  
\- Souhaites-tu mon malheur Tom ? Si tu le tues, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Insistai-je.  
\- Ecarte-toi Hermione ! Il n'est pas ton meilleur ami. Sa famille t'a tué ! Siffla-t-il.  
\- II n'y est pour rien et je suis vivante ! M'exclamai-je. La seule fautive est Minerva ! C'est elle qui m'a dénoncée ! C'est à cause d'elle que je suis morte !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle mourra aussi ! Mais j'ai le devoir de tuer Potter ! MAINTENANT POUSSE TOI ! Hurla-t-il.  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, mais il n'avait certainement jamais été aussi proche du but, aussi proche de la mort de Harry.  
\- Es-tu sur que tuer Harry Potter ne tuerait pas Hermione à moitié ?  
Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de chercher d'où provenait la voix, quelqu'un venait d'apparaître entre Tom et moi. Un puissant frisson me parcouru le dos. Je jetais un œil à la pierre de résurection. En était-il sortit ?  
\- Amaury ... chuchotai-je alors d'une voix tremblante. Amaury, tu es là. Amaury ! Regarde-moi...  
Ma voix fut étouffée par des sanglots. Tom me tira délicatement par le bras pour me ramener près de lui. J'appuyai mon dos contre son torse et regardai mon frère dans les yeux.  
\- Bonjour Hermione, me dit-il.  
Il était resté le même que j'avais connu, il avait toujours 11 ans, il était toujours aussi beau, il avait conservé ce sourire charmeur que je lui connaissais. Tom posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutient. J'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras, mais me souvins soudain de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je regardais autour de moi, personne ne semblait enclin à la bataille, tout le monde observait avec intérêt ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.  
\- Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître ? Demandai-je alors.  
\- Tu as pensé à moi en tenant la pierre dans ta main.  
\- Mais j'ai essayé plusieurs fois avant ce soir ! Insistai-je. J'ai vu ta silhouette apparaître, mais tu disparaissais aussitôt.  
\- Oui je sais. Je n'avais pas envie d'apparaître. Donc je repartais aussitôt.  
Cette réponse fut comme un coup de poignard et je posai ma main sur celle de Tom qui était sur mon épaule. Il serra discrètement ma main en silence.  
\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de voir à quel point tu es heureuse près de cet homme qui te rend en réalité si malheureuse ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Lança-t-il à Tom. Je suis déjà mort tu ne peux rien me faire !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.  
\- Il te fait renoncer à tous ceux que tu aimes par égoïsme.  
\- C'est moi qui ais choisis, insistai-je cependant.  
\- Tu n'as rien choisis du tout. Ce qu'il te fait, c'est du chantage ! Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas voulu apparaître aussi parce que tu m'as énormément déçu.  
Des larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux et j'entendis un grognement sortir de la gorge de Tom.  
\- Regarde-toi Hermione ! Tu es dans le camps opposé à tes amis ! Tu es dans le camp de Bellatrix que tu as toujours détesté ! Tu tournes le dos à Harry, Ron à la famille Weasley qui a toujours été là pour toi et en plus tu as entraîné Ginny dans tes histoires ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas observé de là-haut depuis tout ce temps ?! Mais tu sais pourquoi j'ai décidé d'apparaître maintenant ? Parce que j'ai reconnu ma soeur ! Tu t'es mis devant Harry.  
Je restai silencieuse, moi qui avais tout fait pour retrouver mon frère, au moment où j'avais eu l'occasion de le revoir celui-ci n'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait pas voulu car je l'avais déçu.  
\- Et toi Tom ! S'écria-t-il en le fixant. Pourquoi en vouloir à ce point à Harry Potter ? Y est-il dans quelque chose dans cette histoire ? Est-il coupable des actes de son grand -père ? Hermione a raison, Minerva est plus coupable que lui. Et encore ! Minerva n'a fait que vouloir ton bien Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. Elle avait peur pour toi, elle voulait s'assurer que Tom ne te mène pas du mauvais côté, elle voulait juste te protéger, elle n'a jamais souhaité ta mort, et c'est comme ça que tu l'as remercie ? En voulant la tuer ? Elle avait pourtant raison de se méfier de Tom !  
Mon regard se posa sur mon ancienne meilleure amie. Mon frère, du haut de ses 11 ans semblait avoir acquis une maturité impressionnante. Comme si il avait grandit intérieurement et non physiquement.  
\- Si vous vous aimez vraiment tous les deux, continua-t-il à notre attention. Vous n'aurez besoin d'aucunes vengeances pour vous le prouver, pour vous aimer. Je t'ai tant admiré Tom Jedusor, durant ma première et seule année à Poudlard. Tu étais mon modèle, tu étais déjà si puissant ! Tu t'es laissé envahir par la tristesse et la vengeance. Le retour d'Hermione aurait dû t'arrêter, mais non ! Tu rends ma soeur malheureuse et je ne peux plus le permettre.  
Tom se recula alors, rompant notre contacte.  
J'entendis le FLOP qui signalait un transplanage. Tom était partis.  
\- TOM ! Criai-je alors désespérée.  
Cependant il n'y aucune réponse.  
\- Tuez-les tous! S'écria alors Bellatrix pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers l'adversaire.  
\- Le premier qui lance un sort meure de ma propre main, les menaçai-je alors. Transplanez !  
J'entendis à mon grand étonnement un nombre de transplanage incalculable. Ils m'écoutaient, ils m'écoutaient tous. Narcissa qui était restée s'approcha de moi.  
\- Merci de ce que tu as fait pour Drago, je savais qu'il t'aimait, tu lui as permis de s'apaiser dans sa mort, déclara-t-elle en pleurant. Je suis consciente que c'est ce qui a posé des problèmes entre le maître et toi tout à l'heure.  
Je lui souris tristement et elle transplana à son tour.  
Ginny s'étaient approchée de moi pour rester à mes côtés, Blaise également qui lui tenait la main. Je promis, d'un signe de tête aux Zabini, qu'il n'arriverait rien à leur fils et ces derniers furent les derniers de mon camp à transplaner.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Le retour au terrier

**Chapitre 47 : Le retour au terrier**

Un silence complet s'était installé dans la salle. Seuls Ginny, Blaise et mon frère se trouvaient à mes côtés pendant que l'autre camp nous faisait face sans savoir comment réagir.  
Ce fut finalement Minerva qui bougea la première en pointant sa baguette dans ma direction. Au moment où le sort allait fuser, ce fut à Harry, cette fois-ci, de s'interposer entre moi et la baguette.  
\- Arrêtez professeur ! Hermione m'a sauvé la vie. De plus, elle n'est pas partie avec les autres.  
\- Potter, éloignez-vous ! Lui ordonna-t-elle cependant.  
\- Et c'est la meilleure amie de ma fille, intervint Molly Weasley. A présent, ma famille et moi allons rentrez chez nous. Transplanez ! Ordonna-t-elle alors aux membres qui faisaient partit de sa famille.  
\- Maman ... murmura Ginny.  
Je savais que jamais elle n'accepterait de partir sans Blaise, pas après tout ça.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous attendez tout les deux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire à l'adresse du jeune couple.  
Ginny fixa sa mère surprise, mais elle lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Ginny regarda Blaise avec amour et l'escorta par transplanage jusqu'à la chez elle. Ce ne fut qu'après que Molly se tourna vers moi.  
\- Tu fais évidemment partie de la famille Hermione.  
\- Je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit de votre avis, répondis-je avec tristesse.  
\- Et bien ceux qui ne seront pas de son avis n'auront qu'à s'en aller, me signala Amaury que j'avais presque oublié, l'espace d'un court instant.  
\- Exactement, déclara Molly.  
\- Tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je à mon frère.  
Il hocha la tête et je transplanai alors.  
Molly apparu seulement quelques secondes après moi près de la porte d'entrée et me fit signe d'approcher. Quand je fus à sa hauteur elle m'attira à elle pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme eux, je savais que tu étais toujours la merveilleuse jeune fille que je connaissais, murmura-t-elle.  
Molly Weaslet mit fin à notre étreinte et me fis signe de la suivre. J'entrais alors et m'avançai jusqu'au salon suivant ses pas, mon frère se tenait à mes côtés comme promis.

Un silence de plomb s'installa cependant à mon arrivée. Les regards des membres semblaient tous différents, mais le pire d'entres eux, était bel et bien celui de Ron, qui me regardait avec dégoût et haine. Les jumeaux me lançaient des regards hésitants, avec soulagement je constatai que Harry était souriant, bien que ce fut presque imperceptible. Le père des Weasley, quant à lui, semblait angoissé bien qu'essayant de paraître confiant face à moi. Ginny et Blaise s'étaient réfugiés au bout d'un canapé et semblaient tout deux près à transplaner au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal.  
J'achevai mon inspection des visages les plus importants pour moi et tournai finalement la tête vers mon frère. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, aurais-je du m'excuser ? Aurais-je du m'en aller aussi vite que j'étais arrivée ? Cependant Amaury prit la parole avant moi.  
\- Bon au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas suivit ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis le frère d'Hermione Gryffondor, je fais assez jeune car je suis mort pendant ma première année à Poudlard, mais j'ai mûri depuis, donc ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme un gamin ! Sinon, j'étais très doué pour mon âge en magie, j'étais aussi très beau comme vous pouvez vous en apercevoir. Avez-vous des questions sur ma vie ? Je serais ravie d'en parler, dit-il d'un sourire rayonnant.  
Tout le monde le regarda ébahi, tout le monde sauf moi. Je connaissais mon frère et j'émis un petit rire discret.  
\- C'est dommage qu'on ne ce soit pas connu à Poudlard, répondit aussitôt Fred embêté. Je suis pratiquement sur que tu aurais été un bon acheteur !  
\- Et comment ! Vos inventions sont géniales, je regrette vraiment d'être mort.  
\- Tu vois maman, lança alors George, même un mort nous soutient !  
Je les adorais. Mon frère et les jumeaux étaient en train de détendre l'atmosphère à leur manière et je leur en étais plus que reconnaissante. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver de nouveau dans cette maison. Cependant il manquait quelque chose à ce retour au bonheur : Tom. Etait-il au manoir ? Comment allait-il ? M'en voulait-il ?

La conversation avait réellement repris autour d'Amaury et personne ne semblait faire attention à moi, où peut-être était-ce un prétexte pour m'oublier et oublier, par la même occasion, ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Un seul semblait cependant ne rien avoir oublié du tout, c'était Harry. Il s'était levé discrètement et était venu se poster face à moi.  
\- Cuisine ? Proposa-t-il.  
J'acquiesçai et le suivis. Une fois que nous fûmes seul il me fixa intensément du regard.  
\- Merci, déclara-t-il enfin. Merci de t'être interposé, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ma meilleure amie, même si elle était très courageuse, se mettrait entre moi et Voldemort.  
\- Je ne risquais rien, répondis-je d'un air triste.  
\- Je te trouve d'autant plus courageuse, insista Harry. Je ne connais pas l'exactitude de cette étrange relation que tu as avec Voldemort, mais elle doit être suffisamment importante pour que tu ais été de son côté.  
\- Je l'aime plus que tout Harry. Il n'était bien sur pas tel qu'il est aujourd'hui quand nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il est resté le même. Tout le monde croit que Tom ne connait rien à l'amour c'est faux, il est devenue comme ça à cause de ma perte, par envie de vengeance. C'est ton grand père qui m'a tué Harry et la seule manière pour Tom de se réconforter est de te tuer. Excuse moi de parler de manière aussi directe, mais c'est pour que tu comprennes bien que l'unique raison pour laquelle il s'en prend à toi, c'est parce que ton grand père m'a tué. Et je n'arrive pas à le raisonner, ajoutai-je en fondant en sanglot.  
Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais au bord des larmes, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de toute la souffrance que j'avais accumulé et là encore, je me rendais à peine compte que tout le monde s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait, tout le monde sauf Ron. Harry s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.  
\- Si tu savais comme c'est dur Harry, comme c'est dur d'aimer Tom, comme c'est dur d'aimer Voldemort, ajoutai-je dans un hoquet. Mais je l'aime tellement... Avant de le rencontrer je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister un sentiment si puissant que l'amour, je ne sais pas comment Tom a fait pour vivre sans moi toutes ces années, parce que si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas eut la force de survivre. Je suis coincée entre lui et vous, et c'est un choix voué à l'échec parce que je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à vivre sans Tom. Oh Harry ! Je sais que nous ne serons plus jamais de vrais amis comme avant, mais je te promets que mes sentiments n'ont pas changés envers vous. Et pardonne-moi de t'avoir enlevé Ginny.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien pour Ginny, me répondit-il alors aussitôt. Cela devenait assez ...  
\- Il ne se passait plus rien, intervint-elle.  
\- Exactement, insista Harry ravit de l'intervention de son ex copine. Nous disions nous aimer mais c'était tout, il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus.  
\- Tu devrais aller le voir, me lança alors Ginny.  
Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte que tout le monde était réellement autour de moi. Je me ressaisis alors et essuyai les larmes ruisselantes sur mes joues.  
\- Voir qui ? Demandai-je.  
\- Celui que tu aimes, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Il ne me pardonnera pas, dis-je en pleurant de nouveau.  
\- C'est à toi de le pardonner Hermione ! S'exclama cependant Amaury. C'est lui qui te rend malheureuse.  
\- Il ne me rend pas malheureuse, le contredis-je. Sa présence me comble de bonheur ! Je n'ai besoin que de lui pour vivre. Enfin, j'ai aussi besoin de savoir que les autres personnes que j'aime sont heureuses et en sécurité, ajoutai-je. Je suis coincée. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez tous autant que vous êtes, mais mon premier choix était, est et sera toujours Tom. D'ailleurs, ce sera surement lui qui mettra fin à notre relation voyant que je m'interposerais à chaque fois qu'il lèvera sa baguette sur l'un d'entre vous. Sauf sur ...  
\- Sur Minerva ? Demanda Amaury en haussant le ton. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui si tu continues à en vouloir à ton ancienne meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait que ton bien, ta vengeance est aussi ridicule que celle de Tom.  
Je lançai un regard noir de quelques secondes à mon frère, mais au fond de moi, au très profond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison.  
\- Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait retourner dans le salon ? Demanda soudain Harry de vive voix. J'aimerais parler à Hermione en tête à tête.  
Tout le monde s'exécuta, même les jumeaux, après avoir insisté pour que Amaury les rejoigne.  
Je me retrouvai alors seule avec Harry à peine quelques secondes après.

\- Rejoins-le, Ginny a raison. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce que tu sembles éprouver pour ... pour lui, mais je pense arriver à comprendre.  
\- J'arriverais à le convaincre, déclarai-je alors. J'arriverais à le rendre bon, à le rendre comme avant. J'arriverais à faire en sorte qu'il redevienne celui que j'ai connu !  
\- Avant que tu ne partes Hermione, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tes années avec lui à Poudlard.  
Je le regardai étonné. Etait-ce pour mieux en tirer ses faiblesses ? Je me résonnai alors en me souvenant que Tom était immortel et que jamais Harry ne ferait quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Je vais faire mieux et plus rapide que ça, répondis-je alors. Je vais te montrer.  
Je sortis alors un long et épais filament de ma tête. Harry fit apparaître une fiole et je déposai le souvenir de presque une année à l'intérieur. Regarde ça pendant que je ne serais pas là, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je n'ai sélectionné que les moments clés avec Tom, Minerva, Clément ...  
\- Qui est Clément ?  
Je restai silencieuse, il verrait bien. Je m'approchai alors de Harry hésitante. Devais-je le prendre dans mes bras ? Ce fut lui qui en prit la décision en m'attirant brusquement contre lui avec affection.  
\- Fait un bisou à Ginny, dit lui que je suis allée voir Tom, dis lui que je reviendrais. Remercie ta mère et les jumeaux. Dis à mon frère qu'il peut rentrer d'où il vient si il le désire, je le rappellerais quand j'aurais finis la lourde tâche que j'ai à faire.  
Je m'écartai tristement de mon meilleur ami et tranplanai au manoir Malefoy.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Le suicide de Harry

**Chapitre 48 : Le suicide de Harry**

Je m'étais téléportée directement dans la chambre que Tom et moi partagions Tom et moi au manoir Malefoy. Etrangement, je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Je descendis les escaliers pour voir si seulement quelqu'un se trouvait dans le manoir, car je le trouvais affreusement silencieux. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse, Bellatrix était là. Elle m'attendait d'un air nerveux.  
\- Où est Tom ? Lui lançai-je en la tentant de la dépasser.  
Bellatrix m'attrapa le bras pour m'arrêter.  
\- Personne ne sait où il est et à qui la faute ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! S'exclama alors Narcissa qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement du couloir qui menait aux cuisines.  
\- Bellatrix me faire du mal ? Répétai-je en rigolant. Pousses-toi ! Crachai-je à la concernée.  
Elle ne m'écouta pas et sortit rapidement sa baguette, la pointant sur moi.  
\- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse, dis-je d'un ton moqueur. Je te bas les yeux fermés.  
\- Arrête Bellatrix, Hermione a eu un merveilleux geste pour Drago, insista une nouvelle fois Narcissa. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal.  
\- Parce que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être ? S'écria-t-elle en direction de sa soeur. Drago est mort à la place d'Hermione ! Il s'est jeté devant elle ! Aurais-tu loupé la scène ?  
\- Elle n'est pas responsable des actes de mon fils.  
\- Eh bien en tout cas, elle est responsable du départ du maître! Cracha-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.  
\- Le maître te punira si tu t'en prends à elle.  
Bellatrix sembla s'étrangler de rire.  
\- Mais il ne lui accorde plus la moindre importance à présent, sinon pourquoi serait-il partit, la laissant sans protection ?  
\- Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas mourir, la coupai-je. Et pour cette même raison, tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre.  
Bellatrix avait néanmoins touché quelque chose dans mon cœur. Tom, même quand il avait su que j'étais immortelle, m'avait laissé partir seule durant la bataille mais tout en conservant une surveillance à mon égard. Mais là il vraiment laissé seule, seule face à tous nos ennemis dans Poudlard. J'essayai de masquer mon trouble du mieux que je pu.  
\- Tu ne peux peut-être pas mourir, continua-t-elle, mais tu peux souffrir atrocement.  
\- Vas-y essaye, lança soudain Goyle senior que je n'avais pas vu arriver. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait avec le maître si elle n'était pas puissante ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui remporteras la bataille ? J'ai hâte d'assister au spectacle.  
Celui-ci fit apparaître un verre de whisky pur feux et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de l'entrée, comme si il regardait un bon film devant sa télé. Je ne me déconcentrai cependant pas pour autant et donnais de nouveau mon attention à Bellatrix.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine qui n'a toujours pas passé le stade de ses 18 ans ! Elle n'est rien comparée à une sorcière aussi expérimentée que moi !  
Elle me lança alors un premier sort que je contrai avec facilité.  
\- Pitoyable, ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer tout haut.  
Elle me lança un autre sort, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus puissant, mais je maîtrisai toujours la partie haut la main. Cependant je ne devais pas perdre en tête la raison de ma venue. Cette idiote me faisait perdre un temps incroyable, il aurait été plus simple d'en finir immédiatement, mais mon regard se porta sur Narcissa qui venait de prendre ma défense. Elle venait de perdre un fils, ne s'effondrerait-elle pas de chagrin en perdant en plus une soeur ? Je me concentrai pour tenter de percer la défense de son cerveau. Elle dû le sentir car elle me dévisagea étonnée, mais s'ouvrit ensuite d'elle même.  
"Je ne la tuerais pas, si la douleur est trop dure", prononçai-je alors silencieusement.  
\- Ca fait déjà bien longtemps que je ne la considère plus comme ma sœur, me répondit-elle alors à haute voix.  
Bellatrix se retourna avec une vivacité surprenante vers Narcissa.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
Narcissa ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot et appuya sa décision du regard.  
\- Bellatrix, lui lançai-je alors. J'aimerais que tu me regardes dans les yeux au moment de mourir.  
Cette dernière fit volte face vers moi.  
\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Lançai-je alors.  
\- PROTEGO !  
Son sort de protection avait été lancé pratiquement en même temps, mais je sentis que le sort que je lançais était le plus puissant de mon existence, j'avais l'impression que toute ma haine et ma tristesse était concentrée dans ma seule baguette. Malgré le sort de protection, mon sort finit par l'atteindre en pleine poitrine et elle vola sur quelques mètres avant de tomber mollement sur le sol.  
Je me tournai aussitôt vers Narcissa, elle me souriait presque.  
\- Si vous voyez Tom, dites-lui que je suis passée.  
\- Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit Goyle en se levant, visiblement rassasié du spectacle.  
\- Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas vu ? Insistai-je tout de même.  
\- Non, désolée, me répondit Narcissa.  
Où pouvait-il bien être ? Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. L'orphelinat ? Non, Tom détestait ce lieux, quel autre endroit aurait pu être cher à son coeur ? Aucuns. Je transplanai sur le chemin de traverse. Peut-être est-il là, caché sous une autre apparence comme il l'avait déjà fait, à l'exception que là il ne me cherchait visiblement pas. Je marchai alors dévisageant tout le monde, puis je n'y fis bientôt plus attention, il fallait me rendre à l'évidence je n'avais aucune idée d'où il était partit et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il refasse surface.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce qu'il m'était arrivée depuis que j'étais morte, depuis que Minerva m'avait trahit. Si elle avait su tenir sa langue face à ses professeurs, jamais je n'en aurais été là ! C'était à cause d'elle que j'étais morte, à cause d'elle que Tom était devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui ! Elle était celle qui méritait le plus de mourir. Mon esprit s'égara sur le château dans lequel je m'étais rendue pour récupérer la pierre philosophale. Existait-il toujours ou avait-il été détruit après ma mort ? Je voyais bien Tom l'anéantir, comme pour venger ma mort. Mais s'il existait toujours ? Qu'éprouverais-je en y retournant ?

J'avais presque aussitôt transplané sur ce lieu. Le château était bel et bien toujours là, mais il tombait en ruine. Depuis ma mort, on avait changé la pierre de place et personne n'avait plus jamais dû remettre les pieds à l'intérieur. Je passai la porte d'entrée et constatai qu'évidemment, plus aucune protection n'était en place. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient les dessus de lampes, les coins de mur, et le sol et les meubles étaient recouverts d'un épais tapis de poussière. J'ouvris une nouvelle porte et un frisson me parcouru le corps. J'étais morte dans ce petit château. J'avançai pas à pas jusqu'à la salle en question, celle où j'avais perdue la vie. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la fameuse porte, je marquai un court temps d'arrêt. C'était derrière cette porte que Tom m'avait enfermé afin de me protéger, c'était derrière cette porte que j'avais trouvé la pierre et que j'étais morte. Je finis pas pousser la porte et tout semblait exactement à la même place que dans mon souvenir, même le coffre en or qui avait renfermé la pierre. J'utilisai de nouveau la formule du feu daymon pour l'ouvrir et le cliquetis de l'ouverture se fit aussitôt entendre. J'eu un sursaut qui me fit lâcher le coffre lorsque je vis ce qu'il renfermait. Il s'agissait d'une baguette magique, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Ma vraie baguette magique, celle que j'avais eu durant ma première scolarité à Poudlard. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, je finis par l'attraper et je sentis presque aussitôt un vent de puissance s'emparer de moi, envahir tout mon corps. Cette baguette avait toujours été plus puissante, je m'en rendais compte à présent.  
\- Dumbledore est un véritable poète, cacher ta véritable baguette ici...  
Je me retournai surprise vers Tom qui était derrière la porte. Je n'avais même pas sentis sa présence... Je lâchai ma baguette de substitution, gardais celle qui avait été la mienne autrefois, fermement serrée dans ma main et allais me jeter dans les bras de Tom.  
\- Mon amour... murmurai-je en versant une seule et unique larme. Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Personne ne savait où t étais. Je t'interdis de partir comme ça ! On ne se quittera plus jamais, jamais, jamais.  
\- On devra pourtant s'éloigner et ce pour toujours, répondit-il d'une voix grave.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'exclamai-je.  
Je tentai de m'éloigner de lui, pour mieux lui faire face, mais Tom me garda fermement serrer contre lui, m'empêchant de bouger.  
\- Ton frère a raison, poursuivit-il. Je te rends malheureuse et cela ne changera pas car je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à laisser Potter en vie.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de ça ! Pas maintenant ! De toute façon il avait tord, nous trouverions une solution. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste profiter de nos retrouvailles sans penser à Harry.  
\- J'ai tué Bellatrix, balançai-je alors dans le but de changer de sujet.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Quand je suis revenue au manoir Malefoy dans l'espoir de te retrouver, elle s'était mise en tête que tu avais disparu à cause de moi. A défaut de pouvoir me tuer, elle voulait me torturer. Je sais que c'était ton meilleure mangemort, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle me rendait furieusement également ! Elle ma dit que tu m'avais abandonné à Poudlard parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas laissé seule pour ça. Et je me fiche que tu ais tué Bellatrix.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu parti si ce n'était pas à cause de moi ?  
\- Une nouvelle fois, parce que ton frère à raison. Je te rends malheureuse et notre vie ensemble n'est plus possible.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Jamais je ne vivrais loin de toi. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je dirais adieu à mes amis, à tout le monde et nous partirons loin tous les deux. Nous nous suffirons à nous même, nous n'auront besoin de rien d'autre. Nous vivrons ensemble, éloignés du monde magique.  
\- Eloigné de tout ? Répéta Tom. Tu penses vraiment que tu le supporteras ? J'en doute !  
J'allais répliquer que j'étais prête à tout pour lui, mais la porte de la pièce grinça et s'ouvrit sur Harry ;  
\- NON ! M'écriai-je horrifiée en tentant d'attraper la baguette que Tom avait levée.  
Il m'esquiva cependant avec facilité. Pourquoi Harry restait-il là ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il impassible face à son ennemi ?  
\- Va-t-en Harry ! Insistai-je paniquée.  
\- Non reste, intervint Tom d'une voix horriblement calme. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu nous trouver.  
\- J'ai regardé tes souvenirs Hermione, me lança Harry. Je comprends vraiment tout à présent. Toi et ... et celui que tu aimes. Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu de mauvaises intentions. Tout ça c'était pour ton frère et c'est mon grand père qui t'a tué. Il a pointé sa baguette sur toi sans essayer de comprendre. Je mérite peut-être de mourir finalement si ça peut t'aider à vivre enfin en paix avec celui que tu aimes. Tu mérites d'avoir la vie que tu as toujours voulu.  
\- HARRY NON ! M'écriai-je scandalisée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
Je tournai le regard vers Tom, qui semblait décontenancé par ce qu'Harry disait. Cependant, il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que... Oui ! Il la levait lentement vers Harry.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Le serment

**Chapitre 49 : Le serment**

\- Il est heureux de mourir pour toi, déclara Tom en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Dans quelques secondes, nous serons donc tous satisfaits.  
\- Tom je t'en supplie ! L'implorai-je la gorge nouée tout en conservant ma position protectrice devant Harry. C'est la faute de Minerva depuis le début ! Si elle n'avait rien dit, le grand-père d'Harry ne m'aurait pas tuée. Elle est l'unique fautive ! Allons la tuer ! Insistai-je en voyant que Tom m'écoutait attentivement. Tu pourras même la tuer toi-même si tu le souhaites, mais Harry n'y est pour rien ! C'est Minerva qui doit mourir !  
\- Ecarte-toi Hermione, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, me répondit cependant Tom d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment.  
Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier et malgré moi, de nombreuses larmes coulèrent bientôt le long de mes joues, se succédant les unes après les autres.  
\- Ne lui fais pas de mal Tom, je t'en supplie... Marmonnai-je toujours en pleurant.  
Ma vision était totalement troublée. Je n'avais été qu'une seule fois dans cette état de panique totale : lors de la mort de mon frère. Comment avais-je pu croire que je pourrais laisser Harry mourir pour l'amour que je portais à Tom ? Comment avais-je pu me croire si forte ?  
\- Je t'aime Tom, mais si tu...  
La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge lorsque je le vis abaisser sa baguette. Je reniflai d'une manière peut gracieuse et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait affreusement souffrir.  
\- Renonce à Mac Gonnagall alors, finit-il par dire par je ne sais quel effort surhumain.  
\- Quoi ? Balbutiai-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme.  
\- Je laisse vivre Potter si tu laisses vivre Mac Gonnagall.  
Je le regardai ébahit.  
\- Elle mérite de mourir ! Si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'elle ! Je ne supporte pas qu'elle vive ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Tom !  
\- C'est pourtant ce que tu me demandes à moi, me répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et mesurée.  
Etait-il possible qu'il ressente autant de haine à l'égard d'Harry ? Etait-il possible qui veuille sa mort autant que je voulais cette de Minerva ? Je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami pour constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Etait-ce là la solution ? Laisser Minerva vivre pour sauver Harry ? Etait-ce la solution à tous nos problèmes ? Une vie pour une autre ? Mais comment parviendrais-je à supporter que Minerva vive ? A supporter qu'elle ne paye pas pour tout le mal qu'elle avait causé ?  
\- Je ressens exactement la même chose, me signala Tom.  
Je n'eus même pas la force de lui reprocher d'avoir lu dans mes pensées. Au lieu de ça, je me tournai de nouveau vers Harry pour lui demander de sortir sa baguette. Ce dernier me regarde perplexe, mais consentit à exécuter ma demande.  
\- Ton bras, lançai-je à Tom d'une voix autoritaire.  
Ce dernier me regarda encore plus surpris qu'Harry ne l'avait fait, mais finit lui aussi, par attraper mon poignet que je lui tendais. Je fis de même avec son propre poignet.  
\- Nous allons faire le serment inviolable, expliquai-je à l'adresse de mon meilleur ami. Tu seras notre enchaîneur.  
Harry s'avança vers nous, d'un pas peu assuré. Je vis Tom lui adresser un regard noir et j'eu peur que ce soit une ruse de sa part, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa main resta fermement enroulée autour de mon poignet. Son étreinte était forte, il me faisait presque mal. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, de peur que Tom regrette ses intentions.  
\- Tom, déclarai-je alors d'une voix parfaitement audible, t'engages-tu à ne pas tuer Harry Potter, à ne pas t'en prendre à lui et ce, pour l'éternité ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il.  
Une flamme brillante jaillit de la baguette d'Harry et s'enroula autour de nos mains comme un fil de fer brûlant.  
\- Hermione, poursuivit Tom, t'engages-tu à ne pas tuer Minerva Mac Gonnagall, à ne pas t'en prendre à elle et ce, pour l'éternité ?  
\- Oui, répondis-je sans un horrible pincement au cœur.  
Une deuxième flamme étincelante fusa de la baguette et s'ajouta au premier fil autour de nos poignets. Ces fils rouges ne nous brûlaient pas, contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginée. Puis, ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.  
Tom et moi nous fixâmes intensément pendant de longues secondes et seul un FLOP, nous indiqua qu'Harry avait transplané. Nous ne détournâmes cependant pas notre regarde l'un de l'autre.  
C'était fait. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Harry et jamais je n'en ferais à Minerva. La perte que je ressentais était affreusement lourde, mais elle valait le coup. J'avais définitivement sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami.

Le silence continuait de régner entre Tom et moi. Je n'osais pas parler et j'imagine que Tom devait atrocement m'en vouloir. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui face le premier pas, je préférais qu'il me reproche de lui-même ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais tellement peur... peur qu'il m'en veuille à vie. Pire ! Qu'il m'en veuille pour l'éternité.

Il lâcha finalement mon poignet et s'approcha un peu plus près de moi. Son regard me fixait toujours intensément. Ce fut moi qui détournai les yeux en premier. Mon regard descendit jusqu'à son nez. La respiration de Tom semblait régulière. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur ses lèvres. J'avais envie de les toucher, de poser mes doigts dessus, où même mes propres lèvres. Comment pouvais-je avoir envie de l'embrasser dans un moment pareil ? J'essayai de chasser cette idée de ma tête, surtout qu'il devait être loin de partager cette même envie.  
Pourtant mon regard de se détacha pas de sa bouche et je sentais que malgré moi, mon corps s'approchait lentement de celui de Tom qui restait, lui, totalement immobile.  
Je m'arrêtai juste à temps. Avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent. Et là, il passa brusquement une main dans mon dos, l'autre sur ma nuque et m'attira violemment contre sa bouche pour m'embrasser.

Ce baiser était plus intense de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que nous partagions notre souffrance de laisser partir un ennemi, mais aussi notre joie d'avoir pu trouver un compromis nous permettant de pouvoir nous aimer sans rancune. Il me serra fort contre lui, tandis je m'accrochai fermement à son dos. Sans cesser de m'embrasser, il finit par passer ses mains sous mes fesses pour me porter et aller m'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche. Tout en nous déshabillant mutuellement, je ne cessais de me demander comment je pouvais avoir envie de lui à cet instant si important de notre vie, cet instant si riche en sacrifice. Pourtant, je n'étais visiblement pas la seule folle de la pièce.

Je fis lentement glisser ma main sur le torse de Tom. Peut après, il nous avait téléporté directement dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Je me serrais contre son torse chaud dans un soupire d'aise.  
\- Tout ira bien maintenant, murmurai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Si tu avec moi, oui, conclut-il.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Ils ne pardonneront jamais

**Chapitre 50 : Ils ne pardonneront jamais à Tom**

Je venais de passer la porte du 12 square Grimmaud. Mon arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu et tout le monde se précipita dans le couloir. J'avais visiblement interrompu une réunion de l'Ordre car pratiquement tous ses membres étaient là. J'aperçu Minerva, à l'arrière, mais la seule personne que je voulais voir à cet instant était Harry. Lorsque je posai enfin mon regard sur lui, un sourire étira mon visage.  
\- Hermione, dit-il heureux.  
\- Comment as-tu osé te mettre ainsi en danger ! M'exclamai-je cependant en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.  
\- Tout c'est bien passé non ? Rétorqua-t-il en arquant les sourcils amusés.  
Comme personne de réagit, j'en conclu que tous les membres étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé la veille.  
\- Il t'aurait tué, insistai-je. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? Je te savais courageux, mais suicidaire ? C'était de la folie !  
\- Calme-toi Hermione, dit Harry en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je savais que je ne risquais rien.  
\- Bah voyons !  
\- J'ai vu tes souvenirs, me rappela-t-il. Tu m'as laissé entrevoir ton passé avec lui.  
\- Comment ça tout ? Intervint Ginny en rougissant.  
\- Oh Ginny ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux eu ciel. Tu penses bien qu'elle n'a pas montré à Harry les moments intimes qu'elle a partagé avec le mage noir !  
\- Ron ! L'avertit Harry. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais moi je sais qui est Tom Jedusor désormais. Je l'expliquai justement à tout le monde avant que tu arrives, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. J'ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir et j'allais en venir aux souvenirs que j'avais vu.  
\- Ce n'est pas le problème Harry. Tu allais mourir comme un idiot !  
\- Il ne m'aurait jamais tué, affirma-t-il cependant.  
\- Tu ne le connais pas...  
\- Si. Grâce à toi, je le connais presque. Il ne m'aurait pas tué parce qu'il aurait eu trop peur de te perdre. Mais il ne savait pas comment régler le problème. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de me sacrifier. Je savais que tu ne lui aurais jamais pardonné de me faire du mal alors que je venais ainsi m'offrir à lui. Il le savait aussi et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas t'en prendre au professeur Mac Gonnagall. Il voulait juste que sa souffrance de ne pas être vengé soit égale à la tienne. Il voulait que vous soyez sur le même pied.  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'observer sans ciller. Ainsi Harry n'avait pas vraiment été près à mourir. Ce n'était qu'un plan. Plan qui avait marché à merveille, je devais bien l'admettre.  
\- Tu ne pouvais tout de même pas prévoir sa réaction à cent pour cent, dis-je tout de même. C'était extrêmement dangereux, même si je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.  
\- Et si nous arrêtions cette merveilleuse scène pour parler de ce qui est vraiment important ? Intervint Lupin.  
Tom n'allait plus rien tenter ! Il ne représentait plus le moindre danger alors qu'est-ce qui semblait si important ? Tout le monde me fixa avec attention. Tout le monde, sans exception.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je à Ginny qui tenait amoureusement la main de Blaise dans la sienne.  
\- Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons laisser gambader en pleine nature celui qui a causer a mort d'un nombre incalculable de sorciers innocents ? Me lança Minerva d'une voix acide.  
Je me retournai vers elle pour lui adresser un regard noir.  
\- J'ai fais le serment inviolable, mais ne me tente pas trop non plus ! Je pourrais préférer trahir le serment et mourir plutôt que de te laisser en vie ! Crachai-je avec humeur.  
Je lui en voulais atrocement, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je pardonnais à Tom pour tout ce qu'il avait parce que je l'aimais. Harry semblait être en mesure de comprendre, mais les autres ? Ils haïssaient toujours autant que je haïssais Minerva. Comment n'avais-je pas pu y songer avant ? Qu'allait devenir Tom ? Il ne me venait à l'esprit que deux radicales solutions : notre mort à tous les deux, car il était évidemment impensable que je vive sans lui, ou notre exclusion du monde des sorciers.  
\- Il a commit des crimes, insista Minerva.  
J'avais tellement envie de la voir souffrir, de voir la lumière s'éteindre au fond de ses yeux, mais cela n'arriverait malheureusement jamais. Je ressentis soudain un picotement à l'intérieur de ma tête. Un picotement intense. J'avais une idée ! Ce serait un miracle si cela marchait, évidemment, mais c'était une idée. Il fallait également que Tom accepte, ce qui n'allait pas être aisé, mais il fallait que j'essaie !  
\- Je comprends, finis-je par dire à l'adresse d'Harry. Je comprends que le monde magique s'attende à ce que Tom paie pour ses crimes. Je vais vous laisser terminer votre réunion. J'ai... J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté.  
\- Comme quoi ? Me demanda Ginny.  
\- Vous allez trouver ça bête...surtout dans la situation actuelle mais... mon cousin vient me rendre visite. Son avion va bientôt atterrir à Londres et je voudrais être là à son arrivée.  
Tout le monde me fixa d'un air abasourdis.  
\- Ton cousin ? Répéta Harry. Celui qui habite en France ?  
\- Bien que je n'ais aucun lien de sang avec lui, étant en réalité Hermione Gryffondor, il n'en reste pas moins mon cousin. Tu sais, il connait notre monde, je lui en avais parlé.  
\- Tu nous le présenteras j'espère ?  
\- Eh bien justement Harry, j'ai un petit service à te demander, dis-je d'une voix hésitante. Pourrais-tu l'héberger chez toi pendant son séjour ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander avec tout ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler en ce qui concerne Tom. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul alors que son voyage est prévu depuis plusieurs mois. J'essayerai de me libérer le plus possible bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera bien avec toi. Je lui ais tant parlé de vous qu'il vous connait déjà presque, même s'il est un très timide. Il a tendance à se mettre sur la défensive, mais je suis certaine que vous arriverez à le détendre et tout se passera bien.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problème, me répondit Harry d'une voix chaleureuse. Il peut venir dès ce soir.  
J'adressai un sourire reconnaissant à mon meilleur ami. La chance était pour l'instant avec moi. Alors que je réfléchissais à mon plan et à la tournure des futurs événements, des rires m'interpelèrent. J'aurais pu reconnaître l'un d'eux entre mille. Amaury ! Ce dernier se détacha du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de moi et vint à ma rencontre  
\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi vite ? Me lança-t-il amusé.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu viens avec moi ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire et je te présenterais mon cousin.  
\- On est partit alors ! S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste

Une heure était déjà passée depuis l'entrevue avec les membres de l'Ordre. J'étais retournée au manoir Malefoy en compagnie d'Amaury pour lui expliquer mon plan.  
\- Tom n'acceptera jamais, me signala mon frère.  
Je soupirai de contentement.  
\- Si tu savais comme c'est agréable d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom...  
Il me répondit par un sourire avant de poursuivre.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que Tom va se plier à ton pitoyable plan ?  
\- C'est la seule solution, répliquai-je vexée. Je ne veux pas le perdre ! J'ai déjà une mort sur la conscience !  
\- Quelle mort ? Répéta Amaury en arquant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne suis pas innocente dans l'épisode de ta mort, répondis-je. Tu n'avais que douze ans ! J'étais responsable de toi à Poudard, j'aurais dû te surveiller, j'aurais dû te protéger, j'aurais dû te sauver ! Si tu es mort c'est à cause de moi.  
Une larme s'échappa de mon œil.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Trancha Amaury. Tu n'y étais pour rien Hermione... Je n'aurais pas pu avoir une meilleure sœur que toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de mes actes, aussi idiots soient-ils. Tu devrais plutôt être fière de mes réussites. C'est de ça que tu devrais te sentir responsable.  
\- Quelles réussites ? Tu es mort parce que je n'ai pas été assez vigilante à ton égard.  
\- Et le quidditch ? Insista Amaury. Si tu ne m'avais pas appris à y jouer, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en première année ? C'est grâce à toi Hermione. Là on peut dire que tu y as joué un rôle. Mais m'as-tu un jour incité à la pratique de la magie noire ? M'as-tu un jour mis un de ces livres entre les mains ? Non, bien sûr que non Hermione. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
\- Je t'ai vu mourir... Tu es mort devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire.  
\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire Hermione, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Par contre, même dans mes derniers instants, tu as réussis à me rendre heureux. Il faut croire que tu es douée pour ça. D'abord moi, puis Drago...  
\- Je t'ai rendu heureux ? Répétai-je exagérément. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!  
\- Je t'ai vu juste avant de mourir. Cela n'a duré qu'une petite seconde bien sûr, mais je t'ai vu au loin. J'étais si content que tu sois là. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais été le seul témoin de ce que j'étais presque parvenu à faire. Je suis mort en pensant que tu allais être fière de moi, fière de ma puissance, murmura-t-il. Mais visiblement, tu ne l'as pas ressenti comme ça. Tu t'es sentie pitoyable alors que tu m'avais apporté toute la reconnaissance dont j'avais besoin. Tu penses que tu es arrivée trop tard, mais tu es en fait arrivé pile à temps pour voir ce dont j'étais capable. Je suis mort heureux Hermione. Bon, je t'avoue que j'aurais été encore plus heureux si j'avais réussis le clonage, mais bon...  
Amaury riant. Il riait au bon souvenir, alors que j'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer.  
\- Je t'aime Hermione et moi, je suis fière de toi. Je suis même très fière de toi depuis que tu as mis fin à la bataille de Poudlard. Je suis aussi fière de toi parce que tu es avec Tom Jedusor, celui que j'admirais le plus lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Tu as la vie que j'aurais rêvée d'avoir si j'avais été une fille, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.  
Je m'avançai vers lui, pour venir le serrer dans mes bras. Il était glacé... Mais après tout, il était mort... Nous restâmes ainsi pendant presque une minute entière et Amaury, finit par s'écarter de moi.  
\- Allez ! Va tenter de convaincre Tom que ton plan n'est pas totalement idiot ! Tu as une chance sur un million pour qu'il ne laisse aller jusqu'au bout de ton explication, dit-il en riant.  
Je lui fis une grimace et montai les escaliers menant à l'étage. Tom, était là, dans notre chambre, penché sur plusieurs parchemins.  
\- Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Voyant qu'il était de bonne humeur, j'en profitais pour tout de suite lui expliquer ce que j'attendais de lui. Cependant, la réaction qu'Amaury avait prédite ne se fit pas attendre.  
\- NON MAIS POUR QUI ME PRENDS-TU ! S'écria-t-il d'un air scandalisé. C'est tout simplement HORS DE QUESTION !


	51. Chapitre 51 : Le cousin d'Hermione

**Chapitre 51 : Le cousin d'Hermione**

\- Cela ne fonctionnera pas, ça va être une catastrophe, me lança Tom avec humeur.  
\- Un marché est un marché, répondis-je fermement, effrayée qu'il change d'avis.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un marché pour toi ? Me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un regard remplit de reproche. Notre mariage ne fait que parti d'un marché ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Mais si tu ne fais pas ce que tu m'as promis comment ferons-nous pour nous marier ? Qui inviterons-nous ? Quel sorcier acceptera de nous unir ? Tu n'y as donc pas songé ?  
Tom ne répondit rien, il savait que j'avais raison mais se refusait tout de même à l'avouer.  
Nous étions prêts à transplaner et je lui tendis une petite gourde. Tom l'attrapa et bu un gorgée.  
\- Essaye d'être agréable, lui conseillai-je.  
Il me lança un regard noir, avant de répondre.  
\- Ce sont mes ennemis. Je serais naturel, pas plus agréable que d'habitude, pas moins. C'est déjà un énorme effort venant de moi j'espère que tu en es consciente.  
\- Oui et je suis fière de toi Tom. Je t'aime, ajoutai-je en enlaçant son cou de mes bras pour l'embrasser.  
A peine nos lèvres se furent touchées qu'il m'écarta brusquement de lui.  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas embrasser un inconnu ! S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Plaisantait-il ? Même si il n'avait plus l'apparence de celui que j'aimais à cause du polynéctar qu'il venait de boire, il restait Tom.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ais l'impression d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que moi et que ça te plaise, insista-t-il.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais lui souris tout de même. Après tout, l'effort qu'il faisait pour moi était considérable, j'en avais bien conscience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous transplanâmes jusqu'à chez Harry. Une fois devant la porte je sonnai et ce fut ce dernier qui ouvrit presque aussitôt.  
\- Hermione, me salua-t-il de bonne humeur.  
\- Harry, répondis-je souriante. Je te présente mon cousin Louis. Il a notre âge.  
\- Très heureux de te rencontrer ! Je suis Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de ta cousine, expliqua-t-il à l'attention de Tom.  
\- Bonjour, répondit Tom d'une voix glaciale.  
J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre ouvre la porte, j'aurais préféré que Tom ne fasse pas directement face à son pire ennemi... Je ne pouvais donc pas lui en vouloir par la froideur de sa réponse, mais j'espérais de tout coeur que ce que j'étais en train de faire n'allais pas tourner au carnage.  
\- Il est un peu fatigué, dis-je à Harry pour excuser son attitude.  
\- Ca tombe bien alors, nous sommes tous exténués ici, à par Fred et George qui sont au sommet de leur forme, comme d'habitude. Mais venez entrez, insista-t-il en s'écartant du cadran de la porte pour nous laisser passer.  
Je fis signe à Tom d'avancer le premier.  
\- Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, je dois voir Tom ...  
\- Oui. Tu dois le voir, répéta Harry comme pour s'en persuader.  
\- Je repasse dès que possible, affirmai-je avant de m'éloigner.  
Le regard de Tom, même sous une autre apparence, semblait emprunt de souffrance. Je le laissais avec ses ennemis, mais c'était pour notre bien, pour son bien !

La porte fut à peine fermée, lorsqu'Amauray apparu à mes côtés  
\- Tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu veux donc voir tout ceux de cette maison mourir ? Tom a peut-être une autre apparence, mais il reste Tom, tu crois vraiment qu'il va résister à l'envie de tous les faire souffrir ?  
\- J'ai confiance en lui.  
\- Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait accepté ? Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire...  
\- Moi non plus, avouai-je. Quand je lui ais proposé de se faire passer mon cousin moldu, il m'a répondu que c'était hors de question. Mais j'ai insisté et il n'a accepté qu'à une condition.  
\- La quelle ? S'enquit Amaury avec intérêt. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que Tom peut vouloir à ce point pour accepter de céder à ton caprice.  
\- Ce n'est pas un caprice ! M'exclamai-je. C'est important. Je veux prouver à tout le monde que Tom peut être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Et lorsque tout le monde l'aimera, je leur avouerais tout.  
\- Si tout ce passe bien jusque là, lâcha Amaury en riant.  
Je lui lançai un regard noir. J'avais l'impression que tout ça l'amusait beaucoup et qu'il espérait presque un carnage de la part de Tom.  
\- Bon alors ? Insista-t-il. Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ?  
\- Si tout se passe bien, nous nous pourrons nous marier, répondis-je le coeur battant.  
\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas Amaury poursuivit.  
\- Tu n'as même pas encore 19 ans. Tu ne vas pas te marier aussi jeune. Et puis sérieusement, je suis certain que Tom se contrefiche du mariage, tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de personne à y porter la moindre importance ?  
Je soutenais le regard ahurit que mon frère me lançait.  
\- Non mais dis-moi que tu rigoles Hermione ! Tom ne peut pas tenir à ce point au mariage !  
\- Il faut croire que si.  
\- Et toi alors ?  
\- Tu me connais non ? Tu sais bien que depuis que je suis petite, mon plus grand rêve est de me marier. Cela n'a pas changé.  
\- Tu es si jeune, murmura-t-il.  
\- Je l'aime. Après deux vies je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai aimé dans ses meilleurs et ses pires moments. Jamais personne ne pourra le remplacer, donc pourquoi attendre ? Quand il m'a demandé en mariage ...  
\- Il t'a demandé en mariage ? Demanda Amaury. Du genre, il s'est mit à genoux ?  
\- Est-ce que tu le vois faire ça ? Lui demandai-je d'un regard entendu. Non ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.  
\- Je peux regarder ?  
\- Regarder quoi ?  
\- Dans tes souvenirs, insista Amaury en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Je soupirai mais m'exécutai. Je fis apparaître un récipient et à l'aide de ma baguette magique je sortis un filament de mémoire de ma tête pour le laisser tomber dans le grand bol. Mon frère plongea aussitôt sa tête dedans.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **\- Je t'en supplie Tom, l'implorais-je une énième fois. C'est la seule manière de pouvoir rester ensemble.  
\- D'accord, dit-il finalement.  
Je fus si surprise, que je ne réagis pas tout de suite.  
\- A une condition, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Je t'écoute, répondis-je méfiante.  
Tom n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la bouche mais attrapa ma main dans la sienne.  
\- Si tout se passe bien et que je réussis à merveille ton plan, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?  
J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds.  
\- Le mariage ? Tu t'intéresses au mariage ? Demandai-je.  
\- Bien entendu, répondit-il presque vexé. Alors ?  
\- Bien sur, répondis-je en souriant.**_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

\- Je ne savais pas Tom aussi romantique, fit remarquer Amaury en ressortant sa tête du récipient.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à réellement le connaitre ... Je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise en l'envoyant chez Harry. Même si ça met du temps, je suis certaine qu'ils ne le détesteront plus autant qu'avant.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis Hermione, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Est-ce que Tom avait des amis? Est-ce que Tom aimait avoir des amis ? Non. Il n'a jamais estimé en avoir besoin et ça n'a pas changé. Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien, j'en suis sur. Tom est un solitaire qui n'accepte étrangement que ta présence.  
\- Je te prouverais le contraire.  
\- Eh bien moi, à ta place, je retournais vite là-bas, avant qu'une catastrophe arrive.  
Je lui lançai un regard entendu et Amaury n'ajouta rien de plus.


	52. Chapitre 52 : Il y a une chance

**Chapitre 52 : Il y a une chance**

Après une longue discussion avec mon frère, j'avais finis par accepter qu'il serait peut-être mieux que je rejoigne Tom pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aux prises de ces inconnus qu'il haïssait plus que tout.  
Ce fut une nouvelle fois Harry qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il semblait de bonne humeur, rien d'horrible ne c'était donc encore passé.  
\- Tout va bien avec Louis ? Demandai-je en tentant de masquer mon anxiété.  
Harry me fit entrer avant de me répondre.  
\- Il est allé se coucher juste après son arrivé, m'expliqua-t-il amusé. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était aussi fatigué lorsque tu m'en as informé.  
Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma montre. Vingt heures. Tom exagérait vraiment ! Je l'avais laissé chez Harry il y avait à peine une heure.  
\- Je vais aller le réveiller, déclarai-je en empruntant les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur.  
Harry eu beau protester, je ne l'écoutai pas et avançai jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. J'eu beau frapper à la porte, il n'y eu aucune réponse.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir ! M'exclamai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir.  
Je m'étais attendu à vois Louis, c'est-à-dire un jeune garçon blond, dont Tom avait prit l'apparence. Mais au lieu de ça, je le vis sous sa véritable apparence. Je refermai aussitôt la porte derrière moi.  
\- Tu es malade ou quoi ? Lui lançai-je exaspéré. Ou suicidaire ?  
\- J'aimerais dormir, me répondit-il d'une voix tranchante.  
\- Reprend ta fausse apparence, chuchotai-je. Si quelqu'un rentre, ça va être la catastrophe ! Mais franchement Tom ! A quoi penses-tu !  
\- Il est hors de question que je reste soumis à l'apparence d'un moldu durant la nuit.  
\- Si ! Tu vas te plier à cette règle, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici et de prendre des risques. Tu m'as promis d'essayer, alors soit on s'en va, soit tu mets du tien !  
Tom plongea ses yeux dans les miens et j'eu un pas de recule, tout en le défiant du regard. Il ne prit pas en compte ma réaction et s'approcha jusqu'à moi, descendant sa bouche vers mon oreille.-  
\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il à voix basse.  
Je m'écartai brusquement de son contact.  
\- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, répondis-je d'une voix sèche. Reprend ton apparence de moldu et descendu me rejoindre en bas. Et dépêche-toi ! Ils vont bientôt servir le dîner.  
Tom laissa échapper un profond soupire, mais consentit à boire une gorgée de polynéctare. Alors que j'allais ressortir de la chambre, il m'attrapa le bras.  
\- J'espère que tu es consciente de tout ce que je fais pour toi Hermione, hein ? D'abord le serment inviolable, puis ça !  
\- J'en suis conscience Tom et je t'aime pour tout ça. Je crois en toi. Tout se passera bien et nous pourrons bientôt nous marier, ajoutai-je en lui accordant mon plus beau sourire.

Je descendis la première au rez-de-chaussée, mais bientôt Tom se joignit à nous. Harry avait demandé à son elfe de rajouter deux couverts et nous nous installâmes tous à table, Tom en face de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Tom prenne vraiment la parole, ou même qu'il parle tout court. C'était trop tôt, mais qu'il soit là ce soir était déjà un énorme pas en avant. Mon frère avait eu raison, Tom avait besoin de moi, de mon soutien, de ma présence.  
\- Tiens, Minerva n'est pas là ce soir, fis-je remarquer d'un air ravie.  
\- Si elle te manque, on peut lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de se joindre à nous, me répondit Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Je lui répondis pas une grimace avant d'aussitôt me tourner vers Tom pour voir si tout se passai bien de son côté. Pour le moment, il était parfaitement calme et se concentrait sur l'assiette vide face à lui. Finalement, voir Tom sous cette apparence était plus simple, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi. C'était donc beaucoup plus facile de m'habituer à la considérer comme mon cousin.  
\- Tu es donc le cousin d'Hermione, dit George en se tournant vers Tom. Tu es comme son frère j'espère ? Aussi drôle ? On a assez de rabat-joie autour de la table...  
Tom s tourna vers lui avec une lenteur presque impolie.  
\- Je suis un moldu, nous ne sommes donc pas vraiment de la même famille, répondit-il d'une voix un peu trop froide à mon goût.  
\- Excuse-le, intervins-je avec précipitation. Il est très fatigué et ça le rend de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Oh je vois, répliqua George déçu sans détourner ses yeux de Tom. Tu t'entendras surement très bien avec Ron alors.  
La table entière explosa de rire, à l'exception du concerné et de Tom.  
\- Ron est aussi quelqu'un de très susceptible, ajouta Fred.  
\- Surtout lorsqu'il a apprit que Hermione sortait avec quelqu'un et qu'il les a surpris dans une chambre, poursuivit George amusé. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Oh je vous en prie ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Un silence étrange s'insinua à table. Peut-être que tout le monde se rendait à présent compte que le fameux garçon, inconnu à l'époque, avait en fait été le dangereux Tom Jedusor.  
\- Il va falloir qu'on parle de Voldemort Hermione, me lança Lupin d'une voix mesurée. Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet qui...  
\- Pas maintenant, le coupai-je. Pour l'instant, je suis entourée des personnes que je l'aime le plus, donc j'aimerais en profiter.  
\- Hermione...  
\- Si Hermione ne veut pas en parler pour l'instant, nous n'en parlons pas, intervint Molly. Nous avons tout de même quelques jours devant nous.  
\- Mais maman ! S'exclama Ron. C'est de Voldemort dont on parle ! Le mage noir qui veut tuer Harry depuis toujours ! On sait tous qu'il doit mourir, c'est la seule solution !  
Je sentis Tom se crisper et je levai le regard vers lui. J'avais l'impression que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient alors qu'ils resserraient les poings sur la table. On aurait dit qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.  
\- Arrête Ron, tu es juste jaloux, lui fit remarquer Ginny.  
\- Jaloux ? Répéta Tom avec mécontentement.  
Par Merlin, mais ne pouvait-il pas se comporter comme un cousin normal ! Ne pouvait-il pas jouer le jeu plus de dix minutes ?!  
\- Encore un point en commun avec Ron ! S'exclama Fred d'un air ravie.  
\- C'est juste que je suis protecteur, répondit Tom avec un calme impressionnant. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour elle.  
Je lui adressai un regard encourageant. Il se rattrapait très bien.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être songer à Voldemort, lui fit remarquer Ron. C'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ils sont ensemble. Enfin, je suppose qu'Hermione t'a déjà parlé de lui non ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'il est au courant, intervins-je. Il connait tout sur le monde magique et les personnes qui sont chères à mon cœur. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à notre monde.  
\- Et tu approuves ? Insista Ron qui ne semblait pas en démordre.  
\- Si Hermione l'aime, alors oui, j'approuve. Elle le connait et je pense que ma cousine est assez intelligence pour faire ses propres choix.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Harry.  
Tom se tourna lentement vers mon meilleur ami, avec une incrédulité totale.  
\- Je sais que cela peut paraitre surprenant, poursuivit Harry en souriant. C'est juste que j'essaye de me mettre à la place de celui qu'elle aime. Si tout le monde faisait ça il y aurait moins de problème. Je sais que dans le fond il n'a pas que des mauvaises intentions.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! S'exclama Tom.  
\- Tout ce qu'il fait est plus ou moins tourné vers Hermione, tout ce qu'il croyait bien faire était pour Hermione. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut lui pardonner tous ses crimes, mais je peux parvenir à le comprendre.  
\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! S'exclama Ron. Tu as peur en fait et ne rien faire te semble la meilleure solution pour tes petites fesses n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ron ! S'écria Molly.  
Je n'écoutais plus et concentrai toute mon attention sur Tom. Il semblait perdu et je le comprenais. Comment haïr quelqu'un qui nous pardonnait presque ?  
\- Sinon tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Lui demanda Harry coupant court à la dispute entre Ron et sa mère.  
\- Rien. Je suis un moldu qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire, répondit Tom en continuant de fixer son assiette.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer ! Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, mais il était censé en être un et il était très mauvais dans le rôle.  
\- Je connais la vie des moldus, je connais tout sur tout, répondit Harry. Après tout, j'ai vécu 11 ans sans savoir que j'étais un sorcier.  
Tom pour la première fois du repas leva les yeux et c'était pour regarder Harry.  
\- Tu n'as pas grandi avec des sorciers ? Demanda-t-il.  
Un pas de géant était fait et j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser de bonheur. Tom posait une question, Tom s'intéressait à Harry, Tom parlait !  
\- Non, quand mes parents sont morts j'avais un an et j'ai été envoyé dans la famille de ma tante qui est une moldue. J'ai été élevé comme eux sans savoir qui j'étais. On ne peut pas dire que j'avais de bonnes relations avec eux, ils me détestaient pour la simple raison que j'étais un sorcier. Ils ne m'ont donc jamais rien dit jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor prenne les choses en mains pour mon entrée à Poudlard.  
\- Hermione m'a raconté qu'un enfant sorcier fait de la magie. Tu ne t'ais jamais posé des questions ? Demanda Tom.  
\- Si, je savais qu'il se passait des choses inexplicables, étranges, voir extraordinaires, je pensais presque être fou, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucun ami.  
Tom détourna le regard pour le replonger dans son assiette. Je savais à quoi il pensait, il se reconnaissait malgré lui en Harry. Il n'avait pas connu ses parents, n'avait appris qu'il était un sorcier qu'à l'aube de sa rentrée scolaire, n'avait eu aucuns amis et ceux avec qui il avait vécu ne lui avaient jamais vraiment accordé d'intérêt. Finalement leur jeunesse n'avait pas été si différente.

\- Tu vois, soufflai-je à Tom ayant vérifié préalablement que personne ne nous m'écoutait, vous n'êtes pas si différent l'un de l'autre, vous avez souffert tous les deux de votre enfance, vous êtes très similaires. Vous pourriez même bien vous entendre.  
\- Jamais, me répondit cependant Tom d'une voix sifflante.  
Il avait beau réagir comme ça face à moi, je savais que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Et ce changement se transforma en un merveilleux espoir au fond de mon cœur. Il y avait une chance ! Une chance pour que mon plan marche.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Il n'est plus le maître

**Chapitre 53 : Il n'est plus le maître**

Finalement, j'étais partie agacée de chez Harry à cause de l'attitude que Tom avait eu. Après ce brève échange avec Harry au début du repas, il n'avait plus relevé la tête de son assiette et n'avait plus dit un seul mot. J'étais d'ailleurs très satisfaite de l'avoir quitté au beau milieu de la nuit, lui faisant croire que je resterais avec lui jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je savais que sa première idée en constatant mon absence aurait été de transplaner, mas je savais également qu'il serait finalement resté parce qu'il m'aimait. Du moins je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

Quand je me décidai enfin à retourner chez Harry le lendemain, il était midi. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Harry qui m'ouvrit la porte, mais son elfe.  
\- Bonjour Mlle Gryffondor.  
Kreatur avait littéralement changé de comportement envers moi depuis qu'il me savait une sang pure. Certes nos relations s'étaient déjà améliorées avec l'histoire de l'hocruxe, mais là, c'était tout simplement ahurissant.  
\- Je viens voir Harry et les autres, finis-je pas répondre.  
\- Je suis désolé mais ils ne sont pas là.  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je en forçant l'entrée pour me précipiter jusqu'au salon, puis, jusqu'à la salle à manger.  
Que c'était-il passé ? La situation avait-elle dégénéré ?  
\- Ils ne sont pas là, répéta l'elfe d'une voix calme. Mais si vous voulez rester, je me ferais une joie de vous préparer un merveilleux repas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- Où sont-ils ? Insistai-je cependant.  
\- Chez les Weasley.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et sortis aussitôt dans la maison pour transplaner à l'extérieur.

Une fois arrivée, je me ruai à l'intérieur de la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas le moindre son... jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la cuisine. Molly était occupée à faire à manger.  
\- Mme Weasley ! M'exclamai-je à bout de souffre.  
\- Hermione., répondit-elle souriante en se tournant vers moi. Eh bien que t'arrive-t-il ? Ajouta-t-elle étonnée par mon état de panique apparent.  
\- Où sont les garçons ?  
\- Tu n'as pas reçu le hibou c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Harry te l'a envoyé ce matin pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, mais visiblement, tu t'es fais du souci... Ils voulaient profiter du beau temps pour faire un match de quidditch.  
\- En effet, je n'ai reçu la moindre lettre, dis-je tout de même soulagée.  
\- Je ne cesse de répéter à Arthur que notre hibou est trop vieux mais il ne veut rien entendre... Donc si tu cherches ton cousin il est avec les autres, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire bienveillant.  
Je la remerciai et sortis aussitôt dehors.

Après avoir rapidement fait le tour de la maison, je vis des balais dans les airs. Ils semblaient jouer avec bonne humeur ce qui me soulageait. Tout se passait bien et Tom n'avait rien fait de stupide. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'étant un moldu, il était certainement resté au sol à regarder mes amis jouer. Alors que je m'avançai un peu plus, je constatai l'absence de Tom. Il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir transplané ! La voix de Ginny me fit soudain lever la tête.  
\- Ici Louis ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Je la regardai ahuri. Avait-elle dit « Louis » ? Le prénom de mon faux cousin ? Je dévisageais un à un chacun des joueurs. L'équipe rouge était composée de Ron, Harry, Luna et George. L'équipe noire quant à elle, comptait comme joueurs, Blaise, Ginny, Fred et ... Et Tom ! Il venait d'ailleurs de lancer le souaffle à Ginny qui l'attrapa avec facilité. Je baissai les yeux quelques instants, avant de les relever, comme si je m'attendais à voir disparaitre Tom, comme si je m'attendais à retrouver la raison. Mais non. Il était bel et bien là. Par quel miracle était-ce arrivé ? Tom était sensé être un moldu, mais surtout, il détestait le quidditch. Comment mes amis avaient-ils réussis à le convaincre de monter sur un ballais pour jouer avec eux. Tom ne devait même pas connaitre le mot « jouer ».  
\- Hermione est là ! S'exclama Ginny qui venait tout juste de marquer un point.  
Tous les visages se retournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement, et à peine quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous au sol.  
\- J'avais vu qu'Hermione était là, fit remarquer Ron à l'intention de sa sœur. C'est pour ça que tu as réussi à marquer, j'étais déconcentré.  
\- Mais quel mauvais joueur ! S'exclama Fred. Tu es juste nul comme gardien !  
\- De toute façon, vous avez une meilleure équipe, poursuivit Ron.  
\- Pardon ? Intervint Ginny. Je te rappelle que ton équipe est composée de trois joueurs de Poudlard ! De plus, nous avons Louis, qui est un moldu !  
\- Je ne savais pas que le quidditch pouvait être si conflictuel, déclarai-je amusée.  
Ils rirent tous avant de s'approcher de moi. Je voulu capter le regard de Tom, mais il était caché par mes amis.  
\- Tu ne nous avais pas dis que tu avais appris à jouer à ton cousin, signala Fred, il est super pour un moldu !  
J'aperçu enfin le visage de Tom qui s'étira en une grimace.  
\- Tu sais que tu peux avoir de graves ennuis si le ministère est mis au courant ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Fred d'un air moqueur.  
\- Oh ca va ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel amusée.  
\- Nous ne promettons de ne rien dire, si tu joues avec nous la prochaine fois, me lança George.  
\- Hors de question, répliquai-je.  
\- Oh allez Hermione, nous serons tous là pour te rattraper si jamais il y a un problème, me fit remarquer Harry. D'ailleurs, si tu as appris à Louis à voler, c'est que tu dois être plus doué que tu ne veux bien l'avouer. Je suis sûr que tu nous caches pleins de secret de ce genre, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.  
Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux. Par Merlin... S'ils savaient... S'ils savaient que j'étais en ce moment même en train de leur cacher la véritable identité de Louis...  
\- A TABLE ! Cria Molly Weasley par la fenêtre du salon  
Tous le monde se précipita en direction de la maison, tandis que je restai en retrait pour pouvoir parler discrètement à Tom. Lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, je lui adressai un regard remplit d'affection, d'amour et de gratitude.  
\- Suis-je à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air satisfait en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Tom pas ici, soufflai-je à voix basse en lançant des coups d'œil inquiets à mes amis devant nous.  
\- Ils ne nous voient pas et de toute façon, je ne fais que te prendre dans mes bras. Allez, on va manger ? Ajouta-t-il en me tirant pas le bras pour que j'accélère le pas.  
Je m'immobilisai cependant, pour le fixer avec suspicion.  
\- Tu es sincère ? Lui demandai-je sérieusement.  
Il me lança un regard interrogatif.  
\- Comment ont-ils réussis à te faire monter sur un ballais ? Comment se fait-il que tu ais joué avec eux ? Ne te méprends pas, ajoutai-je presque aussitôt, je suis la plus heureuse au monde, mais j'aimerais comprendre.  
\- C'est à cause de Ron Weasley.  
\- A cause ? Répétai-je.  
J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il semblait heureux. Je n'en fis cependant pas la remarque, pour ne pas le casser dans son élan... Mais tout de même ! Etait-il réellement heureux ou était-ce juste une apparence ?  
\- Ils ont parlé de jouer au quidditch dès le petit-déjeuner, mais il leur manquait un joueur pour faire des équipes équitables. Harry a alors proposé de m'apprendre à voler et Ron a affirmé que c'était peine perdue et que je n'y arriverais pas.  
\- Donc, tu as évidemment voulu lui prouver le contraire ?  
\- Exactement. Je leur ais dis que tu m'avais déjà appris à monter sur un ballais et ils ont juste eu à m'apprendre les règles. J'ai adoré remettre ce Weasley à sa place.  
Je lui lançai un sourire affectueux et me remit à marcher en direction de la maison.

\- Alors ? Il paraît que Louis a fait des merveilles cette après-midi ? Demanda Molly en le regardant avec tendresse.  
Elle agissait de la même manière qu'avec moi ou même Harry. Peut-être était déjà en train d'accepter Tom ? Au tout du moins, elle s'y vouait avec plaisir.  
\- Il a mit une raclée à Ron, répondit Fred.  
Tout le monde rit un bon coup excepté le concerné.  
\- Et dis-moi Blaise, tes parents sont d'accord pour que tu sois ici n'est-ce pas  
\- Oui, bien sûr Mme Weasley. Mais je rentre ce soir, je ne voudrais pas déranger.  
\- Tu ne déranges personnes ! S'exclama Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Blaise allait répliquer mais se ravisa lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi. C'est comme s'il avait tout à coup eu quelque chose de plus urgent à dire.  
\- Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas revu le maître depuis Poudlard et je me demandais si...  
Il s'arrêta et je vis Tom avoir un discret sourire victorieux au nom de « maître ». Je lui lançai un regard réprobateur avant de répondre à Blaise.  
\- Ce n'est plus ton maître. Il s'appelle Tom Jedusor.  
\- Je ne crois pas non ! S'exclama soudain Tom.  
Je fixai interdite, sous l'œil intrigué de toute la table.  
\- Tu veux peut-être que tout le monde, moi y compris, appellent celui que j'aime « maître » ? Lui lançai-je avec agacement.  
\- Pas toi, non... Tu es avec lui, mais les autres...  
\- Les autres ne sont plus sous ses ordres ! Crachai-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
Tout le monde suivait notre dispute avec grand intérêt.  
\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle Louis ! M'exclamai-je avec sévérité. Tu n'es même pas un sorcier ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
Moi qui pensais que tout s'améliorait, je m'étais lourdement trompée. Il n'avait pas changé et ne changerait jamais.  
\- Tu deviens désagréable, ajoutai-je en me levant. On s'en va.  
\- Voyons Hermione... Murmura Molly mal à l'aise. Je pense que ton cousin n'est pas vraiment au courant de tout... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.  
\- Il en sait suffisamment pour être du côté de Voldemort, intervint Ron.  
\- Ron enfin ! Louis est un moldu, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- On y va Louis, insistai-je d'un regard dur.  
Il sembla hésiter, vraiment hésiter, mais finalement, il se résigna à se lever. Peut-être avait-il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il avait gâché sa chance. Non, il avait gâché NOTRE chance, notre chance d'être heureux. Peut-être même qu'il s'en fichait totalement. Tout le monde nous salua d'un air mal à l'aise et nous sortîmes rapidement de la maison. Je tendis mon bras à Tom, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais l'escorter dans un transplanage. Toujours en silence, il attrapa mon bras. Nous arrivâmes juste sur la colline d'en face, sur laquelle on voyait la petite maison des Weasley.  
\- Je pensais vraiment que tu allais essayer, déclarai-je avec tristesse. J'y croyais vraiment Tom, surtout après t'avoir vu jouer au quidditch avec eux.  
\- Hermione...  
Le visage de Tom laissa échapper une grimace, tandis que ses cheveux s'obscurcissaient. Il reprenait sa véritable apparence. Avant qu'il n'ait pu redevenir totalement lui-même, je transplanai.  
J'avais juste besoin d'être seule pour faire mon deuil. Le deuil de la vie que je n'aurais jamais. J'aurais Tom près de moi, mais me suffirait-il ? Me suffirait-il pour l'éternité ? Car c'était dans ça que nous nous étions engagés : l'éternité.

Le repas touchait à sa fin chez les Weasley. Alors qu'Harry se levait de table pour rentrer chez lui au même titre que Blaise et Luna, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.  
\- Peut-être que c'est Hermione qui revient, suggéra Ginny en se ruant dans l'entrée pour aller ouvrir.  
Cependant, elle fut surprise de trouver Louis face à elle. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et entra après y avoir été invité.  
\- Je tenais à m'excuser, lança-t-il à toute l'assemblée encore réunie dans la salle à manger. Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas à le faire payer à tout le monde.  
Il marqua une pause et posa son regard sur Harry. Tom savait qu'il allait devoir un peu lui mentir, mais il était certain que la compassion du jeune garçon pouvait lui permettre de se faire pardonner aux yeux de tous.  
\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, continua-t-il alors. Mon père n'a jamais aimé ma mère et ne voulait pas même me connaître. Quand cette dernière est morte en me mettant au monde, j'ai vécu pendant un long moment dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce que ma marraine, que je ne connaissais pas encore à l'époque, vienne me chercher. Elle m'a installé chez elle et m'a traité comme si j'étais son propre fils. Si je suis de bonnes compagnies en ce moment, c'est parce qu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques semaines...  
\- Oh mon pauvre chéri ! S'exclama Molly Weasley en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Tom observa la main en question avec surprise. Jamais personne, jamais un adulte n'avait eu un tel geste à son égard auparavant.  
\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre, poursuivit Tom, Cela n'excuse pas mon comportement non plus, mais je voulais juste que vous sachiez que si je ne suis pas d'excellente compagnie en ce moment, cela s'améliorera avec le temps.  
\- Je comprends, déclara Harry. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nos vies puissent être si similaires. J'ai perdu mon parrain moi aussi il y a deux ans, c'était mon seul parent.  
\- Et nous acceptons évidemment tes excuses, ajouta Ginny en lui adressant un sourire.  
\- Pour ce Voldemort... Je suis désolé, déclara Tom. C'est juste que je sais qu'il rend ma cousine heureuse et je ne voudrais pas qu'on la sépare de lui si c'est pour lui retirer son bonheur.  
\- Moi je ne les séparerais pas, répondit Harry. Comme je l'ai dis hier soir durant le repas, je comprends le comportement de Voldemort, même si je n'approuve nullement ses choix. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur d'Hermione qu'elle soit avec ou sans lui. De toute façon, cela relève de sa décision.  
\- D'ailleurs personne ne l'a revu depuis le soir de la bataille, non ? Lança Ginny à Blaise.  
Celui-ci secoua la tête.  
\- Mais tu étais dans l'autre camp ? Demanda Tom souhaitant tester Blaise.  
\- Oui. A vrai dire, je suivais plutôt les convictions de mes parents, jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Mais je suis sûr qu'Hermione sait où est le maître.  
\- Ce n'est plus ton maître, lui rappela Ginny en lui prenant la main avec amour.  
Tom se retint de faire une grimace.  
\- Elle l'a vu hier, c'est tout ce que je sais, fit Tom.


	54. Chapitre 54 : Tom et Louis

**Chapitre 54 : Tom et Louis**

J'avais erré pendant une semaine entière dans tous les lieux qui m'étaient chers. Je m'étais rendue devant les grilles de Poudlard, qui m'étaient désormais fermées à tout jamais, j'étais passée devant la grande maison de mes parents, mes premiers parents, puis devant celle de mes adoptifs. J'avais ainsi fais tous les lieux qui me tenaient à coeur.  
A présent je devais retrouver Tom, c'était lui, c'était lui depuis le début. J'avais choisis l'immortalité et je ne pourrais donc jamais mourir. Quel lourd choix que nous avions pris trop à la légère... Mais tout ce qui était arrivé, était pour Tom. Il restait mon unique choix, même si désormais nous devrions rester et vivre cachés. Dans quelques siècles nous pourrions surement refaire surface, les sorciers auraient oublié nos visages et les amis que j'avais eus seraient déjà dans l'autre monde. Mon coeur se brisa à cet instant, je ne vieillirais pas avec eux, je resterais figée dans cette jeunesse.

J'avais finis par retourner au château. Tom y serait. Après tout, où d'autre aurait-il pu être ?  
Quand j'arrivai ce fut Narcissa qui m'accueillit en essayant de m'offrir son plus chaleureux sourire. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle éprouvait autant de compassion à mon égard jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne que Tom n'était pas là.  
\- Il est tout de même passé n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je après l'avoir rejointe dans le salon.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle.  
J'avais l'impression qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
\- Où est-il parti ? M'enquis-je.  
\- Il ne l'a pas dit.  
Elle posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule.  
\- Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais t'offrir la vie que tu voulais, qu'il lui fallait du temps, ajouta-t-elle devant mon silence.  
\- Il a dit quand il reviendrait ?  
Narcissa détourna les yeux tristes, en remuant la tête en signe de négation.  
\- C'est à cause de moi qu'il est devenu cet homme froid et méchant... C'est à cause de moi et de ma mort... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir envie de me voir après tout ce que je lui ai demandé de faire pour moi.  
\- Il reviendra, le maître vous aime.  
\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Ce n'est plus ton maître Narcissa.  
Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

Un long moi était passé sans que je n'ai la moindre nouvelle de Tom. Durant tout ce temps, j'étais restée au manoir Malefoy en compagnie de Narcissa essentiellement. Elle avait été d'un grand secours pour moi, elle avait été présente comme une mère l'aurait étée. Parfois, je me demandais même si ce n'était pas une manière de remplacer la lourde perte de son fils. J'avais l'impression qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de moi et de ma tristesse. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait comme moi, comme une femme ayant perdu sa raison de vivre. Elle son fils et moi Tom. Je n'avais pas non plus rappelé mon frère. Après tout, il appartenait au monde des morts. J'aurais imaginé aller mieux, au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, mais non. La douleur de la perte de Tom n'avait pas faiblit. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il passe la grande porte du manoir d'un jour à l'autre, pourtant il était toujours affreusement absent. Par moment, je lui en voulais même. J'avais tout quitté pour lui, mais il refusait de refaire surface ! Ma seule consolation, mon seul espoir, était qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'il irait toujours bien. Mais ou était-il bond sang ! Que faisait-il ?  
\- Hermione, il faut que tu manges, murmura Narcissa en entrant dans ma chambre avec un plateau repas.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux pas mourir.  
\- Mange, insista-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.  
Voyant que je n'accordais pas la moindre attention au plat qu'elle me tendait, Narcissa le posa sur ma table de nuit.  
\- Tom a contacté Lucius, déclara-t-elle.  
Je me levai subitement de mon lit pour lui faire face. Pourquoi contacter Lucius plutôt que moi ? M'en voulait-il à ce point ?  
\- Que lui a-t-il dit ? Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Quand a-t-il contacté ton mari exactement ?  
\- Ce matin, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Lucius ne ma rien dit, mais tu devrais aller le voir pour lui poser tes questions. Il semblait... Il semblait angoissé.  
\- Angoissé ? M'étranglai-je presque.  
Que se passait-il donc ? Par Merlin !  
Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre pour rejoindre le bureau de Lucius. J'ouvris brusquement la porte sans frapper et retrouvais le maître de maison, face à la fenêtre de son bureau. Il semblait pensif.  
\- Ou est Tom ? Lui demandai-je.  
Narcissa entra à son tour et adressa un regard désolée à son mari.  
\- Il est en sécurité, me répondit-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver, lui lançai-je d'un ton que je voulais mesurer. Alors réponds à ma question !  
\- Le maître ne m'a pas permis de te dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Je suis avec Tom ! M'exclamai-je furieuse. Donne-moi la lettre que tu as reçue ! Ordonnai-je en tendant une main impérieuse dans sa direction.  
\- Elle s'est enflammée aussitôt que je l'avais lue. Le maître est ingénieux.  
\- Sort Narcissa, ordonnai-je en sortant ma baguette de ma robe de sorcière.  
Cette dernière m'adressa un regard suppliant.  
\- SORT ! Hurlai-je à bout de nerf.  
\- Hermione, je t'en prie...  
\- Mlle Gryffondor a du courrier, fit une petite voix apeurée.  
Nous nous retournâmes tous stupéfaits vers l'elfe de maison qui me tendait une lettre. Ne voyait-il donc pas que j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ce stupide courrier ?!  
\- Faite-le sortir, où je l'étrangle !  
Narcissa congédia aussitôt l'elfe en récupérant tout de même la lettre.  
\- Ca vient de Harry Potter, me signala-t-elle.  
Je lui arrachai la lettre agacée pour vérifier par moi-même. Elle venait bien de lui. Que voulait-il donc ? Après tout, il n'avait pas daigné prendre de mes nouvelles durant tout le mois qui venait de passer ! J'ouvris la lettre avec humeur pour la lire. Elle était courte, très courte et lorsque j'eu finis, je relevai les yeux vers Lucius, puis Narcissa.  
\- Je crois qu'il est fou... murmurai-je.  
\- Je peux ? Me demanda Narcissa en tendant une main vers moi.  
Je lui donnai la lettre et elle la lu à voix haute.

« Hermione,

Nous sommes tous ravies du chemin que tu as suivis et nous sommes très heureux de répondre par la positive à ton invitation.

Avec toute notre affection,

Harry, »

\- Vous avez organisé quelque chose ici ? Une soirée ?  
Lucius et Narcissa secouèrent la tête, dans un même mouvement.  
\- Non mais de quelle invitation parle-t-il ?! Comme si j'étais d'humeur à organiser quoi que ce soit !  
\- Peut-être devrais-tu lui demander directement, tenta Narcissa. Peut-être que c'est une erreur...  
Je levais les yeux au ciel agacée. Une erreur ! La lettre m'était bien adressée, il n'y avait donc aucune erreur possible.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je fis revenir l'elfe de maison pour qu'il me dise quel genre de hibou était venu apporter la lettre. Après sa courte description, il n'y avait pas de toute, il s'agissait du stupide hibou des Weasley. Harry était encore chez eux.  
Je transplanai alors presque aussitôt au terrier, mais au lieu de frapper à la porte, je fis le tour de la maison. A en entendre leurs cris, ils étaient de nouveaux tous à faire un match de quidditch. Lorsque je les vis en effet dans les airs, j'annonçai ma présence aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.  
\- JE SUIS LA !  
Ils redescendirent au sol les uns après les autres, mais le premier à m'atteindre fut Harry. Il me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, aussitôt suivit de Ginny.  
\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je serais ton témoin n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mon quoi ? Répétai-je en écarquillant les yeux.  
Ginny n'eu pas l'occasion de me répondre, puisque le reste des Weasley vint me saluer. Ron me sembla plus détendu que les précédentes fois, mais il restait tout de même un peu distant.  
\- Je crois que Ron aurait préféré que ce soit lui que tu épouses, me murmura Fred à l'oreille.  
\- Mais on est tous content de ton choix, ajouta George en me donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ? Demandai-je en les dévisageant comme s'ils étaient devenus fou.  
Une silhouette que je n'avais pas encore saluée, s'approcha de moi.  
\- Je leur ai dis Hermione. Je leur ais dit que nous allions nous marier.  
Tom sous l'apparence de Louis, venait de lâcher son ballais dans l'herbe et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire sincère.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je surprise.  
\- Il squatte depuis un mois, signala Blaise en riant.  
\- Comme toi, signala Ron avec humeur en jetant un œil réprobateur à sa sœur.  
Leurs chamailleries me passaient complètement au dessus de la tête, je me contentais de fixer Tom, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Je leur ais dit que tu avais finis pas comprendre que Voldemort n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour toi et que d'une certaine manière, nous nous aimions tous les deux depuis plusieurs années. Je leur ais dis que nous nous étions finalement avoués nous sentiments respectifs et que nous souhaitions nous marier. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir vendu la mèche hein ? Insista-t-il en bon comédien.  
J'attrapai aussitôt Tom par l'épaule et l'éloignait le plus possible de mon groupe d'amis.  
Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment à l'écart je m'arrêtais pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur le miennes. Cependant, je le repoussai vivement.  
\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'embrasser lorsque tu avais cette apparence ?  
\- J'ai changé d'avis.  
\- Il y a en effet beaucoup de choses qui ont changé, répliquai-je. J'attends des explications, je ne comprends rien !  
\- C'est pourtant simple Hermione, murmura-t-il en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes. Tom Jedusor ne sera jamais accepté par qui que ce soit dans le monde des sorciers. Par contre, Louis... Il n'est qu'un gentil moldu inoffensif. Nous allons pouvoir nous marier et vivre heureux Hermione. Personne ne saura jamais qui je suis réellement.  
\- Mais enfin Tom... Tu es complètement fou ! Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas finir par te reconnaître ? Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es Tom, et ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, il y a un mois, se reproduira. Tu auras de nouveau une réaction qu'ils jugeront étrange. Tu n'arriveras jamais à t'entendre avec eux, vous êtes trop différents. Mais ce n'est pas grave Tom, c'est toi que j'ai choisis et ce pour toute ma longue vie. J'ai été bête de te demander de te rapprocher d'eux, nous n'avons qu'à nous enfuir et tout ira bien.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione... Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher avec l'apparence que j'ai ! Nous allons pouvoir nous marier et vivre heureux aux yeux de tous. Tout sera parfait, surtout que je m'entends bien avec tout le monde. Il n'y a eu aucun dérapage depuis un mois !  
\- Comment ça depuis un moi ? Répétai-je ne comprenant pas.  
\- Tu te souviens d'où soir où on était là tous les deux et que tu m'as forcé à sortir de table ? J'y suis presque aussitôt retourné. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant un mois.  
\- Tu as vécu en moldu ? Demandai-je surprise. Comme si c'était possible !  
\- Et pourtant je l'ai fais Hermione. Je l'ai fais pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Nous serons heureux, je te le promets. Rien ne changera, mis à part mon apparence en public.

Je n'arrivais pas à emmagasiner tout ce qu'il me disait, je n'arrivais pas à le croire et pourtant il était là, avec mes amis et ce, depuis un long mois. Comment avait-il pu autant changer ? Comment pouvait-il réellement vouloir se faire passer pour un moldu le restant de sa vie ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te faire endurer ça Tom, c'est comme si tu renonçais à ta véritable identité.  
\- C'est le cas, mais je le fais parce que je t'aime. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est notre unique chance d'être ensemble et eux. Tu auras tout le monde avec toi Hermione, tu auras tes amis !  
\- Vous parlez de la date du mariage ? S'enquit Ginny en nous rejoignant. Je propose septembre.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de joie autour de moi. Même Tom semblait heureux.  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Ginny, intervint Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Et on n'a pas finit le partie !  
\- Je ne remonte pas sur mon ballais si Fred continue de tricher, fit remarquer Tom à ma grande surprise  
\- Je ne triche pas, répliqua le concerné.  
\- C'est moi qui reçois tous les cognards !  
\- Vous jouez avec des cognards ? M'exclamai-je effrayée.  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis un moldu moi, insista Tom sans se préoccuper de mon intervention.  
\- Un moldu qui est meilleur que Ron, fit remarquer George en riant à gorge déployée.  
\- Je vous entends, fit Ron avec humeur.  
Je voulus insister sur la dangerosité de l'utilisation des cognards, mais me retins. En réalité, j'étais même subjuguée par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Tom ne discutait pas seulement avec eux, il s'amusait, riait... Il se comportait comme un garçon normal entouré de ses amis. Et si tout devait finalement se finir comme ça ? Peut-être que c'était pas une mauvaise idée, peut-être même que c'était la seule qui me permette d'avoir véritablement tout ce que je voulais. Après tout, Tom n'aurait à conserver cette apparence qu'en public. En privé il redeviendrait le vrai Tom et au bout de quelques siècles, il pourrait recouvrir totalement son apparence.

\- Tu te mets dans mon équipe Hermione, m'ordonna Ginny. Tu es contre Louis, donc pas de favoritisme, je vous préviens, nous lança-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour.  
\- Je ne joue pas, répondis-je avec fermetée.  
\- Allez Hermione, insista Tom. Si un moldu peut jouer toi aussi !  
Il avait l'air de vraiment y tenir, comme si jouer était devenu l'une de ses occupations préférées... Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfance ou d'adolescence digne de ce nom.  
\- Bon d'accord, finis-je alors pas céder. Mais c'est vraiment pour faire plaisir à Louis. Et si je tombe, vous me donnez tous dix galions de dédommagement.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un signe de tête et j'enfourchais un ballais que me tendis Fred.


	55. Chapitre 55 : La chute

**Chapitre 55 : La chute**

J'avais bien entendu réussi à faire perdre mon équipe durant le match de quidditch, mais nous nous étions arrêtés avant que l'écart des points ne se creuse trop entre les deux équipes. Mme Weasley avait annoncé le diner. Nous nous étions installés à table avec bonne humeur, mais je continuai d'observer discrètement Tom. J'avais toujours du mal à croire ce qu'il état en train de se passer. Comment avait-il fait pour passer un mois entier avec eux, sans que rien ne dérape ? Comment le Tom que j'avais connu avait-il fait ? Tom n'avait jamais aimé avoir des amis alors faisait-il semblant depuis un moi ? Etait-il juste un très bon comédien dont le masque allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre ?  
\- Et avec Voldemort ? Demanda soudain Ginny me faisant avaler de travers. C'est...réglé ?  
\- Oui, répondit Tom à ma place.  
Je lui lançai un regard irrité. Je détestais quand il répondait à ma place.  
\- Louis nous a dit que ton absence d'un mois était du à lui. Que tu avais mis du temps pour tout régler, poursuivit Harry.  
\- En effet, répondis-je.  
\- Tu ne veux pas nous raconter ? Insista Ginny.  
\- Hermione vous en parlera lorsqu'elle le voudra, intervint Molly d'un ton sec.  
Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, avant de me tourner vers Blaise.  
\- Et toi toujours là ?  
\- Tu devrais savoir qu'il est très difficile de quitter ma famille lorsqu'on s'y est habitué, répondit Ginny à sa place. N'est-ce pas Louis ?  
\- Oh pas toute ta famille, répliqua ce dernier. Je me passerais de toi sans problème.  
Tout le monde rit, sauf moi, et Ginny se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Ce n'est pas que je ne trouvais pas sa réponse drôle, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître Tom. Cela me déstabilisait complètement.  
\- Hermione, je voulais te poser une question...  
Je me tournais vers Blaise qui marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
\- Comment vont les parents de... Comment vont Narcissa et Lucius ?  
\- Je crois qu'ils vont bien, répondis-je mal à l'aise. Enfin quels parents pourraient aller bien avec la mort de leurs fils... Ils survivent plutôt.  
\- Drago était quelqu'un de bon dans le fond, fit remarquer Ginny.  
\- Bah voyons ! S'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Drago était quelqu'un de bien, expliqua Blaise. C'était mon meilleur ami et malgré ses airs supérieurs et mesquins, il était très drôle. Il prenait soin des personnes qu'il aimait.  
\- Il a été très courageux de se mettre devant toi durant la bataille de Poudlard, m'adressa Tom.  
Je le fixai sans savoir comment réagir. Comment pouvait-il réellement penser ça, alors qu'il m'avait fait une scène incroyable au sujet de Drago ? Je ne comprenais pas... Je ne le reconnaissais pas.  
\- Au fait maman, Blaise veut s'acheter un nouveau ballais demain. On pensait emmener Louis, tu penses que c'est possible ? Enfin tu sais, comme c'est un moldu et tout... Enfin si tu as envie de venir bien sûr, ajouta Ginny en se tournant vers le concerné.  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai envie de venir ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Il y un échange de regard étrange et très bref, mais il ne m'échappa pas. Cet échange avait eu lieu entre Harry et Tom. C'était comme s'ils avaient essayé de réprimer un rire.  
\- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, finit par dire Molly. Après tout, les moldus ont tout à fait le droit de venir, les parents adoptifs d'Hermione l'ont bien fait.

Le resta du repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur et Tom ne fit aucun pas de travers. Après tout il avait eu un mois entier pour s'entraîner. Cependant, il semblait trop bien s'entendre avec eux et l'étrange regard qui avait glissé de Tom à Harry me perturbait toujours. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, dans le jardin des Wesley, je posai finalement la question à Harry.  
\- C'était quoi ce regard entre Louis et toi ? Tu sais quand Ginny a parlé de l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire.  
\- Quoi ? Insistai-je étonnée.  
\- Il est déjà venu plein de fois avec nous, me répondit Harry.  
\- On le cachait sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour que Mme Weasley ne le voit pas, ajouta Blaise.  
\- Un jour on a quand même faillit se faire choper, intervint Fred. La cape s'est envolée durant un transplanage. Louis l'avait mal tenue.  
\- Pas du tout ! Répliqua Tom vexé. C'est Harry qui a tiré dessus !  
\- Comme tu es mauvais ! S'exclama Ginny amusé.  
\- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Me demanda soudain Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ton regard s'est complètement décomposé.  
Tom jouait son rôle à la perfection, il n'était donc pas question que ce soit moi qui foute tout en l'air !  
\- C'est juste que je suis agréablement surprise de voir que vous vous entendiez si bien avec Louis.  
\- Oh bah je te remercie Hermione ! S'exclama Tom. On dirait que je suis un cauchemar à vivre.  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, me défendis-je. C'est juste que vous n'aviez pas pris un très bon départ.  
\- Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, fit remarquer Harry en me fixant avec insistance. Louis est quelqu'un de très agréable et drôle.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, tout en me forçant à sourire. A présent, je me sentais honteuse, terriblement honteuse de mentir à Harry. Je n'osais imagine sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre que je lui avais mentis sur l'identité de son pire ennemie, sur l'identité de celui qui avait tué ses parents... Par Merlin ! S'il savait le mauvais coup que j'étais en train de lui faire... Je détournai les yeux de son regard pénétrant pour fixer l'herbe sur laquelle nous nous étions tous assis.

Petit à petit, le groupe d'amis que nous formions se sépara. Blaise et Ginny rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour discuter, Harry et Ron se lancèrent dans une partie d'échec dans la cuisine et les jumeaux montèrent dans leur chambre pour avancer dans la fabrication de leurs produits de farces et attrapes. Je me retrouvai ainsi seule avec Tom.  
\- J'aimerais comprendre Tom. J'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce que tu as en tête.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il se rapprocha cependant de moi et m'entoura les épaules de son bras.  
\- Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec eux ? Enfin je veux dire... Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer la comédie lorsque nous sommes seuls. Tu peux me dire la vérité.  
\- Tu crois que je joue la comédie ? Répéta-t-il visiblement vexé. Est-ce si dur pour toi d'accepter que je change ? Que je devienne la personne bien que tu espérais ? A croire que ce n'est finalement pas ce que tu voulais !  
\- Arrête Tom ! Tu sais bien que tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureuse mais tu as tellement changé en un mois. Tu renonces à ton identité, tu renonces à ton statut de sorcier alors que tu détestes les moldus.  
\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Hermione. Tout ce qui m'importe réellement c'est ta présence. La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est toi, mais si je peux avoir plus, je le prends. Tes amis sont ce plus.  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis Tom.  
\- Il y a un début à tout. Je t'avoue qu'au début c'était loin d'être facile, mais j'ai finis par y arriver. Certes je n'aurais jamais la même conception que toi de l'amitié, je ne m'attacherais jamais autant que toi à des amis, mais la relation que j'ai avec eux me convient.  
\- Mais ton apparence... Tu la détestes ! Tu te refusais même à ce que je te prenne la main lorsque tu n'étais pas totalement toi-même.  
\- Arrête de te prendre la tête Hermione. Je veux juste ton bonheur et puis lorsque nous serons seuls chez nous, je redeviendrais le vrai Tom. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.  
\- Tu me forces à leur mentir à tous !  
Tom me lâcha brusquement et se leva agacé.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu as tout ce que tu veux et tout ce que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir ! Jamais tes amis ne s'entendront bien avec Tom Jedusor, jamais le monde des sorciers ne m'acceptera, c'est la seule solution ! La seule solution pour que tu puisses garder tes amis près de toi.  
Je baissais honteusement les yeux eu ciel. Il avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux, et la situation actuelle relevait presque du miracle.  
\- D'accord, répondis-je alors finalement. Nous avons le droit d'être heureux. Merci Tom. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu fais pour moi.  
Tom m'adressa un sourire et vint me serrer contre lui, avec amour.  
\- Excusez-moi les amoureux... Mais nous avons un match de quidditch à faire, déclara Ginny à la tête du reste de notre groupe d'amis.  
Je vis qu'ils tenaient déjà tous fermement leur ballais dans leurs mains.  
\- Oh non... soupirai-je. Pas encore !  
\- Si, affirma Ginny. Et tu joues également.  
Harry lança un ballais à Tom et Ginny m'en donna un autre.  
\- J'ai déjà joué avec vous avant le repas, c'est bon maintenant.  
\- Et tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu ne risquais rien, termina Fred. Donc tu remontes sur ton ballais.  
Je m'exécutai avec peu d'entrain et m'élevai dans les airs pour rejoindre cette fois-ci l'équipe d'Harry. Ce dernier voulait prouver que son équipe gagnerait encore, même si j'étais avec eux. Super ! Ils me trouvaient donc plus nul que Tom qui avait pourtant toujours détesté le quidditch. Harry décida de se mettre au poste de gardien pour le début du jeu et étant moi-même en défense, je pus discuter avec lui pendant que l'action se déroulait de l'autre côté du terrain.  
\- Louis est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, me lança-t-il sans perdre sa concentration et le souaffle des yeux. Je suis sûr que tout le monde à un bond fond même si on n'y croit pas au départ.  
Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Harry m'avait déjà dit plusieurs qu'il aimait bien lui et c'était super, mais qu'avait-il à insister à ce point ?  
\- Tu ne l'aimes pas en fait c'est ça ? Et tu essayes de te persuader du contraire ?  
\- Mais bien sûr que si je l'apprécie ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait près à tant de sacrifices pour toi.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, répliquai-je d'une voix rêveuse.  
Harry sourit et je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils.  
\- Mais de quels sacrifices parles-tu au juste ? Demandai-je en me souvenant qu'Harry parlait de Louis et non de Tom.  
\- Eh bien tu sais, accepter d'être parmi nous, parmi des sorciers... Tom doit vraiment t'aimer pour avoir changer à ce point. C'est une belle preuve d'amour.  
\- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle. J'ai moi-même dû mal à...  
Je stoppai nette la fin de ma phrase et fixai Harry avec gravité. Il l'avait appelé « Tom ». Et pire encore, j'avais répondu sans broncher ! Etait-ce un piège de sa part ?  
\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas compris ? Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Que je ne l'avais pas reconnu ? J'ai tout de suite qui il était le premier jour où tu nous l'as amené, ajouta-t-il avec douceur.  
Je n'en revenais pas, Harry avait su depuis le début !  
\- Hermione ! ATTENTION ! Hurla soudain Ginny de l'autre bout du terrain.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je reçus le souaffle en pleine figure. La vitesse du ballon et sa force, me firent tanguer et je me sentis glisser de mon ballais. J'émis un cri effrayée alors que je chutai en direction du sol, mais bien vite des bras me rattrapèrent pour me déposer délicatement sur l'herbe fraiche.

\- Ca va Hermione ? S'enquit Tom inquiet. Plus de peur que de mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mais comment il a fait ? S'exclama Ron hystérique en arrivant au sol en même temps que les autres.  
\- J'ai vu aussi, lâcha Fred d'une voix grave, n'osant pas s'approcher de Tom et moi.  
Ils semblaient tous effrayés. Effrayés par quelque chose que j'avais visiblement loupé.  
\- Les moldus ne savent pas voler sans ballais, au même titre que les sorciers, fit remarquer Ron.  
\- Quoi ? Articulai-je difficilement.  
\- Ton cousin sait voler sans ballais ! Insista-t-il.  
\- Hermione, intervint Ginny. Nous avons vu Louis lâcher son ballais et voler jusqu'à toi pour te rattraper. Il volait sans rien !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! M'exclamai-je sans comprendre.  
\- On connait tous l'unique personne capable de faire ça, lança Blaise apeuré.  
\- Voldemort, finit par dire Harry sans la moindre crainte dans la voix.  
Tom me relâcha aussitôt et me cacha derrière lui, comme pour me protéger, tandis qu'il faisait face à mes amis.  
\- Tout le monde se calme, ordonna Harry.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas Louis ! S'exclama Ron en pointant une main tremblante en direction de Tom. C'est-tu-sais-qui !  
\- On va tous s'asseoir et vous allez m'écouter, continua Harry d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, mais personne ne bougea pour autant. Mes amis nous fixait, Tom et moi, avec une peur sans nom.


	56. Chapitre 56 : La prophétie : l'arme ulti

**Chapitre 56 : La prophétie : l'arme ultime**

Tom avait conservé sa posture protectrice devant moi tandis qu'Harry tentait de sortir les autres de leur torpeur.  
\- Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plait, insista-t-il agacé. Cessez de vous conduire comme des idiots. S'il nous voulait du mal, il aurait largement eut le temps de le faire en un mois !  
Tout le monde sembla reprendre quelque peu son calme pour écouter. Il était vrai que l'argument d'Harry était incontestable, mais de la à être convainquant... Je sortis néanmoins discrètement ma baguette où cas où cela tournerait mal, je ne me permettrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tom.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? Lança soudain Ron. Tu-sais-qui a essayé de te tuer depuis ta naissance !  
\- Tout le monde peut changer, tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.  
\- Il a eut plein de secondes chances !  
\- Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais tais-toi s'il te plait, insista Harry.  
Il se tourna vers les autres pour reprendre.  
\- Le jour où Hermione est venue avec lui, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était Tom Jedusor. Mais n'a-t-il pas eu un comportement irréprochable tout le temps où il est resté avec nous ?  
\- Je ne te comprends pas ! Cracha Ron.  
\- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir les souvenirs d'Hermione, et si tu es d'accord, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, j'aimerais que tout le monde les vois. Ce sera la seule manière pour eux de vraiment comprendre.  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Je sentis cependant Tom se raidir. Le fait d'être mis à nu devant tant de monde ne lui plaisait absolument pas.  
\- C'est pour nous que je fais ça, lui chuchotais-je alors en lui attrapant la main.  
Geste qui n'échappa à personne.  
\- Allons dans la chambre de Ron, proposa Harry. J'ai amené une pensine transportable.

Tom et moi étions complètement seuls, même si nous étions nombreux dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous la tête plongée dans mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs. Même Harry avait voulu regarder de nouveau.

\- Ils n'accepteront jamais...grogna Tom. Tout cela n'a servit à rien, nous devrions nous enfuir maintenant !  
\- Pas question, nous avons encore une chance. Si nous en sommes là c'est à cause de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter de ton ballais ?  
\- Tu préférais sans doute que je te laisse t'écraser au sol ? Me lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fixer le visage de Tom qui reprenait peut à peut son vrai visage. Il dû le sentir car il porta aussi la main à sa poche pour attraper la fiole de polynéctare.  
\- Je ne crois pas que tu en ais encore besoin, lui signalai-je.  
Il me regarda profondément et remis finalement la fiole à la sa place. Il était très étrange de voir un visage se modifier de cette manière. Après quelques secondes Tom était redevenu lui-même et peu après, tous ressortirent la tête de la pensine. Ils semblaient secoués, ailleurs, comme si ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment ressorti de mes souvenirs. Voir Tom sous sa réelle apparence ne les choqua même pas, après tout ils venaient de le voir comme tel dans mes souvenirs.  
\- Vous avez ma bénédiction, lâcha soudain Ginny. Vous l'avez vraiment. Vous vous aimez d'une manière si forte, si rare que je ne peux qu'approuver votre relation, et puis après tout, n'ais-je pas moi aussi choisis quelqu'un appartenant à l'autre camp ?  
Je répondis à Ginny par un sourire, mais attendis avec impatience le verdict des autres. Celui que je craignais le plus était évidement celui de Ron car je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.  
\- Nous acceptons nous aussi, déclarèrent Fred et George ensemble à mon plus grand étonnement.  
Je m'attendais à devoir me justifier encore un peu, mais ils ne semblaient pas en avoir besoin.  
\- C'est vrai ? Demandais-je en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire soulagé.  
\- Evidemment Hermione, me répondit Fred. Et ton copain ...  
\- Vous pouvez m'appelez Tom, tous autant que vous êtes.  
Je lançai un regard surpris mais heureux à l'être que j'aimais.  
\- Et Tom nous a prouvé pendant plus d'un mois qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre, continua-t-il. Harry a raison, tout le monde peut changer, même si cela peut prendre du temps.  
Ginny, Fred et George étaient de mon côté. Il me restait l'avis de Blaise et Ron.  
\- J'accepte moi aussi bien entendu, ajouta Blaise avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix. Même si j'aurais toujours du mal à ne plus le considérer comme mon maitre.  
\- Je ne suis plus ton maitre, déclara alors Tom. Même si c'est rabaissant pour moi, c'est un fait. Me comporter tel que je l'étais avec vous, sous un autre visage était plus simple, mais je m'y ferais. Les efforts que je faisais au début n'existaient plus à la fin et...  
\- Tu as découvert une nouvelle manière de vivre, terminais-je à sa place.  
Je me tournai alors vers Harry.  
\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.  
Tous se retournèrent bientôt vers Ron, qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot.  
\- Pense à Hermione, lui souffla Ginny. Si tu l'apprécie autant que tu te plais à le dire, prouve-le-lui.  
\- J'accepte, mais je ne serais jamais ami avec lui, finit-il par dire.  
\- Je n'en n'attends pas autant de toute façon, répondis-je. Votre simple tolérance me suffit amplement.  
Un silence s'installa peut à peut entre nous tous. Tom me serrait contre lui tandis que les autres se regardaient tour à tour.  
\- Et le mariage ? Intervint Ginny d'une petite voix. Je suppose que ce n'est plus d'actualité ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Tom.  
Le sourire de Ginny s'étendit au maximum.  
\- Il y a cependant des choses plus importantes qu'un mariage pour le moment, coupa Harry. Le reste du monde ne sera pas aussi facile à convaincre que nous.  
\- Je le crains en effet, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.  
\- D'où l'importance du mariage, affirma Tom. Peut de personne connaisse ma véritable apparence et chez les sorciers, la femme doit obligatoirement porter le nom de famille du mari, à une exception près.  
\- Lorsque le nom de famille de la femme est célèbre ! M'exclamais-je alors en me tournant vers lui.  
\- En effet, dit-il en souriant. Donc je serais bientôt Tom Gryffondor.  
\- Il faudra quand même s'assurer du soutien du ministère, ajouta cependant Harry. Ils t'ont vu, ils savent à quoi tu ressemble. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'une autre personne ayant accès à tes souvenirs Hermione, ne serait pas de trop.  
\- A qui penses-tu? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Kingsley va être promu ministre de la magie. Il faudra faire notre possible pour le ranger de notre côté. Mais c'est un homme juste et bon, je sais qu'il prendra la même décision que nous, affirma Harry.  
\- Il faut aller le voir immédiatement ! M'écriais-je alors en sautillant.  
\- J'irais le voir seul, me répondit cependant Harry. Et je pense que Tom et toi devriez vous retrouvez un peu seuls, en tête à tête, je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire depuis un mois.  
Je répondis par la positive en souriant. Harry était tellement prévenant, mais je n'aurais jamais osée prendre l'initiative de partir devant tant de sacrifices de leur part pour pardonner à celui que j'aimais.  
\- Merci, leur lançais-je le plus affectueusement possible.  
\- En effet, merci, ajouta Tom avant de m'attraper le bras pour transplaner.

Une fois arrivé au château, Narcissa se précipita à notre rencontre.  
\- Hermione ! Maitre! S'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
\- Il s'appelle Tom, corrigeai-je. Et pour toujours.  
Elle le regarda surprise puis acquiesça face à son accord. Lucius apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger. Je lui lançai un regard noir, même si je savais que dans le font il ne le méritait pas car il avait juste suivit les ordres de son maitre, de son ancien maitre. Mais il ne m'avait rien dit ! Rien dit sur Tom alors que j'avais cru mourir de chagrin.  
\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Narcissa.  
\- Je suis juste vous annoncer la tournure des événements. Hermione et moi allons nous marier si tout se passer bien, nous vous communiqueront les informations à ce sujet ultérieurement. A présent, nous allons rentrer chez nous, répondit Tom.  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je. Dans ton manoir ? Le manoir de ton père ? C'est trop risqué Tom ! Nous n'avons pas encore le soutient du ministère et nous ne savons pas si nous l'aurons un jour, si nous allons chez toi ils nous retrouveront aisément !  
\- Il faut alors d'autant plus y aller, rnsista-t-il.  
Je le regardais abasourdis.  
\- Si le ministère n'est pas d'accord, il viendra jeter un oeil au manoir, voir si nous y sommes, nous seront rapidement fixés sur la tournure des évènements.  
\- Mauvaise idée... marmonnais-je cependant.  
Tom me tendit tout de même la main que j'attrapai pour transplaner.

\- Kingsley n'acceptera jamais ! S'exclama Ron. Il sait comme moi, que Voldemort est quelqu'un qui sera toujours dangereux pour notre monde !  
\- Tom, soupira Ginny. Il s'appelle Tom.  
Harry se retourna, agacé vers son meilleur ami, en lâchant le sac qu'il était en train de préparer.  
\- Je pense que vous avez tous oublié quelque chose de très important. La prophétie !  
\- Quelle prophétie ? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
\- Celle que Mc Gonnagll nous a dévoilé. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait trahi Hermione lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Poudlard. La prophétie dit qu'ensemble, Tom et Hermione deviendront invincibles. La seule solution pour que cela n'arrive pas, est de ne pas leur tourner le dos et de les accepter dans notre monde, sans quoi ils passeront leur vie à se venger.  
\- Tu ne crois donc pas en la bonté de Tom toi aussi ?! S'écria Ron victorieux.  
\- Si, le contredit-il. Mais je sais que les éloigner de notre monde les rendra mauvais malgré eux. Donc avec l'argument de la prophétie, Kingsley ne pourra pas refuser.


	57. Chapitre 57 : La décision de Kingsley

**Chapitre 57 : La décision de Kingsley**

\- S'il nous a mentit depuis le début c'est qu'il n'a pas changé ! S'exclama une fois de plus Ron.  
Tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon des Weasley, tout le monde à l'exception d'Hermione et Tom qui attendaient dans leur manoir la fameuse décision. De son côté, Harry était allé trouver Kingsley, le tout nouveau ministre de la magie.  
\- Bien entendu qu'il nous a mentit, répondit Ginny à son frère. Nous n'allons pas rentamer le sujet Ron. S'il ne s'était pas présenté comme son cousin, personne n'aurait pu voir la bonne personne qu'il pouvait devenir.  
\- C'est Voldemort ! On ne peut pas tout lui pardonner, insista son frère.  
\- On peut pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir souffert, terriblement souffert. Leur amour à l'air si... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de comparable ! Nous sommes dans le devoir de lui offrir une autre chance.  
\- De toute façon, Harry finira par se ranger de mon côté. Voldemort a tué ses parents !  
\- Harry est allé trouver Kingsley pour tout à fait l'inverse il me semble, lui fit remarquer Ginny.  
\- Kingsley le convaincra !  
\- Je pense qu'Harry est doté d'une infinie bonté, dit Molly Weasley. Il pardonnerait à n'importe qui, qui veut bien se racheter. C'est une belle qualité. Si Harry est parvenu à lui pardonner c'est qu'on en est tous capable.  
\- Exactement ! S'exclama Ginny ravie. Tom ne s'en est pris à la famille d'Harry, que parce que son grand-père avait tué Hermione. Mine ne rien, ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé...  
Arthur Weasley grimaça à l'énoncé du prénom du mage noir dans la bouche de sa fille. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et bientôt, le silence gagna la pièce. Tous pensaient à la même chose : aux souvenirs d'Hermione qu'ils avaient visionnés. Ils se paissaient en boucle, dans leurs têtes, les moments qui les avaient chacun le plus marqués.  
Pour Ginny, se fut lorsque Tom avait vu Hermione mourir sous ses yeux. L'instant était bref, puisque le souvenir provenait d'Hermione, mais elle avait clairement vu la lueur des yeux de Tom s'éteindre. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de survivre à ça, si cela devait arriver à Blaise. Pire, elle s'en voulait d'être certaine de ne jamais tomber dans un tel désarrois. Son amour pour Blaise était-il si faible que ça ? Pour ne pas aimer autant que Tom et Hermione s'aimaient ? Non, c'était juste que Tom et Hermione étaient plus que fait l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient une même et unique personne. Hermione le blanc et Tom le noir. A eux deux, ils étaient l'équilibre parfait.  
Pour Molly Weasley ce fut le souvenir de la mort du frère d'Hermione qu'elle se remémora. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer la souffrance qu'elle pourrait ressentir si quelque chose de ce genre arrivait un jour à sa propre progéniture. Pire, sous ses propres yeux... Après tout, Hermione avait perdu ses premiers parents tôt et elle avait dû se sentir presque comme une mère pour son frère. Voldemort avait été là pour lui redonner de l'espoir, tandis qu'Hermione le radoucissait de son côté. Voldemort était celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver son frère, même après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Tenir une promesse qu'on avait faite des dizaines d'années plus tôt ?  
Pour Arthur Weasley, ce fut le changement d'attitude que Voldemort avait eu à l'encontre d'Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble à Poudlard. Selon lui, Voldemort s'était d'abord servit d'Hermione, pour l'entraîner du côté de la magie noire, cependant, c'était Hermione qui avait finit par le changer en le faisant tomber amoureux d'elle. Et si c'était Hermione finalement qui rétablissait toute la bonté de ce sorcier ? Si c'était sa seule personne qui pouvait le rendre bon ? Si leur amour était définitivement la solution à tout ?

Tout le monde se repassait ces souvenirs marquants, même Tom de son côté.

\- Arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis, marmonnai-je en me prenant le visage entre les mains.  
\- Quand je pense qu'ils ont eu accès à tous nos souvenirs communs !  
\- Pas tous, corrigeai-je.  
Tom ne fit pas attention à ma remarque.  
\- Le ministre de la magie doit être lui aussi en train de les voir, à cet instant précis. Il doit être en train de nous espionner, directement de l'intérieur, poursuivit-il d'une voix grinçante.  
\- Tom, arrête maintenant. Nous étions d'accord !  
\- Non, nous n'étions pas vraiment d'accord. Je ne comprends même pas que cela ne te gêne pas !  
\- Cela me gêne beaucoup au contraire, répliquai-je. Mais le plus important est que cela nous permettra peut-être de vivre ensemble en sécurité et aux yeux de tous.  
J'entendis Tom rire avec bon humeur et j'arquai un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Je n'avais pourtant rien dis de drôle  
\- Je pense à nos ancêtres, expliqua-t-il. Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ils doivent prier pour que Kinsgley mette fin au massacre.  
\- Quel massacre ? Insistai-je.  
\- Notre union enfin ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te rappelle qu'ils avaient des points de vu radicalement opposés. Si opposés, qu'ils ne sont jamais reparlés de leur vie après la construction de Poudlard.  
\- Je me contre-fiche de leur avis, répliquai-je avec humeur.  
\- Moi aussi. Je trouvais juste cela amusant de les imaginer en train de nous regarder, dit-il en laissant échapper un nouveau rire.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, avant de laisser échapper un soupire d'aise.  
\- Peut-être que grâce à nous, ils se souviendront qu'ils étaient amis avant de se battre, dis-je d'une voix songeuse.  
\- Nous avons fait l'exact contraire, nous nous sommes détestés avant de nous aimer.  
\- JE te détestai, corrigeai-je amusée. Toi, tu essayais désespérément de m'attirer dans tes filets.  
Tom voulu protester, mais nous entendîmes soudain un brut assourdissant provenant du hall d'entrée.  
\- Quelqu'un essaye d'entrer et visiblement sans frapper ! S'exclama Tom en reprenant son sérieux. La réponse du ministre a dû être négative, ils viennent pour nous Hermione. Prends ta ba...  
Il s'arrêta, constatant que j'avais ma baguette bien en main.  
\- Je suis toujours prête lorsqu'il s'agit de me battre pour notre amour, déclarai-je.  
Tom passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui et me vola un rapide baisé.  
\- Cette fois il ne t'arrivera rien, me promit-il.  
\- Pace que je suis plus forte et immortelle.  
\- Non, répondit-il fermement. Parce que je ne le permettrais pas !  
Il me relâcha et me tendis sa main que j'attrapai. Nous avançâmes d'un pas prudent en direction de la porte d'entrée, elle n'avait pas été ouverte. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous sortîmes finalement à l'extérieur que nous comprîmes l'origine du bruit assourdissant. L'explosion provenait du portail qu'on avait tenté d'ouvrir, sans le moindre succès. Tom avait mis en place des protections très efficace.  
\- Tu penses que le ministre lui-même est derrière ? Demandai-je.  
\- Nous le saurons bien assez vite.  
Tom, tout en me forçant à me mettre derrière lui pour me protéger ouvrit le portail, laissait apparaitre une dizaine de sorciers armés. Ces derniers s'alignèrent comme pour nous empêcher de passer et finirent pas avancer d'un pas prudent.  
\- Harry ! M'exclamai-je soudain en reconnaissant mon meilleur ami.  
Que venaient-ils tous faire ici ? Nous tuer ? Non, Harry ne serait pas venu dans ce cas ! Il ne serait pas venu assister à ma mort, ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement, attendant une réaction de Tom, qui ne vint pas. Je reconnus bientôt Kingsley qui était à l'extrémité du petit groupe. Après quelques secondes, ils s'arrêtèrent d'eux même face à nous. Je reposai mon regard sur Harry qui souriait. Nous avions gagné !  
\- Mlle Gryffondor et...  
\- M Jedusor, termina Tom.  
\- Oui, répondit le ministre d'un air peu assuré. M Potter qui nous a montré les souvenirs de Mlle Gryffondor a su être très convaincant. M Jedusor, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Tom. Vous ne serez libre et retrouverez la plénitude de vos droits et de votre liberté, lorsque le mariage avec Mlle Gryffondor aura été célébré.  
J'aurais dû être contente, réellement contente, cependant seul Kingsley devait être mis au courant, pas huit autres personnes !  
\- Qui sont-ils ? Demandai-je. Je pensais qu'on nous étions d'accord ! Ajoutai-je sur un ton de reproche à l'adresse d'Harry.  
\- Ce sont des langues de plomb. Vous ne risquez donc rien.  
\- Nous avons beaucoup de sujets à aborder, déclara le ministre de la magie, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.  
\- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre à l'intérieur, suggéra Tom en accompagnant sa proposition d'un geste de la main.  
Kingsley sembla décontenancé par la manière dont Tom s'adressait poliment à lui.

\- Nous vous invitons à rentrer? Proposa alors Tom à l'adresse du ministre de la magie. Après tout, il serait à jamais ancré dans les mémoires comme le plus dangereux sorcier de tous les temps. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Kinglsey accepta.

Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, Tom le faisait pour moi, avec toute la concentration dont il était capable. Alors que je me concentrais sur les battements de mon cœur, l'elfe du manoir m'apporta une lettre. Ce fut un très bon prétexte pour m'éclipser du salon, prétextant que c'était urgent. Je m'installai dans la pièce voisine pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle provenait de Ginny. Cette dernière m'expliquait qu'elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et qu'elle attendait notre mariage avec impatience.  
J'étais restée un bon moment, isolé des autres à essayer de percevoir enfin mon futur. Tom et moi allions être libre, libre de nous aimer, libre de vivre ensemble, libre d'être enfin heureux. Après toutes les difficultés que nous avions eu à surmonter, nous avions enfin la fin dont nous avions rêvé.  
\- C'est donc là que tu te cachais ?  
Tom venait apparaître dans embrasure de la porte.  
\- Je n'ai pas dû tout apprécier que tu me laisses seul avec lui, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant cependant un sourire affectueux.  
Je vins aussitôt me serrer contre lui.  
\- Heureusement que l'un de nous deux était assez sérieux pour vraiment écouter ce que le ministre avait à dire, dit-il.  
\- Je suis désolée... Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et je suis persuadé que tu me feras part de tous les points importants.  
Tom, de sa main droite, releva mon menton pour que nos deux regards se rencontrent. Nous étions libres !


	58. Chapitre 58 : Nous y sommes enfin

**Chapitre 58 : Nous y sommes enfin**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais belle. Je m'étais observée longuement dans le majestueux miroir qui me faisait face, dont le cadre avait été sculpté dans de l'or massif. Ginny et sa mère avaient insisté pour me coiffer et je devais avouer que le résultat était au-delà de mes espérances. Je consultai une énième fois l'heure à la grosse pendule du petit salon dans lequel je me trouvais. Il me restait encore quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Il me restait quinze minutes avant de signer pour les plus belles années de ma vie. J'attrapai la pierre de résurrection, posé à côté de ma brosse à cheveux. Il y avait trois personnes que je voulais voir, dont deux à faire rester. Je serrais donc tout d'abord la pierre entre mes mains tout en pensant à Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier apparu presque immédiatement, comme s'il avait eu hâte de me voir.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais un jour appelé, dit-il.  
\- J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi... Pourquoi as-tu fais une telle chose ? Tu savais pourtant que je ne risquais rien, ajoutai-je avec tristesse.  
\- Parce que je t'aimais et que je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je voulais juste te protéger, oubliant malheureusement que tu étais immortelle.  
\- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, marmonnai-je. Tu es mort par ma faute...  
\- Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Tout ce que tu m'as dis avant que je disparaisse ? Tu as dis ça parce que tu n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais être gentille avec moi dans mes derniers instants ?  
Drago ne parlait pas sous le coup de la colère, il était au contraire, parfaitement calme. Un petit sourire se dessina même lentement sur son visage.  
\- Ma réponse changerait-elle quelque chose pour toi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Tu m'as dit ce que je rêvais d'entendre. Je suppose que je dois te remercier.  
\- Je peux tout de même te dire que je n'ai pas mentis lorsque j'ai dis que tu avais toujours été le plus beau de Poudlard. Mais ça tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le visage de Drago s'illumina.  
\- C'est dommage que le Drago que je connais à présent ne se soit jamais montré tel qu'il était vraiment à Poudlard, commentai-je. Nous aurions pu être amis.  
\- Ou même sortir ensemble, si j'avais su qui tu étais réellement, une sang pur. Et quel sang !  
Je n'eus pas le cœur à le contredire et après un petit silence, Drago reprit.  
\- Tu vas devoir y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Aller te marier.  
\- Bientôt, oui.  
Drago me fit alors un signe de la main avant de disparaître. C'était incroyable. Il était mort à cause de moi et ne m'en voulait même pas. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable d'autant d'indulgence à sa place. Néanmoins, ce fut le cœur quelque peu allégé, que j'appelais cette fois mon frère. Lorsqu'il apparu, il portait un costume noir.  
\- Il faudra que tu arrêtes de prendre l'habitude de m'appeler à tout bout de champs ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis mort et je suis bien là-haut.  
\- Tu savais que j'allais t'appeler, regarde-toi ! Tu es vêtu pour l'occasion.  
\- Alors d'un, on ne s'habille pas vraiment... Enfin, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Le monde là-haut a beaucoup de règles, ajouta-t-il d'un air énigmatique. Tu ne fais pas venir papa et maman ?  
\- Je... Non. Ils sont morts et tu as raison, les morts sont fait pour rester là où ils sont. C'est juste que... je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à passer ce moment sans toi. Comment vont-ils ? Ajoutai-je.  
\- Ils sont fière de toi.  
J'aurais voulu lui poser une multitude d'autres questions à leur sujet, mais je savais qu'Amaury n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.  
\- Tu rejoins les autres ? Ils sont tous dans la grande salle.  
\- Les jumeaux sont là ? S'enquit-t-il aussitôt.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête il sembla ravie. Alors qu'il allait disparaitre derrière la porte, je l'interpelais une dernière fois.  
\- Si tu étais vivant, c'est toi que j'aurais choisis.  
Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Pour être mon témoin.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire.  
\- Je crois que tu ne peux choisir qu'une fille, dit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre.

Je fis rouler une dernière fois la pierre de résurrection entres mes mains, d'un air hésitant. Etait-ce une bonne idée de l'appeler ? Que dirait Tom ? Il avait pourtant catégoriquement refusé de la revoir un jour par le biais de la pierre. Pourtant, c'était lui le premier qui l'avait appelé. Malgré tout, je pensais fort à la femme qui avait mis au monde l'homme que j'aimais. Sa silhouette apparu et bien vite elle me lança un regard interrogatif.  
\- Bonjour, murmurai-je d'une voix intimidée. Je suis Hermione Gryffondor et je...  
\- Je me souviens de toi, répondit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Je suis si fière de toi et de Tom. Tu es parvenu à le remettre sur le droit chemin, ma chère Hermione... Je t'en suis si reconnaissante  
Ce compliment me toucha de plein fouet, tant je ne m'étais pas attendu à l'entendre.  
\- J'aimerais que vous assistiez à la cérémonie, même si... Je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Tom...  
\- Je resterais au fond, répondit-elle en souriant. J'espère qu'il saura prendre soin de toi, soin de la femme exceptionnelle que tu es.

De nouveau seule, je m'admirai une dernière fois dans le miroir, respirant et inspirant doucement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que Tom pense que tu l'as abandonné ? Me lança Amaury que je n'avais entendu arriver.  
\- Comme s'il pouvait douter de mon amour, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Amaury insista tout de même d'un signe de tête et me tendit son bras. Faute de père, mon défunt frère avait eu l'exceptionnel permission de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Nous marchâmes le long du couloir, débouchant sur la grande sale, mais je m'arrêtais à quelques pas des invités.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Amaury en grimaçant d'impatience.  
\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour Tom, qu'il sera heureux pour moi.  
Amaury soupira d'impatience et me tira avec douceur pour me forcer à avancer. La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je fus si impressionnée que j'aurais pu m'arrêter de nouveau si Amaury ne me tirait pas avec force en avant. Certes il n'y avait pas énormément de regards puisque Tom et moi n'avions pas de famille, mais ceux présents suffisaient à m'intimider. Il y avait bien entendu la famille Weasley au grand complet, même Ron avait fait l'effort de venir. Il y avait également la famille Malefoy et quelques anciens autres partisans de Tom, n'ayant jamais commis d'actes assez noirs pour être envoyés à Askaban. La famille Zabini était également présente, au plus grand bonheur de Ginny. Et enfin, il y avait Merope, la mère de Tom, quelque peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Après avoir dévisagée tous les invités sans exceptions, je laissai mes yeux suivre le long tapis rouge menant au bout de la salle. Tom m'y attendant, droit comme un « i ». Il m'adressa un regard heureux et apaisé. Si j'avais eu le moindre doute concernant ce mariage, rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'aurais su avec certitude que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mon frère qui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il semblait particulièrement fière d'avoir à me conduire jusqu'à Tom et il remplissait son devoir à merveille.  
Lorsque je fus enfin arrivée à la hauteur de Tom, je ne pus le quitter des yeux. Son regard était pénétrant et je savais qu'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Je le laissai donc faire car qu'aurais-je pu lui cacher mis à part mon bonheur total ? Je sentis Amaury lâcher mon bras et attraper ma main qu'il déposa sur celle de Tom. Nous y étions, nous allions nous dire oui pour la vie. Non, pour l'éternité.


	59. Chapitre 59 : La seule fin possible

**Chapitre 59 : La seule fin possible**

Alors que j'écoutais le discours qui allait enfin nous unir, Tom et moi, je jetai un bref coup d'œil en direction de Ginny. Elle tenait fermement la main de Blaise dans la sienne et affichait un sourire rayonnant. Juste derrière elle, se trouvait Merope qui avait finalement décidé de s'avancer plus près. Comment Tom avait-il fait pour ne pas la voir ? Etait-il trop absorbé parce qu'il se passait ? Etait-ce moi qui n'étais au contraire pas assez concentré sur notre union ? Je replongeai aussitôt mon regard dans celui de Tom, cependant il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait sa mère qu'il avait finalement vue. Peut-être était-ce à cause du propre intérêt que je lui avais porté quelques secondes plus tôt. J'observai leur échange silencieux en resserrant ma main dans celle de Tom, comme pour lui intimer de se détendre. Il continua cependant de froncer les sourcils tandis que sa mère lui accordait un regard remplit d'amour et de fierté. Peu à peu, le visage de Tom se décrispa.  
\- Elle t'aime, lui soufflai-je à mis voix.  
\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas te retenir de la faire venir, me répondit-il d'une voix cependant douce.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa mère et lui adressa un faible sourire. J'étais certaine que Merope, tout comme moi, savait que c'était plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu jamais espérer de la part de Tom. C'était déjà une grande avancée. Je voulus glisser un nouveau mot à Tom, mais la personne en face de nous, essayant de célébrer notre union, me lança un regard sévère. Je n'avais visiblement pas le droit de parler alors que c'état mon propre mariage. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de parler pour communiquer avec Tom. J'ouvris alors mon esprit.  
 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda aussitôt Tom.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler apparemment.  
\- J'ai également remarqué son regard désapprobateur.  
\- Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as fais voir tes pensés concernant ta conversation avec Kingsley ?  
\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier..._

 **Le ministre de la magie avait à peine claqué notre porte d'entrée que Tom m'avait immédiatement fait revivre, à l'aide de ses souvenirs, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui. Je m'étais attendu à ce que Tom me fasse part des principaux points, mais non, il avait insisté pour que j'entende tout ce que j'avais loupé.**

 **Le ministre de la magie se sentait davantage mal à l'aise, après le départ d'Hermione. Se retrouver seul avec l'ancien mage noir semblait le terroriser, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer.  
\- J'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot ! S'exclama soudain Kignsley. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de votre merveilleux et futur avenir, mais pour parler des conditions de mon approbation.  
\- Je vous écoute, répliqua Tom.  
\- Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne pouvons pas complètement fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant toutes ces dernières années. Donc je dois vous avertir, vous serez constamment épiés et surveillés. Vos courriers seront tous lus sans exceptions. Nous devrons être au courant de qui vous voyez, quand et où. En clair, vous serez sous surveillance vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Vous n'aurez pas non plus le droit d'exercer certains métiers. Par exemple tout poste au ministère est interdit, comme le fait d'être professeur ou encore médicomage. Nous vous ferons parvenir une liste plus précise.  
\- Avons-nous tout de même quelques droits ? Demanda Tom d'une voix grinçante.  
\- Nous n'auront pas le droit d'entrer dans votre château. Nous pourrons y contrôler votre présence et celle d'éventuels invités, mais ce sera tout. Il y aura aussi des alarmes concernant la pratique de la magie noire.**

 **Lorsque j'avais ressortis la tête de la pensine, j'avais fixé Tom d'un air médusé. Le prix à payer pour notre liberté était trop élevé. Nous ne serions jamais libres en fin de compte. Quand j'avais levé les yeux vers Tom, ses mâchoires étaient demeurées serrées. « Je peux le tuer avant qu'il passe le portail » avait-il alors suggéré avec le plus grand sérieux. Cependant, nous n'avions rien fait et Tom ne s'était pas précipité à l'extérieur pour tuer le ministre de la magie.**

Mes pensées revinrent au présent et je regardai de nouveau Tom.  
 _\- Donc si tu te souviens m'avoir montré tes pensés, tu te souviens aussi de notre conversation d'après ? Insistai-je toujours silencieusement.  
\- Evidemment. C'est la meilleure décision._  
Je lui adressai un sourire affectueux et répondis « oui » à la fameuse question que j'avais faillit ne pas entendre. Quelques secondes après, Tom répondit lui-même et nous nous embrassâmes sous les applaudissements de la salle. Lorsque nous nous retournâmes vers nos invités, nous constatâmes que les retardataires, avaient rapidement trouvé des places. Le ministre de la magie lui-même s'était assis seul à l'arrière, tandis que d'autres membres du ministère se tenaient de pars et là et de la salle. Harry avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était de bonne figure d'inviter le ministre de la magie, quant aux autres, ils étaient certainement là pour surveiller que tout se passait bien.  
\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Tom.  
\- Et moi donc...  
\- Nous nous aimerons éternellement, il n'y aura jamais de fin pour nous, continuai-je dans un soupire d'apaisement en appuyant ma tête sur l'épaule de Tom.  
Je ne pus malheureusement pas rester dans cette position bien longtemps, car une chevelure rousse se rua bientôt sur moi.  
\- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux rougis par l'émotion, me séparant de Tom.  
\- Oh Ginny ! Je t'interdis de pleurer à mon mariage, la menaçai-je d'un faux air sévère.  
Harry et les jumeaux se joignirent à nous. Tous voulaient me féliciter à leur manière, mais que j'avais autre chose en tête. Qui viendrait féliciter Tom ? Que viendrait lui sauter dans les bras ? Qui viendrait lui dire qu'il était heureux pour lui ? Je savais que Tom n'avait jamais eu d'amis et je refusais de le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Je le recherchai alors du regard et lorsque je parvins à me frayer un chemin parmi mes amis, je le vis enfin. Il n'était pas seul, pas seul du tout. Mon frère Amaury, qui était avec lui, m'adressa un clin d'œil. Narcissa et Lucius étaient également venus féliciter Tom, au même titre que Blaise et ses parents. Kingsley s'était visiblement lui aussi forcé à serrer la main de Tom, non sans un rictus. En arrière plan, je vis Merope, s'avancer timidement vers son fils tandis qu'un sourire étirait la commissure de mes lèvres. Tom était loin d'être seul.  
\- Félicitation Hermione.  
Il y avait peu d'entrain dans la voix de Ron, mais il semblait essayer de se faire pardonner.  
\- Merci, répondis-je sincère. Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont là, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse, ajoutai-je les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oh Hermione ! Je t'interdis de pleurer à ton mariage ! S'exclama Ginny amusée.  
J'explosai de rire et pris une nouvelle fois ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

Je passai une très bonne soirée. Le buffet était excellent et l'ambiance semblait finalement bonne. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde faisait un réel effort pour notre bonheur à Tom et moi. J'avais dansé tour à tour avec toutes les personnes qui m'étaient cher et j'avais vu Tom, discuter avec sa mère, quelque peu à l'écart.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la fête commençait à toucher à sa fin je pointai ma baguette sur ma gorge pour amplifier ma voix.  
\- Mes amis, ma famille, déclarai-je alors.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers moi en silence. J'attendis que Tom me rejoigne sur l'estrade pour poursuivre.  
\- Je voudrais vous remercier à tous d'être présent pour ce merveilleux jour. Je tiens aussi a vous signaler que nous allons vivre étroitement surveillés par le ministère de la magie. Nos moindres faits et gestes seront contrôlés... Mais tout ça, c'est pour la bonne cause, ajoutai-je presque aussitôt. Tom et moi allons enfin vivre ensemble comme nous l'avions toujours rêvé : libre.  
Tout le monde applaudit et je repris lorsque la salle fut redevenue silencieuse.  
\- Libre, répétai-je un sourire aux lèvres. Mais nous n'avons visiblement pas tous la même conception de la liberté si vous applaudissez à ce que j'ai dis plus tôt.  
\- Non, en effet, ajouta Tom qui fixait Kinsgley avec mépris.  
Quelques murmures s'élevèrent de l'assemblé, mais disparurent quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Nous sommes immortels et terriblement puissant, continuai-je d'une voix forte et enjouée. Pourquoi être forcé de nous plier aux exigences du ministère ? Je suis Hermione Gryffondor et moi mari est Tom Jedusor ! Nous sommes les dignes descendants de nos ancêtres, Salazard et Godric, et nous allons vivre comme bon nous semblera. Au bout de quelques siècles, vous et vous descendants serez las de nous courir après ! Mais je vous conseille tout de même de ne rien tenter, n'oubliez pas la prophétie !  
A ces mots, j'attrapai la main de Tom, tandis que dans le fond de la salle, les membres du ministère sortaient leurs baguettes. Mais c'était trop tard, nous transplanions déjà.  
\- RATTRAPEZ-LES ! Hurla Kingsley.  
\- Je pense que c'est déjà trop tard, lui fit remarquer Harry.  
\- QUI ETAIT AU COURANT ? Qui savait ce qui allait se passer ? Demanda-t-il à la foule en les pointant tour à tour de sa propre baguette.  
\- Vous pensiez vraiment avoir réussi ? Lui lança Amaury. Hermione et Tom ne se soumettront jamais !  
Kingsley pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, prêt à intervenir. Cependant, Amaury la repoussa d'un vulgaire geste de a main.  
\- Que croyez-vous donc faire là ? Je suis déjà mort !  
\- QU'ON LES RETROUVE ! Hurla de nouveau Kinsgley à ses hommes avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Demanda Harry à Amaury, tandis que tout le monde restait figé.  
\- Non, mais je connais ma sœur, elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire de la sorte. Ils seront heureux, ajouta-t-il.  
\- J'en suis certain, acquiesça Harry.  
\- J'espère qu'on ne les retrouvera jamais, intervint à son tour Ginny.  
Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, avant d'y aller de son propre commentaire.  
\- Cela n'arrivera jamais. Il s'agit bien du couple le plus puissant que le monde sorcier ait connu. Hermione Gryffondor et Tom Jedusor.

 **FIN**


End file.
